


Чёрная пыль

by Taking_meds



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games), Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Friendship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taking_meds/pseuds/Taking_meds
Summary: Зона манила; тут у каждого за плечами была своя мрачная история — или же наоборот, пустота длиной в несколько десятилетий, что, в общем-то, часто являлось одним и тем же. Ведь в Зону шли не те, кто сбился с пути, а те, кто его никогда и не находил.AU, в которой Антон и Арсений — сталкеры, блуждающие по Чернобылю.
Relationships: Арсений Попов/Антон Шастун
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все несоответствия с игровым и книжным сталкеровским каноном — умышленные.  
> Все имена, прозвища и названия — неслучайные (stay focused).  
> Отсылки к литературе/кинематографу частично пояснены в примечаниях, но не всегда и не везде (stay double focused).
> 
> Каноничных элементов вроде группировок «Долг», «Свобода» и др., а также конкретных сталкеров (кроме нескольких отсылок) и некоторых локаций из серии игр в работе нет (на случай, если кто-то ждёт!).  
> _ _ _
> 
> Альбом с артами и коллажами:  
> https://vk.com/album-96039932_219240241
> 
> Плейлист:  
> https://music.yandex.ru/users/sklodovsky/playlists/1001
> 
> Тред с фактами:  
> https://twitter.com/ebatsasratsa/status/1142049533712633856?s=20
> 
> \---
> 
> Сиквел (заморожен): https://ficbook.net/readfic/8496279
> 
> Кат-сцены:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7850817  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7883293

**Август, 2009 год.**   
**Зона отчуждения ЧАЭС.**

  
Деньги не пахнут. Потому что им, деньгам, многое простительно, а если точнее — практически всё, так что чем бы они ни пахли, люди закрывают на это глаза — ну, или зажимают носы — и просто продолжают усердно грести метафизической лопатой в погоне за лучшей жизнью или за чем там ещё.

В Зоне понятия запаха денег нет вообще, потому что сами деньги утратили свою привычную форму, вернее, даже частично вернулись к исходной, когда ещё не было на свете бумажек, монеток и уж тем более пластиковых карточек, зато были мех, пушнина и замыкающее круговорот товарообмена ёмкое слово «бартер».

Меняли в Зоне всё подряд — начиная с каких-то редких артефактов и забугорного оружия и заканчивая банками тушёнки или кусками марли. Справедливости ради надо сказать, что настоящие деньги здесь тоже водились — за ними, собственно, все и слетались сюда, как буржуа — на сэйл в ГУМе. Штука заключалась лишь в том, что до практического их использования надо было в прямом смысле дожить. Люди приезжали в Зону со стандартной утопической схемой в голове: отпахать полгодика, таская туда-сюда хабар, чтобы потом, перед зимним сезоном, на заработанные бабки махнуть в какую-нибудь тёплую страну и залечь там на пляже, потягивая коктейли и обнимая загорелых девиц. Только эти полгодика поди проживи ещё и останься при всех конечностях, а там уж — хоть на Мальдивы, хоть на Казантип, главное, чтобы силы были после Зоны жить нормальную жизнь.

Впрочем, эта скучная лирика никак не касалась сталкера Антона Шастуна по прозвищу Малой. Всё, что его сейчас касалось, — чавкающая лужа, подобравшаяся к носу резинового ботинка, и два метра мокрого грунта, на котором Малой растянулся во весь рост, притаившись в засаде на небольшом холме у самого периметра разрушенной военной базы. 

На первый взгляд место казалось совершенно пустынным и безжизненным, если бы не доносившийся откуда-то издалека нескладный хор завывающих псевдособак. Эти несчастные облезлые порождения Зоны, мутировавшие, вопреки ожиданиям, не из собак, а из волков, были, наверное, самым распространённым её явлением. Будучи не особо одарёнными интеллектом, поодиночке они не представляли большой опасности, но, собравшись в группку из пяти-шести особей, на голодном энтузиазме могли навести шороху. 

Из-за них-то Антон и притормозил, не решаясь идти дальше, — в поле зрения псевдособаки, как назло, не показывались, а по звуку расстояние определить было сложно. Сталкиваться с ними нос к носу совершенно не хотелось: во-первых, в целях экономии боеприпасов, а во-вторых, во избежание неоправданного риска. Видал Малой невезучих сталкеров, а вернее, то, что от них оставалось после нападения псевдособачьей стаи, — и от такого зрелища, честно говоря, тушёнка потом ещё несколько дней в горло не лезла. 

Через какое-то время завывания стали тише, а затем и вовсе заглохли — видимо, стая убежала в противоположную от базы сторону. Малой ловко поднялся с земли и огляделся. За периметром на пару сотен метров вперёд простиралось сожжённое поле, служившее местным полигоном; слева оно было огорожено колючей проволокой, прореженной зияющими дырами, а справа — разрушенными бетонными коробками, судя по всему, складами. Аккурат возле складов Антон заметил сгусток полупрозрачной воздушной ряби, похожий на одну из обычных гравитационных аномалий — «Воронку». Прикинув курс и выцепив взглядом все остальные подозрительные места, он метнул гайку на пробу и медленно шагнул вперёд. 

Земля под ногами расползалась сырой кашей, и к подножью холма Малой практически съехал — благо что не на заднице. Забор, до которого было рукой подать, казалось, держался на одном честном слове, так что лазейку долго искать не пришлось. Без труда нырнув на территорию базы, Антон остановился и задрал рукав, чтобы посмотреть на свой наладонник. 

Точка, отмеченная на карте, мигала уже совсем близко. Помимо неё, мигал — вернее, истерично попискивал — датчик аномалий: кроме запримеченной с холма «Воронки» в опасной близости маячили ещё два вибрирующих сгустка: «Трамплины».

Антон метко швырнул гайки вдоль предполагаемого пути и, не встретив гравитационного сопротивления, двинулся дальше. Быстро идти не получалось: приходилось одновременно поглядывать на ПДА, усиленно всматриваться в землю под ногами и ещё успевать озираться по сторонам на предмет незваных гостей.

— Ну где же ты, малышка, — пробормотал Антон себе под нос, раздвигая мокрую подгнившую траву стволом «Галиля» и ежесекундно сверяясь с навигатором.

Нервишки начинали пошаливать. Хуже всего было то, что размякшая после кислотного ливня земля в прямом смысле стёрла с себя все следы. А следы Малому сейчас были очень нужны, потому что он искал тайник, координаты которого слил с наладонника погибшего безымянного сталкера, найденного на окраине Рыжего леса во время предыдущей вылазки.

В Зоне такое собирательство было обычной практикой: мёртвым всё равно пофиг, а живым — нужнее. И хотя Малой не считал себя поклонником подобных занятий — жутковато это было, как-никак — на этот раз почему-то решил попробовать. 

Ну а вдруг.

Наконец кружочек, обозначавший местоположение сталкера, поравнялся с отметкой тайника. Антон прошагал туда-сюда пару кругов, проминая ботинками почву и пытаясь нащупать углубление. Земля не подавала никаких признаков инородных предметов.

— Да чтоб тебя, — выругался он, безуспешно хлюпая в грязи и наворачивая уже пятый по счёту круг. 

ПДА продолжал насмешливо подмигивать ему двумя совпадающими маячками, но в земляной жиже под ногами Антона по-прежнему ничего не наблюдалось. 

Может, мёртвый сталкер подкинул ему подлянку? Может, никакого тайника не было и в помине? Да и вообще, хрень это всё на палке — тайники. Псевдособака в мешке — и только.

Антон уже здорово пожалел, что припёрся сюда, и теперь начал пилить себя за глупость. Жизненной необходимости в этом рейде не было: он просто повёлся — опять — на слабые позывы своей интуиции, которая на протяжении вот уже четырёх месяцев подводила его снова и снова.

И всё-таки каждый раз он продолжал успокаивать себя тем, что ничего в жизни не бывает напрасно или случайно. Как знать, может, именно здесь ему повезло бы найти то, что он так долго искал. 

А искал он не деньги. И не редкие артефакты, которые можно было бы обменять на деньги. И не ценные документы, и не оружие, и даже не экзоскелет, который стоил баснословных сумм. Нет, Малой, конечно, тоже являлся частью торгово-денежной цепочки, но сам относился к ней как необходимой составляющей выживания. Да и вообще, не всё в этом мире можно было купить за бабло — это Антон уяснил ещё на службе. В его жизни было кое-что поважнее бумажных отечественных достопримечательностей или даже мёртвых зелёных президентов. 

И это «кое-что» ускользало от него раз за разом, как будто сама судьба гадко подшучивала над ним и лишь с наслаждением потирала скользкие ручонки, наблюдая за его беспомощными метаниями.

Антон снова смачно выругался и со злым отчаянием зыркнул по сторонам в поисках чего-то, на чём можно было — пусть даже мысленно, чтобы не наводить шум — выместить сиюминутный гнев. 

И замер.

Чуть поодаль, в сторону «Воронки», из-под купола размякших от воды сорняков крест-накрест торчали две аккуратно подпиленные веточки.

— Серьёзно? — Он закатил глаза. — Уссаться, но не поддаться, блядь.

Дохлый сталкер был тормознут, конечно, и явно имел проблемы с маскировкой объектов на местности. Но Антон сейчас благодарил его за эту тупость — и по-прежнему ругал себя за свою. 

В несколько быстрых шагов он добрался до перекрещенных веточек, достал маленькую сапёрку и воткнул в землю. Копать пришлось неглубоко: спустя пару минут лопатка звякнула о жёсткий корпус тайника. Антон победно ухмыльнулся и замахал сапёркой с утроенной скоростью.

Тайник оказался металлическим ящиком с простым замком, который Малой легко сбил той же лопатой. Внутри нашёлся целый набор разномастного огнестрела, несколько банок тушёнки и два небольших артефакта, завёрнутые в грязную холщовую тряпку, — простая «Медуза» и…

Антон не поверил своим глазам; сердце волнительно застучало. Он держал в руках небольшой камушек, похожий на хитросплетённый фрагмент ДНК, — один из самых редких и самых чудодейственных артефактов из всех, что встречались в Зоне.

«Мамины бусы». 

Каждый сталкер мечтал обзавестись такой штуковиной, а лучше несколькими сразу — только вот далеко не всем везло вообще хоть раз живьём увидеть это поистине невероятное творение Зоны. Суть «Маминых бус» была проста: надетый на живой организм, артефакт создавал что-то вроде защитного поля, природу которого очкарикам до сих пор не удалось объяснить наукой. Это поле здорово отражало любую атаку, спасало от пуль и прямых ударов по корпусу, усиливало стойкость бронежилета, ускоряло регенерацию тканей — словом, работало как настоящий щит — ну, или, выражаясь метафорически, как мамина любовь.

Завернув артефакты обратно в ткань, Малой принялся быстро складывать найденные вещи в рюкзак. 

Не зря всё-таки пришёл. Хотя, конечно, это было не совсем то, что он искал. Вернее — совсем не то, и поганый привкус разочарования перебивал даже радость от «Маминых бус». Может, дело было в том, что Антон сам смутно представлял, что конкретно он искал. Что-нибудь. Любую зацепку. Он бы сразу всё понял, лишь бы подвернулся шанс. Но шанс, чёрт его дери, не подворачивался. 

Закончив упаковывать снарягу, Антон закинул рюкзак на плечо — и встал как вкопанный. Где-то совсем близко раздалось глухое голодное рычание. 

Псевдособачья, мать-перемать, стая.

Вокруг даже не было никаких укрытий — до склада Малой добежать бы не успел, да и чёрт его знает, что там, на этом складе, могло его поджидать. Так что выход был один: оставаться на месте и сохранять спокойствие.

Он присел на корточки и, вскинув автомат, клацнул затвором. Каким образом тварям удалось подобраться к складам без своих псевдособачьих песнопений, которые обычно слышно за версту, оставалось загадкой, но ясно было одно: теперь стычки не миновать. 

Кусты метрах в тридцати от Малого зашуршали, и наконец оттуда выскочила захлёбывающаяся рыком псевдособака. А за ней ещё одна. И ещё.

Всего тварей оказалось шесть, но первую он мигом снял филигранным выстрелом промеж бешеных красных глаз. Издав слабый предсмертный скулёж, псевдособака рухнула на землю, и на неё тут же набросились двое сородичей, начав наперебой рвать в разные стороны безвольную тушку. 

Какими же всё-таки тупорылыми были эти облезлые шавки — подумалось Малому — раз жрали даже своих. Впрочем, если так посудить, это мало чем отличалось от людских взаимоотношений. Иногда Антону казалось, что Зона — это просто большая, грязная пародия на всё человечество. Ну, или какой-нибудь оживший злой вымысел писателей-фантастов. Моделирование реальности в чистом виде.

Засмотревшись на псевдособачью трапезу, Антон замешкался; он собирался было сдёрнуть с пояса гранату, чтобы швырнуть её в сторону удобно сгруппировавшихся рядом собак-каннибалов, но не успел: одна из тех тварей, что была ближе остальных, со всей дури сиганула прямо на него.

Малой вздёрнул дуло автомата и всадил очередь в летящее, будто в слоумоушене, псевдособачье брюхо. Дальше терять драгоценные секунды было уже никак нельзя: он сорвал чеку с гранаты и метко отправил её к собачьему пикнику. Раздался оглушительный взрыв, и пожухлая трава покрылась мелкими кровавыми ошмётками псевдособачьей плоти.

Минус четыре. Пятую псевдособаку взрывом не зацепило, но это было легко поправимо с помощью свинцовой очереди из «Галиля», а шестая… 

Шестая.

Сбоку послышался разъярённый собачий лай, и краем глаза Антон успел заметить метнувшуюся в прыжке чёрную тень…

На чистых рефлексах Малой мгновенно развернул корпус в сторону нападения — и, поскользнувшись на глиняной жиже, рухнул на задницу. Сложно быть грациозным, когда на тебе тридцатилитровый рюкзак, забитый хабаром и военной снарягой. Автомат упал в грязь, и его тут же засосало вакуумом. Антон успел лишь поднять взгляд на зубастую пасть, искажённую бешеным рыком, и закрыть рукой лицо.

Бабахнуло. 

Это был не взрыв; это был ни на что не похожий звук, словно под гигантским давлением — снаружи или изнутри — лопнуло пространство. 

По телу прошла мощная вибрация от ударной волны. Кожа покрылась тонкой плёнкой чего-то влажного и склизкого. Антон открыл глаза: с неба мелким дождём падало то, что ещё секунду назад было псевдособакой. Датчик аномалий истошно верещал — в метре от Малого сытой рябью переливалась «Воронка». Которая только что спасла ему жизнь. 

Впрочем, рассыпаться в благодарностях перед аномалией ещё было рано: последняя псевдособака по-прежнему скакала вокруг, заливаясь разъярённым лаем. Антон рванул из кобуры свой «БэПэ» и несколькими выстрелами отправил псину на тот свет.

Воцарилась тишина; только псевдособачьи кусочки над аномалией продолжали еле слышной капелью оседать на землю.

— Сходил, блядь, за сокровищами, — произнёс Антон, оглядывая кровавое поле боя.

После такого незапланированного месива не помешало бы перевести дух, но долго рассиживаться посреди военного полигона было опасно: стопудово на звуки стрельбы и лая уже вовсю спешили другие обитатели Зоны. Так что Малой вытащил из грязи свой автомат и поднялся на ноги.

Наверняка его уже заждались.

  
*

— Сука, — громко выругался он, споткнувшись на пороге об автомобильный аккумулятор. — Разбросали тут, псевдособаки страшные.

— О, привет, Малой! — бодро поздоровался торговец, вынырнув откуда-то из-за прилавка.

Звали его Пашка Француз. Французом он не был, но из-за тонкого орлиного носа и высоких скул выглядел как чистокровный парижанин и держался так, будто всю жизнь по утрам плевал с Эйфелевой башни, а после — жрал на завтрак круассаны и занюхивал коксом через свёрнутые трубочкой страницы «Собора Парижской Богоматери». 

— Здорово, — угрюмо отозвался Антон, завалившись внутрь. — Чё это у тебя там за квесты под дверью? И так, блин, чуть не сдох по пути сюда. 

— Да таскается тут группка зелёных, — так в Зоне называли сталкеров-новичков, — подлизываются, как могут, скоты. Припёрли мне хлам со Свалки, вот тебе, Француз, силь ву пле, бля, а куда его складывать? На крыльце под нашими дождями стухнет за два дня. Не в дом же тащить.

— Чё это ещё за подношения, а, Паш? — хмыкнул Малой.

— Ну, каждый крутится, как может, ради копеечки. Ты себя вспомни, совсем жалкий был. — Паша посмотрел на него с ностальгической улыбкой. — Если б я тебя не пригрел, окочурился бы тут на второй неделе.

— Да-да, — закатил глаза Антон. — Мать ты наша чернобыльская Тереза. Ладно, я вообще это. Сувенирчик тебе принёс. 

— Неужто нашёл? — Француз мигом оживился, жадно блеснув глазами.

— Ага, нашёл, — буркнул Антон, копаясь в рюкзаке. — И смерть свою чуть не нашёл заодно.

— Ладно тебе, не прибедняйся. Я ж знаю, что ты свой зад из любой передряги вытащить сможешь, уж слишком его бережёшь.

Вот это было правдой. И именно поэтому на Малого можно было положиться — заказы, там, всякие серьёзные доверить или просто по-человечески помощи попросить. Да и вообще, Малого здесь любили — ну, насколько, конечно, это имело место в суровых чернобыльских реалиях. Потому что, во-первых, он всегда держал слово, а порядочность в Зоне была второй редкостью — после женщин; во-вторых, он был простым, но не глупым; обращался со всеми дружелюбно, но не бесил лучезарностью, а напротив — обладал каким-то особым умением располагать к себе и быть душой компании. Впрочем, хитрецой его природа тоже не обделила: Антон и с брюзгливыми торговцами умел найти язык, и Зону со всеми её сюрпризами чувствовал на каком-то невероятном интуитивном уровне, чем даже не каждый бывалый сталкер мог похвастаться. Его бы с такими набором личностных характеристик ненавидеть — да вот только не получалось ни у кого.

— На, — сказал Малой, протянув Паше небольшой предмет, бережно завёрнутый в упаковку от бич-пакета.

— Элегантная обёртка, — поморщился Француз, но тут же оттаял, стоило ему взять свёрток в руки. 

— Силь ву пле, бля.

В шуршащем пакетике оказался артефакт «Снежинка», который и был первоначальной целью сегодняшней шастунской вылазки. Он выглядел, как наэлектризованный «Морской ёж» — только стоил раз в пять дороже и трещал, как шерстяной свитер на морозе. В Зоне такая вещица была большой редкостью, но Антону повезло — с лёгкой Пашкиной руки. Полмесяца назад торговец рассказал ему по большому секрету, что возле оврага на окраине Свалки два сталкера, чьи прозвища Француз тактично опустил, наткнулись на «Электру», но «Электра» эта была подозрительно плотная и искрилась, как огромный бенгальский огонь. Один из сталкеров сдуру сунулся поближе, чтобы рассмотреть — ну и шарахнуло его до обуглившихся костей. Второй даже не рискнул труп товарища вытаскивать — сразу драпанул со Свалки от греха подальше — и бегом к Паше.

Пашка, не будь дурак, сталкера успокоил и водкой напоил, а заодно и все подробности выведал — чтобы после выложить Малому с предложением сотрудничества. За пару недель аномалия должна была рассосаться, так что от Антона требовалось лишь сходить до оврага, найти тело подневольного Гая Фокса и рядом с ним — порождённый аномалией артефакт, которым, по Пашкиным предположениям, могла оказаться не простая «Вспышка», а что-то куда более интересное.

Так оно и случилось: в конце концов Малой достал «Снежинку», за которую Паша обещал ему новый армейский броник и самое главное — ПДА последней модели с функцией «невидимки».

— Уж звиняй, но упаковывать не буду, — сказал Француз, раскладывая перед Антоном его честно заработанные вещи.

— Не обижусь, — ответил тот и принялся рассматривать карманный компьютер, упоительно сиявший новизной. 

— Последние сплетни слыхал, кстати? Женёк Наган на прошлой неделе Вовчика Поэта пришил. Чего не поделили — псевдособака их знает. Не бабу же.

Малой уныло кивнул.

Завалить коллегу-сталкера было последним делом в Зоне. Всё-таки даже в беспринципной сталкеровской среде имелись какие-то общепринятые отголоски морали, и пренебрегать ими было чревато в первую очередь для репутации перед торговцами. А от отношений с торговцами зависели драгоценные шансы на выживание — и, конечно же, бюджет.

— Самое смешное, что теперь этот Наган каждое утро ходит на пятачок перед шестой вышкой, лбом полы подметает — солнышку молится. Думает, что так ему все грехи отпустятся, как на Святом ручье. 

— На каком-каком ручье? — переспросил Антон.

— Ты что, — ахнул торговец, — почти полгода по Зоне шатаешься, а про Святой ручей не слышал? Тоже мне Даша-следопыт, срамота. А с виду интеллигентный человек!

Антон скривил лицо, показывая, что нападки Француза ему были до одного места. Торговец закатил глаза. 

— Старая легенда, бывалые уже устали её рассказывать, — со вздохом начал он. — Якобы на нашем побережье Припяти, ближе к Станции, есть кусочек земли — прям ну местный Элизиум. Оазис! Там Святой ручей и течёт.

— И что в нём такого? — спросил Антон.

— Да аномалия это, только странная очень. Говорят, там вокруг ручья трава зелёная растёт. Не это сено полугнилое, которым вся Зона поросла, а настоящая трава, зеленющая, как на картинках с альпийскими лугами. И вода в этом ручье чистая, как в арктических льдах, пей — не хочу.

Антон со скучающим видом пожал плечами.

— А при чём тут грехи?

— Ну, кто-то считает, что это святое место. Чистая вода — под радиационным куполом, каково, а? Божья земля, не иначе. Кто постарше и много жизней положил — верит, что там грехи отмолить можно.

— Сказки какие-то тупорылые. Я их уже во, — он провёл рукой по горлу, — за всё время наслушался по самый кордон. Ты мне ещё про Семецкого расскажи, как он из этой лужи водицы испил и теперь бегает по Зоне и легендарно топчет артефакты.

— Ну, был там Семецкий или нет, — цокнул языком Француз, — я не знаю. А вот группа какая-то, поговаривают, ходила. Как их там... «Эфиопий»? А, нет, «Эпицентр», точно. Где-то год назад. 

— И чего? — прищурился Антон.

— Чего-чего, — торговец многозначительно вздохнул и сделал паузу — набивал себе цену, гад. — Не вернулся никто. Но, правда, видели какого-то сталкера. По кликухе Лазарь. Слышал о таком?

Антон, до этой минуты расслабленно подпиравший рукой щёку, разом весь напрягся и даже, кажется, перестал дышать.

— Лазарь? — севшим голосом переспросил он.

— Он самый, — подтвердил Француз. 

— Что за Лазарь?.. 

— Из группы той. После их похода долго никаких вестей не было, а потом кто-то сталкера-одиночку засёк. Якобы ходил вдоль периметра тенью неприкаянной. По аномалиям ступал, как Иисус — по воде. Только вот, говорят, выглядел, как мертвец воскресший. Потому и Лазарь. 

— А что с ним в итоге стало? — слова дались Антону с трудом; во рту давно пересохло.

Паша пожал плечами. 

— Исчез. Отмучился, наверное, бедняга. Не видели его давно уже. 

— И никто потом не пытался найти этот Ручей? Или группу?

— Пытались, как же, — ответил Француз. — Но возвращались все на полпути, не выдерживали. Ходили кругами туда-сюда — и возвращались.

Антон выдохнул и, откинувшись на спинку стула, нарочито небрежно произнёс:

— Мастак ты, Пашка, байки рассказывать, конечно. Тебе бы книжки писать.

Француз хмыкнул и, немного смутившись, ответил: 

— А я и пишу. Стишки. Издаваться хочу, как домой вернусь.

— Чё ж ты забыл тут в этой дыре тогда, а? — вздохнул Антон, добродушно покачав головой, а потом подмигнул торговцу. — Ладно, выберемся отсюда, обязательно куплю твою книжку.

  
*

Задерживаться у Француза Малой, вопреки обыкновению, не стал — и очень скоро вежливо откланялся: во-первых, нужно было успеть заскочить в бар и сбыть найденное в тайнике оружие, а во-вторых… 

Кажется, это было оно.

Антон пугался этой мысли — и вместе с тем чувствовал, как в груди разливалось тепло надежды, на сей раз окрепшей, настоящей. Спустя грёбаные четыре месяца безуспешных блужданий по Зоне удача наконец улыбнулась ему, подбросив единственную ниточку, которая могла привести его к тому, ради чего он здесь оказался.

И сейчас это было самым важным в его жизни.

До бара идти оставалось недолго. Постепенно лесок начал редеть, и Антон вырулил на знакомую, ставшую уже почти родной развилку, посреди которой стояло двухэтажное обшарпанное здание, огороженное высоким бетонным забором.

Над входом красовалась внушительная вывеска с полудохлой неоновой надписью «При5» — настоящая дизайнерская находка. Только пятёрка больше походила на английскую «S», поэтому между собой сталкеры называли это заведение не «Припятью», как изначально задумывалось одарённым креативщиком, — а «Призом». Что, впрочем, в какой-то степени было закономерно: еда, бухло и тепло — как приз за очередной прожитый в Зоне день.

Держал это элитное заведение торговец по имени Поз, или Кандидат, как его любили называть чернобыльские старожилы, — потому что в миру он действительно был кандидатом каких-то там, суть их за ногу, наук. Это слышалось даже по его манере речи, остроумной, часто хлёсткой, как пощёчина снорка, но неизменно интеллигентной. Как его с такими регалиями занесло в Зону, никто не знал.

Хотя, откровенно говоря, встретить здесь можно было кого угодно, даже батюшку с броником под рясой. Сюда из разных уголков бывшего Союза стекался самый разномастный народ. Потому что Зона манила; тут у каждого за плечами была своя мрачная история — или же наоборот, пустота длиной в несколько десятилетий, что, в общем-то, часто являлось одним и тем же. Ведь в Зону шли не те, кто сбился с пути, а те, кто его никогда и не находил. 

Калитка в заборе, как всегда, была гостеприимно приоткрыта. Малой проскользнул внутрь и, в два шага взбежав по маленькой лестнице, распахнул массивную металлическую дверь, ведущую в сам бар.

Внутри было тепло и по-домашнему пахло картошкой с разогретыми консервами. За столиками рассредоточились уставшие с дороги сталкеры, среди которых нашлось и несколько знакомых лиц. Раздав кивки направо и налево, Антон выцепил взглядом Кандидата и прошёл в глубь помещения.

— Привяо, — по-свойски бросил он, плюхнувшись на скрипучий барный стул.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, Малой, — добродушно улыбнулся бармен. — Как там сегодня, хорошая погодка?

— Была-а бы водка, — запел Антон, — мы б поддали с тобой.

Они оба хохотнули и наконец пожали друг другу руки.

— Есть будешь? — спросил Кандидат, заранее, впрочем, зная ответ, и налил Малому стопку сорокоградусной — для друзей здесь первая всегда полагалась за счёт заведения.

— Буду, — кивнул тот и залпом опрокинул рюмку.

На голодный желудок оно, конечно, было не ахти как умно, но напиваться Антон не планировал, а от пятидесяти граммов беленькой перед обедом ещё никто не страдал. 

Между тем бармен уже возился в морозильнике.

— Ну чего, какие дела?

— Принёс тебе чутка железа, — ответил Малой, вываливая товар на барную стойку. — Три «БэПэшки», ещё «Гадюку», «Ингрем» и несколько гранат для подстволки. Надо?

— Ты что, бандитов грабанул? Чай, в Зоне только они с таким суповым наборчиком ещё гоняют. — Поз отложил в сторону пластиковый лоток с картошкой и без особого энтузиазма взвесил в руке «Ингрем». 

Антон пожал плечами, мол, на безрыбье и сам раком станешь, — но при этом тактично умолчал, что прикарманил себе новенький «Вал» — единственную достойную находку, выуженную из тайника. Остальное было, что называется, дёшево и сердито, и в Зоне этого добра имелось столько, что хоть анусом лакомься. Тем не менее, торговцы зачастую скупали всё подряд, а Поз, в отличие от многих, даже вёл себя в этом деле порядочно и цену не сбивал — тем более для Антона, к которому относился с особым теплом.

— Ладно, беру по стандартному ценнику, — заключил он и поставил замороженную порцию еды в засаленную микроволновку.

— Только на одной твоей доброте и держится это проклятое место, — сказал Антон, улыбнувшись до лучистых морщинок в уголках глаз.

Бармен сгрёб оружие под прилавок и взамен вытащил пачку банкнот.

— Ты как, Малой, сегодня тут? Или снова весь в делах?

— Угу, весь в делах, как гусь в сливках, — ответил тот, пряча деньги за пазуху. — Сходить нужно кое-куда.

— Далече?

Антон немного помялся, но потом всё-таки решил сказать начистоту — Позу можно было.

— Только без этих своих отеческих наставлений, окей? К Святому ручью. 

На лице бармена мелькнула какая-то нечитаемая эмоция. Он взглянул на Антона поверх очков, словно пытаясь понять, прикалывался тот сейчас или нет.

— Харю попроще сделай, — огрызнулся Антон, — а то у меня обед скиснет.

— Малой, — назидательно начал Поз, облокотившись на барную стойку, — ты в курсе, что этого Ручья ни на одной карте нет? Ты как вообще собрался туда идти? Может, ещё и Эльдорадо поищешь заодно, хер ли нет? 

Микроволновка пискнула, оповещая о том, что еда согрелась. Поз выудил контейнер и, положив сверху вилку, как-то грубовато поставил перед Антоном.

— Ну так, — деликатно начал тот, — я вот как раз у тебя и хотел спросить, ты же всё знаешь.

— А дулю с маслом случайно не хочешь? — проворчал бармен. — Нет никакого Святого ручья, это легенда, мало, что ли, таких легенд по Зоне гуляет. 

Антон пропустил эти замечания мимо ушей и елейным голосом продолжил гнуть свою линию. 

— Ну, Поз, ну, Кандидатушка, кам он, ты наверняка что-то слышал. 

«Кандидатушка» закатил глаза, но, судя по всему, уже начал потихоньку сдаваться под уговорами Антона — долго он этому упрямому сорванцу никогда противостоять не мог. 

— Ешь давай, а то остынет, — хмуро кивнул он на контейнер с картошкой. — На кой чёрт тебе вообще этот Ручей сдался?

— Надо, — коротко ответил Антон и наконец принялся за еду.

— Информативно. — В голосе Поза скользнула нотка недовольства. — Малой, ты же знаешь, у нас тут так дела не делаются.

— Ну, сначала ты мне расскажи что-нибудь, — лукаво прищурившись, проговорил тот, — а потом я тебе.

— Жопа ты хитрожопая, — вздохнул Кандидат. Антон ликующе блеснул глазами и, откусив от картофелины большой кусок, приготовился внимать. — Ладно, слыхал про группировку «Эпицентр»? 

Тот угукнул с набитым ртом.

— Ну вот, они прошлой весной намылились к этому Ручью. Человек десять их было, оптимизма — полные штаны.

— Ближе к делу, Поз, — прожевав картофелину, оборвал его Антон. — Про то, как их Зона к рукам прибрала, я в курсе. По маршруту детали есть?

— Господи, какой ты невыносимый, а. Знаешь заброшенный частный сектор километрах в пяти от базы «Союза»?

Антон снова кивнул.

— В общем, когда «Эпицентр» выдвинулся, пошли они именно в ту сторону. Ну, так я слышал от кого-то из их ребят. Они как раз там все из «союзников» были, кстати. Отпочковались на свою голову.

— Принято. Это всё?

— А тебе мало? Дальше по пути у кого-нибудь спросишь, — язвительно сказал Кандидат и принялся усиленно натирать полотенцем вымытый гранёный стакан, давая понять, что разговор подошёл к логическому завершению.

— Ладно, всё равно спасибо, — искренне ответил Антон.

— Ты там поосторожнее в дороге, — вдруг туманно бросил Поз, не глядя на него.

— Расшифруй?

— Слушок тут ходит, что хлопец один по кличке Граф тоже туда намылился. 

— И чё мне с этого Графа? — небрежно отмахнулся Антон, продолжив ковыряться в картошке. — Пусть хоть сам Призрак тащится, мне не жалко. 

— Пафос выруби, а то Саркофаг щас зафонит, — скривился Поз, снова вернувшись к посуде. — Моё дело предупредить. И вообще, спасибо скажи, что я тут распинаюсь перед тобой бесплатно, по-дружески. 

И то верно. Антон виновато поджал губы.

— Сказал уже. А почему «Граф»? 

— Ну, поговаривают, он реально потомок какой-то графской семьи, и бабла у него до усрачки, — пожал плечами Поз. — Да и выглядит соответствующе. Весь такой аристократ дохера, синеглазый брюнет — ну вылитый граф. На кой чёрт в Зону припёрся — не ясно.

— Прям социальный дайвинг какой-то. — Антон с насмешкой качнул головой. — Совсем зажрались, мажоры несчастные.

Поз как-то загадочно ухмыльнулся.

— Про него разные слухи ходят: много невероятных, а хороших вообще нет. Говорят, — бармен наклонился к Антону и понизил голос до полушёпота, — что раньше, ещё до Зоны, он детей убивал. Не знаю уж, насколько это правдивая информация, но тип мутный, стопроцентно.

— Ты сам-то его знаешь?

— А как же. Захаживает ко мне дай бог раз в месяц, сдаёт хабар в весьма скромных, — ворчливым тоном уточнил он, — по моему мнению, количествах. А потом закупается по мелочи и снова пропадает. Где шляется всё остальное время — хрен знает. Мужики ставки делают, вернётся он после очередной вылазки или нет.

— Я бы поучаствовал, — сказал Антон и будто в подтверждение своих слов с аппетитом воткнул вилку в очередную картофелину.

— Так-то оно так, только вот Граф этот тоже не лыком шитый. Я от разных людей слышал, что он дважды от контролёра сматывался. 

Вот это уже было серьёзное заявление. Стоило начать с того, что встретить контролёра в здешних местах — целое событие. Они обитают далеко в глубине Зоны и ведут в основном ночной образ жизни — ну, а ночью любой здравомыслящий сталкер предпочитает не высовывать нос из гнезда. Тут и днём существовать опасно, а с наступлением темноты — и подавно.

Во-вторых, даже если сталкеру всё-таки не повезло столкнуться с контролёром, эта встреча чаще всего становилась последним мероприятием в жизни бедолаги. Ускользнуть от этой твари удавалось лишь единицам, и то почти все из них потом успешно двинулись крышечкой — всё же такое мощное телепатическое влияние, которым обладает контролёр, не могло проходить бесследно. Словом, один раз выбраться живьём из этой стычки уже было сродни чуду, ну а дважды…

Из всего этого следовало, что пресловутый Граф уж точно был отбитым на всю голову — хотя бы потому что шлялся по Зоне ночью. Впрочем, не то чтобы Антон так с ходу и поверил всем этим россказням; он в принципе был скептиком по жизни, да и своих забот у него имелось предостаточно, а эти байки про фриканутых сталкеров-одиночек годились разве что под рюмку чернобыльской водочки.

— Ладно, не ссы, — сказал он, подбадривая, скорее, не Поза, а самого себя. — Там в дороге и без всяких графов прикольно будет. Ты лучше скажи ещё вот что. Знаешь чего-нибудь о сталкере Лазаре?

— Не заебёшь, так зацелуешь, прости Господи, — запричитал Кандидат. — Ну, как раз из «Эпицентра» он был, кажется, а что? 

— Ты его видел? — как-то нервно спросил Антон.

— Нет, не довелось. Я в ту осень рано уехал, ещё в сентябре. А «Эпицентр» вроде бы отчалил под первый снег. Слушай, на кой псевдособачий хрен ты пристал со своим Лазарем?

Антон провёл пятернёй по волосам, словно собираясь с мыслями, а потом проговорил тихо и серьёзно: 

— Ты спрашивал, чего я на Ручье забыл? Так вот, нужен мне этот Лазарь позарез.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero People — Стена

***

  
_Земля под ногами была сухой и приятно шуршала мелкими камушками. Сейчас вообще всё вокруг было приятно: на дворе стоял тёплый май, и он пленял — своей свежестью ласкового, почти летнего ветерка, сочностью пушистых лужаек и молодых деревьев; своим настроением, юным, шальным и беззаботным._

_Антон бежал; рядом бежал Серёжа — и весь взвод. У них была утренняя зарядка, налегке, без снаряжения и грузов, и Антону нравилось бегать в такие деньки, даже несмотря на вечно орущего сержанта._

_— У нас с тобой увал завтра, помнишь? — Серёжа говорил сбивчиво, прерываясь на короткие вдохи и выдохи. — Дашка манты налепила, ждёт нас обоих. Отказы не принимаются._

_— Ладно, — ответил Антон. — Я вино куплю._

_Разговаривать во время бега было неудобно, но они всё равно каждый раз болтали о всякой ерунде. Вернее, это Серёжа трещал без умолку — и как у него только дыхалки хватало; а Антон — он просто не мог не отвечать. Ведь это был Серёжа._

_— Хоть поешь нормально, — весёлым тоном продолжил он, — а то страшно смотреть на твою тощую задницу._

_— В смысле? — возмущённо хохотнул Антон. Это была шутка, он знал — и, как всегда, подыгрывал. — А кто тебя вообще просит смотреть на мою задницу?_

_— Рядовые! Разговорчики в строю! — рявкнул сержант откуда-то спереди, обрывая их болтовню._

_Парни переглянулись и тихонько фыркнули, вжав головы в плечи, как нашкодившие котята._

_— Я беспокоюсь о тебе как друг!_

_— Дарье нажалуюсь._

_Серёжа картинно ахнул._

_— Запрещённый…_

_— Лазарев! Шастун! — снова заорал строгий голос, на этот раз более угрожающе. — Щас наряд вне очереди влеплю, на хрен!_

_Они поравнялись с сержантом и, не сговариваясь, состроили крайне серьёзные, сосредоточенные лица, как будто замечание относилось не к ним. Но Антон знал — даже не глядя — что Серёжа сейчас едва заметно поджал уголки губ, пытаясь сдержать смех._

_И от этого где-то в груди было очень, очень хорошо._

  
***

  
Антон распахнул глаза.

Сердце сильно, неприятно стучало, сдавливая солнечное сплетение и не позволяя сделать полный вдох. Понимание, где он находится, вернулось не сразу. А когда вернулось — это нисколько не помогло. Он лежал в тесной комнатушке, окутанной полумраком, на жёсткой кровати, слишком маленькой для его роста. Кисти рук и стопы были ледяными; его знобило, как при сильном стрессе.

Он по-прежнему был в Зоне.

И, боже, он ненавидел запоминать сны.

Поз всё-таки уговорил его остаться переночевать: гораздо разумнее было дождаться утра и выдвинуться на рассвете, чем идти под вечер и встретить ночь где-то под открытым небом. Антон и не спорил. Он торопился — и вместе с тем до остроты нуждался в передышке.

За окном всё ещё было темно, но сквозь густую мглу уже потихоньку пробивалась предрассветная синева. 

Сколько он проспал? По ощущениям, часа четыре.

Включив ПДА, Антон поморщился от резкого, холодного света и разглядел на экране время: семь минут пятого. 

— Чёрт...

Он вырубил компьютер и с шумным вздохом снова откинулся на подушку.

Мысли ворохом проносились в голове, и ни за одну не хотелось цепляться — от каждой давило в груди, а Антон слишком пугался этих ощущений — вернее, того, что они могли захлестнуть его целиком. А там уже — он почему-то не сомневался — было не выбраться.

И всё-таки не думать не получалось. Но от этих мыслей и бесконечных вопросов голова шла кругом.

Пролежав ещё минут двадцать, он наконец решил подняться — пора было идти. Сборы не заняли много времени; одевшись и перепроверив вычищенное накануне оружие, Антон тихо вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз. 

К его удивлению, Поз не спал: ждал его за барной стойкой, с неизменным полотенцем в руках протирая посуду. Как знал, что придётся провожать Малого ещё до рассвета.

— Утро, — хрипло выговорил Антон.

— Кофе?

Тот молча качнул головой и, вытащив из внутреннего кармана куртки несколько купюр, положил их на барную стойку вместе с ключом от комнаты. Затем, подумав, стянул с плеча найденный в тайнике «Вал» и тоже пристроил его на столешницу.

— Пусть у тебя полежит. Заберу потом.

— Без проблем. Пошёл? — произнёс Кандидат больше утвердительно, чем вопросительно.

— Труба зовёт. Давай, свидимся ещё, — Малой протянул торговцу руку на прощание. — И спасибо.

Тот сжал её в ответ и долго посмотрел на Антона с еле заметным беспокойством. 

— Гляди там в оба.

Малой кивнул и, поудобнее перехватив рюкзак, вышел из бара.

Улица встретила его неприветливым заревом — слишком тусклым из-за плотного, как взбитое молоко, тумана. Тишина стояла кладбищенская, даже псевдособачьи завывания не нарушали эту мрачную безмятежность. Тем лучше — проще было идти.

Рассвет, пожалуй, считался самым безопасным временем суток в Зоне. Все ночные твари, удовлетворившись охотой, уже попрятались по норам, а людская часть населения — сталкеры и бандиты — ещё не успела начать свою браконьерскую активность.

Антон шёл в темпе, регулярно раскидывая гайки направо-налево и сверяясь с ПДА на предмет нежданных прохожих. Сам он теперь мог не волноваться, что кто-то засечёт его и подкараулит, — на запястье красовался новенький компьютер, выставленный на режим «невидимки». Очень скоро Зону заполонит эта усовершенствованная модель, но сейчас можно было наслаждаться единоличным пользованием — Француз сказал, что Антон был первым и пока что единственным, кто обладал здесь такой штуковиной.

Шагалось на удивление легко. Только чёртов туман до сих пор был густым и беспросветным, будто в прокуренной комнате. Впрочем, пока Малому везло: дорога стелилась гладко.

Так он с несколькими привалами прошёл до вечера, пару раз, правда, наткнувшись на слепых псов — но отстреляться получилось без потерь. Он даже нашёл по пути «Медузу» и более редкий «Грави», хотя заранее договорился сам с собой не распыляться на целенаправленное собирательство. Жадностью Малой не страдал, да и сейчас были другие важные дела. Важнее всего, чем он занимался здесь прежде.

Единственное, что волновало, — это отсутствие точного плана. До «Союза» навскидку оставалось километра четыре, если обойтись без больших крюков. И, хотя идти получалось быстро, до наступления темноты подобраться к базе Антон уже не успевал — так что пора было подыскать место для ночлега. А дальше… Дальше его ждали переговоры с «союзниками». На радушный приём он не рассчитывал: группировки всегда крайне недоверчиво встречали незнакомцев и тем более — одиночек. Наверняка придётся унизительно пройтись туда-сюда под десятком прицелов, пока сталкеры не убедятся, что Малой не представляет угрозы. 

А там уж как повезёт.

Антон надеялся, что повезёт. Кому, как не им, знать что-то про «Эпицентр».

Он уже пару часов пробирался через лес, который почему-то никак не заканчивался, хотя, если верить карте, ещё полкилометра назад должен был смениться степью. Конечно, карты в здешних местах были делом условным. Зона ни на секунду не сохраняла постоянство: она менялась, словно огромный, пластичный кусок глины в чьих-то всесильных руках.

Дело было дрянь, потому что, во-первых, туман до сих пор не рассеялся. А во-вторых, ночевать в лесу значило сильно рисковать своей шкурой. Честно говоря, хуже места не придумаешь — с ночным лесом в Зоне мог посоревноваться разве что какой-нибудь подвал заброшенного здания, облюбованный парочкой контролёров. И тот не факт что победил бы.

Вот знал Антон, что так получится. Слишком уж ладненько начался его путь. А Зона такой роскоши никому не позволяет безвозмездно — она своё забирает всегда.

Словно в подтверждение мыслей Малого где-то совсем рядом раздалось тихое, ни на что не похожее стрекотание. Антон замер, занеся ногу над землёй и не успев сделать шаг. Внутри всё похолодело.

Он знал этот звук. Он слышал его лишь однажды, ещё в начале лета, когда впервые имел возможность познакомиться с ночной Зоной — и чудом уцелел.

— Сука... — вырвалось у него беззвучно, одними губами.

Это была химера. Двухголовая тварь, сильная, как разъярённый медведь, бесшумная, как пантера, — и живучая, как никто другой в Зоне. Бытовало мнение, что химеры появились в результате экспериментов над представителями семейства крупных кошек, что, в общем-то, подтверждала их внешность и способность атаковать тихо, быстро и ловко. Только вот тут имелась одна несостыковочка: морды химеры уж очень походили на человеческие лица.

Впрочем, подробно изучать анатомию мутанта Малой не планировал: сейчас ему было плевать, одна голова у химеры, две или десять — хоть кастрюля вместо рожи; главное — просто выжить. 

Он, не моргая, всматривался в пепельную дымку. Разглядеть химеру в тумане было так же нереально, как наткнуться в Зоне на оперный театр. Слух тоже не сильно помогал: эти мутанты практически не издавали звуков, кроме того самого стрекотания перед нападением.

Стараясь двигаться максимально тихо, Малой спрятался за дерево и быстрым движением нащупал кнопку на датчике аномалий, чтобы вырубить его к чёртям псевдособачьим. Сейчас каждый лишний звук мог стать для Антона последним, а некстати отозвавшийся на аномалию прибор выдал бы его с потрохами.

Тишина давила на уши. Он напряжённо прислушался, пытаясь дышать ровнее, чтобы успокоить участившееся биение сердца. Адреналин зашкаливал по самые гланды, и это было хреново: химера наверняка чувствовала его, как лев, стерегущий несчастного оленя. Поэтому можно было рассчитывать лишь на свои рефлексы и удачу. Не мог же Антон, чёрт возьми, сдохнуть в самом начале пути.

Внезапно между деревьями быстро мелькнула крупная тень. Малой ждать не стал — дёрнул затвор и пустил длинную автоматную очередь, пытаясь проследить траекторию движения мутанта.

Снова стихло. Он прислонился к дереву спиной и замер, затаив дыхание. Вряд ли пули задели химеру, но звуки стрельбы означали, что схватка началась — а значит, теперь тварь осторожничала.

Время тянулось, как расплавленная смола. Антон не знал, сколько он так простоял, прижавшись к дереву, но наконец химера выпрыгнула из укрытия и, оказавшись прямо перед ним, ударила своей огромной лапой.

Он закричал: тварь разодрала ему руку — но, получив в ответ сильный удар прикладом, отскочила назад — и тут же прыгнула вновь. 

Всё произошло за доли секунды.

Даже не успев отдать себе отчёт в действиях, Малой вскинул автомат и выпустил отчаянную, щедрую очередь прямо в самое брюхо летящей на него твари.

Химера рухнула ничком.

Лес снова погрузился в звенящую тишину.

— Блядь…

Антон упёрся руками в колени, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Слегка потряхивало: он давно так не пугался. Но чувство облегчения уже потихоньку разливалось по телу тёплой волной. Он был жив. Как здорово быть живым. Выбраться бы теперь из этого леса поскорее — а дальше всё как-нибудь само собой решится, да, всё обязательно получится, он сейчас не сомневался. Нужно просто выбраться.

Позади, за деревьями, снова послышалось вкрадчивое стрекотание.

— Что...

Это была химера. Ещё одна химера.

Антон не успел даже обернуться: мутант бесшумно прыгнул со спины и повалил его с ног, придавив неподъёмной массой своего тела и выбив из груди воздух. Малой открыл рот, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вдох, но тяжёлая химера так сильно прижала его к земле, что перед глазами начало темнеть. 

Умоляя себя не терять сознание, он кончиками пальцев дотянулся до рукояти ножа и, вытащив его, хлестанул мутанта по боку. Тварь взвыла и отпрыгнула. Антон перекатился на спину и шумно, судорожно вдохнул воздух, чувствуя навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы.

Химера не стала ждать, пока он придёт в себя: она снова в один прыжок оказалась рядом, намертво вцепилась в его куртку и потащила его по земле. 

— Отвали, гнида вонючая! — неистово заорал Антон и шибанул мутанта прикладом. 

Результата это не дало: удар только раззадорил химеру ещё больше. Она отскочила на несколько метров и, кровожадно рыча обеими головами сразу, принялась рыхлить землю огромными когтями. Готовилась к прыжку.

Из последних сил Антон схватился здоровой рукой за «Галиль»…

Раздалась оглушительная автоматная очередь.

Химера взвизгнула и попыталась отшатнуться, но непрерывный свинцовый огонь не позволял ей сделать ни шагу, чтобы уйти. Автомат Малого по-прежнему так и покоился у него на животе: он не успел выпустить ни патрона. Ещё не осознав толком происходящее, Антон перевёл взгляд в сторону источника стрельбы. 

Метрах в двадцати стоял человек в капюшоне и респираторе; высунувшись из-за дерева, он хладнокровно молотил по твари из американского «LR-300». 

Дальше Антон досматривать не стал: не контролируя своё тело, он опустил голову на землю и прикрыл глаза.

Сознание вернулось быстро — как только стрельба закончилась. Малой понял это по звуку тихих, осторожных шагов, раздавшемуся чуть поодаль. Видимо, человек направлялся к трупу химеры, чтобы убедиться, что тварь мертва.

Всё тело ныло от ссадин. Рёбра, кажется, были целы, но спину и грудную клетку, по ощущениям, сплошь покрывали сильные ушибы: как-никак, химера знатно приложила его обо все подвернувшиеся под лапу поверхности.

Антон попытался подняться, но левую руку внезапно обожгло такой резкой болью, что в глазах невольно защипало. Оставшись сидеть на земле, он осторожно подтянулся к ближайшему дереву и, прислонившись к нему спиной, глубоко вдохнул. Попадос, конечно. Не хватало только без руки остаться в самом расцвете лет. Переборов страх, он попробовал по очереди пошевелить пальцами — и с облегчением обнаружил, что все работали.

Давно его не заносило в такие передряги. Малой был уверен: если бы не «Мамины бусы», которые он повязал на пояс перед вылазкой, химера разодрала бы его как псевдособака грелку. И закончилось бы всё, даже толком не начавшись. 

Между тем человек, который, как чёртов супергерой из комиксов, появился из ниоткуда в трудную минуту и спас Антона от верной гибели, в конце концов отвлёкся от химеры и обратил на него внимание. Малой понятия не имел, что это был за хрен с горы: нижнюю часть его лица скрывал респиратор, а на одежде не имелось никаких нашивок, обозначавших принадлежность к какой-либо группировке. Но, когда незнакомец бросил на сталкера спокойный, холодный взгляд, Антона будто током шибануло: он почему-то сразу же узнал эти глаза, хотя никогда не видел их прежде.

«Весь такой аристократ дохера, синеглазый брюнет…»

В голове секундной вспышкой мелькнуло смутное воспоминание, а потом всё наконец собралось воедино: это был сталкер, о котором Поз рассказывал в баре. 

Граф.

— Живой? — крикнул он Малому.

— Частично, — отозвался Антон.

Он покосился на свой разодранный рукав: свежая рана по-прежнему сочилась кровью.

«Хорошо, что не правая», — пронеслось в мыслях. Впрочем, радости всё равно было мало: неизвестно сколько рука теперь будет заживать, а в Зоне любые травмы, даже самые незначительные, легко приумножали вероятность попрощаться с жизнью. Особенно сейчас, когда, несмотря на то, что обе химеры отправились на тот свет, Малой всё ещё находился в опасности. И опасность эту — как бы там ни было — теперь представлял Граф.

Антон тихонько, без резких движений, сжал рукоять «Галиля», приготовившись в любую секунду пустить его в ход.

— Ты чего тут забыл вообще? — спросил Граф, подходя ближе. — В такое-то время. 

— Не твоё дело, — спокойно, но жёстко отрезал Малой, пристально следя за каждым движением чужака. — И, друг, ты лучше бы оставался там, где стоишь.

— Полегче, — усмехнулся Граф, поднимая руки в сдающемся жесте. — Я вроде как жизнь тебе спас только что. Друг.

— Вот и не будем портить вечер.

Обстановка накалялась. Встретив неприветливый настрой Малого, чужак сделал ещё пару осторожных шагов и тактично остановился в нескольких метрах.

— Я тебя не трону, окей? — заверил он и медленно стянул с себя респиратор.

Под респиратором оказалось неожиданно красивое лицо. То есть оно было, в общем-то, весьма обычным, с правильными, ровными чертами — но вкупе с большими, ясными и очень внимательными глазами создавало притягательное впечатление. Не то чтобы Антон шарил в мужской красоте, но что-то аристократическое во внешности этого Графа действительно имелось. 

Малой продолжал настороженно пялиться на сталкера, где-то на краю сознания отмечая про себя, что напряжение немного поутихло.

Зато боль в руке не утихала — напротив, рану адски жгло. Благо, что кровь не хлестала во все стороны: когтистая лапа химеры прошлась по внешней стороне предплечья, чудом не задев артерии. И всё же руку надо было обработать как можно скорее, но он осторожничал: не хотелось делать это при чужаке.

— Так и собираешься тут сидеть? — не унимался Граф.

— С твоего позволения, — ответил Антон, по-прежнему сохраняя в голосе сдержанную агрессию. Не признаваться же, в самом деле, что при любом движении у него искры из глаз сыпались от боли. 

— Здесь по темноте лучше не шататься, — продолжил сталкер, и в его тоне не было слышно ни издёвки, ни каких-то тайных намерений; в противовес недружелюбному поведению Малого, он держался просто и открыто. — Правду говорю, я знаю эту местность.

— Слушай, почему бы тебе не пойти туда, куда шёл? — не выдержал Антон. Вся эта ситуация уже начинала выводить из себя, и ноющая рука никак не способствовала разрешению конфликта.

Граф посмотрел на него со смесью жалости и сомнения, как будто не мог решить сам с собой, бросить Антона на произвол судьбы и действительно уйти восвояси или...

Малой выбрал за него: до скрежета стиснув зубы, чтобы ненароком не выдать свою слабость, он медленно поднялся и, обойдя сталкера на намеренно приличном расстоянии, поплёлся вперёд. Раз этот назойливый барин не хочет оставить его в покое и дать тихо-мирно перебинтоваться, Антон уйдёт сам и подыщет более уединённое местечко.

— Вокруг аномалий полно, — зачем-то сказал Граф ему вслед. — Нарвёшься же.

— Ничего, как-нибудь сымпровизирую, — пробурчал Малой, не оборачиваясь.

Помешкав секунду, Граф кинулся за ним.

— Да стой ты, дурачьё, — он догнал Антона и дёрнул его за плечо. 

Тот рефлекторно вывернулся и, схватив сталкера за локоть здоровой рукой, в одно мгновение заломал его. Граф, хоть и не ожидавший такого приёмчика, тут же саданул парня под колено, делая подсечку. Они оба повалились в жухлую траву; Малой взвыл от боли — сталкер приземлился аккурат на его покалеченную руку.

— Пизда псевдособачья!

— Ты чё, блин?! — рыкнул Граф, неловко пытаясь слезть с придавленного пацана. — Сам виноват! Чё бешеный такой?

— А не хуй со спины подкрадываться! — злобно ответил Антон и, морщась от боли, спихнул с себя тяжёлую сталкерскую тушу.

Они откатились друг от друга и ещё с минуту просидели молча, с недовольным пыхтением переводя дыхание. Граф сдался первый — скосил взгляд на окровавленное предплечье Антона и сказал:

— Покажи руку. 

— А писю тебе не показать? — огрызнулся тот.

— Да не дёргайся ты, — успокоил его Граф и, придвинувшись ближе, осторожно коснулся разодранной куртки. — Я врач. 

— Какой ещё врач? — недоверчиво поморщился Антон, но руку не отнял.

— Детский хирург. 

В голове Антона тут же раскатистым эхом пронёсся таинственный полушёпот Поза: 

«До Зоны детей убивал…»

Приплыли, сушите вёсла, мать-перемать.

— Мда, Лопушок, — между тем покачал головой Граф, рассматривая рану, — это ж надо было так подставиться.

Малой поперхнулся воздухом.

— Кто-кто, прошу прощения?

— А что, тебя не так звать? А я думал, ну... — Граф жестом показал на лопоухие уши Антона, намекая на прямую связь с созвучным растением.

Нет уж, это было слишком. Антон вспыхнул, как «Жарка», в которую кинули гайку.

— Слышь, графиня-в-жопе-дыня, — с сомнительной угрозой в голосе проговорил он, — ты не нарывайся, я ж тебе и одной рукой наваляю, будь уверен.

На словах «графиня-в-жопе-дыня» в синих глазах мелькнуло что-то, отдалённо напоминающее удивление. Антон заметил это и продолжил смелее:

— Чё, не ожидал? Я тебя знаю. Ты тот самый Граф.

— Тот самый? — с едва заметной улыбкой переспросил сталкер и, вновь приняв бесяче-непринуждённый вид, выудил из рюкзака аптечку.

— Не прикидывайся, будто ты не в курсе, что куча людей здесь о тебе пиздит. Ай! — Антон зашипел от боли: Граф закатал рукав куртки наверх и начал обрабатывать рану антисептиком.

— Нельзя говорить о людях «куча».

— В Зоне можно, — хмуро возразил Антон.

— Ладно, и что же… рассказывают? — поинтересовался Граф. — Надеюсь, не то, что я маньяк какой-то конченый и младенцев резал?

Антон вытаращился на сталкера и проглотил язык. Граф невозмутимо продолжил возиться с раненой рукой — и делал это, надо признать, очень ловко и аккуратно: врач, как-никак. Даже обезбол с Малого не потребовал — достал свой и ухом не повёл, видимо, следуя каким-то своим врачебно-бескорыстным принципам.

Наконец, он завязал бинт на два узелка и, зачем-то напоследок поправив воротник шастунской куртки, сказал бодрым голосом:

— Ну вот и всё. У кошки заболи, у псевдособачки заболи, а у… Тебя как звать-то на самом деле, Лопушок?

Антон хотел ответить очередной колкостью, но одёрнул себя: всё же этот Граф так простодушно о нём позаботился, что хамить дальше было бы совсем уж невежливо.

— Малой, — хмуро сказал он. — Или Шаст.

— Шаст?

— Сокращённо от фамилии, — пояснил Антон, но саму фамилию произносить не стал.

— А имя у тебя есть? — не отставал Граф.

— Здесь по именам не принято, — ответил Малой заученной фразой.

Сталкер окинул его скептическим взглядом, и тот с удивлением для самого себя вдруг сдался.

— Антон. 

— Вот и отлично, Антон. Я Арсений. А теперь пойдём отсюда, пока ещё кого-нибудь не встретили.

— Куда? 

— Тут в полукилометре есть погреб. На переночевать сойдёт. 

Ну да, только по погребам со всякими расчленителями младенцев он ещё не гулял. Нашли баклана.

Он думал эту мысль, когда след в след шёл за Графом в сизом, кажется, ещё сильнее уплотнившемся тумане. Он думал эту мысль, когда они наконец вышли из леса и добрались до совсем неприметного, припорошённого сухостоем люка. Он думал эту мысль, когда они открыли люк и спустились в погреб, пропахший сыростью — и идеально подходящий для тихого, аккуратного убийства какого-нибудь доверчивого сталкера, всё ещё не растерявшего своей нежной юношеской красоты на враждебных просторах Зоны.

Он думал эту мысль, прежде чем коснулся головой горизонтальной поверхности, — а затем провалился в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

— Лопушок. Эй… Антон!

Тихий, обеспокоенный шёпот раздался над ухом, вытягивая из ласковых объятий сна. Антон приоткрыл глаза — и вздрогнул от неожиданности, не до конца ещё осознавая происходящее. 

— Что… Какого?..

Перед ним на корточках сидел Граф. По виду — очень взволнованный. В голове постепенно начало проясняться, и на место испуга пришло раздражение. Антон хотел было послать в край охреневшего сталкера куда подальше, но Граф с серьёзным лицом наклонился к нему и прижал палец к своим губам, показывая, что шуметь нельзя.

— Надо уходить. Сейчас. — Он поднялся и, начав впопыхах собирать вещи Антона, пояснил: — Сюда бандюки идут.

Дважды Малому повторять не нужно было; забыв про ноющие ссадины по всему телу и своё раздражение, он подскочил и за секунду натянул на себя куртку — на службе ему удалось отточить этот навык до мастерства. 

Граф уже протягивал ему рюкзак, броник и автомат. Антон забрал их и, напяливая на ходу, спросил:

— Сколько времени?

— Полдень. Идём. — Граф начал взбираться по хлипкой лестнице, ведущей наружу.

— Ты почему меня не разбудил? — возмущённым шёпотом забормотал Антон ему в спину.  
  
— Тихо.

Граф осторожно приоткрыл люк: на горизонте пока было чисто. Он бесшумно вынырнул из погреба и, взяв Антона за здоровую руку, помог ему подтянуться.

Они невидимой тенью проскользнули к высоким, густым кустам и затаились в них, держа автоматы наготове. Уходить дальше сейчас было опасно: их могли заметить. К тому же позади, практически сразу за кустами, начинался овраг, и меньше всего хотелось бы, сматываясь от бандюков, ненароком навернуться с него кубарем. Там и в какую-нибудь жаждущую крови аномалию угодить недалеко, а учитывая, что полоса везения Малого закончилась где-то на том моменте, когда он вышел за порог «Приза», вероятность облажаться была рекордно высока. 

Выход оставался один: зашкериться в кустах и надеяться, что пронесёт. Если была возможность избежать стычки, ею однозначно стоило воспользоваться. Граф, вероятнее всего, придерживался того же мнения.

Совсем близко послышалась громкая быдловатая речь.

— Сколько их? — прошептал Малой, силясь разглядеть незваных гостей через листву. 

— Не знаю, — так же тихо отозвался Арсений. — Человека четыре точно.

— Выруби ПДА.

Граф непонимающе покосился на него, но сделал, как тот просил. Антон включил свой компьютер и посмотрел карту: на экране моргали пять маячков, которые приближались к лужайке, где спрятались сталкеры.

— А свой ты на хера врубил? Засекут. — Судя по тону, Арсений начинал нервничать.

— Этот не засекут.

Наконец кусты на противоположной стороне лужайки зашуршали, и оттуда, как гуси на променаде, начали один за одним выбираться бандиты.

— …ну и я её, короче. Тыры-пыры во все дыры, — хвастливо подытожил первый.

— Да ты, Пако-мазафако, пиздаболишь как дышишь, — ответил второй, брутально шепелявя, как Дон Корлеоне.

— Бля буду! — попытался оправдаться Пако.

— Мужики, смотрите, — вдруг донёсся новый голос, неожиданной высокий и кажущийся почти мультяшным. — Канализация.

— Чё там?

— Ты дебил? Это… подвал какой-то. 

Послышалась возня, а затем — тяжёлый лязг металлического люка.

— Слышь, ты. Да, ты, бля, Алиса. Прыгай, — скомандовал шепелявый. Судя по всему, он и заправлял этой гоп-гвардией.

— А чё я сразу? — возмутился мультяшный тенор. — Пусть Ринго прыгает, его не жалко. 

— Э, охуел, бивень? — подал голос тот, который, видимо, был Ринго.

— Вдруг там кровосос!

— Ебасос, на хуй, — оборвал его главарь. — Пиздуй, я сказал. Давай, с блядским присвистом!

— Пацаны, мне надо отлить, — сказал пятый бандит, который до этого, в отличие от своих друзей, бродил туда-сюда молча. 

— Смотри, чтоб тебе там псевдособака хуй не отгрызла, — крикнул ему вслед Пако. 

Остальные загоготали, как гиены на выгуле.

— Чёрт. Он идёт прямо сюда, — почти беззвучно проговорил Арсений и жестами показал Малому сначала на его автомат, а потом на дерево, стоящее по другую сторону кустов.

Сразу же уловив план, Антон кивнул и приготовился к действиям. Граф быстро метнулся к дереву и спрятался за стволом.

Между тем бандит, фальшиво насвистывая какую-то блатную песню, приблизился к кустам и, вместо того, чтобы остановиться у ближайшего, зачем-то начал пробираться вглубь — как раз туда, где затаились сталкеры.

Антон посмотрел на Графа: тот ответил долгим, решительным взглядом.

Бандюган перелез через последний куст, вжикнул молнией на штанах — и застыл, увидев Антона.

— Один звук, и я выстрелю, — тихо сказал тот, целясь ему прямо в лицо.

По-прежнему стоя с расстёгнутыми штанами, мужик успел лишь моргнуть в тупом изумлении: через секунду Граф в одно бесшумное движение подступил сзади и схватил его, зажав рот и нос ладонью. Бандит забрыкался, но Арсений, не выпуская его из железной хватки, настойчиво потянул их обоих к земле, чтобы спрятаться за кустами.

Антон не сводил с мужика дуло автомата. 

Бандит мычал и сопротивлялся; Граф с хладнокровностью киллера продолжал его душить, а затем резко дёрнул за челюсть. Раздался характерный щелчок, и тело бандита тут же обмякло. Граф осторожно опустил его на землю и отряхнул руки.

Картинка была жуткая. Ничего. Это ничего. Антону и не такое приходилось видеть — что в Зоне, что на службе. И самому быть главным действующим лицом — тоже приходилось.

— Теперь точно надо валить, — сказал Арсений и, пригнувшись, направился к оврагу.

Действительно, дольше оставаться в укрытии было нельзя: бандиты наверняка очень скоро хватятся своего товарища-обоссанца и обнаружат его хладный труп. Так что ничего не оставалось, кроме как спускаться в овраг. 

Склон был крутой и вёл к мелкой болотистой речке, через которую проходили огромные, старые, полусгнившие трубы. Граф шёл первым; Малой осторожно передвигался за ним, стараясь ступать точно по следам. Они спустились почти до середины, как вдруг сверху послышался голос одного из бандитов:

— Эу! Кактус! Кегли-ин!

Арсений резко остановился; Антон впечатался в него, едва не повалив на землю, но Граф удержал их обоих. Они замерли, как Штирлицы, которые до псевдособачьих слёз были близки к провалу.

— Кеглин куда-то подевался.

— Какого хера? Вот бесполезный кусок говна.

Бандиты начали рыскать по кустам, и через полминуты тот, что был с мультяшным голосом, проверещал: 

— Мужики! Мужики, он тут! Кажется, кто-то его… грохнул!

Дальше было слышно, как бандитская рать, матюкаясь на всю округу, лезла через кусты, чтобы посмотреть на труп Кеглина.

— Какая падла это сделала?! — заорал главарь. — У-ух, мразь! Блядина гниломудная! Найти сучару!

— Слышь, Барс, этот козёл наверняка в лес съебал!

— Найти! — рявкнул бандит, и вся шайка загалдела, решая, кто куда пойдёт.

На этом моменте Малой без лишних раздумий сграбастал Графа за шкирку и потащил вниз — настало время драпать, пока бандиты были в суматохе, явно потеряв бдительность.

Ко дну оврага сталкеры буквально съехали и точно угодили бы прямо в воду, если бы не врезались в трубы. Антону не повезло: приземляясь, он больно ударился и без того покалеченной левой рукой и взвыл в немом крике, но на этот раз уже Граф подхватил его и оттащил в пробоину, которая зияла в стенке трубы.

Они ввалились внутрь; Арсений второпях споткнулся об металлический край и навернулся, упав на Малого.

— Прости, — выдавил он, чуть приподнявшись на локтях, и хотел было встать, но не успел.

Антон испуганно уставился куда-то на потолок и ухватил Графа за лямки рюкзака, не позволяя ему отклониться назад.

— Не шевелись.

— А?..

— Я не знаю, что это за хуйня, но тебе лучше замереть.

В паре сантиметров от наружного кармана на рюкзаке Арсения большим бензиновым пятном переливалась аномалия, которая перекрывала трубу поперёк, как плотная стена, и тянулась дальше, поверху. И хотя Малой ещё никогда не видел ничего подобного и не знал, есть ли у этой хреновины название, ясно было одно: лучше её не трогать. Только вот с этим у них оказались большие проблемы — несмотря на то, что труба сама по себе была высокая, эта цветастая херабора свисала слишком низко.

— Тихо. Тихо, — успокаивающе забормотал Антон, судорожно прикидывая, как выползти из-под Арсения, чтобы тот нечаянно не сдвинулся и не угодил в аномалию. — Хорошо. Сейчас.

Граф, казалось, вообще не дышал. По его виску скатилась одинокая капля пота.

Антон, едва ли не слившись с полом, осторожно выпростал свой «Галиль», зажатый между ним и Арсением, и откинул его в сторону, чтобы высвободить им обоим ещё немного пространства, — а затем осторожно подтянулся вверх по трубе, где бензиновой ряби было уже не видать. Это сработало: оставалось сделать ещё несколько коротких рывков, и Граф смог бы, прижавшись к полу, тоже отползти от аномалии на безопасное расстояние.

Но следующий рывок оказался безрезультатным.

— Блядь. — Антон дёрнулся снова, но выше не сдвинулся. — Рюкзак. Зацепился.

— Чёрт. Сейчас, погоди.

Арсений протиснул руку Малому под спину и попытался нащупать место зацепки. Антон во все глаза таращился на аномалию: внезапно она хищно завибрировала и перекатилась, будто готова была вот-вот дотянуться до Графа и проглотить его вместе со всей снарягой, америкосовской пушкой — и заодно вместе с Антоном.

— Быстрее, оно шевелится.

— Ты можешь приподняться?

— Каким, блядь, образом? — психанул Антон, и так уже к хренам псевдособачьим перенервничавший из-за подвижного аномального сгустка.

Арсению-то было хорошо — он до сих пор не видел, что находилось позади него.

— Ухватись за меня.

Малой недовольно пропыхтел, но спорить не стал: другого варианта действительно не было. Он обвил здоровой рукой шею Арсения и, упираясь затылком в пол, прогнулся в спине, как мог.

— Нашёл, — глухо сообщил Граф, уткнувшись лицом в броник Антона, и наконец отцепил ткань рюкзака от трубы. — Давай.

На этот раз дело пошло активнее; через несколько мучительных минут Малой наконец выбрался из-под Арсения, и тот с облегчением рухнул на пол. Они отползли от аномалии и сели в глубине трубы, тяжело переводя дыхание.

— Хорошо сработали.

— Ага. Как черепашки-ниндзя, — всё ещё не отойдя от стресса, пробормотал Антон и тыльной стороной ладони вытер со лба испарину. — Предлагаю переместиться подальше.

Он указал в сторону следующей пробоины и, непослушными пальцами достав из кармана гайку, швырнул её вдоль по трубе. Гайка осталась цела и, со звонким лязгом пропрыгав по днищу, приземлилась как раз на том пятачке, куда падал свет.

Конечно, сидеть в трубе само по себе занятие было незавидное, но оставаться на поверхности сталкеры тоже не могли: если бы бандюкам вдруг приспичило вернуться и заглянуть в овраг — вот тогда точно пришлось бы встречать их огнём. 

Впрочем, Антона уже ничем было не удивить. Денёк и так начался многообещающе: мало того, что они с Графом чуть не попались в лапы самых отбитых и аморальных обитателей Зоны, так ещё и едва не угодили в неведомую хрень, которая чёрт вообще знает как работала и непонятно что могла с ними сделать. 

Но апофеозом всего, естественно, стал жмурик. 

Антон покосился на Графа. Разумеется, он никого ни за что не осуждал — не только сейчас, а вообще по жизни. Пусть этим другие люди… или материи занимаются. Малому в целом было бы всё равно, только вот этот, суть его за ногу, Граф сильно его настораживал. Они до сих пор ничего не знали друг о друге, но уже умудрились побывать во всех мыслимых и немыслимых передрягах. А дальше что? Идти на пару, как Астерикс и Обеликс, покорять Зону? Ну уж нет, всё-таки Малой считал, что одна голова — хорошо, а две — уже некрасиво.

Так что, наверное, стоило разойтись в разные стороны — чем раньше, тем лучше. Но для начала Антон собирался обработать вчерашнюю рану и наконец поесть, а вот после — всё, что угодно.

Он медленно, чтобы не потревожить руку, стянул бронежилет и куртку и достал аптечку; затем, осторожно подцепив ножом узелок старого бинта, разрезал его и принялся разматывать повязку. Бинт был насквозь в крови, кое-где она спеклась и намертво приклеила нитки к коже. Малой зашипел от боли: рана снова начала сочиться.

Граф сидел чуть в стороне и искоса наблюдал за Антоном.

— Пиздец, — прокомментировал тот, разглядывая руку.

— Помощь нужна? — деликатно предложил Арсений, которого, видимо, всё это время распирало от каких-то своих профессиональных позывов.

— Да, — прямо и без лишних расшаркиваний ответил Антон. Строить из себя Рэмбо сейчас было ни к чему. — Иголка есть? Зашить надо.

Тот с готовностью подсел к Малому и, заботливо взяв за ладонь, поднёс руку ближе к свету. По предплечью тянулись три глубокие рваные царапины, и, судя по слишком озабоченному выражению на лице Графа, картина была не особо вдохновляющая. 

— Это спирт? — спросил он, указав на пластиковую бутылку, которую Антон поставил рядом с аптечкой. 

— Водка.

Арсений кивнул и подтянул к себе свой рюкзак, чтобы достать всё необходимое. Затем плеснул на руки водой и, тщательно вымыв их, протёр водкой, а после — промыл и руку Малого.

Антон нервничал: он крайне скверно переносил боль. Новокаин в походных аптечках был никудышний — разбодяженный, как кола в автоматах. Поэтому на добросовестное действие анестетика Малой не надеялся — всё равно больно будет до псевдособачьего визга. Он, конечно, и не такое переживал, особенно на службе, но привыкнуть к этому никак не мог — да и не то чтобы сильно стремился.

Тем временем Граф уже вовсю мазюкал йодом вокруг раны. Антон опустил взгляд на его руки: большие, но одновременно аккуратные, с пальцами, что называется, музыканта — или хирурга. Этими руками Граф сейчас ловко и бережно обрабатывал повреждённое место — хотя полчаса назад, вот так шутка, сломал человеку шею. Малой настолько погрузился в эти мысли, что очнулся только тогда, когда Арсений расколол ампулу с обезболом и втянул раствор в шприц.

— Вдох, — скомандовал он и, дождавшись, когда Малой глубоко вдохнёт, сделал несколько уколов вокруг раны.

Было больно. Антон поморщился, но стоически не издал ни звука.

— Вот так. Подождём.

Какое-то время они молчали, думая каждый о своём; тишину нарушало только сосредоточенное сопение Малого. 

— А почему у тебя погоняло такое? — внезапно поинтересовался он — просто чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от нервяка. 

— Ну как почему, — отозвался Арсений таким тоном, словно Антон спрашивал совсем уж очевидные вещи. — «Граф» — сокращённо от «порнограф».

— Э-э?..

Арсений со вздохом закатил глаза, но потом всё-таки пояснил: 

— Я ещё когда в университете учился, — он замялся и снова вздохнул, будто ему было очень неловко рассказывать, — как бы это сказать… Фильмы для взрослых снимал. Была у нас там одна энтузиастка, Ларочка Гуз.

Малой открыл рот, вытаращившись на Арсения, — а потом вдруг прищурился и недоверчиво произнёс:

— Гонишь.

Тот мягко засмеялся.

— Гоню. Да Граф и Граф. Ты меня видел вообще? — На этих словах Антон понимающе кивнул. — Действительно, пошло с универа, хотя порнографию я, конечно, не снимал.

— Скукота, — отмахнулся тот, разом потеряв интерес.

— А сам-то, — обиделся Граф, а затем снова подсел ближе. — Ладно, Антон, ну-ка.

Он взял его за руку и осторожно промакнул марлевым тампоном набежавшую кровь.

— Я тебе имя не для того сказал, чтобы ты вечно «антонкал».

— Ну, ты тоже можешь мне «арсенькать», если хочешь, я не против, — пожал плечами сталкер.

— Обойдёшься. Граф-жираф, — передразнил Малой совсем по-детски, разве что язык не показал. А потом вдруг, сам того не ожидая, улыбнулся — и на душе стало немного легче.

«Граф-жираф» подбадривающе разулыбался в ответ. И, видимо, решив, что лучшего момента и не придумать, разорвал пакетик со стерильной иглой. 

— Господи, — вырвалось у Антона. Он зажмурился в ожидании неминуемого и глубоко задышал. — Сука. Блядь.

— Только не ори, ладно?

Антон неуверенно взглянул на Графа, и тот понял, что просьба была бесполезная.

— Так, ясно. На. Кусай. — Он пихнул ему в рот свёрнутый моток бинта, чтобы Малой ненароком не собрал на свои крики всю округу — и чтобы нечаянно не прокусил себе губы или язык.

На самом деле, кричать Антон не собирался, он же не лох какой-нибудь. Да и обезбол, наверное, должен был худо-бедно подействовать — хотя бы усилиями самовнушения. Но всё равно перестраховаться не мешало. 

— Я быстро, обещаю, — сказал Граф, включив свой врачебный успокаивающий тон, которым, видимо, привык пользоваться в общении с детьми. 

Антон угукнул и, снова зажмурившись, стиснул зубами бинт.

Руку пронзила колющая боль.

Через двадцать минут они оба, уставшие и морально, и физически, сидели, прислонившись к стенкам трубы, и жевали сухпайки. В голове было пусто, в желудке — приятно, а на сердце — почти спокойно. Предплечье всё ещё немного жгло, но анестетик притуплял эти ощущения, так что Антон почти радостно грыз свою галету и бездумно водил взглядом по трубе.

— Ты ведь на Святой ручей идёшь? — неожиданно нарушил тишину Арсений.

Какого чёрта?..

Антон, не скрывая недоумения, посмотрел на Графа — и ответил не сразу. Отнекиваться было бессмысленно — Арсений как будто был в курсе. Потому что сам по себе вопрос уже застал врасплох. Вот если бы Граф спросил про Монолит или, на худой конец, «Юпитер» какой-нибудь, это было бы куда логичнее — ведь каждый второй в Зоне пытался добраться до этих мест.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — серьёзно проговорил Антон.

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Граф. — Ты так легко пошёл со мной. И я понял: значит, кто-то рассказал тебе. 

Он замолчал, как будто закончил свою мысль, но, встретив непонимающий взгляд Антона, пояснил: 

— Что и я иду к Ручью.

«Только вот Граф этот тоже не лыком шитый», — вдруг вспомнилось Малому. Да уж, наверное, даже Кандидат здесь охренел бы. Антон вот с каждой минутой, проведённой в компании этого странного типа, охреневал всё больше.

— А ты умный, — заключил он, глядя на Графа внимательно и как-то оценивающе. 

— Естественно, — улыбнулся тот.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Арсений вопросительно поднял брови:

— Ну так что?

— Что? — неуверенно отозвался Малой, впрочем, уже зная, что услышит дальше.

  
***

  
_— Ну так что? — озорно спросил Лазарев, вертясь вокруг Антона, как змей-искуситель._

_— Серёж, ты не понимаешь? Нас же поймают и в жопу выебут._

_— Шастунишка-ссыкунишка._

_— Выебут, а потом ещё сортиры заставят драить полгода, — не унимался Антон._

_— Тох, я же всё просчитал. Бульдог курить уходит, как по расписанию, без десяти. Быстро ключ свистнем, и дело в шляпе._

_— Ты псих._

_— Ну же! — Серёжа и не думал отставать. — Ты со мной?_

_Антону эта затея ох как не нравилась. То есть нравилась, конечно, — в глубине души, но голос разума был сильнее. Серёжа уже неделю уламывал его прокрасться в бассейн, построенный в их части совсем недавно для офицерского состава. Рядовые о такой роскоши даже и не мечтали, но для Серёжи, само собой, закон был не писан._

_— Разумеется, я с тобой._

_И, разумеется, он пожалеет об этом._

_Впрочем, на деле всё оказалось не так страшно. Следующей ночью они с ловкостью полевых разведчиков проскользнули мимо охранников и забрались в бассейн._

_— Охуеть! — восторженно выдал Антон, глядя на бирюзовую, ослепительно блестящую водную гладь._

_— Кто последний, тот вонючий дроч-носок!_

_Они наперегонки начали стягивать с себя одежду, а затем одновременно сиганули в воду. Серёжа очухался первый и окатил вынырнувшего Антона щедрой порцией брызг._

_— Ах ты!_

_Они набросились друг на друга и, расплёскивая воду во все стороны, боролись до тех пор, пока оба не начали задыхаться от смеха._

_— Ты торчишь мне должок, — деловито сказал Серёжа, прислонившись спиной к бортику бассейна._

_— С какой это радости? — возмутился Антон, подплывая к нему._

_— С такой, что ты идти не хотел, а я оказался прав. И вообще…_

_— Чш-ш! — Антон вдруг замер и рукой зажал Серёже рот, чтобы тот замолчал. — Слышал?_

_Снаружи раздались какие-то непонятные звуки. Парни прислушивались ещё несколько секунд, а когда шум повторился, Серёжа в панике схватил Антона за локоть и подпихнул к бортику._

_— Бежим!_

_Антон не помнил, как они добрались до казарм; очутившись внутри, они свернули в какую-то подсобку, чтобы перевести дух — и проржаться от души. Одежда насквозь пропиталась влагой: парни так дали дёру, что даже не успели вытереться, и весь следующий день Антон без конца повторял Серёже, что убьёт его, и ворчал, как старая бабка, потому что пришлось бегать в сырой обуви и они оба натёрли себе адские мозоли._

_Но всё-таки даже тогда он ни разу не пожалел, что согласился._

  
***

  
Порой Зона пугала не своими ужасами, порождёнными катастрофой и радиацией, — она пугала отголосками прошлого, считывая, словно огромный сверхразум, каждую несчастную человеческую жизнь до мельчайших деталей и воспроизводя их так ярко, что пробирало до дрожи. И к этому нельзя было привыкнуть.

Малой сидел перед Графом — и да, он знал, что сейчас услышит. Не сводя с него голубых глаз, прозрачных и чистых, как родниковая вода, Арсений спросил:

— Ты со мной?


	4. Chapter 4

Счастливые обстоятельства создают друзей, печальные — их испытывают. 

Антон, честно говоря, не хотел ни того, ни другого, и вообще, клал он хрен псевдособачий и на обстоятельства, и на друзей, которых те создают. Он в Зону пришёл не дружбу заводить — он пришёл её спасать. Граф же в эту схему явно не вписывался и, если это было очередное обстоятельство, которое Зона подкинула Антону от скуки — а делала она, несомненно, всё именно так — он готов был здорово постараться, чтобы поскорее оставить эту графскую историю позади.

Пауза затянулась: наверное, уже надо было что-то сказать. Хотя Арсений его не подгонял — терпеливо дожидался ответа, разве что подался немного ближе — или Антону показалось.

Он поджал губы, медля ещё секунду, а затем посмотрел в светлые глаза неумолимо и холодно.

— Нет, чувак, звиняй, конечно, но я не с тобой.

Как пластырь сорвать.

— Сам, значит, — произнёс Граф, и это был не вопрос, а утверждение, которое он явно считал абсурдным.

— Сам.

— И дорогу знаешь? — Арсений поднял бровь, и на этот раз Антон совершенно определённо расслышал подъёбистый тон.

Он покосился на Графа, но промолчал. Разумеется, ясно было — им обоим — что дорогу он не знал. А кто вообще её знал — к Святому ручью-то? Ребята из «Эпицентра», может быть, знали, но, судя по всему, это знание им не шибко скрасило погодку.

— И каков твой план? — напирал тем временем Арсений. — Идти вдоль Припяти и надеяться, что Ручей тебе на «кис-кис» отзовётся? Так ты на север далеко не пройдёшь в одиночку, там под такую раздачу слонов можно попасть, что тебе и во время Выбросов не снилось.

— Слушай, ты дебилоида из меня не делай, — огрызнулся Антон. — План у меня есть, и с севером он никак не связан, только тебя это не касается, я вроде говорил уже.

Говорил — когда познакомились. Он опустил глаза на перебинтованную руку: она, как назло, заныла — то ли анестетик начал отпускать, то ли Антон слишком разнервничался. Как тут не разнервничаться — под хитрым, пробирающим до жил взглядом и потоком каверзных — не известно только, с какой стати — вопросов.

Лицо Арсения вдруг озарилось от неожиданной догадки: 

— Я понял.

— Чё ты понял? — скептически протянул Антон и напрягся ещё больше.

— Ты к «Союзу» намылился. 

Антон снова замер в ступоре — и тут же мысленно матюкнул себя за неосторожность: зря он сказал про север. Этот чёртов Граф будто видел его насквозь: прищурил свои ярко-голубые глаза, внимательно изучая его реакцию.

— Точно. Думаешь, они тебе что-то расскажут.

Подтверждать это предположение вслух Малой не стал — обойдётся, суть его графскую за ногу; но и отрицать тоже не кинулся — талантом врать внаглую он никогда не блистал, а выставлять себя полным идиотом не хотелось. Вместо этого Антон решил выбрать тактику агрессивного заговаривания зубов.

— Арсений, — твёрдо произнёс он. — Ты немного не то понял. Ты лучше пойми вот что: мы с тобой сейчас расходимся в разные стороны и делаем вид, что никогда друг друга не встречали. Как тебе идея? По-моему, зашибись.

— Не надо тебе к «союзникам». — Граф будто пропустил его тираду мимо ушей.

— Это ты как врач рекомендуешь?

— Как здравомыслящий человек. Может, ты в курсе, у них помощника главаря, Кирюху Децибела, вальнули недавно. Со сталкерами какими-то характерами не сошёлся. Так что они теперь на брата-сталкера очень злы. И им до сиреневой звезды, кто ты такой и куда тебе надо. Разбираться не станут, уж поверь.

— Ясно, — с картинным пониманием кивнул Антон. — И ты вместо этого, разумеется, предлагаешь…

— То, о чём говорил тебе с самого начала, — подхватил Арсений. — Идём со мной. Я знаю, куда идти. И «Союз» нам точно не по маршруту.

— Во-первых, пока ещё нет никаких «нас». А во-вторых, откуда ты знаешь, куда идти? Никто не знает, а ты весь такой из себя вдруг знаешь. 

— Приблизительно — знаю.

Антон хохотнул, вздёрнув брови.

— Во-от, уже начинаются эти «приблизительно». А потом окажется, что ты вовсе и не к Ручью и вовсе не Святому хотел попасть, а к какому-нибудь Дьявольскому толчку, и я просто неправильно тебя понял. 

— Хорош, — отрезал Граф. — Попробую объяснить. Я был у «Союза» ещё в начале лета. Выяснял, спрашивал. Много чего интересного узнал. И не только у них, Шаст, я собрал достаточно информации, чтобы рассчитать примерный маршрут. Времени это отняло до хрена с горкой, а ты сейчас отказываешься совершенно в тупую от всего, что я тебе предлагаю на блюдечке с каёмочкой, и хочешь с нуля сам тыкаться фиг знает куда, как слепой котёнок.

— А чего это ты вообще такой добрый? — вскинулся вдруг Антон. — Информация в Зоне стоит денег, это всем известно, а у тебя прям благотворительность выходит. Пиздец какая сомнительная, к слову.

— Я, в отличие от тебя, — Граф сделал ударение на последнее слово, — прекрасно вижу все плюсы в том, чтобы обзавестись компаньоном. Вдвоём идти безопаснее. Больше шансов добраться к цели. И только не надо это отрицать.

Он говорил спокойно и толково, и в словах его не было слышно фальши, зато рассудительности — хоть отбавляй. И тем больше всё это попахивало каким-то хитроумным разводом — звучало слишком ладно. Да и вообще, спонтанные коллаборации в Зоне — тот ещё алямс-тралямс псевдособачий: Антон сто раз слышал такого рода истории, и чаще всего заканчивались они жмуриками, обчищенными до нитки.

— Почему я должен тебе верить?

— Ты не должен, — согласился Арсений. — Я просто предлагаю тебе второй, разумный и очень выгодный, вариант. Решение в любом случае за тобой.

— Неужели, — бесцветно пробубнил Антон. — По-моему, ты предлагаешь мне ни с хуя довериться какому-то подозрительному типу, с которым я знаком полтора дня, и ввязаться в очень тупорылую авантюру. Откуда мне знать, что ты не поведёшь меня к каким-нибудь, я не знаю, — он взмахнул рукой, — блядь, чернобыльским масонам на жертвоприношение?

Хотя речь вышла чувственная, Антон, к собственному удивлению, обнаружил, что отпирался он уже не с прежним энтузиазмом. Граф это, конечно же, просёк.  
  
— Слушай, — заговорил он, наклонившись ещё ближе и заглянув Антону в глаза, — я не спрашиваю, зачем ты идёшь. Тебе туда надо — мне тоже. Так почему бы не помочь друг другу?

Тот не успел ответить: боковым зрением он заметил какое-то движение в глубине трубы. Они обернулись одновременно — странная субстанция, которая чуть не прикончила их час назад, зашевелилась и потекла навстречу.

— Блядь! Вылезай, резче! — заорал он, подпихнув Графа к пробоине и схватив свой рюкзак.

Аномалия сгустилась и поползла быстрее, расширяясь на глазах и заполняя трубу, как огромная, бешеная волна.

Они выскочили наружу и со всех ног рванули от пробоины.

Сзади послышался нарастающий дребезжащий гул. 

— Ложись! — Антон с силой толкнул Графа в спину.

Они оба упали; Антон успел накинуть на голову капюшон и рукой прикрыть графскую макушку.

Раздался раскатистый, мощный взрыв — труба рванула, окатив их градом воды из речушки вперемешку с камнями и грязью. Затем всё стихло.

Антон с трудом разлепил глаза; в ушах звенело.

— Арс? 

— Нормально, — приглушённо отозвался тот.

Они медленно подняли головы и оглянулись: трубу разворотило так, будто она по всей длине была щедро напичкана динамитом. В радиусе нескольких метров всё вокруг покрывали переливчатые, полупрозрачные сопли.

— Что это за говно?

— Не ебу, — брезгливо рассматривая остатки аномалии, ответил Граф, а затем перевёл взгляд на Антона и вскинул брови. — «Арс»?

Тот закатил глаза.

— Тебе послышалось. Я сказал «Графиня-гусыня». И вообще, почему я уже трижды чуть не сдох с тех пор, как встретил тебя?

— Кхм, — вкрадчиво кашлянул Арсений. — Спешу напомнить, что если бы ты меня не встретил, то в принципе...

— Завали, — угрюмо оборвал его Антон. — Это был риторический вопрос. И, господи, только не говори, что до сих пор благодарностей ждёшь.

— Вообще-то, да.

Антон вздохнул. Не то чтобы ему сложно было сказать спасибо, но должником он себя точно не чувствовал: помощь в Зоне — дело добровольное. 

— Вообще-то, помощь в Зоне — дело добровольное.

Он начал подниматься и намеренно сильно опёрся на графское плечо так, что Арсений закряхтел.

— Хамло, — обиделся он. — И где твои манеры?

— Остались за кордоном. — Антон отряхнулся и, вопреки своим словам, подал ему руку, помогая встать. — Сваливаем. Сейчас бандюки на шум прискачут. Или ещё кто похуже.

Как по заказу, со стороны оврага, оставшейся позади, донёсся лай — но не псевдособачий, похожий на противный скулёж, а тяжёлый и металлический. Это была стая слепых псов — в неопределённом, наверняка немногочисленном, количестве: эти твари чаще всего шастали по Зоне в одиночку. Что, впрочем, не мешало им бедокурить по полной программе и жестоко нападать на людей. Слепыми они звались, потому что действительно были лишены зрения в привычном понимании этого слова — но вместо зорких глаз у мутантов имелось пси-чутьё, которое работало похлеще всех органов чувств, вместе взятых. Ботаники от подобных сверхспособностей ссались кипятком и наперебой выдвигали теории о механизме действия, а вот для сталкеров в этих собачьих фокусах приятного было мало. К тому же, в отличие от тех же псевдособак, обделённых даже крупицами каких-то умственных способностей, слепые псы были куда хитрее — и оттого опаснее в разы.

— Накаркал, — заметил Граф.

Антон с сожалением пожал плечами. Затем сталкеры переглянулись — и одновременно сорвались с места, направившись вперёд, к самому пологому склону.

Овраг по всему периметру был окружён лесом: путь направо был преграждён речушкой — перейти через неё, конечно, было бы несложно, глубина там не больше, чем по пояс, но мочить одежду почём зря не стоило, да и труба, которая могла бы послужить мостиком, теперь была разворочена в клочья — и уж куда-куда, а к ней возвращаться не хотелось. Сзади подвывало собачьё, автоматически отрезая путь в ту сторону. А с левого склона сталкеры пришли — вернее, скатились, чудом улизнув из-под носа бандитского шабаша, который наверняка до сих пор рыскал в тех краях, охотясь на убийцу бедолаги Кеглина по кличке Кактус.

Оставалось драпать прямо — лишь в этой стороне лес казался реже и, судя по ПДА, с которым Малой успел свериться на ходу, должен был вывести к степи. А там — недалеко и до «Союза», и до частного сектора, о котором говорил Кандидат, выбирай — не хочу.

Бежать в горку на скоростях и в полной экипировке Антон наловчился ещё на службе, и, хотя с покалеченной рукой двигаться было труднее, он всё равно быстро взбирался вверх — к тому же собаки, не прекращающие подвывать за спиной, добавляли энтузиазма. Граф тоже не отставал — с физической подготовкой у него был полный порядок, это Антон заметил ещё во время стычки с бандитами. 

Наконец они выбрались на верхушку, нырнули под кроны деревьев — и застыли на месте.

Из-за кустов на них смотрели три «Гадюки» и «Калаш».

— Привет, цыпочки! Далеко собрались? Пушки на землю, и не рыпайтесь.

По голосу Антон узнал в говорившем Барса — главаря той самой бандитской шайки, столкновения с которой сталкеры всё это время так старательно пытались избежать. На этот раз их было четверо: пятый, Кеглин, почил в лесной тиши. 

Они обступили парней полукругом, гадко ухмыляясь и тряся своими ружбайками.

Антон скосил взгляд на Графа: тот быстро посмотрел в ответ и снова обернулся к главному. 

— Спокойно, шеф, — сказал он и, медленно стащив с плеча «LR-300», на вытянутой руке уронил его в траву. — Только не горячись, окей? 

Антон нехотя тоже побросал своё оружие — автомат, «БэПэ» и армейский нож — попутно проклиная тот день, когда решил переться в чёртову Зону — а заодно и утро, когда вышел к Ручью, и ночь, когда на свою голову встретил Графа.

Обстоятельства, псевдособака их раздери.

— Опана! Какие у тебя цацки. — Бандит указал стволом «Калаша» на «Мамины бусы», привязанные к поясу Антона. Остальные мужики восхищённо присвистнули. — Гони сюда. 

Антон затормозил, прикидывая, каковы шансы, потянувшись к артефакту, выхватить припрятанный в кармашке «Глок» и шмальнуть главарю в морду. Под четырьмя бандитскими прицелами — нулевые. Граф тоже, видимо, растерялся, раз не подавал никаких тайных знаков, поэтому оставалось только одно — делать, что говорят, и стараться тянуть время в надежде, что какое-нибудь решение придёт само собой.

— Резче, девочка! А то сам подойду возьму, — прикрикнул главарь, и Антон всё-таки принялся отвязывать «Бусы» — но снять не успел.

— Эй, ты, говна кусок. Пукалку опусти, — раздался незнакомый голос.

За спиной главаря, словно по заказу мгновенной кармы, возник сталкер. Ствол его «АКМ» уткнулся бандюку прямо в темечко. Тот ошалело крякнул и, побледнев на глазах, «опустил пукалку».

Лицо незнакомца Малой не рассмотрел: справа внезапно послышался глухой звук, который ни с чем не спутать — такой звук издаёт тяжёлый приклад крупнокалиберного огнестрельного оружия при соприкосновении с человеческой костью. Один из бандюков рухнул на землю, и Антон увидел второго сталкера, коренастого, симпатичного и хорошо экипированного, — а затем сумел разглядеть на рукаве чёрно-золотую нашивку.

«Союз».

Оставшиеся бандюки так и обмерли. Пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, Антон мигом подхватил с земли свой «Галиль» и взял одного из шайки на мушку. Граф проделал то же самое, окончательно отобрав у бандитов все шансы на спасение.

Первый «союзник», который прижучил главного, наконец выступил из тени: это был светловолосый, слегка хулиганистой внешности парень с кривым, видимо, не раз сломанным носом. 

— Раздевайся, — приказал он главарю.

— В смысле… Как… — растерянно пролепетал бандюкан.

— Членом об наждак! Снимай шмотки, говорю. Броник, куртку, боты, всё снимай.

— Мужики, в-вы чё? — Бандит затрясся, как осиновый листик на ветру.

— Портки можешь оставить, — вставил второй «союзник».

— Не, их тоже снимай. Зачем слепым псам одеждой давиться, правильно?

— Правильно, — передумал коренастый и ткнул дулом автомата в макушку другому бандюку. — А ты за батей повторяй. Чё замер, курточку расстёгивай!

Все бандиты с совершенно оторопелыми лицами принялись стаскивать с себя одежду. Когда главарь разделся, кривоносый сталкер подпихнул его к краю обрыва.

— Всё, шакал обоссанный, свободен. Вкуси единение с природой!

На этих словах «союзник» дал мужику душевный поджопник, и бандит с отчаянным воплем покатился в овраг. За ним топориками полетели остальные члены банды, сверкая голыми задницами. Мужику, которого коренастый уложил прикладом, повезло немного больше: его раздевать не стали и скинули вниз прямо так.

— Фух. По красоте вышло, — довольным тоном заключил «союзник».

Кривоносый угукнул, деловито отряхнул руки и, обернувшись к своему товарищу, произнёс хрипло и очень серьёзно:

— А теперь беги домой и скажи маме, что всё в порядке. В долине больше нет бандитов.*

Крепыш уставился на приятеля. Ещё секунду они смотрели друг на друга — а потом внезапно заржали. Граф тоже прихрюкнул, и «союзники» наконец обратили на сталкеров внимание.

— А вы двое, — вновь заговорил тот, что расправился с главарём, — чем расплачиваться будете-с за помощь?

— Натурой, — уверенно заявил Арсений и вдруг широко улыбнулся.

— Ну ты и педик, я давно тебе говорил. Здорово, Граф. — Он по-дружески развёл руки в стороны и тоже разулыбался, обнажив передний ряд зубов с неровным резцом. — Чё, с парнем на романтической прогулке?

— Искали, где потрахаться, а тут вы. — Арсений сделал шаг вперёд и по очереди сграбастал «союзников» в объятья.

Антон чуть ли не с открытым ртом наблюдал за развернувшейся картиной.

— А ты кем будешь, Чебурашкин? — обратился к нему коренастый, задрав голову и глядя на Антона снизу вверх. — Это у тебя так от радиации? — Он, присвистнув, весело оттопырил уши пальцами и хохотнул.

Да вашу ж простоквашу, сговорились, что ли. Антон на автомате потёр ладонью ухо и пробурчал:

— Малой.

— Ладно, не обижайся, Малой, это так, в честь знакомства. Я Витя Щеток.

Он добродушно протянул Антону ручищу. Тот мигом оттаял и ответил крепким рукопожатием.

— А это Щербак, — «союзник» кивнул на своего задиристого приятеля.

— Два «Ща», смекаешь?

— Щастливый дуэт.

— Дабл «Ща» — всем по щам.

— Мы поняли, — с вежливой улыбкой остановил их Граф.

Они втроём снова рассмеялись, и Антон почувствовал, что расслабился окончательно.

— Куда путь держите?

— Да всё туда же, Вить, — коротко ответил Арсений.

Щеток кивнул и больше вопросов задавать не стал.

— Погнали, выведем вас через чащу, — предложил Щербак. — А дальше сами.

— Спасибо, ребят. Выручили, правда, — поблагодарил их Граф.

— Ну, ты ж сказал, что натурой отдашь, — подмигнул Щеток.

Выпотрошив рюкзаки бандитов и не найдя ничего интереснее консервов, сталкеры выдвинулись в путь.

Всю дорогу они делились последними чернобыльскими сплетнями и травили армейские байки; повеселевший Антон тоже вставил свои пять копеек и рассказал историю о том, как они по молодости всем взводом, дождавшись, когда сержант отлучится по нужде, размотали у него в каморке штук пятнадцать рулонов туалетной бумаги и смылись кто куда. Мусору получилось едва ли не до потолка, а сержантский ор потом было слышно на всю воинскую часть.

«Союзники» ржали до слёз — Антон рассказывал в красках и лицах. Граф тоже заливался, и Антон с довольной улыбкой поглядывал на него исподтишка, рассматривая выступившие на щеках озорные ямочки.

И всё же целиком поддаться общему веселью у Антона не получилось: как-никак рядом, словно счастливое вознаграждение за все пережитые страдания, оказались «союзники» собственной персоной — сталкеры, с которыми Антон мечтал поговорить и которые были его самой большой надеждой во плоти. Он окончательно извёлся, пока они шли через чащу, и, как только в разговоре наступила пауза, Антон тут же ею воспользовался.

— Эй, Щербак. Ты Лазаря знаешь?

— Лазаря? Знаю, — ответил тот. — Знал, вернее, недолго. Хороший пацан, жил у нас какое-то время, потом ушёл.

— С «Эпицентром»? 

— Ага. 

— А имя настоящее он случайно не говорил?

— Э, Малой. Ты б ещё спросил, какого цвета он трусы носит. Я в такие подробности не вдаюсь, на хрена мне в два раза больше информации запоминать.

— Серёга, — подал голос Щеток.

Антон оглянулся на него, на мгновение изменившись в лице, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Знакомый твой? — без всякого подвоха спросил «союзник». 

— Вроде того, — стараясь не придавать голосу никакого оттенка, сказал Антон. — А долго ещё идти?

— Да уже почти пришли. 

Всё это время Граф молча следил за ним — Антон почувствовал его настороженный взгляд с самого начала, но в ответ не смотрел. Плевать. Наверняка докопается ещё потом, но Антону до этих графских расследований уже не было никакого дела.

Сейчас больше ни до чего не было дела.

Лазарь — это он. 

Это его Серёжа.

  
*

Выбравшись к полю, сталкеры ещё раз поблагодарили «союзников» и, тепло попрощавшись, направились к Припяти, в сторону севера. 

Правильно Граф говорил: север — заявочка серьёзная. Чем ближе дорога уходила к реактору, тем сильнее фонила радиация — и тем злее становилась Зона, осыпая пространство аномалиями, как семечками на посевной, и порождая такое количество мутантов, что черти в Аду обзавидовались бы. Но пока путь расстилался спокойный — тишь да гладь. Только трава шуршала от редких, тёплых порывов августовского ветра, и кое-где рябили небольшие «Воронки» и «Трамплины». 

Почти километр сталкеры прошли молча. Тишина Антона не напрягала — напротив, успокаивала. Наговорились они сегодня на полдороги вперёд. 

Но Граф, видимо, так не считал.

— Лазарь — кто-то близкий?

Антон вздрогнул от формулировки. Граф мог спросить что угодно и как угодно, но спросил это — и именно так.

— Служили вместе, — ответил Антон и отвернулся, давая понять, что не хотел продолжать разговор.

Арсений поджал губы, а затем — не то похлопал, не то погладил его по плечу успокаивающе, но, прежде чем Антон успел отреагировать, убрал руку. Малой взглянул на него искоса, но комментировать никак не стал.

Иногда этот Граф делал странные вещи вроде тех же неожиданных хлопков по плечу, или долгих взглядов, или вот вопросы такие, пугающе проницательные, задавал. Всё это напрягало и в то же время вроде бы вписывалось в рамки их отношений — даже нельзя было придраться. 

Может, Граф всегда так себя вёл — Антон не знал — но никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. 

— А у тебя по всей Зоне связи налажены? — спросил он, чтобы сменить тему. — Начинаю ценить твою компанию.

— Бессовестный потребитель. — Граф закатил глаза, но всё-таки улыбнулся. — Я же рассказывал, что ходил к «Союзу». Вот и познакомились. Теперь-то понял, что я тебе не врал?

— Пока ещё не решил.

— Но мы до сих пор идём вместе.

— Но мы до сих пор идём вместе, — смиренно повторил Антон, даже не пытаясь спорить.

— Слушай, Шаст, — неожиданно серьёзно заговорил Арсений и, остановившись, дёрнул Антона за куртку, чтобы тот тоже притормозил, — я тебя не трону.

Антону показалось, что где-то он уже это слышал. 

— Ну а если что — дашь сдачи. Или ты себе не доверяешь?

— Себе я доверяю. А ещё больше доверяю ему. — Антон хлопнул ладонью по «Галилю», который сейчас мирно висел у него на плече. — Так что смотри, Граф. Наебёшь — ёбну.

— Справедливо, — согласился тот.

Антон помолчал, а потом зачем-то добавил: 

— Заряженному, как говорится, танку в дуло не смотрят.

Арсений уставился на него, подняв бровь, — и вдруг рассмеялся, легко, открыто, красивым, приятным смехом, и снова — до ямочек на щеках. Антон смотрел на них неосознанно долго, с запозданием ловя проскользнувшую в голове светлую, наивную мысль — разве способен человек с таким смехом обманывать? 

Сейчас Антону казалось, что нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Счастливые обстоятельства создают друзей, печальные — их испытывают. (с) Публилий Сир
> 
> * — цитата из фильма «Шейн» (Shane, 1953). 
> 
> Щеток — это Витя Щетков из «Студии Союз», Щербак — Лёша Щербаков из «Стэндапа»:  
> https://twitter.com/ebatsasratsa/status/1095676188478095360


	5. Chapter 5

***

  
_— Привет, — Даша совсем по-родному поцеловала его в щёку._

_Он чмокнул её в ответ и, сияя лучезарной улыбкой, принялся стягивать ботинки._

_— Тох, я пакет оставил в коридоре, захватишь? — раздался Серёжин голос из кухни; Антон даже не успел заметить, как тот — реактивная бестия — уже смылся из прихожей, едва они переступили порог, — обычное дело; за Серёжей никогда не угнаться._

_Он взял пакет и, пустив Дашу вперёд, прошлёпал следом на кухню._

_— Я суп сварила с вермишелькой._

_— А я тебя люблю, — ответил Серёжа — и наконец поймал её в свои объятья, подхватил на руки легко-легко и закружил по тесной кухне, чудом не задевая мебель._

_Антон замер в дверях, залюбовавшись, — наверное, в этом доме улыбка никогда не сползёт с его лица._

_— На второе — котлеты с гарниром, — продолжила Даша, прижавшись щекой к уху Лазарева и поглядывая на Антона. — Для Серёжи — рис, для тебя — пюре._

_Антон крупы не переносил — это знали все, кроме, разумеется, армейских поваров, которые вечно готовили до тошноты надоевшую перловку._

_— А можно я тоже пюре поем?_

_— А можно я тоже всех вас обниму? — Не дожидаясь ответа — хотя разве много здесь было вариантов? — Антон обхватил длиннющими руками двух своих самых родных на свете людей — и стало так хорошо, что невозможно было вдохнуть._

_Боже, как он их любил._

_Серёжа говорил: «Судьба». Он говорил, что Дашка-улыбашка и Антошка-босоножка были его судьбой._

_Наверное, где-то в глубине души Антон чувствовал примерно то же самое — просто названий никаких не давал. Потому что — зачем, когда оно просто есть и большего уже не надо._

  
***

  
Шли к частному сектору — тому самому, который располагался на несколько километров севернее «Союза». До него оставалось рукой подать, и через пару часов сталкеры точно должны были оказаться на месте — если никто снова не попытался бы их убить. Но уже постепенно темнело — августовские ночи в Зоне всегда наступали слишком неожиданно — и дорога становилась небезопасной, поэтому они всё-таки решили сделать короткий привал.

Граф быстро развёл небольшой костерок и, вынув перочинный ножик, аккуратно вспорол консервные банки, чтобы разогреть их. 

Антон чувствовал себя странно. Помимо Поза, на просторах Зоны ему никто никогда не готовил еду — пусть даже за готовку и считалось всего лишь успешное вскрытие жестяных крышек или заваривание бич-пакетов. Он уже настолько отвык от всяких отголосков заботы, что теперь любое проявление человеческого тепла ощущалось чересчур остро.

Арсений между тем вовсю колдовал над их ужином: натянув рукава на ладони, достал из огня горячие банки — сперва для Антона, потом — для себя, а после — поставил греться воду, чтобы заварить чай.

Малой вытащил свой нож и начал с аппетитом уплетать пышущую жаром тушёнку.

— С ножа есть не принято, — не глядя на Антона, как бы между делом заметил Граф и достал откуда-то маленькую походную вилку — металлическую, не пластиковую. 

Антон даже жевать перестал от такой наглости.

— Слышь, эстет, — огрызнулся он и, мгновенно забыв про все свои едва-едва пробудившиеся нежные чувства, одарил Графа уничижительным взглядом, — это Зона, а не Метрополь. Давай просто спокойно пожрём, а?

Арсений фыркнул и принялся ковырять тушёнку своей элитной вилкой.

— Расскажи лучше, какой у нас всё-таки план. А то мы не договорили.

— Спокойно пожрём, — ответил Граф, не сдержав улыбку, — ну, для начала. После — дойдём до заброшек и переночуем там.

— Это понятно, — поторопил его Антон. — А дальше?

Дальше сам он дорогу не знал — Поз ему больше ничего не рассказывал, а у «союзников» он подробностей выяснять не стал, полагаясь на осведомлённость Графа.

— Дальше нам нужно будет зайти на «Маяк».

— Это ещё для чего? — нахмурился Антон.

«Маяк» был старым кирпичным заводом. Антон не слышал, чтобы из сталкеров туда кто-то наведывался — во-первых, потому что «Маяк» находился на северо-западе, а во-вторых, потому что ничего полезного там не хранилось — одни псевдособачьи кирпичи, да и только.

— Забрать кое-какую вещицу. Это не отнимет много времени.

— Погоди-ка, — Антон подобрал с земли палочку и начал возюкать ей по земле, расчерчивая карту. — Мы сейчас здесь.

Он поставил одну жирную точку, а потом провёл от неё линию в сторону и обозначил вторую.

— Это частный сектор. А вот здесь, — он замахнулся и начертил кривую загогулину сильно дальше от первых двух точек, — а вот здесь, блин, грёбаный «Маяк», Арс! И ты говоришь, что это не отнимет много времени? Какой следующий пункт?

— Следующим пунктом надо будет выйти к Припяти, — по-прежнему невозмутимо произнёс Арсений.

Антон взвыл. Припять протекала гораздо восточнее того места, где располагался завод.

— Не ной, — остановил его Граф. — В той стороне живёт мой товарищ. Мы остановимся у него, отдохнём, пополним запасы. А дальше пойдём до конца.

— Что ещё за товарищ? — недоверчиво спросил Антон. — Зачем в тех местах вообще кто-то живёт?

— Ну, он человек такой. Специфический. Ему подходит.

Антон сник. Всё это ему очень не нравилось. То есть нравилось всё, кроме треклятого, суть его за ногу, «Маяка». 

Конечно, в глубине души Антон понимал, что, не подбери его Граф, болтался бы он до сих пор по Зоне, как хрен в рукомойнике, поэтому теперь компромиссы были неизбежны. Но любой неоправданный крюк — это всегда неоправданный риск, а рисковать почём зря Малой не любил: слишком мало жизней у него на это имелось — всего лишь одна.

Вода закипела. Арсений отложил тушёнку и, разлив чай по кружкам, протянул одну Антону.

— Что за «вещица», которую надо забрать на «Маяке»?

— Электрический насос для фильтра, — ответил Граф, отхлебнув чай. — Для того самого товарища.

— А без этого он нас к себе не пустит?

— Антон, я давно обещал ему. Сейчас это по пути, а другого шанса может не быть. Я планировал этот пункт изначально, и, в конце концов, я же не знал, что встречу тебя.

— По пути? Это не по пути, блин, ни разу, — возразил Малой. — И вообще, ты мог предупредить раньше.

— Мог, — кивнул Арсений с сожалением. — Должен был, конечно, но тогда нас чуть не прикончила та странная аномалия, потом эти бандиты, и…

Малой видел, что Графу действительно сейчас было совестно за эту недомолвку. Да и наезжать на него теперь на самом деле не имело смысла: в прошлый раз они обязательно договорили бы, если б не отвлеклись на спасение собственных шкур.

— Клянусь, это единственное отклонение от маршрута. И, слушай, Шаст… 

Арсений заглянул Антону в глаза — уже привычно, он знал этот жест — и, всматриваясь в ответ в хрустальную, без капли лукавства синеву, неожиданно для самого себя разом успокоился.

— Это мой проёб, — продолжил Арсений, — и я не позволю, чтобы с тобой там что-то случилось, даю слово.

  
*

Дома показались, когда на улице окончательно стемнело. Антон периодически поглядывал на ПДА, чтобы вовремя засечь других сталкеров или бандитов; но карта была пуста — ни единого маячка, кроме его собственного. Графский компьютер на общем собрании решили до поры до времени не включать.

Частный сектор был небольшим и, окутанный стелящимся по земле туманом, с безрадостной точностью напоминал Сайлент Хилл. Одна улица, пара дюжин пустующих домов с чёрными и бездонными, словно разинутая пасть контролёра, окнами — и полное отсутствие каких-либо признаков жизни. Не самая приятная атмосфера для будущего укрытия на ночь, но это было уж точно лучше, чем спать под открытым небом.

Сталкеры неспешно продвигались вдоль дороги, рассматривая дома. Выбирать ночлег наугад по одному лишь внешнему виду было трудно — как бы симпатично ни выглядела лужайка, за резной калиткой могло поджидать что угодно; впрочем, не осматривать же каждый чёртов дом. Заприметив более или менее целое здание, Малой беззвучно указал на него Арсению. Это был двухэтажный дом, когда-то красивый, а теперь — попорченный Зоной, кислотными дождями и временем. Но, по сравнению с другими постройками, он смотрелся как вылитый особняк с Рублёвки: по крайней мере, стёкла в окнах были на месте и крыша не выглядела так, будто грозилась вот-вот сползти от малейшего дуновения ветерка, — так что сталкеры двинулись к нему.

Дверь оказалась не заперта. Наверняка кто-то прежде использовал здание так же, как сейчас это собирались сделать сталкеры: дорога была известная, несмотря на то, что вела к северу, куда соваться хватало смелости только у самых опытных — или самых отбитых. Возможно, парни из «Эпицентра» тоже делали здесь привал — и от этой мысли сердце Антона камнем падало куда-то вниз.

В прихожей было темно. Так темно, что казалось, будто темнота могла засосать с головой, стоило лишь шагнуть навстречу.

— За мной иди. Я первый, — еле слышно сказал Граф и, притормозив Малого рукой, осторожно переступил порог.

Антон возражать не стал — только удивился слегка этому внезапному геройству, но тут же решил списать его на негласные уступки командной работы. 

Они оба включили фонарики и начали медленно продвигаться внутрь, вглядываясь в каждый сантиметр пространства вокруг: в заброшенных домах можно было легко напороться на мутанта или аномалию. Антон смотрел особенно внимательно: если бы они случайно вписались в какой-нибудь «Холодец», то досталось бы главным образом Арсению, а уж этого сталкер никак допустить не мог. Во-первых, Графу ещё предстояло вести Малого к Ручью. А во-вторых…

Точно так же, как и Арсений теперь действовал с оглядкой на Малого — Антон чувствовал ответственность за своего нового партнёра. Пусть они и встретились только вчера, но с тех пор успело произойти слишком много вещей — с ними и между ними. Слишком много для случайного знакомства.

Дом был большой, ещё сохранивший в себе отголоски тёплой, уютной аккуратности. Сталкеры исследовали комнату за комнатой; Антон вскользь рассматривал рамки с фотографиями, картины и прочие мелочи, по которым вырисовывалась смазанная, совсем поверхностная, но всё-таки щемяще личная картина о хозяевах.

На первом этаже оказалось спокойно; лишь в глубине кухни парни обнаружили небольшую, видимо, совсем свежую «Теслу» — подвижный сгусток электрической энергии. Она билась между холодильником и навесным шкафчиком и не могла выбраться из ловушки, в которую сама себя загнала. Такие аномалии часто возникали в пустых закрытых пространствах, но не доставляли особых проблем, если их никто не тревожил и откровенно не совал туда нос или другие части тела.

— Пойдём глянем, что наверху, — шепнул Антон, кивая в сторону лестницы.

Деревянные ступеньки — в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов — скрипели на каждом шагу. Граф старался ступать мягко; Антон шёл след в след. Поднявшись, они свернули в просторную спальню-кабинет — и застыли на пороге. Комната была словно перевернута вверх дном. Возле стены стояла большая двуспальная кровать — всклоченная, растерзанная; беспорядочно скомканное одеяло свисало вниз. Подушки, вывернутые наизнанку, валялись на полу, выдавая не то следы борьбы, не то последствия проделок какой-нибудь гравитационной аномалии, которая, образовавшись после Выброса, нахулиганила сама с собой, а затем рассосалась. Этот вариант был самым оптимистичным; о других думать не хотелось.

Антон посветил фонариком в следующий угол — и вздрогнул: на полу лежал труп человека, больше напоминавший сдувшуюся резиновую куклу, бескровный, выжатый, жуткий, как сама Зона.

— Стой, — тихо сказал Малой, хватая Арсения за рюкзак. — Здесь…

Он не успел договорить: воздух прямо перед ними смазался и быстрым движением рванул по комнате, а в следующее мгновение Графа отшвырнуло в сторону и со всей силы впечатало в старый книжный шкаф. С полок с грохотом посыпались трухлявые книги, и Антон увидел, как над Арсением материализовался кровосос.

— Арс!

Мутант подхватил своими костлявыми лапищами-руками безвольное тело Графа и, с утробным рыком разинув чавкающие, склизкие щупальца, впился ими в его шею.

Не помня себя, Малой выхватил из-за пояса нож и, сиганув твари на спину, вогнал его прямо под пасть. Кровосос яростно зарычал и, хрипло булькая собственной кровью, оторвался от Графа, а затем скинул с себя Антона и вновь стал невидимым. Антон быстро поднялся и, успев заметить мелькнувшую в воздухе волну, замолотил автоматной очередью по всей комнате. Фонарик упал на пол и закатился под шкаф, подсвечивая теперь чуть больше, чем ничего, и Антон знал: если он сейчас вслепую не добьёт кровососа, возможно, эта минута станет для них с Арсением последней.

Сердце колотилось так, что казалось, между ударами даже не было перерывов. Антон прижался спиной к стене и, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой в автомат, заорал:

— Иди сюда, гнида! Давай, блядь, сука, я здесь! 

Это сработало: через мгновение безобразная морда с мерзкими, мясистыми щупальцами материализовалась прямо перед его лицом. Малой, до боли сжав палец, надавил на спусковой крючок и зажмурился.

Треск очереди стоял до тех пор, пока не клацнул опустевший магазин.

Антон распахнул глаза: под его ногами валялась изуродованная, развороченная пулями туша кровососа. Сомнений в том, что он сдох, не было, так что Малой, не теряя ни секунды, кинулся к книжному шкафу, под которым уже послышалось неуверенное шевеление.

— Арс! Он тебя укусил?! — В один прыжок оказавшись перед Графом, Антон дёрнул вниз его окровавленный воротник, чтобы открыть шею.

На коже ничего не было — лишь лёгкое покраснение, хотя куртку сплошь покрывали мокрые бордовые пятна.

— Нет, нет, он не успел, — измученно ответил Арсений. — Это его кровь, не моя.

Малой отстранился и, выдохнув с облегчением, тяжело опустился на пол. Граф был неестественно бледный, растрёпанный и испуганный. Антон разглядывал его по-прежнему беспокойно, пристально — и недоверчиво, всё ещё пытаясь убедиться, что тот не истекал кровью.

Он ведь своими глазами видел, как щупальца присосались к шее Графа. Кровососу требовались доли секунды, чтобы впиться в кожу и впустить яд, понижающий свёртываемость крови до того, что даже из самой маленькой ранки начинало хлестать фонтаном. То, что Антон вовремя успел отогнать тварь, было ещё одним сказочным везением на их счету, и эта история определённо могла бы стать визиточкой в каком-нибудь баре среди полупьяных скучающих сталкеров. 

— Вот, держи, попей. — Он достал из рюкзака фляжку с водой и протянул её Графу, а затем вытащил из-под шкафа свой фонарик и вышел, чтобы осмотреть последние комнаты.

Хотя уже было ясно, что в доме не осталось никого, кроме них двоих, — кровосос обработал помещение задолго до их прихода. 

— Всё чисто, — сообщил Малой, прислонившись плечом к дверному проёму; Арсений сидел в той же позе посреди кучи вываленных на пол книг и хлебал воду. — Ты как?

Тот поднял руку, сложив пальцы в жесте «окей», и со слабой улыбкой произнёс:

— Вот мы и квиты, да, Шаст?

Это было почти что трогательно, хоть и выглядело — на фоне окружающей картины — слегка бредово. Антон фыркнул, улыбнувшись до лучиков в уголках глаз, и почувствовал, что теперь отпустило окончательно. Он подошёл к Арсению и, усевшись рядом, перехватил у него из рук свою фляжку.

— Квиты. 

  
*

Граф сразу заявил, что спать рядом с трупами не собирался, так что сталкеры расположились в соседней, по-видимому, гостевой, комнате, в которой нашлись большой диван, стол и удобные кресла. Впрочем, Малой так вымотался за этот бесконечный день, что готов был вырубиться на любой ближайшей поверхности, хоть на груди у кровососа в обнимку с щупальцами — неприхотливости Зона учила очень быстро.

Свет включать не стали: горящие окна могли привлечь незваных гостей. Несмотря на то, что территория была заброшенная, в Зоне с электричеством, на радость сталкерам, проблем не имелось: всё вокруг как будто само собой было пропитано энергией — до той степени, что приборы часто пошаливали и хаотично врубались, а проводка, даже совсем старая и обветшалая, могла переносить ток.

Глаза к темноте давно привыкли; вытащив из рюкзака аптечку, Антон стянул бронежилет и куртку, а потом зажал в зубах фонарик и принялся перевязывать рану.

К вечеру она немного подзатянулась: даже гноя, вопреки опасениям Малого, в ней не было — без сомнений, лечащее действие «Маминых бус» дало о себе знать. И всё же оттого, что Антон почти не шевелил рукой, стараясь держать её в одном положении, мышцы сильно ныли — от плеча и по всей левой стороне спины. Закончив перевязку, Антон с ногами забрался на диван и начал разминать шею здоровой рукой.

Граф, который до этого уходил обратно в спальню, чтобы — псевдособака его пойми зачем — «посмотреть книжки», вернулся с охапкой увесистых томов и пристроил её на стол. После недопоцелуя с кровососом он на удивление быстро пришёл в себя: к лицу вернулся естественный, живой цвет — а поведение, судя по неуместной тяге к искусству, вновь стало привычно-странноватым. 

— Болит? — спросил он, заметив страдальческое выражение на лице Антона.

Тот неопределённо качнул головой.

— Массаж?

— А что, так тоже можно? Это бесплатная услуга? — с подозрением сощурился Малой.

— Только в качестве пробного сеанса, — улыбнулся Арсений и подсел к парню.

— Ну, валяй.

Устроившись поудобнее, Граф потёр ладони друг об друга, чтобы разогреть их, а затем коснулся напряжённых плеч. Антон еле заметно вздрогнул; по спине пробежала волна мурашек. Пожалуй, такого вторжения в личное пространство он в Зоне ещё никому не позволял. Не считая химер и псевдособак, которые хотели перегрызть ему глотку, но это была уже совершенно другая история.

Он поджал губы, перебарывая мимолётный моральный дискомфорт: в темноте происходящее казалось ещё более странным. Но стоило Арсению сжать пальцы и надавить на какие-то — очень правильные, чёрт возьми — точки, как воздух тут же выбило из лёгких.

— Ах, блядь… — Антон выдохнул, чувствуя, как от движения сильных рук по телу мгновенно расползлась тёплая, приятная волна расслабленности.

— У тебя сильно зажаты мышцы, — сообщил сталкер.

Мозг соображал туго; Граф будто не массаж делал, а один за другим вырубал выключатели в голове Антона — но до выключателя плохих шуток ещё не добрался.

— Что ж, выписывайте освобождение от физ-ры, доктор, э-э… Какая у тебя фамилия?

— Попов.

— Попов? Какая-то она не графская, — разочарованно заявил Антон.

— Отлично, — недовольным тоном произнёс Арсений, — мы с тобой всего второй день знакомы, а я уже не оправдываю твои ожидания?

— Сейчас… — От очередного энергичного движения Малой невольно зашипел, глубоко втягивая воздух. — Сейчас очень оправдываешь.

Граф усмехнулся, продолжая умело разминать по-мальчишески угловатые плечи. 

— У меня дежа вю, — вдруг сказал Антон. — Как будто в прошлой жизни ты уже делал мне массаж.

— Это вряд ли, — ответил Арсений после короткой паузы, словно во время неё обдумывал услышанное. — «Дежа вю» — просто красивое слово, означающее, что ты тормоз и твой мозг тормознуто обрабатывает информацию. Ну, знаешь, одно полушарие быстрее, другое — медленнее. 

Честно сказать, у Малого сейчас от этих крепких, тягучих движений оба полушария работали совсем паршиво.

— А вообще, — продолжил Арсений, переходя к шее, — по нумерологическим расчётам, в прошлой жизни я был гадалкой.

— Кем? — пробормотал Антон, окончательно поплыв и потеряв нить разговора.

— Не суть, — отмахнулся сталкер, с весёлым любопытством наблюдая, как Малого развезло.

Доделывали массаж молча — под сосредоточенное сопение Антона. 

— Всё. — Арсений шлёпнул сталкера по раскрасневшейся коже, а потом разочаровывающе быстро убрал руки.

Малой сразу же обмяк, едва ли не растёкшись расслабленной лужей, стоило Графу его отпустить.

— Охуенно, — с чувством произнёс он. — Спасибо.

— Ого, у тебя получилось. Сказать запретное слово.

— Ты всё не сдаёшься, — усмехнулся сталкер. — Я, как ты понял, привык долги делом отдавать, а не этими тупорылыми спасибо.

— В таком случае, может, мне тоже плечи помнёшь? — лукаво разулыбался Граф — впрочем, в шутку, и Малой это знал.

— Точно не в этой жизни. Могу сижкой угостить. Хочешь?

У Антона всегда с собой была пачка сигарет, но курил он очень редко — экономил, как мог, позволяя себе подымить только в особенных случаях. Сегодняшний вечер, видимо, как раз был из таких; да и вообще, до сих пор оставаясь в живых после непрерывной череды их азартных игрищ с судьбой, не грех было и напиться — чего уж говорить о несчастных сигаретах.

— А хочу, — согласился Арсений и придвинулся ближе.

Вытащив из рюкзака полупустую, помятую пачку красных «Мальборо», Малой достал оттуда одну сигарету вместе с зажигалкой и прикурил. Приоткрытые губы тут же окутал плотный, сизый дым. Глубоко затянувшись, Антон откинулся на спинку дивана и передал сигарету Арсению.

— Не курил их со времён ординатуры, — поделился тот, зажимая фильтр губами и делая вдох.

— И как ощущения? — с интересом покосился на него Антон.

— Пиздато, — ответил Граф, выдыхая густое, горькое облако, и тоже прислонился к спинке, запрокинув голову.

Антон неосознанно задержал взгляд на его шее — очерченной в темноте белеющим пятном, с острым кадыком и россыпью крошечных родинок. Арсений заметил это и, по-видимому, решив, что Малой просто ждал сигарету, предложил её ему. Но, когда Антон потянулся за ней, Граф вдруг перехватил его запястье и поднёс к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть. 

На руке Антона висел ребристый, похожий на решётку артефакт, едва уловимо переливающийся электрическими импульсами.

— Это что, «Батарейка»? — Арсений с удивлением потрогал завораживающее порождение «Электры». 

«Батарейка» была достаточно редкой — и крайне востребованной по сталкеровским меркам: она здорово повышала мышечный тонус и почти не имела негативного влияния на человеческий организм, в отличие от прочих артефактов, которые в той или иной степени отравляли радиацией.

— А, да, — кивнул Антон и покрутил кистью, позволяя Графу насмотреться вдоволь.

Антон нашёл её в прошлом месяце, когда, продолжая поиски Серёжи, по очередной слепой наводке кого-то из сталкеров шарился по окрестностям Мёртвого города. В итоге «Батарейка» стала единственной полезной находкой, а сам Малой еле унёс ноги, едва не оставив свои мозги на десерт толпе голодных зомбаков.

— Никогда не видел, чтоб артефакты так носили.

Это было верное наблюдение: обычно сталкеры привязывали артефакты к поясу. Но Антону такой способ ношения не нравился — вещицы мешались, цеплялись за запасные обоймы и могли отвалиться в самый неподходящий момент. Поэтому Антон изобрёл собственную гениальную инновацию и начал носить мелкие артефакты на запястьях — чем несказанно гордился.

— А это что? — Граф указал на второй браслет из ровных круглых бусинок — молочно-прозрачных, с угольно-чёрными прожилками.

— Турмалиновый кварц. Это не артефакт.

— Подарок от девчонки? — улыбнулся Арсений и отпустил руку.

Малой не ответил — молча сделал новую затяжку и медленно выдохнул дым, заполняя темноту белёсым маревом.

Это действительно был подарок. Серёжин — на день рождения.

— Ладно, — Граф неожиданно хлопнул себя по коленкам и поднялся с дивана, — докуривай и ложись спать. Я пойду снаружи подежурю.

— Разбуди меня через два часа, поменяемся.

Арсений кивнул, закинул автомат на плечо и, взяв со стола одну из книг, вышел. Антон посидел ещё с минуту, забыв про тлеющую сигарету и задумчиво уставившись на дверь, а потом всё-таки опустил голову на подушку и, умостив ноги на подлокотник, вытянулся во весь рост. Но сон ещё долго не шёл, и Малой просто лежал с открытыми глазами, глядя в потолок и перебирая пальцами кварцевый браслет. Мысли нестройной вереницей мелькали в голове, и Граф — как знать, вдруг он на самом деле вешал лапшу на шастунские уши — там ведь полно места, пусть Малой и был парнем далеко не глупеньким, всякое в жизни могло случиться, а в Зоне — и подавно, взять хотя бы эти несчастные два дня, за которые ему пришлось пережить столько неприятностей, сколько он в одиночку и за пол-лета не огребал; да и вообще — какого чёрта, и Поз ведь предупреждал, а глаза слишком честные и слишком синие, он таких глаз ещё никогда прежде не видел, а Серёжа, его Серёжа, он же говорил — «Судьба», и, может…

Антон не успел додумать эту мысль — и вырубился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе присутствует отсылка к фику «Tweet about this»: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6384448


	6. Chapter 6

Малой загородил Арсению солнце, утреннее, но уже успевшее подняться высоко — и как только Граф не проснулся от обжигающего света, палящего прямо в рожу?

Они шли четвёртые сутки с тех пор, как выдвинулись с заброшек, и сон под открытым небом стал почти привычным — вдвоём пережидать чернобыльскую темноту было гораздо менее стрёмно, чем в одиночестве. Дежурить по очереди тоже стало привычным, и сегодня куковать на рассвете выпало Малому.

Местный рассвет — конечно, та ещё романтика. В Зоне эти утренние часы имели свой несравненный привкус, сырой, кислый, розово-туманный — будто с отравленного и душного пейзажа из какой-то книжки Куприна, которую Малой читал ещё в школе. Книжка та, к слову, тоже была про завод — и картинка почему-то врезалась Антону в память едва ли не сильнее, чем иллюстрации с голой Маргаритой на метле.

До «Маяка» между тем оставалось чуть больше пары километров, а это значило, что сегодня сталкеры имели все шансы наконец расправиться с посторонними делами и двинуться в нужную сторону. У Малого от нетерпения скулы сводило; он буквально отсчитывал минуты, отведённые Графу на сон, пока тот мирно посапывал и периодически смешно морщил нос. Когда наладонник наконец показал семь утра, держать себя в руках дальше было уже решительно невозможно.

— Встану рано поутру, — громко и нараспев заговорил Антон, чтобы Арсений услышал, — об реактор хер потру! Подъём, барин.

Арсений отреагировал сразу же — приоткрыл глаза и, заспанно глядя на Антона снизу вверх, пробормотал:

— Высокая поэзия. Прям как ты.

— У меня в арсенале другой не водится.

Граф фыркнул и, «козырьком» поднеся ладонь к глазам, прищурился.

— С этого ракурса ты похож на скульптуру Бернини. 

— Кого-кого? — поморщился Антон, уперев руки в бока.

Это был их очередной заход вместо «доброго утра». Граф как-то отмочил первым, Малой неожиданно подхватил, и теперь каждый новый совместный день начинался по-особенному. Пусть это было и странновато, но всё же немного веселило и разряжало обстановку. Антон, кроме всего прочего, во время их ночных пересменок еле сдерживался, чтобы не засунуть травинку спящему Арсению в нос или в ухо или не подложить в ладонь какой-нибудь склизкий артефакт из «Холодца» — останавливало только то, что в сонной несознанке Граф как нефиг делать мог его пристрелить на одних рефлексах, — так что эти дружеские пакости Малой решил оставить до лучших времён.

— Скульптор такой был, тупица, — пояснил Арсений и сладко потянулся, прячась в шастунской тени и задевая пальцами сухую траву.

Антон закатил глаза; по-другому на графские выпады — как и на всё графское существование в целом — реагировать уже не получалось.

— А ты похож на дохлого чела из «ГТА», — ответил он и наконец отошёл обратно к костру, бросая Арсения в одиночной схватке с ярким солнцем. — Я воду вскипятил. Она, кстати, почти закончилась.

— На «Маяке» будет.

Они наскоро попили чай с галетами. Потом Малой обработал мазью своё левое предплечье и объявил, что можно выдвигаться.

Рука потихоньку заживала; Антон даже перестал накладывать бесконечные повязки. Всё-таки недаром на «Мамины бусы» торговцы загибали какие-то абсолютно головокружительные цены: это была крайне чудодейственная и очень стоящая вещь. Обвешавшись десятком таких артефактов, можно было хоть к самому Саркофагу пройти — и даже в ус не подуть. Теоретически. На практике раздобыть такое огромное количество «Бус» на одно рыло было так же нереально, как заставить псевдособаку танцевать сальсу.

Антон к Саркофагу не собирался; ему хватало и одного комплекта. К тому же после недавнего романтического вечера с кровососом Зона почему-то стала неожиданно спокойной и даже покладистой. То ли давала передышку сталкерам, то ли копила силы перед новым Выбросом, который мог случиться со дня на день. Так или иначе, дорога была невероятно тихой. За всё время они лишь дважды наткнулись на слепых псов, но оба раза отбиться получилось легко; а в один из вечеров Антона чуть не засосало в «Карусель», но Граф вовремя успел его оттащить.

Отношения внутри коллектива тоже кое-как налаживались. Сталкеры много разговаривали, коротая за болтовнёй утомительный путь. Малой с удивлением выяснил, что Арсений был на восемь лет старше его самого: этой весной Графу исполнился тридцать один год. Разница в возрасте почти не чувствовалась, а их зачастую несовпадающие взгляды на мир, скорее, можно было оправдать отличием в темпераментах.

Родом Арсений был из Питера; после школы отслужил в ракетной бригаде где-то в Ленобласти, в посёлке с нелепым названием, которое Антон забыл спустя секунду. Служилось, по его словам, весело и хорошо, а за три месяца до дембеля Арсений заболел желтухой и потом долго валандался в госпитале, где ему временно дали блатную должность хлебореза и кормили на убой. Отслужив, поступил в медицинский — воплощать пылкие юношеские мечты о спасении людей и утверждать свою значимость в этом мире. Дальше — была учёба до двадцати восьми со всеми муторными этапами, кандидатская — и наконец, практика в детской областной. Граф даже поделился парочкой своих коронных баек про вытаскивание пластикового конструктора из самых невообразимых мест человеческого организма и про то, как однажды пятилетний мальчик так не хотел даваться на осмотр, что укусил Арсения за подмышку и порвал ему халат.

Истории были прикольные, но тайн главного героя не раскрывали. За эти несколько дней Малой узнал, скорее, не о прошлом Графа, а о том, каким он был сейчас, вообще — о том, как он смеётся или как начинает едва разборчиво бормотать, когда пытается сдержать улыбку. О том, что любит глупые каламбуры и всюду под видом цитат великих вставляет какие-нибудь дурацкие фразеологизмы собственного сочинения.

Как бы там ни было, Арсений хоть и рассказывал красиво, увлекательно и очень живо — но всё не по существу, так что в сухом остатке новой информации особо не прибавилось. То, что он был врачом, Антон и сам уже знал, а остальные его рассказы были скупы на факты. Обычные такие, жизнеопределяющие факты вроде, к примеру, женитьбы или мало-мальски криминального прошлого. Ничего, что прямо или косвенно могло бы сойти за причину, по которой Графа занесло сюда. 

Ни слова про Чернобыль.

Антона так и подмывало спросить, зачем он приехал — он, Арсений, детский, мать его, хирург с отзывчивой душой и честными, умными глазами. Что он искал здесь, в Зоне, чего он от неё хотел, требовал, ждал — что, в конце концов, она могла ему дать. Но этот вопрос, прямо как на той, другой сестре-Зоне, задавать было не принято; ясно ведь — что всё не от хорошей жизни.

Сам Арсений Малого тоже старался не расспрашивать о личном. Про Серёжу больше не заговаривал, хотя видно было, что порывался пару раз. Антон уже толком и не знал, благодарен он был за это или подсознательно сожалел — в конечном счёте, откуда вообще взялась эта тупорылая, бессмысленная зоновская тактичность — и кому она нужна? Может, без неё было бы проще?

Впрочем, доверие так или иначе зарождалось само собой. Потихоньку, осторожно, иногда — слепо и интуитивно, но, пожалуй, именно в эти моменты — наиболее искренне. Антон привык полагаться на свои ощущения, и Граф проверку внутренними шастунскими детекторами проходил на удивление ладно. 

А ещё Малой всё чаще ловил себя на том, что смотрел. Неосознанно наблюдал за Арсением — дольше, чем было позволительно. Псевдособака разбери зачем; это получалось пугающе бесконтрольно. Но хуже всего было то, что Арсений смотрел в ответ. Малой старался не перехватывать эти взгляды, но всегда чувствовал их затылком — до мурашек. 

И не понимал ничего, ровном счётом ничего.

  
*

— Иногда мне кажется, что всё это происходит не со мной, — поделился Антон, лёжа на животе и вглядываясь в пологие холмы, за которыми скрывались широкие трубы «Маяка».

Они почти добрались до места, а сейчас притаились в засаде — выжидали. Мутанты в этих краях разгуливали, как маньяки по ночным паркам, и, прежде чем соваться на завод, не лишним было сперва разведать обстановку. 

— Это нормально. Это означает, что твой котелок ещё варит, а чувство нереальности происходящего — всего-навсего защитная реакция мозга на стресс.

— Звучит оптимистично.

— Мозгу вообще не нравится всё время быть адекватом, — продолжил Арсений. — Это сложно. Один умный мужик говорил, что человек, ну, в целом может пребывать в двух состояниях.

— В каких? — Малой заинтересованно поглядел на Графа.

— Они называются «субъект номер один» и «субъект номер два». И меняются в зависимости от того, насколько человек себя осознаёт в данный момент как, ну… живое существо с собственной думалкой. Вот, например, когда ты телевизор смотришь и всецело погружаешься в рекламу какого-нибудь, не знаю, «Хэд-энд-шолдерс» — твой разум не понимает, что он самостоятельный. Он воспринимает телевизор как новую реальность, а реальную реальность перестаёт осознавать. И ты становишься субъектом номер два. А когда ты сам по себе и нечаянно задумываешься о смысле бытия — тогда ты субъект номер один. Потому что это, ну, естественное, природное состояние разума.

— Так, стоп. — Антон выставил ладонь перед лицом Графа, останавливая его. — Я ни черта не понял.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Арсений и улёгся поудобнее. — Давай на приближенных примерах. Когда ты порнушку смотришь, то ты субъект номер два. Ты сфокусирован не на своей реальности, а на вымышленной, чужой.

— А когда сам участвую, — медленно проговорил Антон, догадываясь, — то номер один?

— В общих чертах. С сексом немного сложнее, там мозг вообще сворачивает свою работу до примитивизма. Но в остальном — всё просто, как два пальца в жопу.

— Понятия не имею, насколько это просто — два пальца в жопу, — зачем-то заметил Антон. 

Достойная и крайне необходимая ремарка. Арсений еле подавил смешок; уголки его губ поджались, сдерживая улыбку.

— Достаточно просто, — пожал он плечами, но, словив убийственный взгляд Малого, развивать эту тему дальше не рискнул.

Антон смутился; кончики ушей, как обычно, предательски запылали. Он уткнулся носом в приклад и, сосредоточенно уставившись куда-то вдаль, спросил:

— А мы сейчас субъекты номер один или номер два?

— Мы сейчас, — отозвался Граф, деловито склонившись над автоматом и тоже возвращаясь к осмотру территории, — субъекты номер один в чистом виде. А ещё — потенциальный ужин кровососа. Так что гляди в оба, второй раз может и не повезти. Ему уж будет всё равно, какой по номеру субъект он жрёт.

— Не каркай, — пригрозил Антон. — Я в Зоне подыхать не собираюсь. Мне вообще в детстве цыганка на нашем воронежском рынке нагадала, что помру я в восемьдесят шесть в солнечной стране. Чернобыль на солнечную страну не смахивает.

— Начнём с того, что Чернобыль не страна.

В этот момент издалека послышался громкий топот; на холме мгновенно поднялось огромное облако пыли. По склону, сверкая копытами, на бешеной скорости неслось стадо диких кабанов-мутантов.

Антон с чувством чертыхнулся, мысленно надеясь, что твари бежали по каким-то своим безмозглым кабаньим делам и укрытие сталкеров было им совершенно не по пути. Арсений, видимо, подумал то же самое, но автомат всё равно перехватил покрепче.

— У меня три с половиной обоймы осталось, — сообщил Малой как нельзя кстати.

— В солнечной, говоришь, стране, блин? — вяло откликнулся Арсений. 

У Графа тоже запасы были на исходе, а кабаны, помимо своей вопиющей тупорылости, славились ещё и немыслимой живучестью, так что при встрече на них запросто можно было вхолостую спустить все боеприпасы — а дальше молиться до зелёных соплей, чтобы поблизости оказалось какое-нибудь высокое дерево, готовое выдержать человеческий вес с рюкзаком и оружием в придачу.

В окрестностях «Маяка», как назло, не росло ни единого, даже самого убогого куста — кругом были лишь низкие холмы, поросшие сухим сорняком, да производственный трубопровод. Из высоких сооружений имелись только столбы с электросетью, но и те стояли в недосягаемости — бежать до них сейчас, пока кабанья ватага мчала прямо на сталкеров, было равноценно самоубийству.

Малой дёрнул затвор, приготовившись стрелять; внутренности обожгло адреналином.

— По команде, — успел предупредить Граф — как вдруг кабанья орава резко свернула влево и поскакала прочь.

Сталкеры молча подняли головы и с открытыми ртами проводили взглядом грохочущее пыльное облако, пока то не скрылось за дальним холмом.

— Это что, на хрен, было? — ошарашенно произнёс Антон.

Граф выдохнул и сплюнул в траву.

— Слабительное с мгновенным эффектом, блядь.

Зона почему-то продолжала щадить. Это явно не вело ни к чему хорошему, думалось Малому: известная херабора, проходили. Расслабляться уж точно было нельзя — не могло же это фантастическое везение длиться вечно, как бы сталкерам ни хотелось.

Короткими перебежками они наконец добрались до «Маяка» и, кое-как с нескольких попыток взломав ржавую массивную дверь, проникли внутрь.

Фонарики включать не стали: дневной свет заливался через невысокие, но широкие окна под потолком, хорошо освещая пространство. Воздух живописно клубился микроскопическими пылинками от глиняного порошка и угля.

— Респиратор надень, — шёпотом сказал Антон, кивнув на пыльную дымку, и тоже нацепил на лицо защитную маску.

Впрочем, грязный воздух был меньшим из зол. Самой неприятной новостью оказался размеренный, глухой стук, доносившийся сверху — из запертых комнат, к которым вела хлипкая металлическая дорожка, расположенная на высоте нескольких метров и огибающая помещение по периметру. Возможно, источником шума вновь была какая-нибудь динамичная аномалия вроде «Теслы», которую сталкеры обнаружили в заброшке. Второй, менее позитивный, вариант подразумевал присутствие в здании одушевлённых обитателей.

Сталкеры прислушались. Стук не прекращался — но и не приближался; сиюминутной угрозы не было.

— Идём, — шепнул Граф.

Стоило им сделать несколько шагов вперёд, как в ту же секунду заверещал детектор аномалий. Малой вырубил его и запустил пальцы в кармашек с гайками. Граф сделал то же самое, и они принялись с обеих сторон проверять помещение. Полыхнуло почти сразу: завод был заполонён «Жарками». 

Сам «Маяк» изнутри был обставлен в лучших традициях стимпанка. Большую часть пространства в центре занимала производственная установка, на которой, очевидно, когда-то изготавливались кирпичи. Сейчас она выглядела по-винтажному обшарпанной и безжизненной; механизмы давно заржавели и покрылись пылью.

По правой стороне располагались отсеки с сырьём — угольной крошкой и глиной. По левой — тянулись трубы, уходя к каким-то конусообразным механизмам в центре установки. Граф проследил взглядом их витиеватое направление и увидел большой коллектор на другом конце помещения. Туда-то им и нужно было.

Аккуратно лавируя между бесконечными «Жарками» — и откуда их столько взялось? — сталкеры наконец добрались до ёмкости, регулирующей водообеспечение в здании.

— Арс, — позвал Малой, указав на подобие пожарного гидранта, располагавшееся тут же, возле коллектора.

Он навалился на заржавевший вентиль и, с трудом провернув его, скрестил пальцы в ожидании момента истины. Трубы глухо загудели. Секунд десять ничего не происходило, но потом из крана резко захлестал поток ржавой воды.

Арсений торжествующе похлопал Антона по плечу. Затем они быстро набрали фляги и бутылки и раскидали по ним обеззараживающие таблетки — теперь запаса должно было с головой хватить до следующего пункта.

— Упаковывайся, а я пока посмотрю, что там с насосом, — сказал Граф и обошёл коллектор с другой стороны.

Распихав воду по рюкзаку и пересчитав таблетки, Антон пошёл догонять Арсения. Тот нашёлся совсем недалеко — стоял возле какой-то цилиндрической пузатой штуковины, которая была впаяна в трубы. Малой догадался, что эта самая штуковина служила основным производственным насосом, выкачивающим воду из коллектора.

— Ты его собираешься брать? — спросил он, делая ударение на «его», и пнул ногой неподъёмную конструкцию.

— Ага, в карман положу и пойду, — беззлобно съязвил Арсений. — Нет, конечно. Тут где-то есть маленькие, для локальной подачи воды.

Граф с шумом выдвинул один из больших металлических ящиков, которые рядочком стояли возле стены, и заглянул внутрь. Антон повторил за ним, взявшись за соседний. Осмотрев несколько таких ящиков, они наконец нашли то, что искали: аж четыре миниатюрные копии насоса-гиганта.

— Почему они в ящиках лежат?

— Запасные, Шаст, не тупи, — закатил глаза Арсений. — Не с труб же их снимать, ну.

Он вытащил один из насосов. Маленьким его вряд ли можно было назвать: он был хоть и не очень тяжёлый, но достаточно габаритный, и как Граф собирался его нести — Малой представлял с трудом.

Арсений тем временем проверил устройство на невредимость и, сняв рюкзак, с абсолютно невозмутимым видом принялся привязывать насос сверху — куда обычно путешественники присобачивали спальный мешок. Действовал уверенно: видимо, они с товарищем давно продумали этот план.

Пока Граф занимался упаковкой, Малой окинул взглядом верх помещения и рассмотрел с полдюжины закрытых дверей, которые, по всей вероятности, вели в отсек управления и какие-то непроизводственные комнаты.

— А туда нам надо? — Антон кивнул на узкую металлическую дорожку-каркас, заменяющую пол второго этажа.

— Слушай, давай заглянем, — предложил Граф. — Тут склад должен быть с оружием.

— На кирпичном заводе? — Антон скептически поднял бровь.

— После аварии здесь какое-то время вояки жили. Мне Армян говорил.

— Кто?

— Тот мой товарищ, — пояснил Арсений и, взгромоздив рюкзак на спину, первым двинул к лестнице.

Гайки звонко отскакивали от железной сетки — аномалий на пути пока что больше не было. Поднявшись, сталкеры начали по очереди осторожно исследовать комнаты, минуя ту часть, откуда всё так же настойчиво доносился непонятный стук.

Первые две комнаты были похожи на зону для персонала: внутри стояла скромная, покрытая многолетней пылью, мебель — и ничего кроме. За третьей же дверью, на их счастье, оказался тот самый склад.

— Ого, Арс, смотри! — воскликнул Антон, едва переступив порог. — Броник. 

Он стянул респиратор и, в несколько быстрых шагов подлетев к высокому стеллажу, достал оттуда совершенно новый, целёхонький бронежилет.

— Возьми себе? — обратился он к Графу, демонстрируя находку.

— Не надо, — отказался Арсений, тоже сняв с лица защиту. — Мне куртки хватает.

Кевларовая куртка была, конечно, вещью хорошей — в одежде Малого тоже имелись плотные вставки из этого материала, правда, немного попроще, чем графские, и по большей части берегли только руки. Но в целом такой кевлар далеко не стопроцентно спасал от механических воздействий; от пуль — точно нет, и Антон решительно не понимал, как Арсений мог так спокойно разгуливать по Зоне без дополнительного броника. Сам Малой с мая успел сменить аж четыре штуки: порой выдавались слишком уж жаркие деньки.

— Сумасшедший. — Он покачал головой и положил снарягу на место.

— Просто я как феникс — всегда возрождаюсь из пепла, — важно сказал Арсений и прошёл вглубь, к металлическим шкафчикам.

Разойдясь по противоположным углам, они принялись обыскивать склад. Здесь было на что посмотреть: кругом возвышались широкие стеллажи с разномастными запчастями и инструментами — в основном рабочими, строительными, но и те потенциально имели практическую значимость. В Зоне вообще всё, что как-то могло облегчить существование, имело значимость.

Как эту сокровищницу не разграбили — оставалось тайной. Малой всё списывал на удалённость к северу, да и толпами сталкеры сюда тоже не гуляли, чтобы грабить в таких масштабах. А может, о существовании «Маяка» вообще мало кто знал, кроме тех же военных, которым эти несчастные железки были до одного места. Вот самому Антону просто повезло иметь в товарищах всезнающего Поза, который бескорыстно делился с парнем любой информацией, какой располагал сам. У Графа был тот его Армян, который жил неподалёку; а так — Малой не мог припомнить, чтобы обсуждал завод с кем-то ещё.

— Ша-аст? — раздался голос Арсения откуда-то из-за стеллажей. 

— Ау?

— Подойди.

Бросив только что найденную коробку с семимиллиметровыми патронами, Антон мигом примчался к Арсению: тот стоял возле верстака и, уперев руки в столешницу, склонился над продолговатым металлическим футляром.

Малой заглянул ему через плечо — и тут же весь обмяк от восторга. На дне футляра лежала гладкая, блестящая, ослепительно красивая «Рысь». Это была мощнейшая снайперская винтовка — модификация одной из моделей «СВД». Антон такую видел лишь однажды: Кандидат хвастался пару месяцев назад — но при этом так трясся над ней, что даже в руках подержать не дал.

— Что будем с ней делать? — спросил Арсений, повернув голову и едва не вписавшись в шастунское лицо.

Малой не отшатнулся — просто негодующе уставился на Графа, будто тот только что сморозил несусветную чушь. 

— Как что. Заберём, конечно.

— Лишняя тяжесть, Тох, — с сомнением в голосе проговорил Арсений.

— Нормально. Я соскучился. Ну-ка, кыш.

На службе он здорово прикипел к этому виду огнестрела — потому что стрелял лучше всех в роте и буквально отдыхал душой, когда снайперка лежала у него в руках. Так что местная «Рысь» ожидаемо оказалась любовью с первого взгляда. Малой легко подхватил её из футляра и начал бережно осматривать: проверил все механизмы и целостность линз, снял с предохранителя, энергично оттянул затвор. Винтовка вела себя послушно — поскольку была совсем нулёвая; даже налипшей на смазку грязи Антон не обнаружил. Наконец, он вскинул её на плечо и, зажмурив один глаз, посмотрел в прицел.

Арсений, молча наблюдавший за этими брачными солдатскими играми, не удержался от смешка.

— Отстань, — проворчал Малой, не отрываясь от «Рыси». — На себя бы посмотрел при виде аптечки.

— Смешной ты, Шаст, капец. Пойдём, может?

Спустя несколько минут они, под завязку нагрузившись боеприпасами, вышли на улицу. Теперь двигаться было труднее: во-первых, из-за воды, во-вторых, из-за щедрого запаса свежих патронов, в-третьих — из-за насоса и снайперки, которые прибавляли килограммов по пять на каждую спину.

Арсений плёлся впереди вдоль труб, и Малой видел, как ему было тяжело тащить на себе рюкзак. Граф то и дело поправлял лямки, никак не находя удобное положение. Антон уже собирался было предложить свою помощь, как вдруг Арсений встал, как вкопанный.

— Ба-алин, — протянул он. — Твою мать. 

— Что такое? — спросил Малой, поравнявшись с ним.

— Я пушку внутри оставил.

И точно: плечо Арсения пустовало, автомат на нём не висел. Антон даже растерялся на мгновение; так лохануться — ещё надо было постараться, а уж от педантичного и внимательного Графа подобного прокола он и подавно не ожидал.

— Ну и чёрт с ним, Арс. — Антон устало провёл ладонью по лицу. — Я же снайперку взял. Возвращаться — плохая примета.

— В ближнем я тоже со снайперкой плясать буду? — вскинулся Арсений неожиданно нервно.

Замечание было вполне себе справедливое, но шло вразрез с недвусмысленными позывами инстинкта самосохранения.

— Из ствола постреляешь. Хоть из двух.

Арсений категорично мотнул головой: он уже принял решение, и переубедить его сейчас вряд ли было возможно. Но Антон всё-таки попытался; идти обратно на «Маяк» казалось очень, очень плохой идеей.

— Слушай, здесь «Жарок» до сраки. Одно неловкое движение — и мы поджаримся, как курочки на гриле.

— Ну, так не делай неловких движений, — предложил Арсений слегка раздражённо. — А вообще, лучше останься-ка здесь. Я сам схожу.

Он принялся торопливо стягивать с себя рюкзак и лишнее оружие.

— У тебя что, блин, две жопы? — огрызнулся Антон. — Арс, а если ты сейчас, на хуй, сдохнешь там, мне-то что делать?

— А я не сдохну, с чего я должен сдохнуть? Помещение мы проверили, «Жарки» я запомнил. Жди тут, ясно?

— Разбежался, Вин Дизель, блядь, — буркнул Малой и тоже скинул свой рюкзак в траву, оставив при себе только автомат и винтовку. — Вместе идём. На.

Он достал из кобуры «БэПэху» и протянул Графу.

— Слушай, Шаст, нет, — запротестовал тот. — Подожди здесь, а? Мне так спокойнее будет.

— Не обсуждается, — отрезал Антон и, вложив пистолет в графскую руку, широким шагом направился вперёд.

Внутри было по-прежнему пыльно и уныло. Но, едва войдя в помещение, Малой сразу же ощутил, будто что-то изменилось — хотя с момента их ухода не прошло и десяти минут. Он покосился на Арсения: тот выглядел не менее озадаченно — а потом вдруг взял Антона за локоть и, медленно наклонившись к его уху, тихо спросил:

— Ты тоже слышишь?

Тут до Малого дошло: гулкий стук, который монотонно раздавался на протяжении их прошлого визита, теперь не звучал. На заводе стояла тишина — мрачная и к чертям не предвещающая ничего хорошего. Антон машинально стянул с плеча «Галиль»; Арсений вооружился двумя «БэПэ» — своим и шастунским. Затем сталкеры переглянулись и, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, пошли дальше.

С виду само помещение не изменилось — огромный зал с производственными установками был пуст.

— Ты хоть примерно помнишь, где мог его оставить? — прошептал Антон.

— Скорее всего, где-то на складе, — ответил Арсений, — когда перезаряжался. Иначе зачем я его вообще снимал.

Антон вздохнул, но говорить больше ничего не стал — что теперь тут скажешь.

Они быстро проскользнули наверх и, пробравшись на склад, плотно заперли за собой дверь. Комната выглядела такой же, какой сталкеры её оставили. Граф поспешно прошёлся мимо стеллажей с запчастями — и, к своему облегчению, увидел на одной из полок забытый «LR-300».

— Нашёл? — спросил Антон, нервно расхаживая из стороны в сторону. — А щас валим отсюда, пока…

Не успел он договорить, как вдруг снаружи раздался оглушительный грохот — словно кто-то с большой высоты уронил тяжёлый металлический предмет.

Сталкеры застыли, испуганно вытаращившись на дверь. Малой оглянулся на Графа и, приложив палец к губам, в одно движение прильнул к выходу. За дверью больше не громыхало, но Антон расслышал какой-то странный треск. Словно… 

Словно в здании был пожар.

Арсений шумно втянул носом воздух и, учуяв запах горелого, вопросительно уставился на Антона. Тот осторожно приоткрыл дверь; в лицо полыхнуло жаром. Там, где располагался отсек с углём, теперь была огненная стена.

— Сука, твою… — вырвалось у Малого, и в тот же момент он увидел, как в его сторону полетел горящий кусок металлической пластины.

Антон едва успел рвануть дверь на себя; пластина с силой врезалась в то место, где секунду назад было его лицо. Арсений подскочил к нему, совсем ошарашенный и растерянный.

— Это что… Огненный полтергейст?

Малой неопределённо кивнул и тяжело привалился спиной к стенке. Они оказались в западне: на этот раз Зона превзошла саму себя. Хотелось паниковать, но на Антона внезапно обрушилась такая усталость, что он даже толком не осмыслил безысходность их положения.

Граф вдруг резко подорвался и убежал куда-то за стеллажи.

— Ты чего? — окликнул его Антон.

— На, вот, возьми. — Арсений вернулся и протянул Малому широкую крышку от железного ящика, которую можно было использовать в качестве щита, чтобы прикрываться от летящих предметов. — Пойдём отсюда.

Антон послушно взял крышку в руки. От уверенного голоса Графа в голове тут же прояснилось, и, сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Малой вновь открыл дверь: теперь — настежь. Комната озарилась слепящим оранжево-жёлтым светом; натянув респираторы и прикрывшись своими импровизированными щитами, сталкеры выбрались наружу.

Картина за дверью оказалась ужасающей. Здание горело; кругом вспыхивали масляные лужи. Сырьевой уголь с треском полыхал, и пламя от него обволакивало стены.

Каркас, на который вышли сталкеры, ходил ходуном, и ближайший путь к лестнице был отрезан огнём. Оставалось идти в обход — как раз мимо той комнаты, где до этого прятался чёртов полтергейст.

Малой вгляделся в пылающие вихри с противоположной стороны помещения — и увидел ярко искрящееся облако.

— Арс, прикрой! — громко скомандовал он, а затем, опустившись на колено, быстро убрал за спину «Галиль» и вскинул снайперку.

Оптика была хоть куда: через прицел Антон сумел рассмотреть очертания странной субстанции — и выстрелил дважды подряд, без паузы. Полтергейст сделал истеричный кульбит и начал метаться возле стены, а потом зашвырнул в сторону сталкеров огромный кусок горящей трубы.

Граф среагировал первым: он с силой пихнул Малого влево, а сам отпрыгнул вправо, и через мгновение тяжёлая труба рухнула между ними, пробив металлическую сетку в полу.

Сталкеры оказались по разные стороны каркаса. Со стороны Антона пути к лестнице не было. Он услышал, как Арсений громко выругался, но сейчас дорога к выходу его мало волновала: для начала нужно было прикончить полтергейста — иначе он прикончил бы их.

Малой вновь поднял винтовку и, почти сразу же поймав на прицел плюющееся искрами облако, выстрелил. И ещё раз, и ещё. Мутант по-прежнему швырялся предметами и сгустками пламени. Граф что-то кричал, но Антон его не слышал: не обращая внимания на огненные фейерверки, он продолжал остервенело всаживать в мутанта пули.

А потом всё остановилось: куски металла, ящики, угольные ошмётки — разом обрушились вниз. Полтергейст сдох.

— Антон! — услышал Малой сквозь звон в ушах.

Он обернулся и увидел Арсения, который стоял на краю дорожки-каркаса и взволнованно смотрел на Антона. Осознание происходящего мгновенно вернулось. Малой вскочил с колен и испуганно повертел головой, глядя под ноги: снизу бешено плясало злое, голодное пламя. Солнечное сплетение тут же захлестнула ледяная волна паники; действовать нужно было быстро — но мозг внезапно отказался работать.

— Сука. Сука…

— Хватай меня за руку! — крикнул Арсений, изо всех сил пытаясь дотянуться до Малого.

Глаза слезились от дыма и духоты. Впереди всё расплывалось единым оранжево-слепящим пятном, и уцелевшая часть пола казалась бесконечно далеко.

— Да я не достану!

— Я тебя поймаю!

— Ты дурак?! Мы, на хрен, оба упадём!

В этот момент металлическая сетка под Антоном угрожающе заскрипела, и оба сталкера дёрнулись от испуга. 

— Сейчас же, блядь, прыгай! — заорал Арсений так строго, как он ещё ни разу не обращался с Антоном. Это было неожиданно, грозно и отрезвляюще.

Каркас снова пошатнулся и, казалось, готов был вот-вот рухнуть.

— Живо!

Коротко выдохнув, Антон напоследок взглянул в синие, блестящие от света пламени глаза. 

А затем прыгнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе присутствует отсылка к «Молоху» Александра Куприна и вольная (очень вольная!) интерпретация теории про субъекты номер один и два из «Generation П» Виктора Пелевина.
> 
> «Я как феникс — всегда возрождаюсь из пепла» — цитата из фильма «Ла-Ла Ленд» (несмотря на то, что он вышел в 2016 г, а события ЧП происходят в 2009 г).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Odell — Another Love

***

  
_Август 2008-го был жаркий. Жара началась ещё с июля, когда отношения между Грузией и Южной Осетией стремительно приблизились к точке кипения. С российской стороны весь Северо-Кавказский военный округ следил за новостями с замиранием сердца. Серёжа и Антон тоже следили — они теперь были офицерами пятьдесят восьмой общевойсковой и служили во Владикавказе. Зелёные совсем, двадцатидвухлетние._

_И потому было страшно. Но — а когда бы не было? — хоть тебе двадцать два, хоть пятьдесят: война есть война._

_Телефоны разрывались ежесекундно; очкарики по сто раз на дню рисовали карты со стратегическими разметками и рассчитывали отражение потенциальных химатак. Пехоту на износ гоняли на боевых подготовках._

_Перед сном все молились кто кому. Каждую ночь — потому что ничего больше не оставалось._

_В Серёжином взгляде, прежде — лучезарном чуть ли не всегда, теперь хронически плескалось беспокойство. По вечерам, если было время, они с Антоном часто оставались в кубрике, где спали, — и разговаривали много или просто молчали, как те смешные кот и пёс из мультика «Котёнок по имени Гав». Боялись вместе._

_И в один из вечеров в первых числах августа, то ли в среду, то ли во вторник, когда стало совсем тяжело и предчувствие неминуемого охватило уже безвозвратно, — тоже — боялись вместе._

_— Тох? — тихо позвал Серёжа._

_— Ау?_

_— А что, если война будет?_

_Антон посмотрел на друга. Они сидели на кровати плечом к плечу, прислонившись к стене._

_— Пойдём воевать._

_Серёжа помолчал, а потом опять спросил по-прежнему тихо:_

_— Тебе не страшно?_

_— Страшно, Серёж, — ответил Антон. — Очень._

_— Мы же не умрём?_

_— Нет. Конечно нет._

_Снова помолчали._

_— Тох?_

_— Да?_

_— Только не отходи от меня, хорошо?_

_— А ты — от меня._

_— Если с тобой что-то случится, я умру. По-настоящему умру, понимаешь?_

_— Всё будет хорошо, Серёж, — ответил Антон и подбадривающе похлопал друга по ноге._

_Серёжа тоже протянул руку и коснулся коленки Антона — погладил по острой косточке, успокаивая. И, наверное, должен был, по негласным правилам дружеских жестов, сразу же убрать её, но нет. Лишь сжал пальцы чуть сильнее. Недвусмысленно._

_А потом Антон ощутил, как в его коротко бритый висок уткнулся тёплый нос. Втянул воздух глубоко._

_Они оба замерли._

_— Серёж... — тихо выдавил Антон, не смея вдохнуть. — Серёж, ты чего?_

_— Ничего._

_Антон понял всё в ту же секунду. И, осторожно сняв с колена Серёжину руку, отодвинулся — закрылся, замкнулся. Нет._

_— Так._

_— Антош, не надо, — спокойно остановил его Серёжа; видимо, он ждал этой реакции. — Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. На всякий случай. Прости._

_— Ладно, — пробормотал Антон, глупо глядя перед собой. — Ладно. Я… ничего не скажу Даше._

_— Это не важно._

_Серёжа поднялся и тихо вышел из кубрика, оставив Антона пялиться в пустоту._

_Ладно._

  
***

  
— Поймал, — выдохнул Арсений, крепко обхватывая Антона обеими руками и оттаскивая от края. — Вот так, всё, всё...

Антона трясло; он вцепился в Графа, как кот, которого только что сняли с дерева. Ноги заплетались, но Арсений держал так сильно, что, казалось, вряд ли теперь когда-нибудь мог выпустить его из рук. Медлить было нельзя; спотыкаясь и уворачиваясь от огненного града, который продолжал сыпаться с потолка, они вместе побежали к лестнице. Вокруг всё плавилось и пылало, и было нестерпимо жарко, и от дыма щипало глаза до боли; но Арсений, намертво схватив Антона за руку, не обращал ни на что внимание и тянул его за собой вперёд.

А потом полыхнуло. Полыхнуло прямо перед ними.

Антон успел увидеть лишь невыносимо яркий свет огня, и в следующую секунду Граф повалил его с ног, накрыв своим телом. Их захлестнула огненная волна; запахло жжёной тканью — куртку Арсения опалило. Малой на автомате обвил ладонями его затылок, чтобы волосы не задело, а дальше — не помнил ничего.

Как из здания выбрались — тоже не помнил. Вернее, не выбрались, а вывалились — буквально, чуть ли не кубарем — и, не оглядываясь, со всех ног рванули прочь от «Маяка» по хлюпающей грязи. За те недолгие минуты, которые сталкеры провели на заводе, улица, словно в злую насмешку, изменилась до неузнаваемости: небо заволокло иссиня-чёрными тучами; захлестал ледяной, едкий ливень.

Зона проснулась. И теперь игралась с ними, как сытая волчица — с загнанными полёвками.

Рюкзаки лежали метрах в пятидесяти от «Маяка». Антон первым добежал до них и, стянув респиратор трясущимися руками, сильно закашлялся. Арсений догнал его спустя мгновение и тоже согнулся пополам в приступе кашля.

— Как ты? — спросил он, по-прежнему хрипло и тяжело дыша, и обеспокоенно положил ладонь Антону на плечо.

Вместо ответа Антон мотнул головой. А потом вдруг резким движением выпрямился — и набросился на Графа, схватив его за воротник уже взмокшей куртки.

— Я бы тебе, блядь, врезал! — рявкнул он, но тут же с каким-то злым отчаянием разжал кулаки, выпуская куртку Арсения из рук и отступая на шаг. — Какого хуя, Арс?! Мы чуть не умерли! Ты сказал, что всё будет нормально!

— Шаст... — Он машинально протянул ладонь, чтобы взять Антона за рукав, но тот рывком отшатнулся, подняв столп водяных брызг с одежды.

Этот жест как будто разозлил Графа, и он выпалил уже более раздражённо: 

— Я же говорил тебе остаться снаружи! 

— Речь, блядь, не только обо мне!

— Господи. Антон, послушай…

— Да нет, блядь, это ты послушай! — зло выкрикнул Антон и повторил чётко, делая ударение на каждое слово: — Мы. Чуть. Не умерли. Понимаешь? 

— Может, потому что это Зона, а не санаторий? — огрызнулся Граф, тоже окончательно теряя терпение. — Мы и так в любой момент можем умереть! Ты, блядь, сам себе такую жизнь устроил, и что это сейчас происходит, Антон?!

Антон уже не слушал; тормоза сорвало.

— Да я не ебу, что происходит! — заорал он, жмурясь от воды, струящейся по лицу. — Ты мог сгореть! Я, сука, мог сгореть! Да блядь… Зачем я вообще с тобой пошёл с самого начала?! Я даже не знаю, кто ты такой, вообще, блядь, ничего не знаю! Ты не рассказываешь, вечно, блядь, базаришь не о том, как же я ненавижу это, о тебе столько всякой хуйни говорят, а я, — он едва не захлёбывался; слова обрушивались, как лавина, сметая всё на своём пути, — а я тебе верю каждый раз, сам не понимаю зачем, ты мне выбора не оставляешь, и, блядь, мне даже идти с тобой рядом хуёво, и я не…

Антон не заметил, как Арсений внезапно очутился очень близко — и обхватил ладонями его лицо, обрывая несвязный поток возмущений и заставляя поднять взгляд.

— На меня смотри.

Что-то в грудной клетке до боли ухнуло и потянуло вниз. Синие глаза были совсем рядом, глубокие, яркие, с тонкими светлыми прожилками, оплетающими радужку вокруг зрачка. Разглядывали обезоруживающе, неотрывно, прямо, так — господи, разве это возможно всего за несколько несчастных дней? — привычно. 

— Успокоился?

Антон замер, не дыша, отвечая по-детски удивлённым взглядом, словно перед ним только что открылась какая-то истина, перевернувшая весь его мир.

— Я бы не сгорел, ясно? — уверенно сказал Арсений. — И тебе бы не позволил, обещал же, помнишь?

Его руки были тёплыми, почти обжигающими на контрасте с холодной водой — и почему-то очень невесомыми. Антон, кажется, до сих пор не мог вдохнуть, а Арсений — всё так же заглядывал ему в глаза, молчал. А потом огладил большим пальцем крохотную родинку над уголком губ. А потом — подбородок, задевая короткие колючие волоски. А потом — щёку, совсем легко, ловя мокрые дождевые дорожки.

Вечность прошла или чуть больше — они так и смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь и не произнося ни слова. Волосы успели промокнуть насквозь, и стоило бы надеть капюшоны, но им обоим было плевать. По лицам стекала вода; Антон смотрел, как крупные капли собирались на ресницах Арсения, делая их тяжёлыми и совсем чёрными. Хотелось смахнуть эти капли, но тело отказывалось слушаться; он бы никогда, никогда не позволил себе так сделать.

А потом всё вдруг исчезло. Руки напоследок мазнули по мокрым щекам — и опустились. Мягко, без слов обойдя Антона, Арсений подхватил с земли свой рюкзак и побрёл вперёд.

Антон слушал его шаги, по-прежнему не шелохнувшись, и рассеянно глядел на горящий «Маяк».

Сердце стучало так, что заложило в ушах.

  
*

Шли молча до самого дома Армяна. Арсений — первым, Антон — шагов на десять позади. Ливень закончился, но время от времени едва-едва моросил мелкий, унылый дождь. Чаща показалась, когда уже начало смеркаться; Граф наконец остановился и сказал единственную за вечер фразу:

— Я напишу ему, он нас встретит. Сами не пройдём, здесь везде его ловушки.

Они сели немного поодаль друг от друга — и стали ждать. Чтобы как-то скоротать время, Антон взялся чистить оружие и обновлять обоймы. Граф просто молча сидел на поваленном дереве и с очень сосредоточенным видом глядел куда-то вдаль. Антон старался на него не смотреть, но взгляд сам то и дело падал — может, по инерции; может, потому что Антон уже давно перестал как-то отслеживать эти свои — внезапно, бесконтрольно и некстати появившиеся — новые привычки.

Ждали недолго; в конце концов из чащи показалась невысокая фигура в широченных штанах и со странным хвостом на голове. Граф поднялся на ноги и двинул навстречу.

— Армя-ян! — сказал он, разведя руки в стороны, чтобы обнять. — Ну, здравствуй!

— Это ещё кто? — вместо приветствия мрачно спросил сталкер и даже в объятьях Графа продолжил коситься на Антона.

— Шаст, познакомься, это Серёга Армян, мой давний товарищ. Армян, это…

— Малой, — перебил его Антон и, протянув руку, добавил: — Можно Антон.

Задрав голову, Армян прищурился и окинул того оценивающим, недружелюбным взглядом. И хотя разница в росте примерно в полтора раза перевешивала в пользу Малого, у Антона мгновенно сложилось стойкое ощущение, словно всё было наоборот — уж слишком грозно этот смуглый коренастый тип смотрел из-под густых, нахмуренных бровей. 

— И с хрена ли ты его привёл? — обратился сталкер к Арсению, оставив Антона глупо стоять с протянутой ладонью.

— Серёг, может, мы это дома обсудим? Вот я тебе твой насос отдам и заодно всё-всё-всё расскажу. Очень надо в уборную, — громким полушёпотом добавил он.

«В уборную», блядь. 

— Очевидно, монокль поправить и припудрить свой графский носик, — пробурчал Антон сам себе, но Арсений его услышал и снисходительно улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

— Ладно, — сказал Армян, немного смягчившись после упоминания о насосе. — Под ноги смотрите, тут везде растяжки.

Дом Армяна был навороченный. По меркам Зоны, разумеется: так-то сарай сараем. Хорош этот сарай был тем, что Армян здорово постарался над укреплением и защитой — ловушек и в самом деле имелось как псевдособак нерезаных; на окнах — такие решётки, что хоть обделайся от стараний, а снять не получится. Дверь тоже стояла что надо — стальная и толстенная, как в военных бункерах. Обрамлял всё это великолепие высоковольтный забор. Словом, не хата, а грёбаная крепость — только рва с крокодилами по периметру не хватало. Сразу видна была рука хозяйственного и дальновидного человека — будто Армян здесь на ПМЖ собирался остаться до старости. Впрочем, как знать — может, это было не так уж и далеко от истины.

Комнат имелось две, одна — Серёгина; вторую, тесную комнатушку со старым раскладным диваном, Армян предоставил гостям.

— Одеяло ещё одно найду, а так — сами решайте, кто из вас на полу ляжет, — сказал он и вышел, видимо, за вещами.

Оставшись наедине, сталкеры разошлись по разным углам и начали стягивать с себя мокрую одежду, чтобы повесить сушиться. Благо, мокрой она была только снаружи, потому что в целом отталкивала воду, как клеёнка: всю местную экипировку производили со специальной пропиткой, защищавшей от кислотных дождей. 

Антон мельком поглядывал на Арсения, пока тот, стоя к нему спиной и сверкая голыми лопатками, пытался вылезти из штанин. Не то чтобы зрелище было захватывающее — спина и спина, но Антон почему-то пялился.

Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, Арсений внезапно обернулся — и застал Антона врасплох. Тот замер с футболкой в руках. Повисла неловкая пауза.

В ту же секунду дверь снова распахнулась, и на пороге появился Армян с одеялом и поверх него — стопкой сухих шмоток. Вручив вещи сталкерам, из комнаты на этот раз не вышел — просто принялся расхаживать туда-сюда с такой рожей, что и на паршивой псевдособаке не подъедешь.

— Мы до завтра, — сказал Граф, протискивая голову через горловину старой, выцветшей футболки.

— Да уж ясен хуясен, что не навсегда, — ответил Армян. — В ночь Выброс будет, кстати.

— Это многое объясняет, — туманно заметил Арсений, не глядя на Антона.

Антон закатил глаза: Арсений прямо намекал на их сегодняшнюю перепалку. Можно подумать, Малой в одну харю её спровоцировал. А сейчас такая манера общения — через третье лицо — подбешивала ещё больше, и дело уже было не в Выбросе. Просто накопившаяся недосказанность в самый неподходящий момент, как вскипевшее молоко, сама собой начала переливаться через край.

Сталкеры наконец переоделись и умылись, а после — Армян с Графом сразу бросились разбираться с насосом. Неловко потоптавшись рядом в чужих, едва прикрывающих щиколотку штанах, Антон выскользнул в коридор и, стащив с вешалки первую попавшуюся накидку, вышел на улицу.

Снаружи совсем стемнело, но возле дома было тихо. Далеко он уходить не стал — побродил между деревьев, сел на какой-то подвернувшийся под ноги камень и закурил.

В голове был хаос. Антон до сих пор не то злился, не то странно, иррационально нервничал — но не из-за пожара, в котором они едва не сгорели по тупости, а из-за чего-то… другого? Всё это было так непонятно, что просто хотелось послать к чёрту и ничего не выяснять. Взрослые ведь часто так делают; а он — взрослый, хоть и Малой.

Табак приятно и успокаивающе горчил. На всякий случай пряча за ладонью огонёк — в темноте тлеющую сигарету было видно за версту — Антон поёрзал на камне и прикрыл глаза, чтобы отогнать мысли — и нужные, и ненужные, просто все разом. Заглушить хоть на секунду бесконечно бьющееся в висках осенне-весеннее имя.

Наладонник тихонько пиликнул, оповещая о новом сообщении. Заранее предугадывая адресанта, Антон опустил взгляд на экран.

 **Граф:** «Не нагулялся?»

Антон с усталым раздражением фыркнул и сперва хотел было не отвечать — что это ещё за глупости псевдособачьи? — как будто им обоим заняться больше нечем. Он угрюмо сделал пару затяжек, преодолевая внутреннюю борьбу, но в конце концов пальцы сами собой принялись набирать текст.

 **Малой:** «Не накурился.»

Тупорылые переписки — он никогда не понимал, в чём их прикол. Сейчас ситуация вообще выглядела смехотворно: они с Арсением были в двадцати метрах друг от друга, но тем не менее зачем-то устроили этот бред.

Пиликнуло снова.

 **Граф:** «Домой собираешься? Темно уже ))»

И ещё раз — спустя секунд десять.

 **Граф:** «Армян воду погрел. А мы могли бы поговорить. Люди так делают обычно»

Антон опустил руку с ПДА на колено и затянулся чуть ли не до спазма в горле. «Обычно» — это, блядь, было не про них. И Антон, который на нехватку собственной прямолинейности особо никогда по жизни не жаловался, сейчас с неприятным волнением осознавал, что к разговорам не был готов. Потому что боялся, наверное, того, к чему они могли привести.

Он вновь глянул на мигающий курсор в строке ввода и почувствовал, как вспотели ладони. Сердце застучало чуть быстрее, чем стоило бы.

 **Малой:** «С тобой всё по-другому.»

 _Малой:_ «Ебануто всё с тобой, Арс.»


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISSIO — I Run To You

В доме вкусно пахло жареной картошкой и — неожиданно — свежими, горячими тостами. Из кухни доносилась оживлённая болтовня, которую периодически разбавлял громкий, дружный смех. Стянув ботинки и накидку, Антон нехотя, заранее ощущая себя лишним, прошёл к ребятам.

Армян суетился возле плиты; Арсений сидел за столом, прислонившись спиной к большому морозильному шкафу, и что-то весело рассказывал — но, увидев Малого, вдруг осёкся.

— Это что, хлеб? — тупо спросил тот у Армяна, чтобы как-то нарушить неловкое молчание. — Откуда ты в Зоне хлеб взял?

— Я его замораживаю, — с важным видом ответил сталкер и сгрузил со сковороды последнюю партию тостов. — Жрать будешь?

— Буду.

Антон сел напротив Арсения и, старательно не обращая на него внимание, принялся рассматривать витиеватый узор на потёртой скатерти. 

— Я Армяну рассказывал, как мы Щетка с Щербаком встретили и бандитов раздели, — внезапно обратился к нему Арсений.

— Оголожопили, — с ухмылкой поправил Армян и звонко поставил перед сталкерами тарелки с картошкой, — как цуциков.

Потом на столе появились какие-то рыбные консервы, плошка с тостами и сливочное масло. Наконец, разлив по чашкам крепкий чёрный чай, Серёга тоже уселся на своё место. Сам есть не стал — видимо, ужинал ещё до прихода гостей.

— А как на «Маяке» позагорали, рассказал? — спросил Антон.

Он пытался, честно пытался произнести это без упрёка, но не вышло.

— Ещё не успел, — ответил Арсений, глядя своим, как всегда, прямым и спокойным взглядом.

Армян покосился на них обоих, прищурившись.

— Так, ясно. Если это какие-то ваши семейные разборки, то, пожалуйста, не в моём присутствии.

— Ничё не семейные, — вяло возразил Антон.

— А тебя вообще не спрашивали, харчок.

— Эй!

— Еби коней, — огрызнулся Армян.

— Так, хорош, — заступился Арсений, угрожающе зыркнув сначала на одного, потом на другого. — Армян.

— Ладно, так чё там с вашим «Маяком» в итоге? — кисло спросил тот.

— Да мы там в небольшую историю попали.

Арсений в подробностях поведал о забытом на заводе «LR-300», и об огненном полтергейсте, и о пожаре, и о том, как Антон героически завалил мутанта из снайперки. Умолчал только о ссоре под дождём, но этой драматичной сценой Армян вряд ли бы проникся.

— А ты, значит, бесишься теперь, — подытожил Серёга, обратившись к Антону, — что чуть не скопытился?

— Я не бешусь, — сухо сказал тот. — Это называется инстинкт самосохранения. 

— Армян… — попытался заступиться Арсений.

— Тут вообще-то Зона, Малец, — не слушая, продолжил сталкер.

— Малой.

— Зо. На. А не олл-инклюзив. И инстинкт твой сосёт, здесь эта хуйня не работает. Ты когда кордон перешёл, должен был сразу врубиться. Всё, что она тебе даёт, надо принимать с достоинством.

— Я не…

— Мать-Зона милостивой не бывает, ты от неё этого можешь не ждать. А если ждёшь, то ты дурак. Знаешь, выражение есть, — он наклонился к Антону так, будто огромный секрет ему открыть собирался, — ты можешь хер сосать со всех сторон, но хером он от этого быть не перестанет. Сечёшь?

— Нет такого выражения.

— Так что сопли подбери и следи за своей жопой. Зона ещё выебет, будь уверен, за ней не заржавеет. А вот за насос спасибо.

— Это всё? — прошипел Антон, чуть ли не испепеляя Армяна взглядом.

Они смотрели друг на друга так, что, казалось, даже воздух между ними искрился.

— Чего, кстати, с насосом решаем? — вклинился Граф, чтобы как-то разрядить общее напряжение.

Серёга отмер и по-хозяйски откинулся на спинку своего стула.

— Поставлю сам завтра. Не буду уж вас в ночь мучить, утомились поди. Этот шкет вон, — он кивнул на Малого, лицо которого в ту минуту изображало непередаваемую гамму эмоций, — щас мордой в тарелку упадёт от усталости.

— Не упаду, — пробурчал Антон, — пока не доем.

К его удивлению, сталкеры рассмеялись. Дышать стало малость легче, но неприятный осадок, как бы там ни было, остался.

Всё, что даёт Зона, надо принимать с достоинством.

После их позднего ужина Антон прошмыгнул в ванную, чтобы наконец смыть с себя грязь, чужую кровь и кислоту чернобыльского дождя, — Арсений по-джентельменски пустил его вперёд. Ванная тоже была хоть куда: с тесной, но вполне сносной душевой кабиной и бойлером — непозволительная для Зоны роскошь. А с новым насосом Армян вообще мог целый водопровод организовать на весь район — только в радиусе нескольких километров, кроме него самого, никто не жил.

Приняв душ и побрившись, Антон ещё какое-то время рассматривал своё лицо в маленьком, висевшем слишком низко для его роста зеркале. Без щетины он выглядел совершенным подростком — никакая вовсе не гроза Зоны, максимум — воронежского двора, где он провёл своё хулиганское детство. И как его, совсем ещё, по-честному, малого, сюда занесло?

Выйдя из ванной, он прошёл в спальню — и ожидал застать там Графа, но, к его облегчению, комната оказалась пуста.

— Что это за утка-мандаринка здесь плескалась, — тут же послышалось из коридора. — Весь пол в воде.

Антон раздражённо выдохнул, а затем, развернувшись на пятках, прошлёпал босыми ногами обратно в ванную — и едва ли не врезался в Арсения в дверном проёме. Они, даже не глядя друг другу в глаза, неуклюже попытались разойтись, но не получилось.

— Ай, брысь, сам уберу, — не выдержал Антон и, взяв Арсения за плечи, бесцеремонно отодвинул в сторону.

Тот всё-таки поднял взгляд и вдруг заметил не то удивлённо, не то очарованно:

— Ты побрился.

— Да. Тоже попробуй, прикольная тема, — буркнул Антон и, окончательно выпихнув Графа в коридор, захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

И сразу же страдальчески уткнулся лицом в ладони. Наверное, поговорить всё-таки стоило. Но он устал — слишком много разговоров за сегодня, и самый важный, разумеется, так и остался висеть на душе мёртвым грузом.

На полу действительно обнаружилась большая лужа. Он быстро вытер её найденной за шкафчиком тряпкой, но, прежде чем выйти, зачем-то взглянул на себя в зеркало и потрогал гладко выбритые щёки, пытаясь представить, как они смотрелись в глазах Арсения. От этого, впрочем, в голове ни капли не прояснилось.

— Пошёл на хуй, — беззвучно сказал он, обращаясь не то к своему отражению, не то к Арсению.

А потом наконец распахнул дверь — и вздрогнул от неожиданности: Арсений стоял на пороге в той же позе, закинув на плечо полотенце.

— Ты, блядь, чё так пугаешь?

— Извини, не хотел. Ты мне воду хоть оставил?

— Нет. Только что вытер её с пола.

— Очень смешно, — скривился Арсений.

— У меня стиль такой.

Они вновь попытались обойти друг друга — и вновь не вышло. Но теперь эти ритуальные танцы прервал Арсений: плавно обнял Антона за талию, проскользнул мимо и закрыл за собой дверь изнутри, оставив его в глупом замешательстве стоять в коридоре.

Всё, что даёт Зона.

  
*

Арсений вернулся в комнату спустя минут двадцать и, пахнув свежим мятным запахом шампуня, аккуратно повесил мокрое полотенце на спинку стула. Антон сидел на полу и, прислонившись спиной к дивану, залипал в своём ПДА.

— Что делаешь? — спросил Граф.

— Смотрю карту побережья Припяти.

— И как оно? — Арсений подошёл и тоже примостился рядом, слегка касаясь руки Антона своим локтем.

— Захватывающе.

— Ты всё ещё злишься?

— Арс, — вздохнул Антон, опустив руку с наладонником и устало закатив глаза. — Мы ж не в детском саду.

Он на самом деле не злился. Он был раздражён, обеспокоен, испуган и, может, самую малость вымотан, но точно не зол. И как ему — Арсению — объяснить всё это в двух словах? 

— Тогда в чём…

— Тебя не обожгло? — перебил его Антон, чтобы уйти от ответа. — Там, на «Маяке».

Арсений прикусил губу и, опустив голову, странно кивнул — будто что-то отметил про себя.

— Не обожгло.

— Мне показалось, ты прямо, ну, в огонь…

— Нет. Нам повезло.

— Без бороды тебе больше идёт, — не к месту сообщил Антон, поймав себя на том, что всё это время неосознанно разглядывал щёки Графа, усыпанные родинками.

Тот попытался сдержать улыбку, но в конце концов рассмеялся своим красивым, мягким смехом. Они посмотрели друг на друга — пристально, улыбаясь. Слишком долго.

— Как тебе Армян?

— Отличный парень, просто тащусь, — саркастично пробубнил Антон. — Как хуй по деревяшке. Хотя хата у него ничего.

— Он тебе не понравился? — Арсений поднял бровь.

— Кажется, это я ему не понравился.

— Дело времени. Ему трудно подпускать к себе новых людей.

— Меня, видимо, совсем трудно.

— Армян — добрый человек. Таких, как он, ещё поискать надо. Просто жизнь его потрепала, наверное, похлеще нашего.

— В Зону другие и не приезжают, — пожал плечами Антон.

— Он одинокий. С семьёй страшная трагедия произошла. Теперь здесь живёт, без понятия зачем, мы редко говорим об этом, он не пьёт.

Ну да, такие темы в трезвом состоянии не поднимешь.

— Может, наказывает себя. Не знаю.

Наказание Зоной было популярно в среде сталкеров. Каждый второй себя за что-то да наказывал. Но Малому, в общем-то, было плевать на семью Армяна; на языке вертелся другой вопрос. Помедлив немного и покусав губы, Антон всё-таки спросил:

— А у тебя есть кто-нибудь там? За Зоной.

Непринуждённый тон, с которым он прокручивал в голове этот вопрос, не удался; голос неожиданно дрогнул от волнения. Арсений, казалось, не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Жена была.

Напрашивалось продолжение, но его не последовало. 

— Была? — помог ему Антон, подняв голову и посмотрев внимательно. 

— Ушла, когда… В общем, ушла. Может, оно и к лучшему было. Я потом понял, что мы, кажется, друг друга не любили.

Антон затаил дыхание — на такие подробности он даже и не рассчитывал: разговоры о личном у них с самого начала — по какой-то тупой молчаливой договорённости — будто оказались под запретом. А сейчас Арсений словно готов был делиться сам, и Антон не простил бы себе, если бы упустил эту ниточку.

— Ты поэтому здесь? — осторожно спросил он.

— Нет. Не совсем. То есть… всё запутанно.

Упустил.

— Не собираешься рассказывать, — сказал Антон без вопросительной интонации.

Арсений вдруг посмотрел на него смиренно и виновато — такого взгляда Антон у него ещё не видел.

— Я бы хотел рассказать, Тох, правда. Я думал об этом. Но не могу. Не получается.

Он не лукавил. И цену себе не набивал. В самом деле не мог.

— Ладно, — поджал губы Антон. — Была, и фиг с ней. Другую найдёшь.

— Не уверен, что мне это нужно.

Они замолчали. Антон задумчиво пошкрябал въевшееся в штанину пятно от старой краски. Наверное, после такого тупикового разговора должно было возникнуть напряжение, но он его не почувствовал. Смущение — может быть, но совсем лёгкое, без колючего дискомфорта. Самое обычное, вперемешку с таким же лёгким волнением — почти как у подростков. 

И это смущение вспыхнуло чуть ярче, когда Арсений, поёрзав на полу, внезапно теснее прислонился плечом к плечу Антона — и голой кожей к коже, там, где заканчивались рукава их футболок.

— Ну а ты? — нарушил он тишину. — Расскажешь поподробнее? 

— Что именно?

— Почему со мной всё… «ебануто»?

В груди ёкнуло. Антон отстал от штанины и нервно провёл пятернёй по волосам.

— Ты сам знаешь. Я тебе всё сказал уже.

— Не всё, — настойчиво проговорил Арсений. 

— Слушай, — начал Антон медленно, пытаясь подобрать слова, — давай не усложнять? Может, ну… не надо? Я не уверен, что готов усложнять. Ты разве не…

Он вдруг замолчал, ощутив, как Арсений неожиданно положил пальцы на его подбородок и — легко, но, блядь, так самоуверенно — повернул к себе, заставляя смотреть в глаза. От этого жеста всё непонятно обмерло внутри: захотелось что-то сделать — просто хоть что-нибудь, но Антон не мог пошевелиться.

— Шаст. Ты сказал, что веришь мне.

Он чуть заметно кивнул, глядя в синие, странно блестевшие глаза, словно загипнотизированный.

— Я не знаю, что имел в виду, — хватило сил выговорить. — Но да. Наверное. Да.

Ему показалось, что Арсений едва-едва подался вперёд. Сердце пропустило ещё один удар. Или несколько. Может, вообще остановилось, по ощущениям — точно.

— А сейчас поверишь?

Он наклонился и прижался тёплыми губами к губам Антона. Мягко, очень нежно, в одно долгое касание. Мазнув гладким подбородком по такой же гладкой коже — до мурашек. Антон не был уверен, что кто-то вообще когда-нибудь целовал его именно так.

Он отстранился первым и уставился на Арсения растерянно, немного пьяно и — выжидающе. Губы жгло отпечатком чужого вкуса.

— Ты думаешь, это правильно?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Арсений.

А потом поцеловал его ещё раз. И ещё. Рука с подбородка соскользнула вниз; крепкая ладонь легла Антону на колено и с силой огладила выше, по внутренней стороне бедра. Антон опомнился тут же — перехватил руку и остановил, не позволяя двинуться дальше.

Воздух из лёгких — к чёрту.

— Арс...

— Чш-ш.

— Я ещё не решил, хочу ли тебе врезать.

— Потом решишь, ага? — сказал Арсений и, приблизившись вновь, замер в несчастном миллиметре — обжёг дыханием, приглашающе разомкнул рот.

— Чё, блядь, происходит?

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня.

Антон выдохнул рвано, измученно, едва не в голос — и на этот раз сам впился в его губы. 

Поверил окончательно.

Первое касание на пробу, второе — и нерешительный, осторожный поцелуй быстро перерос в глубокий и жадный. Антон придвинулся ближе и сам начал целовать напористо, как будто наконец дорвался — но, в общем-то, так оно и было. Арсений отвечал до дрожи взаимно — облизывал, задыхаясь, толкался горячим языком — хотел.

В какой-то момент рука на бедре Антона всё-таки двинулась выше и сжала пах. Антон тихо проскулил Арсению в рот и до боли вцепился пальцами в его плечи.

— Тише, — шепнул Арсений почти неслышно, кусая раскрытые в очередном вздохе покрасневшие губы. — Тут стены тонкие. 

Антону было не до стен, и вообще, за какие-то несчастные минуты мир удивительно быстро сузился до чужого влажного языка и сильной ладони, которая трогала через ткань штанов, сжимала, гладила и делала очень приятно. 

У Антона когда-то было с парнем, давно, ещё до армии, лет в шестнадцать — обычная пьяная история, как у всех, с каким-то школьным товарищем, с которым они после этого больше никогда не жали друг другу руки. А позже, на службе, был Серёжа, и тогда Антон не позволил, потому что дружба ему была дороже, а страх попасть под трибунал сидел в нём ещё слишком крепко.

Теперь он был уже не в школе и не в армии, теперь он был повзрослевшим и научившимся гораздо проще принимать многие вещи — может, Зона его сильно поменяла, может, это просто была очередная закономерность, уготовленная жизнью. 

Так или иначе, сейчас — с Арсением — он чувствовал, что, может быть, всё так, как надо.

Арсений льнул к нему, выдыхал жарко в губы, и у него самого — это Антон тоже чувствовал — срывало крышу.

Хотелось большего, и когда тёплая рука наконец скользнула под два слоя одежды, дотронулась, обхватила, задвигалась размеренно и широко, Антон снова застонал — на этот раз громче, потому что было слишком — ярко, до остроты — и плевать, что Армян мог услышать их в соседней комнате.

Арсений медленно ласкал его, собирая с губ поцелуи и редкие стоны и нашёптывая, как мантру: «Тише, чш-ш»; и было хорошо и много, и голова кружилась, как от чего-то крепкого и хмельного, и Антон едва успевал дышать, с каждым движением чужой руки чувствуя, что всё — накрывало. Накрыло уже давно.

Он кончил быстрее, чем хотелось, и ещё долго не мог прийти в себя, шумно, обессиленно дыша и позволяя Арсению нежно, невесомо целовать его лицо, подбородок, везде. 

В голове было пусто и ватно, и Антон с запозданием отреагировал, когда прикосновения исчезли, а потом понял, что остался в комнате один.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул он в тишину и упёрся затылком в диван, закрыв лицо ладонями. — Сука.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleurie — Hurts Like Hell

На полу, разумеется, в итоге не спал никто.

Пока Арсений пропадал где-то, кажется, в ванной, Антон постелил им обоим на диване. Не в каких-то корыстных целях — просто. Диван вполне умещал их обоих, и, если в кои-то веки выдавалась возможность поспать на мягком, нужно было воспользоваться ей без раздумий.

Арсений долго не возвращался, и Антон на самом деле был благодарен ему за эту маленькую передышку. Он с трудом представлял, как теперь стоило вести себя. Не то чтобы хотелось делать из произошедшего драму, но повод подумать здесь явно напрашивался.

Закончив с диваном, Малой тихонько выбрался из комнаты и прошёл на кухню за водой, но помещение неожиданно оказалось занято: за столом, заваленным разобранным оружием, сидел Армян и сосредоточенно колупался в металлических деталях.

— К Выбросу готовишься? — спросил Антон — больше из вежливости; разговаривать с ворчливым сталкером, признаться, не было никакого желания.

— Ну, — кивнул Серёга, рассматривая на свету ствол «АКМ» и периодически тыкая в него ёршиком. — А ты чё полуночничаешь? У нашего холодильника после одиннадцати комендантский час.

— Я не к холодильнику. Попить.

Антон налил стакан воды и прислонился к тумбочке, бездумно глядя на гору оружейных запчастей.

— Арс сказал, ты какого-то парня разыскиваешь, — внезапно произнёс Армян, даже не поднимая головы. — Друга, что ль?

Антон едва не поперхнулся очередным глотком.

— А что ещё Арс сказал?

— Что ты писаешься в кроватку, блядь, — грубо рявкнул сталкер и, закатив глаза, отложил несчастную деталь автомата. — Ты заебал, Малец.

— Малой, — огрызнулся Антон, почувствовав, как к горлу подступила волна ответной агрессии. — В чём, собственно, дело? Чё ты на меня наезжаешь весь день?

— Потому что ты тупой! Похрен, что ещё сказал Арсений. Ничего особенного он про тебя не говорил, тоже мне, блядь, важный, как хуй бумажный.

— Тогда к чему это всё вообще?

— К дружбану твоему, — пробурчал Армян, немного утихомирившись.

Антон насторожился. Поставив полупустой стакан на тумбочку, он скрестил руки на груди и подался ближе к столу.

— Ты что-то знаешь про него?

— Нет. Но мой тебе совет, лопоухий. — Серёга посмотрел на Малого пристально и теперь уже без злобы. — В Зоне, когда ищешь, надо искать спокойно. А то такое можно найти, что пожалеешь сто раз.

  
***

  
_Антон с Дашей были очень похожи. Как кровные брат и сестра. Оба зеленоглазые, русоволосые и курносые, с немного несуразной, но красивой худобой. С вечно вздёрнутыми в улыбке уголками губ — и с заразительным, детским смехом. Антон всегда находил это забавным совпадением — и лишним поводом подчеркнуть, что совпадений на самом-то деле не бывает — точно не в этом случае. Ведь их судьбы, их — троих, были заранее переплетены кем-то там свыше — а как иначе? — по-другому и не могло сложиться._

_Дашка-улыбашка, Антошка-босоножка. И их крошка-Серёжка — как звала его Даша. Или Серёжка-макарошка — как звал Антон; он всегда больше склонялся к гастрономическим прозвищам, потому что так прикольнее и вкуснее, и макарошки он любил._

_Сейчас, сидя вдвоём в их тесной кухне, когда-то шумной, наполненной ароматами вкусной еды и смехом, он смотрел на Дашины руки, длинные, худые, пугающе похожие на его собственные. Старался не заглядывать в глаза — такие же карамельно-зелёные, как у него самого. Антон с Дашей были копией друг друга, и догадаться стоило, но такие вещи всегда становились до обидного очевидны лишь после. И никогда — сразу._

_Антон плохо разбирался в людях и не умел их читать от слова совсем. Пожалуй, только в этом они с Дашей были противоположностями: её проницательность работала за двоих. Когда он понял, уже стало поздно._

_Она всё знала. Он увидел это теперь во взгляде — должен был разглядеть раньше, но был слишком поглощён своим надуманным счастьем, чтобы заметить._

_Они пили чёрный чай с лимоном и долго молчали. В кружке уныло болталась мельхиоровая ложка — Антон ненавидел эту ложку, потому что она сильно отдавала горьким металлом. Он вытащил её, позволив каплям чая стечь обратно в кружку — не облизывать же этот противный кусок меди, — а затем осторожно положил на стол, стараясь не звякнуть громко._

_— Мне позвонили из части, — бесцветным тоном заговорила Даша. — Или не из части, я не знаю, кто были эти люди._

_— Что? Когда?_

_— Он в Чернобыле. Его отправили сразу из Осетии. В составе спецотряда._

_— Как…_

_— Секретная миссия. Пропал без вести. Это всё, что они сказали._

_Антон смотрел на Дашу невидящим взглядом. Блёкло-зелёные глаза напротив расплывались туманным пятном._

_— Я не понимаю…_

_— Тош, — позвала Даша твёрдым, словно не своим голосом._

_Она протянула ладонь и коснулась руки Антона. Пальцы были холодные, как лёд._

_— Найди его. Пообещай мне._

_— Я…_

_— Пообещай._

_Раздался раскатистый взрыв. Картинка мгновенно сменилась, и теперь Антон прижимался спиной к горячему, нагретому под обжигающим солнцем кирпичу полуразрушенного здания. Кругом трещали автоматные очереди; кое-где полыхал огонь. Кричали женщины, было слышно детский плач. Антон в ужасе смотрел по сторонам; люди бежали — и тут же падали, беспощадно прошитые пулями._

_— Мама… — послышался тонкий голосок откуда-то из-под кирпичного завала._

_Антон без раздумий, на чистом инстинкте бросился к источнику звука. Под обломками оказался ребёнок, весь чумазый и маленький, мальчик или девочка — Антон даже не успел понять. Ребёнок плакал и тянул к нему свои тонкие, почти прозрачные ручки, и Антон подхватил его, прижал к себе и оглянулся в поисках укрытия._

_Совсем рядом что-то с глухим стуком упало и прокатилось по бетону. Он повернул голову и увидел на земле гранату. Внутри всё разом похолодело; считанные секунды растянулись на целую вечность. Словно в замедленной съёмке, он отпрыгнул в сторону и припал к полу, накрыв собой крошечное, худое тельце. Вот-вот должно было рвануть._

_Но ничего не произошло. Вместо взрыва он услышал голос, надрывный — и глухой, будто из-за перегородки._

_— Что ты от меня хочешь? — прозвучало в самую грудину. Антон с запозданием понял, что звук исходил из-под него._

_— Что?.. — Он непонимающе заморгал; перед глазами помутнело._

_— Ася!_

_— Кто такая..._

— Ася, что ты хочешь?!

Он подорвался на постели от чужого резкого вскрика. Арсений, весь мокрый от холодного пота, метался по подушке и умолял кого-то оставить его в покое. Антон склонился над ним и потряс за плечо.

— Арс! Проснись, эй...

Арсений не откликался. Антон затряс его сильнее, чувствуя, как в солнечном сплетении колко забилось нарастающее беспокойство.

— А-арс, проснись! Арс!

Граф распахнул глаза — и тут же дёрнулся в сторону, ошалело глядя на Антона — и не узнавая.

— Чш-ш, тише, это я, — успокоил его Антон, машинально приложив руку к холодному лбу, чтобы убрать испарину.

— Антон? — пробормотал Арсений и, наконец придя в себя, с тяжёлым вздохом упал обратно на подушку.

— Это всё из-за Выброса. Что тебе снилось? — спросил Антон, с волнением заглядывая в синие, помутневшие глаза. 

Арсений не ответил — лишь коротко мотнул головой, давая понять, что не хотел говорить — не сейчас.

— Я принесу воды, — сказал Антон, поднимаясь с дивана; ему тоже не помешало бы попить и успокоиться; сердце до сих пор заходилось рваными ударами.

— Не надо, — остановил его Граф, потянув за руку. — Я сам. Всё нормально, спасибо.

Он с благодарностью сжал пальцы на запястье Антона и, выбравшись из-под одеяла, бесшумно вышел из комнаты.

Антон повалился обратно на подушку и уставился в потолок. Его слегка мутило — должно быть, из-за Выброса. Самый мощный энергетический всплеск случился, пока они спали, и теперь Зона пульсировала остаточными волнами. Теперь — там, снаружи, за стенами укрытия, она кишела десятками и сотнями новых, из ниоткуда материализовавшихся мутантов, вибрировала свежими аномалиями — и с раскрытой пастью ждала своей кровавой трапезы, голодная и жадная.

Утром, перед выходом, нужно было не забыть выпить антирад — колёса, кое-как спасавшие от радиации. Антон в уме прикинул, сколько пачек у него осталось: для одного хватить должно было и на обратную дорогу, но он не знал, как дела обстояли с запасами Графа.

Мысль об обратной дороге моментальной цепочкой достроилась до воспоминаний о его сегодняшнем ночном кошмаре, а затем — о Серёже, про которого до сих пор не было известно ровным счётом ничего. Антон всё ещё не знал, правильно ли он поступал, начав двигаться этой дорогой — может, ему стоило идти в противоположную сторону, или на запад, или к Реактору. Или не идти вообще.

Поначалу вела интуиция — их с Серёжей ниточка судьбы, и он ни на секунду не усомнился в ней, когда почувствовал, но сейчас всё будто перевернулось с ног на голову. Они прошли столько километров, столько раз ускользали от смерти — и столько знаков могли встретить по пути — но ничего не было. Может, «Эпицентр» шёл по другому маршруту. Может, Зона так изменилась, что больше не осталось следов. Может, никакого «Эпицентра» и вовсе не существовало.

Слова Армяна эхом отдавались в голове, и, пожалуй, стоило бы к ним прислушаться — определённо, бесспорно — но как можно было искать спокойно сейчас, когда они зашли так далеко? Он действительно боялся того, что мог найти. Пожалеть боялся тоже. Всё-таки кое-что — по-прежнему не до конца понятое, но, несомненно, хорошее — он, наверное, уже нашёл. Не просил, не ждал — но нашёл. И было ли у него теперь право требовать чего-то ещё? Ведь Зона на счастье не щедрится. В Зоне понятия счастья нет вообще.

С этой мыслью Антон положил ладонь на чужую половину дивана — и снова провалился в сон — на этот раз пустой, без кошмаров. Без ничего.

  
*

Проснулся от лёгких, нежных прикосновений к своей спине: тёплые кончики пальцев скользили по мелким, острым шрамам, которые сплошь покрывали кожу от шеи до поясницы. Сувенирчик, оставшийся в память о той чёртовой гранате — о том чёртовом августе.

Солнце было низко; тусклые лучи пробивались через окно и, почти не грея, облизывали высунувшиеся из-под одеяла пятки.

Антон, не глядя, перехватил чужую ладонь и обернулся. Арсений лежал на подушке совсем близко, рассматривал открыто, без стеснения; глаза были чуть покрасневшие — ночка выдалась тяжёлая.

— Их так много, — сказал он, и Антон догадался, что Граф имел в виду шрамы. — Откуда они?

— Зацепило осколочной, — ответил тот, почему-то до сих пор не отпуская руку, — на войне.

Арсений перевёл взгляд на их ладони и, кажется, собирался переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Антона, но тот понял жест иначе — и, подумав, что Арсению было неудобно, осторожно высвободил руку. Граф возражать не стал, но на лице мелькнуло сожаление.

— Ты не рассказывал про войну.

— Вооружённый конфликт в Осетии. Южной. Тем летом.

— Было больно?

— Плохо помню, Арс, — спокойно ответил Антон. — Там, знаешь, как в фильмах. Сразу туман перед глазами. Ни черта не слышишь, не соображаешь. А потом — палата, шприцы. Ненавижу шприцы.

— Знаю, что ненавидишь, — усмехнулся Граф.

Какое-то время они лежали, глядя друг другу в глаза и сонно, еле заметно улыбаясь. И, наверное, могли бы лежать так очень долго, но воспоминание о ночи, об их снах — о том кошмаре на двоих — резко всплыло в памяти, отрезвило — накатило ледяной волной.

— Кто такая Ася?

Улыбка в голубых глазах исчезла; вместо неё появились удивление, растерянность — и страх.

— Ты во сне её звал, — пояснил Малой тихо, отчего-то почти переходя на шёпот. — Жена?

Арсений качнул головой — нет, не жена. Вздохнул, неуверенно глядя на Антона; мешкал. Антон видел, как ему было сложно решиться.  
  
— Расскажи? Хотя бы сейчас, Арс.

— Даже зубы не дашь почистить? — отшутился он, пытаясь вложить в интонацию непринуждённость, но вышло не очень весело.

— Чтобы ты снова сбежал и заперся в ванной на два часа?

Это был упрёк. Теперь — да.

— Я не сбегал.

— Именно это ты и сделал.

— Поговорим об этом или о чём-то другом? 

— Ты хотел рассказать про сон, — мягко напомнил Антон.

— Не очень-то и хотел. Но ладно, — согласился он в конце концов и отвёл взгляд куда-то в пустоту, слегка повернув голову на подушке. — Ладно. Я тогда ещё в детской областной работал, практиковал много. Мы с Алёной, ну, моей...

Дверь распахнулась; они одновременно вздрогнули и отодвинулись друг от друга. На пороге стоял Армян.

— Я вас долго ждать буду? Трещат лежат, даже зубы не почистив, фу. Завтрак готов уже.

— Идём, — ответил Арсений, а затем крикнул вслед захлопнувшейся двери: — Спасибо!

Они вновь остались вдвоём. Разочарованно вздохнув, Антон перевернулся на спину — момент опять был упущен.

— Договорим позже, окей? — будто уловив его мысли, сказал Арсений и, выбравшись из-под одеяла, начал одеваться.

Антону послышалось, что в его голосе прозвучало облегчение.

— Окей. 

Он искоса взглянул на Арса: тот неаккуратно натянул футболку, отчего его волосы смешно взъерошились. Захотелось поправить их рукой, но Антон лежал слишком далеко. Арсений, впрочем, тут же справился сам — запустил пальцы в непослушную шевелюру и пригладил чёлку — он всегда так делал, Антон уже выучил этот жест.

— А мне одному показалось, что он всё слышал?

Арсений фыркнул.

— Я предупреждал.

Внезапно снаружи раздался гулкий, раскатистый грохот, словно где-то совсем близко рванула мощная порция взрывчатки. Малой подскочил с дивана и схватился за свой автомат.

— Арс! — заорал Армян из коридора. — Антон! Блядь, сука! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLC — ГОРИЗОНТ СОБЫТИЙ

Они выбежали из комнаты; Арсений — прихватив автомат и пояс с боеприпасами; Антон — как был — в одних трусах и с «Галилем» наперевес. Серёга, вооружившись калашом, стоял возле окна.

Громыхнуло ещё раз; стёкла затряслись; из кухни послышался звон подпрыгнувших в ящике столовых приборов.

— Чё происходит? — Арсений метнулся к Армяну.

— Сюда псевдогигант забрёл, с-сука.

— Ты шутишь?! 

Антон подскочил к ребятам, чтобы убедиться самому, и просто застыл с разинутым ртом. За металлической сеткой забора билась огромная, напоминающая голый шмат мяса, омерзительная туша. Малой никогда прежде не видел псевдогигантов. Арсений, вероятно, тоже, потому что он сейчас выглядел ничуть не лучше самого Антона — стоял с таким же перекошенным от шока и страха лицом.

Всё-таки Выброс на этот раз Зона устроила знатный. Псевдогигант был, наверное, самой живучей тварью из всех, что наплодила эта гнилая, насквозь пропитанная проклятой радиацией земля. Ещё более живучей, чем химеры и кабаны-мутанты, вместе взятые. И, хотя сталкеры имели количественное преимущество, физические и моральные силы явно перевешивали в сторону псевдогиганта. Но хуже всего было то, что он вселял неконтролируемый ужас одним своим видом. Результат очередного жестокого эксперимента над человеком — двухметровая, обтянутая порванными лоскутами кожи и практически потерявшая людской облик махина с гипертрофированными, непропорциональными конечностями и безобразной мордой, искажённой в уродливом оскале. 

Теперь эта махина была прямо перед сталкерами и лупила своими ручищами-кувалдами по всем поверхностям так, что от ударных волн в радиусе десятков метров трескался грунт. 

— Он щас забор снесёт! — заорал Граф, глядя в окно.

— План есть? — спросил Антон, нервно перехватив «Галиль».

— Нет, блядь, плана, гасим его!

Армян распахнул входную дверь и, выскочив наружу, замолотил из калаша прямо через крупную сетку забора. Арсений выбежал за ним.

Растерявшись на какую-то секунду, Малой огляделся вокруг, а потом рванул в комнату — за снайперкой.

— Шаст, ты, блядь, где?! — послышалось с улицы сквозь оглушительную пальбу и дикий, животный рёв.

— Я на крышу! — отозвался Антон, вылетев во двор с «Рысью» в одной руке и с «Галилем» в другой.

Пожарной лестницы, ясное дело, не нашлось. Он поискал взглядом, за что можно было зацепиться, и не придумал ничего лучше, как лезть через крыльцо.

Псевдогигант разъярённо лупасил по металлической сетке, шипя от безостановочных ударов тока — но энтузиазм не теряя.

— Резче, Малец! — рявкнул Армян, отбросив пустой магазин и судорожно потянувшись за новым.

— Малой!

Антон закинул оружие за спину, подпрыгнул и ухватился руками за край навеса. Упереться ногами было не во что, но треск автоматных очередей и утробные завывания мутанта здорово подгоняли, так что, поболтавшись в воздухе, содрав кожу на локте и обматерив всё на свете, он наконец с трудом подтянулся наверх.

В следующее мгновение под натиском исполинских лапищ забор сдался и накренился до земли. Гигантская мясистая туша ввалилась во двор — и тут же тяжело рухнула, по пути запутавшись в колючей высоковольтной проволоке и подняв фонтан искр.

Этой короткой заминки Малому хватило, чтобы забраться на самую крышу и принять боевую позицию. Пока псевдогигант барахтался в заборе — вернее, в том, что от него осталось, — Антон вскинул винтовку и начал целиться в область глаз. Стрелять в другие части тела было бессмысленно — это не причинило бы твари ни малейшего вреда. Но зафиксировать прицел на морде оказалось просто невозможно: мутант дёргался, как свинья на верёвочке, не замирая ни на секунду.

Антон сделал глубокий вдох — и задержал дыхание, напряжённо всматриваясь в оптику и поджидая момент, когда глаз мутанта окажется аккурат в перекрестье.

Сердце замедлило удары; по виску скатилась ледяная капля пота.

— Шаст, давай! — услышал он голос Арсения сквозь белый шум в ушах.

На какое-то несчастное мгновение псевдогигант повернул морду в сторону источника звука. Антон выстрелил.

Доля секунды; резкий выдох. В такие моменты он даже не успевал осознать собственные действия.

Снизу донёсся неистовый рёв: мутант катался по земле и мотал окровавленной головой из стороны в сторону. Армян подскочил к нему совсем близко и начал лупить из калаша прямо в морду. Псевдогигант замахнулся ручищей и ударил ей в сторону Серёги. Тот почти успел отскочить, но в последний момент огромные пальцы зацепили его и с силой отшвырнули на несколько метров.

Антон вновь приник к прицелу и начал палить уже без разбора, не позволяя твари хотя бы встать, — сейчас, пока псевдогигант ещё находился в лежачем положении, каждая секунда была на счету. Но долго стрелять не получилось: тот в конце концов всё же выпутался из проволоки и с разъярённым рыком кинулся на Армяна, который сам едва успел прийти в себя.

— Эй ты, скотина! — заорал Граф мутанту из-за спины.

Псевдогигант затормозил, не добежав до Серёги, и обернулся. Антон, мигом уловивший план Арсения — тот же самый, какой они, не сговариваясь, воплотили минуту назад, — поймал на прицел второй, пока ещё целый глаз твари — и выстрелил.

Раздался оглушительный вой; ослепший псевдогигант заметался по двору, дубася лапищами по земле и сметая всё на своём пути, — а затем резко остановился и, издавая жалобные рыки, начал бессмысленно озираться по сторонам.  
  
Сталкеры затаились: нужно было действовать бесшумно — лишившись глаз, мутант мог ориентироваться только на звуки. Граф замахал Армяну, чтобы тот отошёл в сторону дома и где-нибудь спрятался, а сам поднял с земли большой камень и осторожно направился к уродливой туше.

Антон взволнованно наблюдал за ним, по-прежнему сидя на крыше — и не зная, что делать и чем помочь. Он убрал «Рысь» и взял автомат: последний патрон из снайперки теперь торчал у псевдогиганта вместо глаза, а запасной магазин Малой захватить не успел. Шуметь сейчас было нельзя — он ещё не понял, что затеял Арсений, а тот, судя по уверенным действиям, явно придумал какой-то хитроумный трюк. 

Повисло такое напряжение, что натянутые до предела нервы, казалось, готовы были вот-вот полопаться.

Граф дождался, пока Армян отойдёт в безопасную зону, и наконец подкрался к мутанту совсем близко; псевдогигант всё ещё уныло топтался на месте и взвывал безостановочно и протяжно. Арсений замахнулся — и бросил тяжёлый булыжник в сторону чащи. Мутант мгновенно откликнулся на звук, дёрнулся вперёд — и сразу же споткнулся о поваленный забор, но на этот раз не упал — удержался, неловко покачнувшись и наклонившись к земле. В эту самую секунду Арсений прыгнул ему на спину и крепко вцепился в шею одной рукой. В другой был зажат какой-то небольшой предмет. Антон присмотрелся — и обмер; по спине пробежала ледяная волна ужаса. 

Арсений держал гранату — и Антон в одно мгновение понял, что случится дальше. От волнения сердце заколотилось так, что стало невозможно дышать.

Псевдогигант заверещал и попытался скинуть с себя помеху, но Арсений только этого и дожидался. Выдернув чеку, он засунул гранату прямиком в раскрытую зубастую пасть, а после — разжал руки — упал на землю — откатился в сторону, свернувшись и прикрыв голову.

Всё случилось за пару секунд, но для Антона происходящее растянулось на целую вечность. И он даже не мог ничего поделать. Он мог просто смотреть.

Рвануло.

Башка псевдогиганта ошмётками разлетелась во все стороны. Затем безголовое туловище пошатнулось — и со страшным грохотом рухнуло на землю, едва не придавив Графа.

— Арс!

— Арсений, твою мать!

Антон, не помня себя, сиганул с крыши и бросился к Арсению. Тот по-прежнему лежал в позе эмбриона и не подавал никаких признаков жизни. А потом вдруг зашевелился и, как Терминатор, поднял большой палец вверх.

— Арсений, твою мать...

  
*

Они завалились в дом, тяжело переводя дыхание.

— Пиздец, блядь, сука, на хуй, — выругался Малой.

— И как теперь эту тушу со двора вытаскивать, — запричитал Серёга и от обиды пнул вешалку с верхней одеждой.

— Скажи спасибо, что это он там валяется, а не ты.

— Да ты пока со своей пукалкой коноёбился, мы все могли помереть двести раз.

Антон гневно зыркнул на Армяна и открыл рот, чтобы ответить.

— Водка есть? — хрипло спросил Арсений, обрывая их очередную едва начавшуюся перепалку.

— Где-то была. 

— Доставай.

Сталкеры покидали оружие кто куда и устало рухнули на кухонные стулья. Армян ушёл за водкой.

— Заебись утро, — пробурчал Антон, неосознанно колупая свежую ссадину на руке.

Арсений потянулся через стол и, перехватив пальцами локоть Малого, посмотрел на содранную кожу.

— Что ж ты вечно такой неаккуратный, — вздохнул он. — Промыть надо.

Армян вернулся на кухню с бутылкой отечественной, не пойми откуда взявшейся в Чернобыле «Белой берёзки».

— Э, слышь, не хрен мне тут своими яйцами стулья протирать, — шикнул он на Малого, увидев, что тот по-прежнему сидел в одних трусах. — Вали штаны надень.

Антон закатил глаза и нехотя поднялся со стула; Арсений со словами «я помогу» подорвался за ним. Армян проводил их убийственным взглядом и полез за кружками — рюмок в его арсенале не было.

— Ну и чего ты? — обернулся Малой к Арсению уже в коридоре.

— Локоть твой многострадальный обработать, — ответил он. — В ванную сворачиваем.

Антон послушно свернул в ванную. Арсений достал из тумбочки чистое полотенце, включил воду и подтянул Малого к себе за предплечье.

— Я бы и сам справился, — пробормотал тот, смутившись; ему вдруг стало неуютно находиться перед Арсением в неглиже — но кто его спрашивал.

— Знаю. Но так ведь неинтересно, — сказал Арсений и принялся осторожно промакивать раненую кожу влажным полотенцем.

— Ты сам как? Цел?

Арсений угукнул, сосредоточенно колдуя над ссадиной.

— Ты ебанутый, знаешь это? — Антон нервно усмехнулся; от одного воспоминания о гранате в руках Арсения сердце делало кульбит.

— Кто бы говорил, — улыбнулся Арсений. — Выпить, правда, теперь пиздец хочется. Может, это из-за Выброса?

— Может, кто-то просто латентный алкаш? Ебанутый латентный алкаш, — фыркнул Антон — и тут же зашипел, когда Арсений мазнул полотенцем слишком сильно.

Граф наклонился и подул на ранку — легонько, аккуратно, почти с трепетом. Антон наблюдал за ним, затаив дыхание, и чувствовал, как по коже разбегались мурашки. 

— Уже не больно? — спросил Арсений, выпрямившись — и оказавшись совсем близко к Антону, так что между их лицами остались считанные сантиметры.

Тот затормозил с ответом и машинально опустил взгляд на его губы; сердце заколотилось быстрее.

— Вы там где, блин, застряли, алкаши? — крикнул Серёга из кухни.

Оба опомнились мгновенно. Малой отодвинулся, выхватил полотенце из рук Графа и, смущённо бросив напоследок что-то про штаны, выскользнул из ванной.

Когда вернулся на кухню, Арсений с Армяном уже сидели на своих местах и молча, с каменными лицами жевали бутерброды. Прямо в центре стола, как маяк посреди океана безысходности, стояла распечатанная бутылка водки. Антон окинул взглядом эту живописную картину и, прошлёпав к бойлеру, предусмотрительно налил себе стакан воды. 

— Садись уже, тебя это не спасёт.

— Мы в Зоне, тут ничто никого не спасёт. Бутер дайте.

Чуть меньше чем за час они с Арсением на пару распили почти две трети бутылки. Армян глушил забугорный кофе и травил дурацкие байки о своих чернобыльских приключениях; впрочем, ни одно из них теперь не могло конкурировать с визитом псевдогиганта. Когда бутерброды закончились, а Арсений отказался от четвёртой рюмки, Антон хлопнул себя по коленкам и заявил:

— Нам пора.

— В смысле? — возмутился Серёга. — Куда? 

— Срать на провода, — съязвил Антон. — Идти нам надо дальше, и так кучу времени уже потратили.

— Ну так выходить на рассвете надо было, а щас-то чего? Не успеете ж пройти ни хрена.

— Сейчас ещё даже одиннадцати нет. Хоть сколько-нибудь успеем.

— Однозначно, — вставил Арсений, который всё это время сидел молча. Антон взглянул на него с удивлением — и благодарностью. 

— А вы на кой ляд бухали тогда, идиоты? Одиннадцати нет, а уже нажрались.

— Не нажрались, а выпили, — поправил Арсений, и за это Малой тоже был ему мысленно благодарен.

Действительно, Армян бузил зря. Выпили они в меру — достаточно, чтобы успокоить расшатанные нервы, и не слишком много, чтобы откладывать дорогу ещё на один день.

— Ты очень мило переживаешь, Сергуль, — сказал вдруг Антон со смешком в голосе и поднялся из-за стола. — Это приятно, особенно от тебя. Я умываться, и пойдём.

— Дур-рак, — услышал он ворчливый голос Армяна уже за спиной.

  
*

С трупом псевдогиганта Серёга обещался справиться сам. Надо было крепко подумать, каким образом транспортировать целую тонну этого вонючего, голого мяса. Может, стоило и вовсе временно оставить, как есть, — для отпугивания незваных гостей.

Наскоро приведя себя в порядок, сталкеры, весёлые и слегка разморённые водкой, наконец собрались на выход. Армян проводил их до порога, стараясь держаться равнодушно, но всё равно глядя грустными глазами.

— Жопы берегите.

— Постараемся. Спасибо. — Граф крепко пожал Армяну руку; затем они обнялись. 

Припомнив прошлый опыт, на этот раз Антон сам руку не протянул. Серёга тоже не порывался.

— Слушайся старших, Малец, — скупо сказал он.

— Малой.

— Ты хоть обоссысь тут, но я не буду произносить это тупое прозвище. Как ты, блин, его вообще придумал? Это связано с твоим членом?

— Нет, — ответил за него Арсений и резко развернулся, чтоб идти.

— До встречи, Сергуль, — с улыбкой сказал Антон, и они наконец пошли прочь.

Последствия ночного Выброса дали о себе знать буквально с первых шагов. За полтора километра сталкеры успели израсходовать треть от общего запаса гаек, то и дело натыкаясь на аномалии — теперь уже не обычные «Воронки» и «Трамплины», которые часто встречались на юге, а более серьёзные вроде «Мясорубок», «Жарок» и даже химического, еле заметного днём «Кислотного тумана». 

— Надо было всё-таки остаться, — выдал Граф, глядя, как очередную гайку бешено закрутило в вихре гравитационной «Карусели». — Повременить после Выброса.

— За один день это дерьмо всё равно б не рассосалось.

— И тем не менее идти было бы явно не так херово, как сейчас.

Антон непонимающе заморгал.

— Стоп. Ты ведь поддержал меня. Что за приколы, Арс? 

— А ты наконец начал прислушиваться к моему мнению? — с недовольством бросил Арсений.

— Ну, ты ж у нас лучше разбираешься в «правильных» вещах, — вырвалось у Антона.

Вряд ли он заговорил бы в таком тоне, если бы не шальной градус алкоголя, циркулирующий по венам. А может, просто накипело, как всегда, — с Арсением Антону вообще жарковато было во всех смыслах.

— Претензии?

— Не знаю. Мы усложнили.

Разговор скатился в совершенно другую тему. В ту тему, которую, кажется, оба боялись поднимать. Арсений окинул Малого нечитаемым взглядом, но ничего не ответил, хотя, судя по сурово заигравшим желвакам, ему было что сказать. Антон тоже заткнулся и, угрюмо поправив лямки рюкзака, уставился вдаль.

Как назло, в голову полезли воспоминания о прошлом вечере. Малой всеми силами старался их блокировать, но сейчас мысли расползались хаотичной кашей, то и дело подбрасывая обрывки фраз и свежие, слишком яркие картинки. Как Арсений целовал его влажно и жадно. Как его рука гладила между ног. Как он кусал его шею и дышал на мокрую кожу. Как он дрочил ему.

Жар от этих воспоминаний тут же отозвался в низу живота. Антон мысленно выматерился: только стояка ему не хватало прямо посреди чернобыльских полей. Он глубоко задышал, пытаясь думать о чём-то отвлечённом и не смотреть на Арсения, чтобы не стало хуже. Получилось не особо успешно.

Услышав шастунское сосредоточенное пыхтение, Арсений взглянул на него — и закатил глаза, поняв всё без слов: тот выглядел заёбанно, как никогда, а ещё — взбудораженно; щёки и уши пылали, и Арсений, судя по всему, готов был поспорить, что знал причину.

— Слушай, соберись, — сказал он серьёзно, но без наезда, — и не думай ни о чём, ясно? Потом подумаешь на трезвую голову, не сейчас.

Может, так было бы правильнее, но Малой всегда делал всё по-своему, интуитивно и с детской, обезоруживающей непосредственностью. Он вдруг отстал от Графа на пару шагов и решительно выдохнул.

— Я подумал сейчас.

— И? — Арсений обернулся, глядя своими голубыми глазами, в это мгновение как-то по-особенному красивый, совсем юный без щетины, такой невозможный, что у Антона перехватило дыхание.

Антон подцепил пальцем его рукав и то ли дёрнул на себя, то ли сам в одну секунду оказался рядом; просто примагнитило, как всегда, одновременно, без единого промедления, словно времени было в обрез.

— Поцелуй меня ещё раз.

Арсений не успел и рот открыть — лишь во взгляде промелькнуло лёгкое удивление — но потянулся сразу же, не раздумывая. Антон тоже потянулся — кто оказался быстрее, вычислить уже было нереально; просто впились друг другу в губы, потому что по-другому — никак.

Антон измученно проскулил в поцелуй — и прижался к Арсению всем телом, горячий, чуть ли не дрожащий — Арсений чувствовал это даже через куртку. В бёдра упёрлось твёрдое и большое.

— Сука... — выдохнул Антон, целуя везде бесконтрольно, наощупь; тесно потираясь ширинкой. — Ты сука, Арс. Что ты со мной делаешь?

— Ты уверен, что это я, а не Сергулина «Берёзка»? — пробормотал Граф, улыбаясь и подставляя лицо под настойчивые губы.

Всё это застало врасплох, но Арсений отвечал охотно — мгновенно поплавился под этими поцелуями. Его самого потряхивало; нахлынувший адреналин вперемешку с алкоголем жёгся под кожей, кровь молотила по вискам, и с Антоном творилось ровно то же самое. 

— Помолчи. — Малой оттянул воротник его куртки и широко укусил раз, другой, царапая зубами гладко выбритую перед выходом кожу и тут же зализывая мягким языком. — Мы вроде как можем сдохнуть в любой момент, — мокрый укус за ухом, — и я тупой, что ничего не делал раньше, — рука — под курткой, на животе, — целую неделю бездарно просрали, — губами — на мочку; шёпотом в самое ухо, — так что просто, Арс, блядь, просто помолчи…

Арсений и без того теперь молчал — он лишь сбивчиво дышал, позволяя Антону трогать всюду; его вело — от того, с каким напором Антон ласкал его, и от ощущения чужого стояка, упирающего в свой собственный. Но трахаться в кустах было занятием малоприятным, а если эти кусты — чернобыльские, то и подавно.

— Руки грязные, Шаст, — невнятно запротестовал он, впрочем, уже почти сдавшись, а вопреки словам — ответные жадные укусы за ухом, по шее, ладони — на задницу, смять, подтолкнуть ближе, вжаться.

— Похуй, — ответил Антон, и по его лицу, раскрасневшемуся и практически умоляющему, Арсений видел — точно, похуй. — И, блядь, не пизди, мы только что из дома.

— Отлично. У меня закончились аргументы.

Он выдохнул совсем обессиленно, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, чтобы Антону было удобнее искусать его всего целиком — потому что, кажется, Антон, который сейчас вновь присосался к шее, стремился именно к этому.

Они оба неуклюже, еле переставляя ноги, привалились к большому камню на обочине тропинки; Арсений — сверху; Антон — под ним, разведя ноги широко, бесстыже, чтобы вжаться теснее, — и откуда это в нём взялось? — Арсений точно списал бы на водку, но они выпили не так много, чтобы это могло послужить причиной.

Просто было очень хорошо. Не думалось ни о чём. Или почти ни о чём: прозвучавшие слова ленивым, тягучим отголоском перекатывались где-то на краю сознания — и вдруг резко обрели фокус, едва ли не отрезвляя.

— В смысле… «целую неделю»? Ты… — До Арсения дошло — с запозданием, и дело было не в алкоголе и не в чужих вездесущих руках, которые вырубали мозг к чертям; просто такого он точно не ожидал — и сейчас смотрел, распахнув глаза изумлённо, взволнованно — и радостно.

— Ни слова, — заткнул его Антон — заткнул буквально, ладонью, и посмотрел из-под ресниц совсем пьяно, а глаза — тёмные, громадные, блестящие. — Помолчи, Арс, блядь... 

Помолчи — иначе мы обязательно договоримся до чего-нибудь. Помолчи и не мешай.

— Не говори ничего.

Антон нащупал пальцами запястье Арсения.

— Просто сделай вот так, пожалуйста…

Он потянул к себе тёплую ладонь и без стеснения накрыл ей свой пах, тут же застонав с облегчением. От этого открытого, доверчивого жеста у Арсения к чертям сорвало крышу; возбуждение раскалённым металлом обожгло низ живота. Он надавил рукой сильнее, через ткань заскользил до головки — и обратно, чтобы опять обхватить, ощутить жар всей ладонью.

Антон снова заскулил и толкнулся навстречу, повиснув на плечах Арсения; затем ещё раз, реагируя на каждое прикосновение так ярко, будто Граф трогал по голой коже. А после — опустил свою руку, огладил бедро — и сразу скользнул Арсению между ног. Сжал, сомкнул пальцы через ткань, словил губами его слабый полустон. Арсений дёрнулся, зажмурился, вцепился свободной рукой в его куртку — как будто сейчас на хрен терял последние крупицы контроля. Это зрелище было слишком. Слишком невозможно, слишком горячо.

— Господи, Арс, — прошептал Антон, вновь целуя, облизывая, как сумасшедший, потираясь пахом об чужую руку и двигая своей в такт, — как же я хочу тебя...

Арсений заглянул ему в глаза как-то хмельно, безумно — очень хочешь? — а потом, смазано поцеловав напоследок, вдруг опустился на колени. Антон захлопал ресницами в завороженном смятении — он совершенно определённо не на это намекал, ему вообще было плевать как, просто нужно было, чтобы Арсений его касался.

Арсений стянул с плеч свой рюкзак; Антон наспех повторил за ним, сверху вниз глядя на происходящее, словно в тумане. 

Арсений смотрел в ответ, пока расстегивал его штаны. Смотрел, пока приспускал их вниз вместе с бельём. Смотрел, пока ловил на подставленный язык головку. А потом — закрыл глаза и взял в рот. 

Антон задохнулся от первого же движения.

— Бля-ядь… — Он запрокинул голову — и мгновенно обратно; отвести взгляд было немыслимо.

Всё это было немыслимо — до сумасшествия. И так непохоже на их прошлую ночь — будто к чертям сорвало тормоза, барьеры, замки или что там умудрялось сдерживать их обоих так долго.

Арсений отсасывал ему. Стоя на коленях в пыльной чернобыльской траве. Сразу сильно, тесно, глубоко, до, блядь, искр из глаз, до неконтролируемых стонов на каждом выдохе. Трахал Антона своим ртом. 

Антон рвано дышал, следя за ритмичным скольжением губ, и ему было пиздец как хорошо. Арсению, кажется, тоже, потому что в какой-то момент он торопливо запустил ладонь под пояс своих штанов, и Антон видел, смотрел жадно, как он трогал себя, часто двигал рукой в общем для них обоих темпе, и хотелось тоже потрогать, очень хотелось. 

— Иди сюда, — едва слышно пробормотал Антон и, подтянув его к себе за плечи, поцеловал мокро, сладко, с языком. А после — заскользил пальцами под его бельё, чтобы сделать это для него, вернуть наконец сполна то, что получил сам.

Они ласкали друг друга — теперь уже быстро, дышали рот в рот, прижимаясь лбами. Арсений задыхался от всего; Антон вылизывал его покрасневшие губы; и это было грёбаное безумие.

Грёбаный пиздец.

  
*

— И даже сейчас ты не жалеешь, что мы не остались у Армяна? — спросил Арсений, нарушив ленивое молчание.

Забив на пыль, грязь и совершенно неподходящую для романтики обстановку, они, уставшие, довольные и по-прежнему немного пьяные, валялись в сухой траве и пялились в тусклое, но неожиданно безоблачное небо.

— Он бы точно выставил нас за дверь. Прям посреди ночи. Кажется, он и вчера собирался.

— Ну, тебя-то в первую очередь.

— Чё-ё? — протянул Антон возмущённо и пихнул Графа в бок, навалился сверху, мстительно ткнул пальцами под рёбра.

Арсений весь съёжился от этого внезапного нападения, заливаясь смехом.

— Ты же главный возмутитель спокойствия.

— Разве что твоего. — Антон отстал от его рёбер и наклонился очень близко, кончиком своего носа задев его нос.

Арсений шутливо отпихнул ладонью его лицо. Они снова улеглись рядом, но теперь Арсений повернулся на бок и подложил руку под голову. Тёплый взгляд вдруг стал чуть серьёзнее — и беспокойнее.

— Шаст?

— Ау?

— Расскажи про Лазаря.

Рано или поздно он спросил бы. Антон подспудно чувствовал, что это должно было произойти совсем скоро. Возможно, даже знал, что именно сейчас. Он ответил не сразу. Убрал руки из-под головы и, уперевшись затылком в землю, начал неосознанно перебирать пальцами кварцевый браслет.

— Он не Лазарь. Его зовут Серёжа. Серёжа Лазарев. Мы служили вместе. В армии познакомились в четвёртом году, потом сержантов получили и по контракту пошли. Тоже вместе. — На этой фразе голос сбился на хрипотцу; Антон откашлялся. — В мотострелковые войска. Распределились на Кавказ, пришлось во Владик переехать. Но там хорошо было, ну, знаешь, выходной каждую неделю стабильно, не как в учебке. Мы почти сразу попривыкли, Серёжа и жену перевёз. Они как раз только поженились к тому времени.

Малой замолчал и, приподнявшись, подтянул к себе рюкзак, чтобы достать воду.

— А потом?

— А потом... — заговорил он вновь — и тут же прервался; горло сковало так, что не получилось вдохнуть. Не меняясь в лице, он неторопливо открутил крышку фляги, сделал два больших глотка и продолжил пугающе бесцветным тоном. — Потом была Осетия. Нас отправили. Мы, конечно, до последнего надеялись, что ехать не придётся, но...

На этот раз Антон остановился надолго. Арсений его не подгонял, молчал, ждал.

— Меня ранило. Глупо получилось, и броник уёбищный оказался, он мне ещё, блядь, мал был, прикинь. Как будто, сука, эти гондоны двухметровых солдат никогда не видели.

Арсений понимающе поджал губы и протянул руку — приложил ладонь к шастунской пояснице, под курткой — покрытой шрамами. Тот поставил фляжку на землю, но обратно ложиться не стал; так и остался сидеть, обхватив худые колени руками и сгорбившись.

— Мы с Серёжей вместе шли, но в какой-то момент я обернулся, а его нет нигде. А потом слышу — плач, ну, детский. Смотрю — девчонка сидит, мелюзга совсем, вот такая, — он выставил руки вперёд и показал Арсению, насколько она была маленькая. — Только подбежать успел — и рвануло. Я весь в осколках, в голове — вакуум. Вырубился, кажется, почти сразу. Её не задело, но это я уже после узнал, рассказали чуваки, которые меня нашли.

Арсений тоже приподнялся и сел рядом, прижавшись плечом к плечу Антона.

— В себя пришёл в госпитале. Серёжи рядом не было, естественно. И мы больше не виделись с тех пор.

— Как? А где... 

— Здесь. В Зоне. Я ничего не знал, мне Даша сказала, ну, его жена. После Осетии он пропал. Вообще. Совсем. Ни в списках погибших, нигде, блядь, не было. А мы, — Антон нервно, невесело усмехнулся, — мы с Дашкой даже слова друг другу не могли сказать, прикинь. Я долго в госпитале лежал, она не пришла ни разу. Потом отпуск взял, потому что, ну… 

Он снова прокашлялся в кулак. Потянулся к фляге, но одёрнул руку на полпути, будто сбившись с мысли и забыв в ту же секунду, что хотел сделать.

— А в марте она позвонила. Зайди, говорит. А я весь, блядь, — он туманно взмахнул рукой в воздухе, — бухал, как мразь, и хотел в Воронеж съебать к родителям, но почему-то не съёбывал никак. Ждал, наверное, Дашку, и тут она. Пришёл в итоге. С июля у них не был, а там всё так же, обои везде эти дурацкие с незабудками. Только его нет.

Антон потёр глаза пальцами. Арсений на него не смотрел, отвернулся, опустил взгляд — лишь плечом прижался крепче.

— Даша сказала, что ей позвонили какие-то люди. Наплели про спецотряд и Зону. Без каких-либо подробностей, разумеется. Я уволился со службы. И вот, — Антон наконец обернулся на Арсения, взглянул тяжело, с примесью горечи, — я тоже здесь. В ёбаной Зоне. А его… и тут нет.

Это прозвучало с почти детской обидой. Антон сейчас сам казался ребёнком — слишком рано и не по справедливости повзрослевшим, но всё ещё беззащитным. Таким беззащитным, каким Арсений не видел его, даже когда они были на волоске от смерти. Сидел бледный, только с глазами покрасневшими — всё тёр их неосознанно, отвернувшись и продолжив тупо пялиться в одну точку на земле. 

— А ещё, — добавил он неожиданно для самого себя — просто ощутив непреодолимую необходимость наконец поделиться, сказать вслух, озвучить то, что никогда не говорил никому. — А ещё… любил он меня. Ну... По-настоящему.

Слова, так давно распиравшие изнутри, дались с трудом. Воздуха в лёгких резко стало очень мало.

— А ты его?

Вопрос был закономерным, но всё же хлестанул словно пощёчина. Антон мотнул головой коротко, отчаянно, стиснув зубы.

— У него жена была, Арс. Я не... Господи, нет.

Не зная, что сказать — на всё это — Арсений просто молча уткнулся лбом в плечо Антона. Тот отреагировал не сразу, но затем вдруг поднял ладонь, запустил пальцы в мягкую темноволосую шевелюру, погладил. Дышалось тяжело, в груди давило почти до боли — у обоих — Антон не сомневался, как будто кожей чувствовал. Арсений — тоже. И, наверное, от этого немного, совсем чуть-чуть — но было легче.

Они ещё долго сидели так, не говоря больше ни слова. Потом Малой опять потянутся к рюкзаку и достал оттуда пачку «Мальборо». Прикурил сразу две, одну отдал Арсению. Тот молча забрал сигарету из ледяных пальцев своими — внезапно такими же ледяными — пальцами.

— Так, значит, ты спас её? Ту девочку? — зачем-то уточнил он странным, севшим голосом.

— Вроде того. Но какая… Боже, да не важно, — отмахнулся Антон, почувствовав не то горечь, не то раздражение. История ведь была не о девочке вовсе, а Арсений будто не услышал самое главное.

— Важно. Хотя бы для неё.

Малой неопределённо дёрнул плечами, а затем подхватил с земли свой бронежилет и начал одеваться.

— Пойдём. По дороге докурим.

Они оба поднялись и, отряхнувшись, закинули на спину рюкзаки и оружие.

— Сигареты, кстати, закончились, — равнодушно добавил Антон.

— Я тебе куплю.

Арсений затянулся глубоко и, щурясь от густого дыма, посмотрел на Антона внимательно, как-то совсем по-особенному, словно обещание давал. И не абы какое — а очень важное. Самое важное.

— Когда вернёмся.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саунд к этой и следующей главе:   
> Сергей Лазарев — В Эпицентре

Малой проснулся и тут же ощутил тепло, разливающееся по телу откуда-то из области живота. Сон, ласковый и впервые за долгое время спокойный, нехотя выпускал его из своих объятий, и мягкое послевкусие растворялось разочаровывающе быстро. Ещё не до конца стряхнув с себя дрёму, Антон попытался вспомнить ускользающий сюжет, и сладкое ощущение в теле мгновенно подсказало, кто в этом сне был главным действующим лицом.

— Ты мне снился, — пробормотал Антон, не открывая глаз — просто зная, что Арсений сейчас был рядом и уже тихонько занимался завтраком, как всегда, когда просыпался раньше. 

— Да? — послышалось сбоку, и Малой безошибочно уловил в голосе улыбку. — Надо же. И что я там делал?

— То, что делаешь обычно. Строил из себя графа и лапал меня за яйца.

Арсений рассмеялся. Антон — разулыбался до ушей и наконец приоткрыл глаза.

— А на самом деле? — Арсений поставил воду на огонь и пересел ближе.

— Ну, насчёт графа я, конечно, пошутил, но во всём остальном… — многозначительно ответил Антон и, не договорив, лениво потянулся.

— Ничего себе, — ахнул Арсений. — Эротический сон? А где же, где же последствия?

Состроив крайне сосредоточенное лицо, он опустил голову и окинул взглядом штаны Малого.

— Хватит с меня последствий, — фыркнул Антон, отпихивая слишком низко склонившегося к нему Графа обратно в траву.

Какое-то время они шутливо боролись, но в конце концов Антон обвил Арсения своими длиннющими ногами, не позволяя дёрнуться, и вдруг вздохнул преувеличенно тяжко.

— Вообще, всё это хорошо, конечно. Вот только одного я не могу понять…

— М-м? — вопросительно отозвался уткнувшийся ему куда-то в шею Арсений.

— Я стал педиком только что или был им всегда?*

Они посмотрели друг на друга — и прыснули, как нашкодившие подростки.

— С моей лёгкой руки, — лукаво и до безобразия двусмысленно заметил Арсений, подтянувшись совсем близко к губам Антона.

А потом мягко положил ладони на его щёки и поцеловал глубоко, медленно — уже без капли несерьёзности. Потому что всё было очень серьёзно — до сбившегося к чертям дыхания, до мурашек по спине.

  
*

За очередные трое суток в пути практически ничего не изменилось: они всё так же много и подолгу разговаривали — разве что теперь чуть больше о личном. По-прежнему слаженно прикрывали друг друга в мелких передрягах с псевдособаками, слепыми псами и аномалиями. Ругались каждый раз на пустом месте — обычно из-за маршрута, потому что Антон был упрямый, а Арсений — обидчивый, и оба знали Зону настолько, чтобы справедливо настаивать на своём до последнего.

Почти не трогали друг друга после того раза — потому что тратить драгоценное время было уже никак нельзя. Кроме сегодняшнего утра, Арсений лишь единожды позволил себе поцеловать Антона украдкой в одну из ночей — полусонного, вымотанного и практически не отреагировавшего — а потом ушёл на дежурство. Но им было комфортно так — на удивление обоим, не сговариваясь, и вопросов не возникало.

Всё оставалось как раньше.

Менялась только сама Зона — чем ближе к северу, тем ощутимее. Даже воздух стал другим: душным, плотным, как будто свинцовым — и давил так, что дышать было трудно.  
  
— Как думаешь, доберётся она до нас когда-нибудь? — как-то спросил Антон, когда они пробирались через огромное поле, заболоченное и поросшее высоким сорняком.

— Она уже добралась, Шаст, — ответил Арсений. — Мы в её полном распоряжении. С тех пор, как перешли за кордон.

Малой с горечью кивнул и опустил голову, уныло продолжая раздвигать руками достающие до плеч колосья сухого камыша. При одном только упоминании кордона его охватывала такая тоска, что аж в носу начинало щипать. По эту сторону периметра казалось, что там — снаружи — солнце было ярче, воздух — свежее, а трава — зеленее. И жизнь — по туманным, далёким воспоминаниям — тоже была совсем другая — настоящая, осязаемая, своя. Антон иногда спрашивал себя, что ждёт его после — после, блядь, всего — если он выберется отсюда живьём. Он задавал себе этот вопрос и, наверное, впервые за свои двадцать три года, привычно распланированные, загнанные в какие-то грёбаные правильные рамки сперва родителями, позже — службой по контракту, не находил ответа. Не видел будущего. Вообще.

По эту сторону периметра понятия будущего не существовало, потому что Зона так хотела. Они действительно были в её полном распоряжении.

— Я это знаешь когда понял? — продолжил Арсений. — Когда в восемнадцатую лабораторию попал зимой. Такого пиздеца повидал, что, наверное, на всю жизнь теперь хватит.

— Зимой? — округлил глаза Малой. — Ты что, зимовал в Зоне?

Никто, вообще-то, не зимовал в Зоне — только вояки, которые в целом пасли территорию круглогодично, — и самые отбитые сталкеры. И, пожалуй, ещё Армян — но Антон мысленно относил его к той же категории. Зона для зимовки была пригодна ровно настолько же, насколько Припять — для дайвинга, так что адекватная часть населения старалась линять по первому зову подмерзающих в штанах причиндалов. Оставались лишь те, у кого, может, причиндалов — а вместе с ними и мозгов — вовсе не имелось. А ещё те, кому некуда было возвращаться.

Антон с тянущим ощущением в груди посмотрел на Арсения. Отчего-то почувствовал, что последний вариант мог оказаться его историей.

— Да, так получилось, — коротко ответил Арсений. — Завертелся тут с делами, ну, знаешь.

Малой не знал, честно говоря, как можно было завертеться с делами в Зоне и не заметить, что наступила зима.

— Но зато вот в Тёмной долине побывал, — бодро добавил Арсений. — Осенью как-то стремался идти, ждал, пока все любознательные свалят.

Граф имел в виду сталкеров и бандитов, которые толпами ходили в Долину в надежде разжиться ценными артефактами или какими-нибудь остатками былой роскоши из старой подземной лаборатории Х18, где в своё время проводились жуткие эксперименты над людьми и животными — ровно до того момента, как результаты этих экспериментов подчистую не перекокошили своих создателей. С тех пор опустевшее здание превратилось в популярный туристический объект. Антон никогда не понимал всеобщей тупорылой истерии: Тёмная Долина была той ещё задницей, но все почему-то слетались туда, словно мухи на мёд. И помирали там пачками — тоже как мухи.

— Это тогда ты от контролёров удирал? — спросил Антон и, перехватив удивлённый взгляд Арсения, пояснил: — Мне Кандидат рассказывал.

— Вот старый сплетник, — усмехнулся тот. — Так это он тебе всякого обо мне наплёл? Но это правда. От одного контролёра. 

— Как ты это сделал? Это же невозможно.

— Я, честно говоря, сам не понял, но подозреваю, что меня спасла мантра.

— Прости, что?..

Арсений засмеялся.

— Я ещё в университете начал увлекаться духовными практиками. Даже волосы длинные носил, потому что, ну, это укрепляло связь с энергетическими полями.

На этот раз хохотнул Антон.

— Большего бреда в жизни не слышал. Ты — с длинными волосами? — выдавил он, заливаясь смехом. — Связь с энергетическими полями?

— Мне шло! Ну, в общем, да, я шарил в медитации и постоянно практиковался. А когда встретил контролёра, оно как-то само собой…

— Погоди-погоди. Ты. С длинными волосами, — не унимался Антон. — Ты собирал их в хвостик или в косичку?

— Отвали, дурачьё. — Граф пихнул его в плечо, тоже невольно смеясь. — По-разному.

— Покажешь фотки, когда вернёмся, — сказал Антон почти непринуждённо, легко. Теми же словами, что уже были произнесены совсем недавно — Арсением.

«Когда» — не «если», хотя оба знали, что второе было честнее.

Арсений перестал смеяться и пристально посмотрел на Антона. Малой почувствовал этот затяжной, серьёзный взгляд, но отчего-то побоялся посмотреть в ответ.

— Поз говорил, что их было двое, — заговорил он вновь. — Контролёров.

Арсений вздохнул и тоже наконец отвёл глаза.

— Тогда — один. Второй был гораздо позже на «Агропроме», в конце апреля. И в тот раз странно было как-то. Он очень неожиданно выскочил, и я не то что мантру вспомнить, я даже, кажется, моргнуть не успел.

— И как ты спасся тогда?

— Не знаю. Говорю же, странно было. Просто глюки начались. А потом закончились, и я вырубился. Пришёл в себя, а контролёра уже нет.

Малой кивнул, помолчал — и вдруг произнёс задумчиво:

— В конце апреля, говоришь? Забавно.

— Ага. Тридцатого, кажется, числа. Что тут забавного?

Теперь уже смотрел Антон — ошарашенно, испуганно — непонятно. И так долго, что споткнулся об какую-то кочку и точно навернулся бы в болотистую жижу, если бы Арсений не успел подхватить его под локоть. Они замедлили шаг, а затем и вовсе остановились.

— Да в чём дело, Шаст?

— Тридцатое, — выговорил тот в конце концов, — это день, когда я приехал.

Арсений застыл в изумлении и открыл рот, силясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого только тихо выдохнул. Антон выглядел не менее озадаченным и сам не знал, что добавить. А потом внезапно перевёл взгляд куда-то Графу за спину и, нахмурив брови, прищурился.

Вдалеке, там, где поле переходило в сухостой, мелькнула голубоватая вспышка. Всего лишь на мгновение озарила своим светом безжизненные стволы деревьев и тут же угасла.

— Что? — Арсений проследил направление шастунского взгляда и растерянно оглянулся, но не увидел ничего особенного: голубое свечение уже растворилось.

— Да нет… Показалось, — ответил Малой и хотел было двинуться дальше, но Арсений, по-прежнему глядя в сторону сухостоя, неожиданно схватил его за рукав.

— Стой. Там кто-то есть.

Он потянул Антона вниз, к земле. Они сели на корточки, скрывшись за высокой травой. Антон взял в руки снайперку и посмотрел в прицел: за одним из деревьев топтался человек, но Малой никак не мог разглядеть его в деталях, потому что корявые ветки закрывали обзор.

— Мужик какой-то, — сообщил он Арсению. — Без снаряги. Оружия, кажись, тоже нет, но это не точно.

Несмотря на отсутствие жизненно важных для Зоны атрибутов вроде рюкзака и автомата, чужак был одет, как сталкер: куртка и штаны определённо смахивали на обычную экипировку.

— Это случаем не снорк? — предположил Граф.

— Где ты снорков, стоящих на своих двоих, видел? — Антон, оторвавшись от прицела, скептически поднял бровь.

— Не знаю. Мало ли. Дай-ка сюда.

Он забрал «Рысь» из рук Антона и сам припал к оптике.

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Малой. 

— Да не видно ничё. — Граф вернул винтовку и вдруг предложил бодрым тоном: — Подойдём поближе? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он резво подскочил на ноги и двинул вперёд. 

— Арс!

Антон чертыхнулся и подорвался следом. Перепрыгивая с кочки на кочку и стараясь не наступать в вязкую трясину, они быстрым шагом направились к сухостою.

— Ты нормальный? — накинулся на Арсения Малой, когда они поравнялись.

— У него же нет оружия, — резонно заметил тот, а потом, к ужасу Антона, заорал на всю округу: — Эй, мужик! Мужик!

Человек резко замер и, выглянув из-за дерева, начал озираться по сторонам, пока не заметил сталкеров.

— Ты-ты, да! Ты кто такой?

Они подобрались уже совсем близко: до человека оставалось метров восемьдесят.

— Здр-расьте, — развязно и слегка картаво сказал он, проигнорировав вопрос.

— Здрасьте. Ты чё тут делаешь, мужик?

Тот опять не ответил: просто продолжил странно пялиться на сталкеров. Антон присмотрелся, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что на щеке мужика было большое тёмное пятно, издалека похожее на ожог.

— Ты тут один? — снова спросил Арсений.

— А?

— Один, говорю?! — повторил он громче.

— Два, три, четыре, пять, — внезапно зачастил мужик, — шесть… Шесть… Пять… 

Он запнулся, растерянно почесал макушку, а потом с досадой махнул рукой.

— Ай, в ср-раку.

Сталкеры переглянулись. Антон напряжённо стиснул в руках свой «Галиль».

— Эй, мужик! Подь сюды, — осторожно позвал Граф.

— Арс… — с беспокойством шепнул Малой, чувствуя, как начали запотевать ладони. — Кажется, он того…

Мужик, подозрительно покачиваясь, сделал несколько неловких шагов вперёд. Антон прищурился ещё сильнее и наконец сумел разглядеть его физиономию: на щеке чужака был содран огромный лоскут кожи.

— Арс, это зомбак!

— Вижу, — ответил Арсений шёпотом. — Но он вроде не кидается. Поболтаем.

— Какой поболтаем, он двух слов связать не может.

— Зато до шести считает блестяще, — возразил Арсений и шикнул, чтобы Малой замолчал.

Зомбак успел приблизиться на расстояние шагов двадцати. Теперь сомнения в его видовой принадлежности развеялись окончательно: кожа была сплошь покрыта старыми запёкшимися язвами и имела трупный, бледно-голубоватый оттенок. Взгляд был пустой, мутный и почти бессмысленный. Антон опустил глаза на экипировку — и его словно током прошибло: на порванном рукаве болталась потрёпанная едва ли не в труху, но по-прежнему с лёгкостью распознаваемая чёрно-золотая нашивка.

— Ты что, «союзник»? — спросил Антон, глядя ошеломлённо. — Ты из «Союза»?!

— Союз нерушимый республик свободных… — хрипло фальшивя, запел зомби.

— Господи…

Малой почувствовал, что начал задыхаться.

— Тише, Антон. — Арсений уверенно взял его за руку, успокаивая, а затем громко и чётко обратился к зомбаку: — Как тебя зовут?

— Два, три, четыре, пять, — снова загалдел он.

Это начинало здорово нервировать; от напряжения Антон невольно стиснул руку крепче. Граф, напротив, был спокоен, как будто держал ситуацию под контролем. Только вот с зомби ни о каком контроле не могло идти и речи — этот хоть и был безоружным, но сделать всё равно мог что угодно. Прикинуть время с момента превращения было сложно: то, что перед ними стоял мертвяк не первой свежести, не вызывало сомнений. А зомбячий возраст напрямую влиял на настрой особи: чем дольше тянулось её загробное существование, тем больше она теряла свои человеческие черты и становилась агрессивнее. Впрочем, встреченный сталкерами товарищ по крайней мере ещё не утратил способность говорить.

— У тебя имя есть?

— Ебётесь в ср-раку? — внезапно выдал зомбак, глядя на переплетённые пальцы сталкеров.

Малой открыл рот, уставившись на зомби в полнейшем ауте. Арсений дёрнул его за руку и невозмутимо ответил:

— Скажу тебе, если скажешь своё имя.

— В ср-раку, — повторил тот.

— Да-да, именно туда, — со вздохом сдался Граф. — И зачем тебе эта информация…

Зомби удовлетворённо оскалился и, немного потоптавшись на месте, шагнул ближе.

— Есть хочу, — пожаловался он.

— Я дам тебе еду. Шпроты. Хочешь шпроты? 

При упоминании вкусного слова мутные глаза зомбака заблестели; он оживился — насколько это было возможно в его состоянии — и подошёл ещё на пару шагов.

— Но мне надо знать, как тебя зовут, — строго добавил Арсений. 

Зомби мгновенно поник, а потом вдруг нахмурился, словно глубоко задумавшись, и на его серо-синеватом лице отразилась неожиданно сложная для ходячего трупака гамма эмоций.

— Бе… — в конце концов выдавил он.

— Бе?

— Бе!

— Арс, он же, на хуй, в полном неадеквате, — прошептал Малой, — мы от него ничего не добьёмся.

— Бе-лый, — по слогам произнёс зомбак, ткнув себя в грудь большим пальцем.

Арсений зыркнул на Антона так, будто пытался пристыдить его за сомнения их в успехе, а затем стянул с плеча рюкзак и достал оттуда обещанную банку шпрот. Увидев еду, зомби просиял, как алкаш при виде «Балтики», и воодушевлённо завертелся вокруг Арсения.

— Белый, значит, твоё прозвище? Хорошо, — сказал Граф, вспарывая жестянку ножом. — Я Арсений. А это Антон.

Он наконец подал зомбаку шпроты, и тот, жадно выхватив банку из рук, тут же принялся уплетать маслянистую рыбёшку. 

— «Белый»? — громко зашептал Антон, наклонившись к Арсению. — Это что, их бывший главарь?!

— Видать, да, — ответил Арсений, глядя, как мертвяк самозабвенно опустошал банку. — Я с ним лично не был знаком. Перед тем, как к «союзникам» идти, специально момент выгадал, чтоб начальника на месте не застать.

Они замолчали, продолжив пялиться на Белого, пока тот, аппетитно причмокивая, не выцедил всё до дна.

— Ты красивый, но несмешной, — сыто скалясь, сообщил он Арсению и откинул пустую банку в траву.

Реплика в очередной раз ввела сталкеров в ступор, но Граф попытался сохранить невозмутимость.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил он — и, понадеясь на укрепившееся после еды доверие зомбака, заговорил осторожно: — Скажи мне, Белый. Где твои друзья? У тебя же есть друзья?

Тот вытер рот грязным рукавом и непонимающе нахмурился.

— Друзей в Зоне не бывает.

— Да, ты прав. Но другие, — Арсений замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, — люди. С тобой. Другие. Были?

Антон, не выдержав, шумно вздохнул и нервно провёл ладонью по лицу — а затем вообще отвернулся, как будто не зная, куда себя деть.

— Белый, Нурик, Тим, Фидель, Ромаха, Старый, Атлас, Ванюша, Бе-ло-рус… — неожиданно быстро затараторил зомби, но вдруг запнулся так же резко, как начал. — И… ещё. Не помню.

Сталкеры вновь покосились друг на друга, и Арсений увидел, как Антон побледнел буквально на глазах. Взгляд его был переполнен не страхом даже, нет, — ужасом. Арсений снова нащупал ледяные пальцы и крепко сжал своими.

— Это те, кто был с тобой? — вкрадчиво спросил он у Белого.

— Белый, Нурик, Тим… Фидель…

Зомби протянул ладонь и поманил сталкеров за собой.

— Ромаха, Старый…

Арсений неуверенно шагнул вперёд и дёрнул за руку Антона, который встал как вкопанный.

— Арс, что происходит? — еле слышно пробормотал он.

Язык не слушался, всё тело парализовало от страха. Белый продолжал повторять имена, как заведённый, — «Атлас-Ванюша-Белорус-ещё-не-помню…», и Антону хотелось схватить его за глотку, чтобы заткнуть, — потому что это было невыносимо. Потому что он до смерти боялся услышать в этом странном списке знакомое имя.

— Белый, Нурик, Тим, Фидель… — Зомбак быстрее потопал дальше, то и дело оглядываясь на парней, чтобы убедиться, что они следовали за ним.

— Арс, — беспомощно позвал Антон, — я не могу, я не хочу, я не пойду, Арс.

— Пойдёшь, — хладнокровно ответил Арсений и насильно потянул его за собой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — переделанная цитата из «Жизни насекомых» В. Пелевина. В оригинале она звучик как «Вот только одного я не могу понять. Я стал светлячком только что или был им всегда?»
> 
> По поводу зомби: в «ЧП» они более схожи с зомби из книжной серии — способны относительно внятно разговаривать и пользоваться оружием на протяжении долгого времени после превращения (в отличие от игровых зомби, которые ну прямо ЗОМБИ в лучших традициях).


	12. Chapter 12

Они вышли к большому «П»-образному зданию, этажей в семь высотой, со странными узкими окнами. По периметру стоял крепкий бетонный забор с колючей проволокой, протянутой по верхушке. Антон почему-то тут же догадался, что это был научный институт: таких зданий по Зоне насчитывалось несколько, но это — серое, мрачное и даже, пожалуй, зловещее — выглядело давно заброшенным. Антон с нехорошим чувством внутри рассматривал обшарпанные стены: подходить ближе совершенно не хотелось, но Белый настойчиво зазывал их к воротам.

— Арс, мне это не нравится.

С неба начал накрапывать холодный, противный дождь. Арсений посмотрел вверх и, глядя на низкие, почти чёрные тучи, накинул на голову капюшон.

— Идём. Ты знаешь, что мы должны.

Они подошли к Белому, который нетерпеливо топтался возле приоткрытого входа.

— В девяностые убивали людей, и все бегали абсолютно голые. Помнишь? — спросил тот у Графа, а затем громко расхохотался хриплым, отрывистым смехом.

Арсений удивлённо взглянул на зомбака — но послушно кивнул.

— Помню.

— А ты не помнишь. — Белый вдруг обратился к Антону — и посмотрел прямо, слишком осмысленно — до ледяной дрожи. — Потому что малой.

Поражаться внезапным высказываниям зомбака уже не было сил. Ни на что, честно говоря, не было сил. В каком-то трансе Антон обогнул Белого и следом за Арсением вошёл во двор института.

Зомби почему-то остался снаружи, но сталкеры не стали звать его. Они медленно прошли через широкую площадку, заставленную старыми газовыми баллонами и ржавыми грузовыми тележками, и наконец подобрались к главному входу — тот ожидаемо оказался не заперт.

Внутри было пусто. Гулкая тишина сдавливала виски, и нехорошее предчувствие внутри забилось острее. Просторный, пыльный вестибюль на первом этаже был завален бетонными обломками; главная лестница, ведущая на следующий этаж, была полуразрушена, как будто когда-то здесь гремели взрывы. Коридоров по бокам не оказалось, лишь гардероб и одна запертая дверь — не то от хозяйственной каморки, не то от подвала. В зданиях такого типа попасть в левое и правое крылья обычно можно было только через верхние этажи, и сталкеры поднялись по широкой лестнице, а затем, немного подумав, решили следовать правилу правой руки и свернули в соответствующую сторону.

Помещение представляло собой длинный, узкий коридор с расположенным вдоль десятком комнат-лабораторий. Проверять каждую было убийственно, но ничего другого не оставалось: нужно было найти то, зачем они сюда пришли, — хотя бы какие-то следы, какие-то намёки.

Они осмотрели все комнаты, но ни в одной не оказалось ничего — и никого. Лаборатории были совершенно пустые и тихие, оставленные в нетронутом виде. Лишь в паре из них сталкеры увидели на полу битую посуду, но, скорее всего, над этим здесь когда-то поработала очередная гравитационная аномалия.

В конце коридора, как и предполагалось, нашлась узкая лестница, ведущая по всем этажам, но она оказалась наглухо перекрыта бетонными обломками, свалившимися с потолка, — и это был тревожный знак: аномалия, даже подвижная, таких разрушений устроить не могла. А потом Антон рассмотрел под ногами мятые гильзы, и на душе стало ещё более жутко.

Побродив возле лестницы и поняв, что наверх через неё попасть уже было невозможно, они направились в левое крыло, которое как две капли воды оказалось похоже на правое: такой же бесконечный, мрачный коридор, такие же тесные, серые лаборатории, и вновь — безжизненная пустота. 

В конце крыла, в отличие от правого, были лифты — и снова завал, на этот раз не хаотичный, а отчётливо похожий на баррикаду — и гораздо более масштабный, перекрывающий не только лестницу, но и грузовой лифт. Арсений подошёл к пассажирскому и потыкал кнопку вызова, но ничего не произошло.

— Заебись, чё, — сказал Антон.

Граф хмуро угукнул и прошёлся из стороны в сторону, видимо, пытаясь найти какое-нибудь решение.

— Что делать будем?

Вместо ответа Антон протиснул пальцы между дверей лифта и, сильно потянув в стороны, с трудом раздвинул их, а затем осторожно заглянул в шахту. Оба лифта зависли где-то на верхних этажах; справа, из приоткрытых дверей грузового, виднелась полоска света. 

— Похоже, с той стороны лестница не завалена, — обернувшись, сообщил он Арсению. 

— И как, блин, нам попасть на ту сторону?

Малой вновь просунул голову в проём и огляделся, но ничего, что помогло бы перебраться к дверям грузового лифта, не нашёл.

— Хуй знает, — сказал он и, опустив взгляд, вдруг увидел тонкую металлическую балку, окольцовывающую всю шахту. — Тут есть карниз.

Впрочем, этот карниз хоть и был металлический, но доверия не внушал совершенно. Узкий, шаткий, покрытый ржавчиной и многолетней грязью. Арсений тоже высунулся в проём и с сомнением посмотрел сперва на выступ, а потом на расстояние до следующей двери.

— Это тупая идея, — сказал он.

— Есть получше? — вяло огрызнулся Антон, кивнув на гору бетона и досок, преграждающую путь к лестнице.

— Это очень тупая идея, — упрямо повторил Арсений.

Малой сам прекрасно знал, что, перелезая таким макаром через шахту, они здорово рисковали, но других вариантов не было — они не могли уйти, не осмотрев здание полностью. Только не теперь.

— Я первый, — сказал он, останавливая Графа рукой, а потом вылез в проём и спустился на хлипкий выступ, напряжённо пыхтя. — Как здесь… много места, блин.

— Осторожнее, — с беспокойством сказал Граф.

Антон, буквально слившись со стеной, медленно сдвинулся влево: до следующей двери было метра четыре — совсем немного, но сейчас это расстояние казалось чёртовой бесконечностью. Он впился пальцами в кирпичную выемку, сделал ещё один шаг — и дёрнулся: металл под его ногой угрожающе заскрипел и накренился. Грудь моментально обожгло адреналиновой вспышкой.

— Сука!..

— Шаст! — тут же всполошился Арсений.

— Нормально-нормально, — упокоил Антон не то его, не то себя. — Тут, на хуй, всё на соплях держится.

— Блядь... Может, вернёшься?

— Нормально.

Позади осталась уже треть пути; ещё чуть-чуть, и до двери можно было бы дотянуться рукой — так Малой себя подбадривал, хотя от страха внутренности болезненно скрутило в тугой узел. Лоб покрылся испариной; руки подрагивали от перенапряжения. Он аккуратно шагнул дальше — и вдруг почувствовал, как металлическая балка накренилась ниже.

Сердце ухнуло и замерло.

— Арс… — успел он тихонько выдохнуть, и в следующую секунду выступ начал уходить из-под ног.

Антон потерял равновесие, слабо царапнул пальцами стену, тщетно пытаясь ухватиться и широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на ускользающие кирпичи. 

А потом полетел вниз вместе с отвалившейся балкой.

— Анто-о-он! — заорал Арсений, пуская эхо по всем этажам.

Он даже не успел ничего осознать, и жизнь не пронеслась перед глазами. Всё, что он запомнил в тот миг, — лицо Арсения и его машинально протянутые навстречу руки.

А после — стало очень больно. Он упал в воду и сильно ударился об какие-то странные обломки — то ли мусор, то ли размякшее от влаги дерево.

— Антон! Анто-он!

— Блядь… — прохрипел Антон, не в силах сделать вдох: грудную клетку приложило так, что казалось, будто лёгкие прилипли к рёбрам.

Он приподнялся на локтях над водой и закашлялся, ещё толком не понимая, что произошло. Чужие крики тоже долетели до сознания не сразу.

— Антон!

— Я в порядке… — сипло пробормотал Малой и, откашлявшись, повторил громче: — В порядке! Господи, ну и вонь тут.

— Ты цел?!

— Вроде…

Он задрал голову: наверху виднелась макушка Арсения. Расстояние было приличное — этажа три. И, судя по тому, что они с Арсением успели пройти всего два, упал Антон в подвальное помещение. В голове звенело; он больно ударился бедром, содрал кожу на руках и весь промок, но это было последнее, что его сейчас волновало: по крайней мере, обошлось без переломов.

Перед глазами плыло; он сморгнул капли воды и потёр лицо ладонью, немного переводя дух, а потом резко дёрнулся: вторая рука внезапно соскользнула с опорной точки, и он чуть не рухнул обратно в воду — но вовремя успел ухватиться за какой-то бесформенный обломок не пойми чего.

Ладонь по инерции ощупала незнакомую поверхность и вдруг замерла. Под пальцами совершенно определённо был чей-то… рот. Антон опустил взгляд — и подскочил от ужаса: странные обломки, которые он принял за доски и мусор, оказались вовсе не обломками.

Это были разбухшие от влаги, синюшные, словно утопленники, трупы людей.

— Сука! — Малой испуганно отпрянул и попытался подняться, но руки и ноги то и дело соскальзывали с кучи тел, так что он падал снова и снова. — Арс, здесь трупы! Арс! Блядь, господи…

Их было так много, что они заполнили тесную шахту битком.

— Что?! В смысле?! — ошеломлённо крикнул Арсений. — Твою…

В Зоне существовало много примет и правил, за два десятка лет сформулированных сталкерами путём проб и ошибок — и теперь кое-как помогающих выживать новым поколениям. Самое, пожалуй, главное гласило, что ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя возвращаться обратно той же дорогой. Второе по важности место занимало правило, советующее держаться подальше от помещений, в которых раскиданы горы мёртвых тел. Особенно если это шахта лифта. Особенно если это затопленная шахта лифта в заброшенном здании на болотах в паре километров от радиоактивной реки.

И сейчас, барахтаясь среди чужих конечностей, беспорядочно переплетённых в огромный, чудовищный ком, Антон был на грани отчаяния — или истерики. Вряд ли у этих ребят произошёл запланированный массовый суицид. Вряд ли это была братская могила, которую за неимением альтернативы организовали их выжившие товарищи.

Это походило на самый настоящий склеп, и кто над ним постарался — Антон боялся узнать.

— Жди там, я сейчас спущусь! — прокричал Арсений.

— Нет! Не смей!

— Ты что, идиот?!

— Это ты идиот! — разозлился Малой. — Каким, блядь, образом ты спустишься?!

— Не знаю. — Арсений замялся. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Темноволосая макушка исчезла из проёма, и Антон услышал, как Граф, бормоча ругательства, пробежался туда-сюда по этажу. Наверное, искал лестницу или хоть что-то, чем можно было вызволить Антона, — но, ожидаемо не найдя ничего, вновь вернулся к шахте.

— Антон! — позвал он. — Ты видишь что-нибудь, за что можно ухватиться?

Малой тем временем наконец поднялся на ноги, нащупал свалившийся с него в полёте «Галиль» и огляделся, хотя разобрать что-либо в темноте было практически невозможно.

Перед ним тянулись несколько тросов от лифта, но трогать их он не рискнул: металлическая коробка, зависшая наверху, могла в любой момент полететь вниз. 

Лестницы не было.

— Нет, кажется, нет. Тут голые стены.

— Твою мать, — послышалось сверху.

И всё же стены оказались не совсем голые: в одной из них прорисовывались очертания дверного проёма.

— Тут какая-то дверь! — крикнул Антон. — Видимо, в подвал. Наверняка там есть выход. 

— Я сейчас приду к тебе! Оставайся там, я спущусь через первый этаж!

— Ты, блядь, ебанулся?! — психанул Антон. — Что будет, если мы где-то разминёмся?!

— Не ори, дурак, не хватало, чтоб нас кто-то услышал, — рявкнул Арсений и добавил чуть тише: — Я отслежу по ПДА.

— В подвале, блядь?!

Под землёй наладонник работал совсем глухо — это был факт.

— Антон…

— Сиди на месте, понял? — прикрикнул Малой строго. — Всё будет нормально, я выберусь сам. Окей?

— Окей, — смиренно ответил Арсений, но по взволнованному голосу всё равно было слышно, что план Антона его совершенно не устраивал. 

Сам Малой тоже не был в восторге, но иного выхода не оставалось. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Арсения долгим взглядом. Тот грустно смотрел в ответ, а затем вдруг позвал его ещё раз:

— Шаст?

— Да?

— Только не сдохни там, ладно?

— Тупица, — усмехнулся Антон и тут же почувствовал, как от этой простой, глупой фразы задышалось немного свободнее. — Ты тоже без меня не помирай.

Впрочем, полегчало совсем ненадолго. Темно было, как под крышкой гроба; в ноздри бил затхлый, до слёз едкий запах прогнившего дерева, мокрого бетона и полуразложившихся трупов. Антон достал фонарь и выматерился: тот разбился при падении и теперь на судорожные манипуляции Антона не реагировал — лишь пару раз поморгал тусклым светом, а после — вырубился окончательно. «Рысь» фонарик не предусматривала, так что Малой просто включил ПДА и попытался осветить экраном хоть немного пространства, но толку от этого было мало. 

Под ногами хлюпала вода, в которой, как изуродованные восковые маски, рябили мёртвые лица. Всё это было похоже на сон. На самый страшный ночной кошмар.

— Спокойно, — прошептал он сам себе, чтобы утихомирить нарастающую панику, а после — стиснул зубы и наклонился, чтобы подцепить руку одного из трупов.

Потому что не мог просто уйти — он должен был проверить. Осмотреть рукав на наличие нашивки.

Но куртка оказалась самая обычная, чёрная, бандитская, без меток и символики. Облегчённо выдохнув, Антон аккуратно переступил через тело и, подсвечивая воду экраном ПДА, осмотрел ещё несколько трупов. Чёрно-золотого значка не было ни на одном. И это вселяло призрачную, совсем слабую — но всё же надежду.

Закончив копаться в телах, он подобрался обратно к двери и толкнул её — пора было выбираться из этого треклятого места. Та поддалась с трудом, но всё-таки открылась. Узкий коридор тоже оказался затоплен и сплошь завален обломками досок. Прорезиненные ботинки не спасали: воды было едва ли не по колено. Мокрая одежда неприятно липла к коже, и Малого начало потряхивать от холода — или от нервяка; может, от всего сразу.

Он, медленно переставляя ноги, наощупь продвигался по длинному коридору, конца которому в темноте было не видать. Вдоль стен тянулись старые, ржавые трубы, которые, скорее всего, вели к котельной, где наверняка могла оказаться лестница наверх. Впрочем, сейчас было плевать, куда идти, главное — свернуть из этого бесконечного коридора. Малой чувствовал, что с каждым шагом его накрывало всё сильнее: он с детства боялся темноты, и это была, наверное, единственная и самая крепкая фобия, которая не исчезла ни с возрастом, ни с попаданием в Зону — тем более. К горлу подкатывал липкий страх; иррационально хотелось просто забиться в угол и ждать, пока кто-нибудь не придёт и не вытащит его оттуда. В детстве, совсем маленьким, он так и делал — сам не помнил, мать рассказывала, как находила его посреди ночи под дверью в родительскую спальню, испуганного и дрожащего, а после — укладывала спать рядом, и только тогда ему удавалось уснуть.

Но теперь он был здесь один. И никто бы за ним не пришёл.

Двигаться приходилось вдвойне осторожно: наткнуться в таком помещении на аномалию, особенно после Выброса, было проще простого. Но датчик упорно молчал, не сообщая ни о подозрительных зонах, ни об очагах радиации, поэтому приходилось периодически самостоятельно швырять гайки в пустоту: прибор мог сбоить в самый неподходящий момент, и полагаться на него особенно сейчас было бы полнейшим самоубийством.

Коридор всё не заканчивался. То ли Малой слишком медленно шёл, то ли расстояние действительно было немаленькое; так или иначе, напряжение зашкаливало, рискуя вылиться в неконтролируемую панику. Он прибавил шаг; сердце от страха, казалось, почти выпрыгивало из груди. В какой-то момент ужас охватил его настолько, что по-настоящему, на полном серьёзе захотелось остановиться, сдаться, привалиться где-нибудь к стене — и Антон, до скрежета сцепив зубы и стиснув пальцами рукоять «Галиля», сдерживался из последних сил, которых уже, к чертям, не было.

Но потом трубы неожиданно изогнулись — и повели вправо. Мысленно благодаря всех богов разом, Антон свернул за угол — и остолбенел.

Впереди показался конец коридора. Он был освещён — тускло, совсем слабо — но этого света Малому хватило, чтобы рассмотреть стоявший посередине тёмный силуэт. Человеческий на первый взгляд, но всё-таки странно-нелепый, с непропорционально широкой шеей и большой головой.

— Н-нет…

Силуэт медленно развернулся и посмотрел прямо на Антона. Они пересеклись взглядами, и в то же мгновение весь мир вокруг словно отключило.

Раздался глухой, утробный рык. Рык, который сталкеры боязливым шёпотом описывали друг другу с чьих-то рассказов. Тот самый, который невозможно было спутать ни с чем другим.

Рык контролёра.

Антон слабо пошатнулся — и в следующую секунду увидел, как большое, плоское лицо начало стремительно приближаться к нему. Это была всего лишь иллюзия — контролёр стоял на месте; Антону об этом когда-то так же, как и всем, рассказывали в красках — не ясно только, с чьих историй. Потому что живьём от контролёров не удавалось уйти практически никому.

Лицо летело на него молниеносно, на огромной скорости — и вместе с тем бесконечно долго. Голову словно разрывало изнутри, и хотелось кричать. Мысли забились, будто в истерике, замелькали, как картинки диафильма, совершенно неуправляемо, и каждая вонзалась в затылок острой болью, как от удара тупым предметом. Разум заполнили знакомые голоса, наперебой сменяя друг друга и сливаясь в чудовищную какофонию.

_Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал._

_Отмучился, наверное, бедняга._

— Нет...

Антон зажмурился — или попытался; сжал виски руками — или остался неподвижен, он уже ничего не знал, просто было очень больно — невыносимо.

_Я тебя не трону, окей?_

_Пропал без вести._

— Нет, нет, нет...

_Тебя как звать-то на самом деле, Лопушок?_

_На меня смотри._

_Сейчас же, блядь, прыгай!_

— Хватит, пожалуйста...

_Пообещай мне._

_Ты со мной?_

_Антош, не надо._

— Хватит...

_Ты сказал, что веришь мне._

_Мы же не умрём?_

— Уходи... Пошёл...

_... пожалеешь сто раз._

_Заткнись и поцелуй меня._

— Пошёл на хрен из моей головы! Это моё!

_Почему со мной всё... «ебануто»?_

_Когда вернёмся._

_... дважды от контролёра сматывался._

— Я! Сказал! Вали! На хрен! Из моей! Головы!

_Ася, что ты хочешь?!_

— Арс... Арс!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе присутствуют две гигантские отсылки — к игре «The Last of us» и к одной, думаю, очень легко узнаваемой сцене из «ГП».


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Friction — Love Comes Home (очень рекомендую включить прямо сейчас и слушать до конца главы):  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/4507419/track/35957391

_Тьма. Всё, что он видел перед собой, — беспросветная, бесконечная, пустая тьма. Звуков тоже не было — его как будто окружал сплошной вакуум, холодный и такой же бесконечный — не выбраться._

_— Малыш, просыпайся, — нежно позвал его кто-то мягким, до боли знакомым голосом._

_— Что?.. Что случилось?_

_— Чш-ш-ш… Всё хорошо._

_Впереди появилось бледное, совсем слабое голубое свечение. Оно начало приближаться, плавно нарастая и почему-то едва уловимо обволакивая теплом._

_— Испугался, маленький? Не бойся, всё позади, — ласково произнёс бархатистый голос, и Антон наконец узнал его._

_— Серёжа?.._

_— Тебе пора просыпаться, Антош._

_— Я что, умер?_

_— Нет, конечно же нет._

_— Серёж, мне страшно…_

_— Я знаю, малыш, знаю. Ты должен быть храбрым. Ты очень храбрый._

_— Где мы? Почему я тебя не вижу?_

_— Тебе нужно возвращаться к Арсению. Он там с ума сходит, ты его здорово напугал._

_— А как же ты?_

_— Маленький мой, хороший… Я люблю тебя._

_— Серёж, не уходи._

_— Тебе пора, малыш. Просыпайся._

_— Нет!_

_— Я люблю тебя, слышишь?_

_— Не уходи!_

_— Открой глаза._

  
***

  
— Ну же, Шаст, открой глаза… Шаст, господи, давай же.

Он почувствовал холодные ладони на своих щеках и, как будто сквозь ватную пелену, услышал приглушённый родной голос. Этот голос был совсем близко и звал его почти умоляюще, но Антон не мог ничего сделать, ни пошевелиться, ни произнести хоть что-нибудь.

А потом снова провалился в пустоту.

  
*

Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, голос уже затих и ладони больше не касались его щёк. Голова была тяжёлая; кровь с адской болью колотилась в висках, так что невозможно было даже разлепить глаза. Он сделал усилие и попытался позвать на помощь, но язык тоже не слушался, и горло будто сковало тисками. Ему вдруг стало очень страшно: где-то на краю сознания промелькнула мысль, что его парализовало. Сердце забилось ещё быстрее; от накатившей разом паники он начал задыхаться.

— …рс… — вырвалось еле-еле. — Арс…

— Антон! — вновь послышался родной голос, и волна страха немного отхлынула. 

Антон наконец открыл глаза: Арсений, взъерошенный, бледный и почему-то без куртки, в одной футболке, склонился над ним и смотрел тревожно, но с облегчением. 

— Господи, как же ты… Блядь, Шаст, я так испугался.

Он осторожно взял Антона за руку, и тот, почувствовав, что его собственная ладонь была замотана бинтом, еле заметно улыбнулся: видимо, пока он был в отключке, Арсений — неисправимый док — успел обработать его ссадины.

— Где мы? — хрипло спросил он.

— На первом этаже. Всё в порядке. Как ты?

— Теперь как новенький, — он слабо усмехнулся, подняв вторую перебинтованную руку. — Кто-то очень-очень испуганный меня починил.

— Дурачьё, — нервно, но с улыбкой выдохнул Арсений и устало уткнулся лбом Антону в бронежилет.

Малой положил ладонь ему на затылок и мягко погладил, а затем скользнул ею по плечу и голой руке.

— Где твоя куртка?

— У тебя под головой.

— А.

Граф коротко фыркнул — и обязательно пошутил бы про шастунскую тормознутость, обострившуюся после встречи с контролёром, но сейчас почему-то не хотелось. Они полежали молча ещё какое-то время.

— Что произошло? — спросил Малой.

— Ну, как ты, наверное, догадался, я в итоге не стал ждать, что ты там где-то сдохнешь в одиночестве, и пошёл вниз, — глухо заговорил Арсений Антону в броник, но потом поднял голову, чтобы было слышно лучше. — Вынес ту дверь, помнишь? Возле лестницы. Спустился в подвал. И, сука, иди ты на хрен со своим наладонником с «невидимкой», — вскинулся он неожиданно, — еле нашёл тебя в этих катакомбах ебучих.

— А твой что, ловил? — удивился Антон.

— Представь себе. Пора бы уже переходить со своего «Мегафона», Антош.

— Отстань, — хохотнул тот по-прежнему охрипшим голосом. — Ладно, а дальше?

— Дальше бежал-бежал и прибежал. А там ты валяешься рожей в воде, и контролёр над тобой стоит.

Теперь Малой уже не смеялся; он с трудом сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком: при упоминании мутанта сердце неприятно ухнуло.

— Я ему башку снёс и пошёл тебя откачивать. Горе лопоухое.

Он провёл пальцами по лбу Антона, убирая всё ещё влажную от воды чёлку. 

— Охуеть, — пробормотал Антон, глядя на него изумлённо. — Как он тебя издалека не учуял?

— Не знаю, — внезапно замявшись, ответил Арсений и тут же опустил глаза. — Наверное, сильно тобой был занят.

Антон недоверчиво нахмурился. На мгновение ему показалось, что Граф что-то не договаривал.

— Какие-то у тебя странные отношения с контролёрами, — туманно заметил он, надеясь, что Арсений уловит его интонацию и хоть как-то пояснит произошедшее. — Что бы это значило, интересно?

— Иммунитет? — предположил Арсений, пожав плечами. — Не ебу, честно говоря, но, пока мы с тобой живы, меня всё устраивает.

Антон шумно вздохнул и задумчиво уставился куда-то в сторону.

— Как это было? — вдруг спросил Арсений чуть тише. — Что ты видел?

Антон перевёл взгляд обратно на него и, помолчав немного, ответил:

— Тебя… Серёжу. Всех разом. И, блин… — Он, зажмурившись, устало потёр глаза. — Было очень хуёво. Прям пиздец. А потом я разозлился, что он смотрит, и захотел прогнать его. А дальше не помню.

— Понятно.

— А ещё у меня фонарик сдох, — не к месту пожаловался Малой, и Арсений сочувствующе поджал губы. — И ещё… Слушай, пойдём отсюда? Здесь темно.

Арсений посмотрел с внезапной тревогой — и, кажется, страхом, и Антону снова не понравился этот взгляд.

— Встать сможешь?

— Сейчас узнаем, — ответил Антон и, ухватившись за протянутую ладонь, медленно поднялся на ноги. — Норм.

Одевшись и взгромоздив на себя оба рюкзака, Арсений проскользнул Малому под руку, чтобы тот опёрся на него, и они вместе осторожно двинулись вперёд.

Антон наконец осмотрелся: они находились не в холле, как он думал сначала, а по-прежнему в коридоре, видимо, разделяющем вестибюль и подвальную часть. Но, в отличие от подвала, воды здесь уже не было.

— И впрямь катакомбы, — сказал он.

— Сейчас, тут недалеко, — не глядя, отозвался Арсений как-то странно-рассеянно.

Вопреки его словам, шли они долго, но в конце концов почему-то свернули с главного, как сперва показалось Антону, пути в узкий, ещё более тёмный коридор. Антон собирался было спросить, правильно ли они идут, но Арсений вдруг начал замедлять шаг.

— Тох… — позвал он тихо и притормозил возле какой-то невзрачной двери, которую Малой сначала даже не заметил. — Нам сюда.

— Разве выход здесь?

— Нет.

Антон обернулся на него удивлённо — и разом весь оцепенел, поняв всё в ту же секунду. На Арсении лица не было; он смотрел тяжёлым, немигающим взглядом. И, кажется, хотел что-то сказать напоследок, спросить — готов? — но слова застряли где-то в горле.

Антон сам сорвался с места и толкнул дверь. А потом застыл на пороге, не в силах пошевелиться.

Комната была заполнена трупами. Чёрно-золотые нашивки на рукавах бросились в глаза почти сразу. В ноздри ударил до тошноты спёртый, пропахший гнилью воздух, и Антон, зажав рот рукой, машинально дёрнулся обратно к выходу, но Арсений силком удержал его, не позволяя выбежать. А затем, вдруг почувствовав, что Антона колотило крупной дрожью, прижал к себе.

— Тише. Я с тобой, тише, — зашептал он ему на ухо. — Тише.

Антон вцепился в Арсения, как в спасательный круг, и зажмурился, уткнулся лицом в куртку — потому что не мог обернуться.

— Я нашёл их, когда бежал к тебе. Не смог… сказать сразу.

Руки сжимали его плечи так сильно, что от боли Арсений чуть ли не зашипел — но не смел их убрать.

— Может, его здесь нет, Шаст, — пробормотал он, бессмысленно успокаивая, — может, всё…

— У него две цепочки на шее, — перебил Антон дрожащим, будто не своим голосом. — Одна золотая с крестиком, вторая с жетоном. Ноль… восемь-один-ноль-один-восемь.

— Если хочешь, я могу сам…

— Нет, — отрезал Антон и наконец поднял голову. — Я слева. Ты…

Он не смог договорить «справа», просто обессиленно махнул рукой на приваленные к стене тела. 

Они разошлись по разные стороны помещения. Арсений с беспокойством поглядывал на Антона: тот старался двигаться уверенно, но его слегка шатало, и спина была напряжена. Он опустился возле ближайшего тела и замер на какое-то мгновение, в ступоре глядя на разложившееся до неузнаваемости лицо, и Арсению вдруг захотелось подбежать, схватить Антона, к чертям увести из этого прогнившего, пропахшего смертью места и больше никогда не возвращаться. Но в конце концов Малой, преодолевая страх и отвращение, дёрнул вниз молнию чужой куртки. И не сдержал нервный вздох — пытался сдержать, Арсений знал, но всё равно расслышал.

На шее цепочек не было.

Заставив себя отвернуться, Арсений сам наконец взялся осматривать тела. Тишина стояла мучительная, нестерпимая; слышно было лишь шуршание курток, и каждый шорох звучал неестественно, неправильно, слишком резко. В голове хриплым голосом Антона билось «ноль-восемь-один-ноль-один-восемь», и он со страхом расстёгивал куртки на мёртвых «союзниках», боясь увидеть нужные цифры и чувствуя, как сердце падало куда-то вниз каждый раз, когда на шее оказывался армейский жетон.

На Антона старался не смотреть, но спиной ощущал его напряжение и страх — который наверняка был во сто крат сильнее, чем собственный, Арсений даже не представлял — боялся представить.

Пытаясь не производить шума, он подвинулся к следующему трупу — и сразу же, едва потянув молнию вниз, увидел тусклый отблеск тонкой золотой цепочки. А под ней — вторую, кажется, тоже из золота, но белого, — с потёртым жетоном.

Восьмёрки, нули и единицы замелькали перед разом помутневшим взглядом, и в тот же миг внутри всё заледенело.

Он оглянулся на Антона: тот сидел к нему спиной и, склонившись над очередным трупом, судорожно и пугающе настойчиво пытался расстегнуть воротник чужой куртки, но ничего не получалось — молнию заело. Его пальцы тряслись — это Арсений видел даже на расстоянии. Зрелище было невыносимым. 

Наконец поднявшись, он на ватных ногах бесшумно подошёл к Антону и накрыл его руки своими, заставив отцепиться от несчастного воротника, а после — взял крепко и потянул за собой. Антон послушно, словно ребёнок, выпустил куртку из пальцев и, уставившись в пустоту безжизненным взглядом, поплёлся вслед за Арсением.

А потом увидел сам.

С губ сорвался тихий, рваный выдох.

— Серёж…

Он дёрнулся было к нему, но вдруг замер в полном оцепенении, не в силах сделать больше ни шагу. Арсений сильно сжал его ладонь напоследок и отпустил, отошёл назад, отвёл глаза. Смотреть было невозможно.

Антон опустился возле тела на колени и поддел непослушными пальцами светлую цепочку. Слишком красивую для простого стального жетона. Слишком неподходящую, чтобы носить на ней медальон смерти.

Слишком знакомую — он видел её, кажется, всю жизнь, всегда — потому что сам подарил. 

Перед глазами плыло; он всматривался в чёртовы цифры на жетоне снова и снова, бессмысленно надеясь, что это ошибка, просто чёртова ошибка, ошибка, ошибка.

Ноль-восемь-один-ноль-один-восемь.

— Нет, ну нет же, нет, — умоляюще забормотал он. — Серёж…

Глядя распахнутыми, пустыми глазами, он машинально зашарил руками по грязной, пропитанной засохшей кровью куртке, словно не зная, что сделать — что, блядь, сделать, что — и тут же одёргивал их, натыкаясь на разъеденные под тканью куски мяса. На изуродованное лицо смотреть не было сил, он не мог заставить себя, он не мог поверить, что это был Серёжа.

Его Серёжа.

Руки опять дёрнули воротник, чтобы ещё раз достать цепочки — как будто их вдруг могло там не оказаться, как будто всё это было неправдой, какой-то чёртовой глупостью, и Антону почти верилось — потому что это не должно было случиться так, это не должно было.

Ноль-восемь…

Он вцепился пальцами в пыльную куртку и замер, склонившись над телом, сжавшись совершенно беспомощно, отчаянно. 

— Как же это… Серёж…

Слёзы покатились по щекам. Арсений не выдержал — в одно движение оказался рядом, подтянул к себе, прижал, обхватив крепко, начав убаюкивать, как ребёнка. Антон безвольно поддался, уткнулся лицом в его плечо, всхлипывая и дрожа сильно, неконтролируемо, — и он казался сейчас таким маленьким в руках Арсения, что сердце сжималось от боли, и Арсений водил ладонями по его спине, затылку, как мог, успокаивал, пытаясь унять эту дрожь.

Они просидели так очень долго, пока рваное дыхание не стало чуть тише, но Арсений по-прежнему не отпускал Антона, будто боялся, что он откроет глаза и вновь посмотрит — увидит, что всё это правда, что всё происходит на самом деле.

Антон отстранился сам. 

— Ты можешь… — не поднимая головы, начал он очень тихо, но голос сорвался, и «пожалуйста» получилось совсем беззвучно, одними губами.

Арсений положил ладонь ему на щёку, погладил, словно напоминая, что он рядом, — потому что не знал, как ещё помочь.

— Сними с него светлую… С жетоном.

Арсений кивнул, хотя было незачем: Антон по-прежнему не смотрел на него. Он потянулся к цепочкам, осторожно нащупал нужную застёжку на шее. Снял жетон, бережно стёр с него кровь — и оставил в нагрудном кармане Серёжиной куртки — на случай, если найдут. А затем, придвинувшись обратно к Антону, взял его за руку; сам осторожно раскрыл холодные пальцы; погладил — и вложил цепочку ему в ладонь.

— Спасибо, — прошелестел тот вновь неслышно и, неловко путаясь в ткани собственной куртки, убрал её в карман.

Опустив покрасневшие от слёз глаза, он подтянул к себе лежавший рядом, покрытый толстым слоем пыли Серёжин рюкзак. Руки не хотели слушаться, они всё ещё дрожали, и Арсений помог ему развязать узел на шнурке, расстегнуть намертво застрявшую в петельке пуговицу. Вещи достать уже не решился, но Антон сам начал медленно перебирать содержимое, рассматривая опустошённым взглядом. Он вытащил красную записную книжку, небольшую, но пухлую, с привязанным на ниточке карандашом. Глаза опять защипало; он помнил её — Серёжа записывал туда телефонные номера, и его, Антона, тоже там был, зачем-то воронежский, и вряд ли Серёжа когда-то пользовался им — они ведь всегда были вместе — но всё равно знал наизусть.

Он неуверенно снял резинку, перетягивавшую блокнот поперёк, и раскрыл его в самом начале. Под обложкой оказались какие-то бумажки и старые маленькие фотографии — Дашина и его, Антона. И ещё одна, где они втроём, радостные и красивые, из дурацкой фотобудки, в которую как-то раз потащил их, конечно же, Серёжа и в которую они еле поместились, едва не передавив друг другу ноги — но смеясь до упаду.

Антон долго смотрел, разглядывал их с Дашей счастливые лица — только на Серёжино посмотреть не мог никак. 

А потом внезапно выронил их вместе с блокнотом. Затылок и виски пронзило резкой, острой болью; он невольно вскрикнул и, схватившись за голову, согнулся пополам.

— Су-ука…

— Что такое?! — Арсений подорвался к нему.

Антон даже не смог ответить; он протяжно скулил, стиснув зубы и сжимая виски ладонями, но вспышка боли всё не утихала. Арсений обхватил руками его лицо, заставляя поднять голову и заменяя пальцы Антона своими, чтобы надавить на какие-то точки.

— Дыши. Вдох. Шаст, вдох!

Он быстро опустил руки на мгновение, чтобы расстегнуть бронежилет и дать лёгким Антона больше кислорода, а затем снова положил ладони на мертвенно-бледные щёки — и задышал вместе с ним, пока приступ не закончился и искажённое от боли лицо немного не расслабилось.

— Всё? Хорошо... — Арсений прислонился лбом к холодному лбу Антона и прикрыл глаза. — Хорошо. Всё нормально, это скоро пройдёт.

— Что за пиздец… — слабо проговорил Антон, обмякнув в его руках.

Арсений не успел ответить: вдруг откуда-то из глубины комнаты послышалось шевеление. Они оба моментально обернулись; Арсений подскочил на ноги и вскинул дуло автомата, напряжённо уставившись на гору трупов, до которых они с Малым так и не добрались. 

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Граф хотел было сказать «показалось», но гора внезапно задвигалась снова — теперь уже точно, он видел это собственными глазами. Из-под жуткой, покрытой трупными червями и личинками массы медленно высунулась облезлая рука. А за ней — сгнившее до костей лицо.

— Твою...

Из общей кучи один за другим, отшвыривая мешающие трупы в сторону, начали подниматься зомби, и в этот миг Арсения прошибло пугающим осознанием. С замиранием сердца он оглянулся на труп Лазарева, ожидая увидеть самое страшное, — но тот лежал неподвижно.

Мёртвый.

Антон, кажется, об этом даже не думал; он в панике рефлекторно подался к Серёже, словно чтобы защитить, и подобрал с пола разбросанные фотографии и блокнот.

— На выход! — заорал ему Арсений и пустил короткую очередь в ближайшего зомби.

Тому было хоть бы хны; он лишь по инерции дёргался от пуль, но упорно продолжал идти на сталкеров. Из другого угла послышался хриплый вой: ещё несколько мертвецов тоже очнулись.

— Быстро, Шаст!

— Нет! Я его здесь не оставлю!

— Антон, пожалуйста, нам надо идти! — взмолился Арсений, пытаясь перекричать треск автомата.

— Нет!

Арсений чертыхнулся, а затем обхватил его поперёк груди и быстро потащил к выходу, развернувшись лицом к зомби и продолжая отстреливаться, но то и дело промахиваясь: Антон вырывался, мешая стрелять, и Арсений удерживал его из последних сил, вцепившись железной хваткой. Дотащить до дверей. Просто выбраться отсюда.

— Отпусти! — орал Антон. — Я не пойду!

Ещё несколько шагов — и они снаружи. Несколько шагов.

— Тихо, тихо, — бормотал Арсений, прижимаясь щекой к его виску. — Всё хорошо. Я знаю, родной, знаю.

— Нет! Я не пойду!

Арсений буквально выволок его за порог — и захлопнул дверь. А потом схватил за руку и потянул за собой из этого треклятого места.


	14. Chapter 14

Они бросились к выходу. Позади подгонял непрерывный рёв зомби: те кучей высыпали из комнаты и кинулись за сталкерами. Арсений пытался отстреливаться, но это было почти бесполезно: пули позволяли урвать лишь секунду-другую форы. Антон, немного отрезвев от происходящего, уже сам тянул его вперёд.

— Отдай мне мой рюкзак! — крикнул он и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся стаскивать с Арсения свои вещи. 

— Зачем?!

— Ты еле бежишь!

Арсений наскоро попытался вытащить руку из лямки, но та запуталась в ремешке автомата.

— Твою мать!

Они оба замешкались, и Антон с ужасом будто в замедленном действии увидел синюшную, ободранную до мяса ручищу, схватившую Арсения за капюшон. Граф по инерции дёрнулся назад и упал прямиком в лапы зомби. Тот голодно зарычал и разинул пасть, чтобы своими гнилыми зубами впиться Арсению в шею.

— Пошёл на хуй, мразь! — заорал Антон и, вцепившись в мертвеца прямо голыми руками, яростно отшвырнул его в сторону.

Зомбак взревел и мешком повалился на ломившихся следом сородичей. Граф, испуганный и всклоченный, судорожно обернулся и напоследок дал по толпе слепую очередь, а потом, впихнув треклятый рюкзак Антону в руки, схватил его за локоть и кинулся бежать.

Они толпой вывалились из здания: сталкеры — впереди на какие-то несчастные пару шагов, за ними — десяток зомби, окончательно очнувшихся и живо набирающих скорость.

Антон на бегу столкнул один из газовых баллонов, расставленных по всему двору: тот, с тяжёлым лязгом ударившись о землю, покатился зомбакам под ноги и, как шар в боулинге, сшиб нескольких из них.

Забор казался уже совсем близко, нужно было лишь выбраться за его пределы — а дальше просто затеряться в чаще и оборвать наконец эту чёртову погоню. Но внезапно по другую сторону калитки показалось чужое ухмыляющееся лицо. 

Белый стоял прямо в проёме, преграждая путь и хитро скалясь.

— Какого хрена?! — выпалил Антон, начав притормаживать.

— Белый! Белый, ты что делаешь?! — закричал ему Арсений и замахал рукой, не сбавляя шаг. — Отойди! Ты что задумал?!

Зомби вдруг хрипло расхохотался и, глядя Арсению в глаза, насмешливо ответил:

— Спасаю тебя, красивый. Испугался, что ли?

А потом отступил в сторону, пропуская пулей вылетевших сталкеров, и снова встал посреди дороги, на этот раз — уперев руки в дверной проём и крепко схватившись за металлические косяки.

Антон обернулся — и через секунду увидел, как в Белого с разбега начали влетать разъярённые мертвецы. Тот пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах, сдержав первую волну натиска.

— Фидель, фу! Фу! — рявкнул он. — Рожа вонючая! Это мои друзья!

Пока сталкеры ещё не отбежали слишком далеко, Арсений тоже оглянулся и, тяжело дыша после бега, зачем-то крикнул:

— Ты… говорил, что друзей в зоне не бывает!

Белый с силой отпихнул очередного своего товарища и бросил Арсению через плечо:

— Условно говоря.

Он усмехнулся, отчего кусок мышц под содранной кожей на его щеке криво пополз вверх. 

— Беги, красивый, куда бежал. Тебя там ждут.

Арсений даже не успел толком изумиться очередному чересчур осознанному потоку фраз от зомби — и поблагодарить тоже не успел.

— Да пойдём же, Арс! — Антон схватил его за руку и рванул за собой в сторону чащи.

А потом неожиданно притормозил сам — потому что вдруг интуитивно, каким-то шестым чувством ощутил непреодолимое желание посмотреть в последний раз — и, оглянувшись на оставшийся позади институт, увидел голубое свечение. Оно мелькнуло прямо за Белым всего лишь на секунду и через миг бесследно испарилось.

Антон отвернулся и побежал быстрее.

*

Они взяли сильно левее, но всё равно выбежали к тому же самому месту, где несколько часов назад впервые повстречались с Белым. Вновь переходить через поле было бессмысленно и опасно — возвращаться прежней дорогой в Зоне не стоило ни при каких обстоятельствах. Да и куда теперь вообще идти — тоже оставалось вопросом: уже начинало смеркаться, и... 

Одному из них больше не нужно было искать то, за чем он шёл.

Арсений старался об этом не думать: по крайней мере, не теперь. Позже. Теперь всё стало не так важно.

Он собирался предложить сделать привал, но у самого выхода из чащи Антона внезапно повело в сторону. Выронив оружие в траву, он привалился к ближайшему дереву и схватился за голову. Арсений ринулся к нему.

— Что, опять?

— Ага… — выдавил он сквозь зубы и, окончательно согнувшись пополам, сполз на землю. — Господи...

— Давай как мы делали, помнишь? Ну-ка... — Опустившись рядом, Арсений помог ему снять рюкзак и бронежилет. — Вот так. Дыши, Шаст, давай.

Антон прикрыл глаза и глубоко задышал. Граф полез в аптечку и, вытащив оттуда анальгетик, всунул одну таблетку ему в рот, а затем протянул флягу с водой. Антон сделал несколько глотков и устало прислонился затылком к дереву.

— Потерпи чуть-чуть, скоро станет получше, — пообещал Арсений и мягко погладил Антона по щеке, бледной и прохладной из-за выступившей испарины. — Останемся пока здесь, хорошо?

Антон слабо кивнул — но Арсений не был уверен, что тот сейчас вообще что-либо соображал.

— Мне надо... — в какой-то прострации пробормотал он и, опустившись ещё ниже, повалился на землю. — Можно я полежу... немного...

Он свернулся в позу эмбриона, подтянул коленки к груди и, кажется, отрубился в следующую же секунду. Арсений ещё какое-то время наблюдал, как постепенно расслаблялось его уставшее лицо, как разглаживалась складка между бровей, как легко, еле заметно подрагивали в полусне его ресницы. А затем бесшумно поднялся, чтобы насобирать хвороста для костра, и вышел к полю.

Небо, уже чистое и безоблачное после мелкого дождя, до боли слепило красно-оранжевым закатом — ярким, но тихо-зловещим, гнетущим, словно молчаливое, мрачное знамение перед смертельной бурей. Арсений только раз видел здесь такое небо — и тот раз ему больше не хотелось вспоминать никогда в жизни.

Пытаясь отогнать нахлынувшие картинки из прошлого, он упустил момент, когда кровавые всполохи на горизонте исчезли окончательно: Зона погрузилась во тьму. Они провели в институте слишком много времени, пока Малой был в отключке, и теперь оставалось только опять ночевать под открытым небом — без укрытия, прямо под носом у ожившего кладбища «союзников». Но Арсений почему-то был уверен, что те больше не придут. В конце концов, ему пообещали.

Недолго побродив вдоль сухостоя и собрав хворост, он вернулся к Антону и развёл костерок. Малой даже не шелохнулся — лежал в той же позе, каким-то образом уместив все свои два метра худосочного недоразумения в трогательный, по-детски сопящий клубок. Арсений смотрел на него с тоской, невольно думая, что совсем скоро, всего через несколько часов, он проснётся — и вспомнит. Снова окажется в настоящем. И было страшно — ему, Арсению — за Антона. И он мог бы не говорить ничего, не вести туда, в ту треклятую комнату, и это вообще не должно было становиться его выбором — но ведь стало. И он выбрал быть честным.

Антон тихонько зашевелился во сне, и солнечное сплетение разом затопила необъятная, горькая нежность. Арсений осторожно огладил его подбородок большим пальцем, но почти сразу убрал руку, чтобы не разбудить. А потом, нащупав в темноте свой автомат, собрался было встать — на дежурство, но Антон вдруг ухватил его за запястье — крепко, отчаянно — и потянул к себе.

— Останься.

«LR-300» вновь упал в траву. Арсений послушно лёг, обнял Антона со спины — и до утра не смыкал глаз.

*

Антон проснулся, когда только-только начало светать. Реальность обрушилась на него сразу же, прошибла сознание, не позволив ни секунды больше находиться в полусонном, безмятежном забытьи. Грудную клетку пронзило тянущей болью, и он шумно вдохнул, тут же давясь воздухом до слёз, выступивших на глазах.

Это всё было по-настоящему. Это действительно случилось.

Он с запозданием понял, что его тесно обнимала чужая рука, навалившись всем весом и мешая дышать. Арсений лежал сзади и прижимал его к себе, мерно посапывая в затылок. Антон прислушался к его дыханию: Арсений спал.

Костёр уже давно потух, и в предрассветной тиши было слишком зябко. Туловище ныло, кровь с тупой болью пульсировала в тяжёлой голове. Пошевелиться представлялось непосильной задачей: любое движение сейчас казалось равносильным смерти, но Антон всё-таки аккуратно выпростал руку из объятий Арсения, стараясь не потревожить его, и снял с ладоней присохшие бинты. А потом потянулся ко внутреннему карману своей куртки и — с какой-то тусклой, наивной надеждой не найти там ничего — нащупал красный блокнот.

Доказательство, что это не сон.

Он вытащил его и покрутил в пальцах короткий карандашик, неровно обточенный ножом со всех сторон — многократно, почти до конца, будто им писали долго и часто. Осознать, что когда-то этот карандаш так же, как Антон сейчас, держал Серёжа, не получалось — всё казалось плоским и ненастоящим, словно можно было в любую секунду просто закрыть глаза — а потом очнуться и увидеть другой мир. Нормальный. Прежний. С ним.

Антон завёл ниточку назад, за обложку, и медленно снял резинку. На первой странице оказались телефонные номера, небрежно написанные ещё не графитом — разными ручками в разное время и не по алфавиту. Какие-то он знал: это были в основном номера ребят из части. Он перелистнул страницу и увидел аккуратно выведенное — жирно, зачем-то несколько раз — «Антон Шастун», а рядом — родные цифры. В носу вдруг горько защипало; он провёл пальцем по рельефу вдавленных в бумагу букв, а затем одёрнул руку и поспешно перевернул листок — смотреть дольше было невозможно. Ещё несколько страниц оказались исписаны незнакомыми номерами, фамилиями и редкими списками дел. Один из списков — Антон догадался почти сразу — был ко дню его рождения и состоял из сплошных сокращений вплоть до первых букв — прямо настоящий ребус, но Антону одного взгляда хватило, чтобы распознать в них названия алкогольных напитков. Потому что Антон когда-то сам научил его этому воронежскому дворовому шифру. «М» — не как «Месси», «М» — как «мартини».

_— «А» — не как «абсент», «А» — как «Антон», — спорил Серёжа. — А если «В» — то это «водка», «виски» или «вино»?_

_— Виски — это «W». Вино — это «БС» или «КП». А водка — это «Столичная». Пишется полностью. Прояви уважение._

Тот день рождения запомнился ему навсегда: они с Дашей устроили целую вечеринку, не прямо девятнадцатого, а после, но и без того получилось громко и весело; и какими молитвами Серёжа уговорил прапора сделать им с Антоном общий выходной — Антон долго ещё пытался выяснить, но Лазарев коварно молчал и лишь повторял, что всё было «в рамках закона». Антон с укоризной качал головой — но всё равно смотрел на Серёжу восторженным взглядом, потому что, наверное — да, определённо — это был один из самых счастливых дней в его жизни.

На той же странице, кроме списка дел, оказался маленький, неаккуратный карандашный рисунок вытянутого лопоухого человечка, в котором Антон узнал себя. Человечек улыбался кривоватой, но смешной улыбкой и смотрел со страницы, лукаво склонив голову набок. 

В груди защемило от нахлынувшей теплоты — напополам с горечью. 

Он пролистал блокнот дальше и вдруг наткнулся на страницы, мелко и плотно исписанные карандашом. В верхнем углу первой стояла дата, и, увидев её, Антон замер с широко распахнутыми глазами. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное.

Август.

***

_5 августа, 00:17._

_Я не надеялся. Просто хотел, чтобы он знал._

_А он ведь знал…_

_6 августа, 23:34._

_Как будто завтра начнётся. Вспоминаю, как мать водила меня в церковь давно, ещё в детстве. Молись, мам, за всех нас._

_25 августа, 23:17._

_Не знаю зачем пишу, но наверное рехнусь, если не сделаю этого._

_Я на границе чернобыльской Зоны отчуждения. Вчера меня и ещё семерых ребят из роты (Владьку, Комара и других, имена не знаю) забрали из тбилисского госпиталя и привезли сюда, на «кордон». Никто ничего не понимает, главный до сих пор не появлялся. К нам зачем-то приставили старлея, но он тоже молчит._

_Антона я не видел с девятого числа, мы потерялись в Цхинвале и… я... я понятия не имею, что с ним. Где он. Никто ничего не знает. Звонить не разрешают даже домой._

_Блядь, не прощу себе, если с ним что-то…_

_Про Дашку и думать страшно._

_26 августа, 20:43._

_Всё ещё ничего не понимаю. Выдали какую-то поношенную форму, воняет хлоркой, как будто с трупов сняли и постирали потом. Надеюсь что это не так._

_Распорядок дня как в учебке, только вместо БП идём патрулировать кордон. Пока недалеко, возле поста, но старлей (Градусов его фамилия) сказал, что это до поры до времени. Неприятный тип._

_За эти два дня ни разу не выходило солнце._

_26 августа, 22:12._

_Комар сказал, что часть наших раненых госпитализировали во Владикавказе._

_Антош, господи, только пожалуйста будь живым._

_Дашенька, найди его, я один не справлюсь, Дашенька, милая, умница моя, найди его._

_27 августа, 14:14._

_Все пошли на обед, я сослался на плохое самочувствие и остался в кубрике. Кусок в горло не лезет. Не могу перестать думать._

_Не могу._

_27 августа, 22:20._

_Вечером началась гроза. Никогда таких молний не видел. Пока ещё были у периметра, мне показалось, что в поле стоял человек. Потом нас отправили на базу раньше положенного часа и сказали срочно выстирать вещи после дождя._

_Мы по-прежнему ничего не знаем. Градусов какая-то сука совершенная, орёт на всех, как будто самый главный. Терпеть не могу таких типов. Владька выдвигает предположения о том что происходит. Он сказал, что ещё в нашей части слышал от старших пару историй, как ребят забирали ни с того ни с сего. Куда, зачем — одному богу известно. Может, эти бедолаги сейчас где-то здесь. Хотелось бы надеяться что живые, но. Не знаю. Господи._

_Просто хочу домой. Я просто очень хочу домой._

_29 августа, 14:32._

_Сегодня наконец прибыли генерал Новиков и полковник Гордеев. Утром собрали всех на плацу. Н. сказал, что мы должны очень гордиться: по рекомендации ротного командира нас отобрали в состав сверхсекретного элитного отряда для охраны и защиты Зоны отчуждения. По рекомендации!!! Ротного!!! СУКА!!! ~~Чтоб он сгнил где-нибудь в таком же аду, как это место.~~_

_29 августа, 14:53._

_Я дал присягу. Это мой долг. Я не имею права нарушать приказ._

_30 августа, 00:38._

_Вечером на блокпост напали мутанты. Огромные чёрные собаки с облезлой кожей, много, штук двенадцать, кажется. Жуткое зрелище. Евген (рыжий парень из соседнего кубрика, не наш, десантник (тут вообще многие вдвшники и спецназовцы)) сказал, что эти твари называются слепыми псами и что у них есть некое пси-чутьё которое якобы заменяет зрение. Учёные пытались вывести какую-то особую породу с целью охраны периметра ещё до катастрофы. А после всё вышло из-под контроля: эти псы разбежались по всей Зоне, начали плодиться и мутировали до неузнаваемости._

_Одному из парней (тоже, кажется, Сергею) чуть не отгрызли руку, но вроде всё обошлось._

_Я снова видел силуэт в поле, теперь ближе чем в прошлый раз. Высокий какой-то странный и кривой, с длинными руками. Евген сказал, что это излом. И он... мутировал из человека. Из человека! Это просто... господи, это кошмар наяву. <s>Я когда</s> Блядь, нет, даже представлять не хочу. Боже._

_Ещё Евген про других рассказал. Он много сегодня говорил, а мы с Владькой слушали с открытыми ртами. Учёные (очкарики, тут их так принято звать), оказывается, страшные вещи творили. Половина здешних мутантов — их рук дело. Их и излучения. Евген сказал, что самые опасные — это химеры и контролёры, но возле кордона они не водятся. Химеры выглядят как огромные львы с двумя человеческими головами. С двумя! Человеческими! Головами! Отказываюсь верить, что это на самом деле существует._

_Евген сказал: жить можно, главное по лесу ночью не ходить. А я думаю: где тут вообще лес? Леса же там. Далеко. В глубине. Неужели нас отправят?_

_Контролёр, судя по описанию, вообще что-то из ряда вон. Обладает не то гипнозом, не то телепатическими способностями, и если наткнёшься на него — сразу пиши пропало. Берёт разум под контроль и зомбирует. Потому и контролёр._

_Надеюсь никогда его не встречу. Надеюсь вообще никого не встречу. Но толку от этой надежды._

_Ещё есть снорки. Они выглядят как люди, одеты в экипировку и с противогазом на лице, только передвигаются на четвереньках и прыгают на несколько метров, как дикие кошки._

_И людей едят. Живых._

_Господи, что это за чёртово место?_

_30 августа, 14:33._

_Попытался уговорить Градусова хотя бы на один звонок, позвонить в часть и узнать насчёт Антона. Градусов отказал. Понимаю, это приказ, и Бог мне судья, но я еле сдержался, чтоб не въебать этой мразоте прям со всей силы по его самодовольной харе._

_Ненавижу._

_Хоть бы с тобой всё было хорошо. Пожалуйста, хоть бы с тобой всё было хорошо._

_30 августа, 21:03._

_Надо отдышаться._

_Подслушал разговор Гордеева со старлеем._

_Г: Ты башкой отвечаешь, понял? Баш-кой! Если эта партия тоже гнилой окажется, ты у меня, сука, сам, на хрен, к энергоблоку пешком пойдёшь!_

_С: Товарищ полковник, это лучшие бойцы пятьдесят восьмой! Они показали блестящие результаты в Цхинвале._

_(Г. запыхтел, а потом как будто ударил кулаками по столешнице)_

_Г: Мне донесли информацию, что отряд сформирован не целиком._

_(Старлей замялся)_

_С: Так точно, товарищ полковник. Трое из рекомендованных были ранены и госпитализированы во Владикавказе._

_Г: Трое?! Я тебе сказал, гнида..._

_(Здесь я не расслышал)_

_С: ... новый боевой отряд._

_Г: Кто эти трое? Фамилии!_

_С: Сержанты..._ (неразборчиво) _...Трущёв и Шастун._

_Дальше слушать не получилось, в коридор вырулили какие-то солдаты, и я убежал._

_Ранен..._

_Ранен. Боже, как я мог оставить его одного?_

_30 августа, 23:47._

_Спокойно. Спокойно._

_Он жив. Он в безопасности. Даша найдёт его обязательно. Всё будет в порядке._

_31 августа, 22:09._

_Вечером сидели с Владькой и Комаром, опять слушали Евгена. На этот раз про сталкеров. Я, конечно, слышал о всяких сумасшедших, которые зачем-то по своей воле едут в Зону и что-то здесь ищут, но никогда не воспринимал эти байки всерьёз. Евген сказал, что сталкеры незаконно проникают за кордон и добывают хабар. Хабар — это особые предметы, артефакты. Они обладают какими-то невероятными, чуть ли не магическими свойствами. После катастрофы из-за радиации по всей Зоне начали возникать якобы аномальные места, которые нарушают все законы физики и... и делают страшные вещи. Евген много названий говорил — «Воронки», «Жарки», «Жгучий пух», господи, у меня голова кругом от всего. «Карусель», например, засасывает любые предметы, как смерч, а потом поднимает в небо и разрывает на кусочки. Человека тоже может разорвать. А с виду — просто рябь в воздухе, с первого взгляда можно и не заметить. Поэтому сталкеры используют всякую мелочь вроде гаек, болтов и камушков, чтобы проверять окружающее пространство. Бросают на несколько метров вперёд и если чисто — идут дальше._

_Но аномалии со временем рассасываются, и тогда получаются артефакты. Вот на них как раз и ведётся эта дикая охота. Некоторые, Евген сказал, можно продать за миллионы долларов. Верится с трудом, но... я и в мутантов не верил, пока своими глазами не увидел._

_А потом он сказал то, от чего мне по-настоящему стало дурно._

_— Сталкеры военных не любят._

_— Почему?_

_— Ну как почему. Потому что мы их отстреливаем._

_— То есть как это?_

_— Вот так это. А ты думал, чем мы тут занимаемся?_

_(Я, честно говоря, до сих пор понятия не имел, чем мы все тут занимаемся). Евген продолжил:_

_— Территорию зачищаем от непрошеных гостей. Это охраняемый военный объект._

_Наверное, у меня всё на лице написано было, потому что Евген засмеялся и похлопал меня по плечу._

_— Да расслабься, Серёг. Привыкнешь. Сталкеры — те ещё отбросы общества. Избавлять землю от таких надо. Они нарушают закон._

_В этот момент в кубрик зашёл другой парень, Дима Кузнецов (мы с ним сидели пару раз за общим столом во время обеда, но никогда не разговаривали). Он сначала устроился в углу, молча слушал как Евген хаял сталкеров-фанатиков, которые зачем-то ломятся к 4-ому энергоблоку, а потом вдруг заговорил:_

_— А про Стрелка слыхали? Он ближе всех подобрался._

_— Куда?_

_— К Исполнителю желаний._

_Мы с Владькой переглянулись непонимающе._

_— Мдааа, совсем вы что ли в танке... Ладно._

_Он по-хозяйски уселся нога на ногу и начал рассказывать._

_— Когда в 2006-ом случился Второй Взрыв, в самой сердцевине реактора на четвёртом энергоблоке образовалась аномалия. Или артефакт. Или зона с пси-излучением, как хотите, никто точно не знает, но прозвали это место Монолитом, или Исполнителем желаний. Потому что легенда ходит, что он может исполнить одно желание. Любое, даже самое невероятное. Но подобраться к нему практически невозможно. Говорят, только у Стрелка получилось._

_— И что он в итоге... загадал желание?_

_— Не знаю. Спросил бы у него самого, только вот не у кого теперь спрашивать. То ли сдох, то ли пропал. Кто-то говорит, что Монолит сгенерировал ему кучу денег, и Стрелок свинтил из Зоны куда подальше. Другие уверены, что он вечную славу захотел. И если так — то вот она его слава во всей красе. — Дима рассмеялся. — Даже последняя крыса в Зоне его знает._

_— А почему он «Стрелок»? — спросил Владька._

_— Да хер разберёт. Просто кликуха. Видать, стрелял хорошо._

_Они с Евгеном снова заржали. Потом Евген пояснил:_

_— Все сталкеры носят кликухи. Дебилы несчастные. Как будто это что-то изменит в их никчёмной жизни. Всё равно подохнут здесь рано или поздно, и если не мы их на тот свет отправим, то сама Зона об этом позаботится._

_Не знаю, как это всё комментировать._

_Мне страшно._

_2 сентября, 22:56._

_Не мог писать. Много всего произошло. Вчера на дежурстве уже под вечер вдруг поступила информация о стычке между сталкерами и слепыми псами где-то в полукилометре от блокпоста. Получили приказ зачистить территорию. Прибыли на место, сталкеров оказалось четверо — против дюжины слепых псов. Всех убили._

_В людей я не стрелял. Не смог._

_3 сентября, 21:00._

_Позавчерашние сталкеры были из некой группировки «Свет». Дима сказал, что это фанатики, и по Зоне таких группировок несколько: есть ещё «Утомлённые», «Союз» и «Монолит». «Монолитовцы», он сказал, самые пришибленные, они охраняют Исполнитель желаний, будто это какая-то священная реликвия._

_Куда я вообще попал? Что Зона сотворила с человеком? Во что она его превратила? Я не верю. Бежать отсюда надо и никогда не возвращаться, а они всё едут и едут. Сталкеры эти. А мы их... отстреливаем. Людей отстреливаем, понимаешь, Даш? Дашенька, милая. Что бы ни произошло, я не возьму на душу этот грех, только не теперь. Иначе не смогу смотреть тебе в глаза._

_Я так скучаю, родная. Больше всего на свете мне бы хотелось сейчас оказаться с тобой. С тобой и с ним. Я так скучаю, боже. Невыносимо просто._

_Вы моё всё._

_4 сентября, 23:09._

_Это не служба, это концлагерь._

_6 сентября, 21:14._

_Опять не мог писать. Нам выдали новую форму и оружие, завтра летим в центр Зоны. Объект: научная база. Цель: охрана и защита. Это и есть наша настоящая миссия._

_Надолго ли? Наверное пока не сдохнем как все остальные, ха-ха._

_Владька подбадривает, но ему страшно. Мне тоже. Как будто... это всё._

_9 сентября, 10:17._

_Я не знаю, где я. Наш вертолёт попал в воздушную аномалию и потерпел крушение. Все ребята погибли сразу же, кроме нас с Владькой. Я каким-то чудом уцелел, а ему сильно разворотило ногу. Приборы не работали, но мы всё равно кое-как выбрались, запустили сигнальную ракету. А потом... а потом пришли они. Эти монстры... Они его... Я... ничего не смог... Они... прямо у меня на глазах... Я... до сих пор слышу его крики... У меня не было оружия... Я ничего не смог..._

(неразборчиво)

_... вперёд. Бежал очень долго, а потом уже под ночь оказался здесь, возле какого-то водоёма. В темноте он светился голубым светом, как будто его со дна лампочки подсвечивали. Мутанты отстали. С того дня больше никого не видел. Уже вторые сутки боюсь пошевелиться. Очень хочется пить. Очень страшно. Я не знаю, что делать._

_10 сентября, 16:39._

_Ещё один день. Я всё-таки осмотрел место. Это какая-то совсем мелкая речка, вода выглядит очень чистой. Впрочем я так хотел пить что было плевать. На вкус как родниковая. Чувствую себя нормально. Наверное, это ответвление Припяти. Весь берег усыпан каким-то непонятными чёрными камнями, я таких никогда не видел. Гладкие и ровно выточенные, очень сильный блеск дают, как глянцевая плитка. На дне речки они тоже лежат, но вода всё равно прозрачной кажется, словно там песчаное дно. Странно._

_Я зачем-то взял себе один, не знаю зачем, какое-то чутьё внутри заставило. Может, так и надо._

_Есть хочется. Но пока терплю._

_Я не знаю, что делать. Попасть бы к учёным, оттуда отправить сообщение в управление. Но как до них добраться? Куда идти? Куда мне идти, боже..._

_Столько успел передумать за это время. Как будто... всю жизнь пролистал свою. И они, мои, моё всё, они сейчас там одни. Ничего не знают. А я здесь. И может быть совсем скоро меня убьют._

_11 сентября, 19:25._

_Больше не могу так. Решил что пойду утром. Куда — плевать. Просто найти еду и убежище._

_Если... если завтра меня не станет, Дашенька, милая, прости за всё. Но мне... так спокойно сейчас. Почему-то очень спокойно. Как будто всё будет хорошо. Как будто Она меня не тронет._

_13 сентября, 2:08._

_Итак..._

_Выдвинулся утром и шёл куда глаза глядят. Оружия и оборудования у меня не было, всё осталось где-то под обломками нашего вертолёта. Карту помню лишь приблизительно, и такое ощущение что она совершенно не совпадает с реальной территорией. По пути не попалось ни одной аномалии, хотя я смотрел очень внимательно и кидал камни. Долго шёл по какому-то лесу. Потом вышел на болота, но они быстро закончились._

_Ближе к вечеру внезапно наткнулся на мёртвых сталкеров._

_Их было двое, трупы свежие, растерзанные будто собаками или другим хищником. Лица целы остались. Молодые совсем оба, красивые. Закрыл им глаза._

_Потом поборовшись внутренне с собой обыскал их рюкзаки. Там оказались еда, вода, патроны, аптечка, датчик аномалий. Приборы я взял себе — ПДА снял с одного из парней. Ему ведь ни к чему теперь..._

_Наконец-то поел. И посмотрел карту. Судя по отметке, недалеко отсюда база «Союза». Не знаю, стоит ли соваться к сталкерам. Наверное, это плохая идея. С другой стороны, военные блокпосты на карте не помечены, лаборатории — тоже. Не знаю. Не знаю, что делать. Мне ничего больше не остаётся._

_13 сентября, 21:32._

_После еды живот скрутило так что провалялся целый день рядом с этими бедолагами и не мог разогнуться. Боялся, что кто-то из мутантов может найти меня, но обошлось._

_Вроде сейчас полегче. Решился всё-таки идти к «Союзу» завтра утром._

_Подумал, что не стоит выдавать себя за военного. Они же нас не любят... И взял у тех двоих более-менее целую одежду. Братья, спасибо вам, хоть вы уже и где-то там, наверху, но вы спасли меня, спасибо._

_Покопался в ПДА. Того парня звали Англичанин. Нашёл координаты каких-то тайников на юге и переписки с торговцами. Ноль информации про базы военных или учёных._

_Поменял имя пользователя, стёр все данные Англичанина, вписал свои. Переписки оставил на всякий случай._

_16 сентября, 19:40._

_Ливень. Я в лесу. Ноги гудят. Не могу идти. Не знаю дойду ли._

_Перестал бросать камни. Будь что будет._

_Дашка, господи, милая, прости меня. Ты не заслужила всего этого. Прости. Прости._

_20 сентября, 23:16._

_Я на «Союзе». Мало времени, пишу осторожно, чтобы не увидели. Если этот блокнот найдут… Наверное, они убьют меня сразу._

_Дошёл вчера к ночи. Долго не мог решиться подойти, боялся что пристрелят и даже выяснять ничего не станут. В итоге шёл с поднятыми руками под прицелом четверых караульных. Представился Лазарем. Кое-как уговорил их пустить на ночлег. Скрутили, позвали главаря (Белый его прозвище), и он… Не знаю. Я с ног валился и, видимо, выглядел хуже чем можно представить. Так что, кажется, он меня просто пожалел. Позвал второго, Тима, и они долго переговаривались. А потом сказали своим ребятам накормить меня и проводить в казарму._

_Утром Белый вызвал к себе и устроил допрос. Тим тоже был и ещё какой-то высокий парень, не то бурят, не то казах, кликуху не знаю._

_Наплёл им, что я сталкер, но потом почти всё выложил, как есть. Про Владьку рассказал и про то как мы потерялись. Пока говорил, Белый всё время просто молча смотрел. Нехорошо так смотрел, словно не поверил. Но не сказал ничего. Плевать. А ещё..._

_Чёрт, кто-то идёт. Позже._

_21 сентября, 15:29._

_Не дописал вчерашнее. Пока шёл к «Союзу», за весь путь не встретил ни души. Ни людей, ни мутантов. Ни аномалий даже. Не знаю, как это возможно, не верю в такое везение. А ещё камень, который я взял на реке, иногда теплеет, а пару раз просто горел как раскалённый уголь. Сейчас холодный. Может, это как-то связано? Не знаю. Но у меня стойкое ощущение что да._

_Я назвал его «Оберег»._

_За завтраком мне рассказали распорядок. Вылазки совершаются по очереди. Меня пока не трогают, не доверяют может, да и выгляжу я по-прежнему как полутруп. Познакомился с парнем по кличке Белорус. Он вроде хороший, весельчак, постоянно травит байки. И ещё охотно рассказывает о базе и обо всех сталкерах — но нормально так, по-доброму. У них тут что-то вроде... семьи? Белорус сказал, что и философия своя тоже есть, но об этом со мной будет разговаривать Белый. Если позволит остаться._

_22 сентября, 09:18._

_Вчера за ужином Белый при всех попросил меня озвучить, что произошло. Про Владьку сказать... Про всё. Тяжело было говорить. Но я повторил то же, что говорил ему в первый день. А потом ещё про ту речку решил рассказать, и они все просто... Надо было видеть их лица. Белый с Тимом переглянулись и тут же выгнали всех, кроме меня. Про какого-то Дегтярёва между собой перешёптывались. Потом расспросили в подробностях, выслушали, ничего не объяснили и ушли. Что за чертовщина?_

_23 сентября, 20:22._

_Все шепчутся, глядя на меня. Да что за хрень?!_

_Белорус втихую пытается со мной болтать, но только когда мы наедине. Как будто ему запретили. Как и всем остальным._

_Кажется, он действительно хороший человек, этот Белорус. Антош, тебе бы он понравился. И Щербак с Щетком, они те ещё юмористы, два сапога пара._

_И ты бы тут всем понравился. Впрочем это не новость, ха-ха._

_Я… скучаю по тебе невыносимо. Иногда внутри, в груди, так больно становится что кажется будто сердце сейчас перестанет биться, и всё. Я так тебя люблю, милый. Ты всё, ради чего я живу даже теперь. Особенно теперь._

_Ты и она._

_27 сентября, 22:34._

_Бойкот (я назвал это так) постепенно утихает. Но на вылазки меня всё ещё не пускают. Как бы там ни было, мне пока спокойно здесь. Не чувствую никакой угрозы. Они все действительно как семья, трясутся друг за друга как не знаю кто. Утром Ванюша (он тут самый молодой, почти подросток ещё) на кабанов нарвался. Потрепали его здорово, но выжил. Белый отчитывал его, как батя, но видно было что перепугался сам до смерти._

_Осторожно пытаюсь расспрашивать ребят о местности. Разузнал у Белоруса про военные базы. Он сказал, что поблизости ничего давно уже нет, все блокпосты рассредоточены по кордону. Из лабораторий ближайшая — на севере. Ещё есть большая база учёных на юго-западе и три заброшенные лаборатории вокруг неё. Идти туда далеко. Если не получится с первой, это будет план «Б»._

_А первая... По моим прикидкам она прямо рядом с местом крушения нашего вертолёта. Выходит, к ней-то мы и летели. Господи, мы были так близко. Мы могли спастись... Не верится во всё это. Почему всё случилось именно так?_

_30 сентября, 23:59._

_Хороший вечер. Достали гитару. Я пел. А раньше мы с Владькой так пели._

_И, Антош, с тобой._

_Я так скучаю по тебе._

_Не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты._

_Я тебя люблю. Я так люблю тебя, что моё сердце сейчас разорвётся._

_1 октября, 20:17._

_Сегодня кое-что случилось. Долго думал, стоит ли это делать или нет. Но... Я показал им камень. Мой «Оберег». Рассказал про эти его перепады температур, про то как за неделю в пути ни один мутант меня не тронул. Они в таком ауте были, боялся не поверят, но они не просто поверили, они захотели, чтобы я привёл их туда, где взял его!!! И Белый наконец всё мне разъяснил. То место называется Святой ручей. И до меня только одному сталкеру удалось добраться туда, а после этот сталкер как будто стал... неприкосновенным. Не навсегда, на какое-то время, но... Ребята думают, что артефакт может продлить этот эффект._

_Сегодня иду на вылазку с ними. И с «Оберегом». В ночь._

_2 октября, 03:55._

_Нас не тронули. Ночью! Никого! Ничего!_

_Боже..._

_Ни разу не видел Белого таким всполошённым._

_2 октября, 23:48._

_Все обсуждают мой «Оберег» и... поход к Ручью. Как заведённые. Чуть ли не базу уже мечтают туда переместить._

_У меня появилась кое-какая мысль, но. Боюсь. Это слишком рискованно._

_Другого выхода нет._

_4 октября, 17:30._

_Третий день хожу с ребятами на каждую вылазку, потому что без камня они идти не хотят. Тим предлагал мне одолжить ему «Оберег» и остаться наконец на базе, отдохнуть, но я отказал. Пусть лучше он будет у меня._

_За обедом Белый сказал, что одного камня на базу слишком мало._

_5 октября, 01:12._

_Они решились. И я решился._

_Даша, милая, моя родная. Я вернусь к тебе очень скоро. Всё будет хорошо._

_5 октября, 18:14._

_На утреннюю вылазку пошли вчетвером: Старый, Атлас, Алым и я. И... на нас напали те же существа... которые убили Владьку. Снорки._

_Алыма не стало._

_Камень больше не работает._

_6 октября, 22:23._

_Похоронили._

_После всего Белый позвал меня к себе._

_— Я собрал ребят, которые хотят пойти. Нурик, Тим, Фидель, Ромаха, Старый, Атлас, Ванюша, Белорус. Ты. Я. Всего десять. По-моему, должно хватить._

_Я охренел. А у него — усмешка в глазах._

_— Ты собираешься идти с нами?! Как ты оставишь базу без присмотра?_

_— Я не оставлю базу без присмотра. Юлик за старшего. Кирюха на подхвате. А у нас с тобой дела поважнее будут, так ведь?_

_Он подмигнул и улыбнулся тепло, расслабленно. И мне от этой расслабленности так не по себе стало. Мы же... мы же, блядь, на верную смерть идём! А он как будто... знает всё это — разумеется знает! — но принимает спокойно, как должное._

_И в ту секунду я проникся к нему настоящим уважением._

_Повезло «союзникам» с главарём. Он ради них на всё готов._

_— Кодовое название нашей миссии: «Эпицентр». Хорошо звучит, чтоб легендой стать, а? Как думаешь?_

_— Ах, так ты прославиться хочешь? — засмеялся я, тоже расслабившись. — Всё ради этого?_

_— Ну... А кто не хочет?_

_Теперь уже я не смог понять, шутил он или говорил серьёзно._

_— Но знаешь, Лазарь. Больше всего мне хочется никогда наших не хоронить._

_Глаза у него в тот момент были — не передать просто. Он тут же их опустил, шумно вздохнул и провёл ладонью по лицу._

_— Я не говорил тебе до сих пор, так что скажу сейчас. Философия у нас простая. Здесь убежище для всех, кому оно нужно, и мы держимся друг за друга. Надеюсь, ты это понял уже, потому что иначе я в тебе разочаруюсь._

_На самом деле я быстро просёк. Хотя опасался, что будет хуже. Так ему и сказал._

_— Я поначалу боялся, что вы как «монолитовцы». Со своей религией и всеми прибамбасами. Но почти сразу догадался, что нет вроде, нормальные._

_Белый рассмеялся._

_— Нормальные — это как посмотреть. Но в целом да. И религии у нас нет никакой, в сраку её._

_Мы помолчали. Он выглядел очень задумчиво, а потом сказал одну вещь, которая мне, наверное, теперь надолго запомнится._

_— Слово, блин, ещё такое идиотское, ну? Мне в детстве казалось, что это какая-то специя. Вроде этого, как его... орегано. Только религия. — Он усмехнулся сам себе, и я лишь тогда сумел уловить его сарказм. — Но знаешь, как по мне, эту специю людям не стоит употреблять в пищу. Она вызывает ужаснейшие, ужаснейшие расстройства._

_Я ничего не ответил. У меня крест под рубахой._

_А у него жизнь, видать, совсем дрянная была. И жаль его — жаль, что не дурак. Дураку проще бы жилось._

_— Преодоление трудностей и борьба со стихией — вот наша религия, — добавил он. — Короче говоря, главное, не сдохнуть. Здесь, в Зоне, мы живём, чтобы жить. Не та ли это хрень, ради которой мы вообще рождаемся? Жить. А там уж как-нибудь чего-нибудь. Ты понял._

_Я понял. Я понятливый._

_На рассвете выдвигаемся к Ручью._

_10.10_

_03:23_

_Коротко: пишу ночью, все спят, я на дежурстве. Все живы._

_Узнаю эти места. До Ручья недалеко. Я веду всех. Если сделать крюк на запад, пройдём мимо базы учёных. Я никому не говорил. Крюк совсем ничтожный: три километра. Если бы я знал раньше, господи..._

_11.10_

_01:54_

_Не смог врать им. Сказал, что мне нужно к учёным. Белый был вне себя. Пытался заставить меня сказать координаты, но... Какие, блядь, координаты?! Я не знаю их! Зона меняется. Я просто иду. Я просто помню маршрут, и это мой козырь: они не могут мне ничего сделать._

_И я приведу их, я ведь обещал. Но сначала мне нужно к учёным._

_Так и сказал ему. Он готов был меня задушить, кажется..._

_Тим пытался уговорить. Мол, заберём камни и с ними дальше хоть на край света. Может, это разумно, но я... Я больше не могу ждать. И рисковать тоже не могу. Либо сейчас, либо может быть вообще никогда._

_______________

...(неразборчиво) _...шли зря, я не знал, Господи, я не знал..._

_...Боже, Господи, если ты сл..._ (неразборчиво) _...ста..._

16.10

17:04

Мы с Русланом спрятались наверху. 

Мы в институте. Никаких учёных здесь нет. Ребята... они теперь с ним. Он забрал их. Мы успели убежать. Но он идёт. Не знаю, сколько у нас времени.

«Оберег» холодный, как лёд.

_______________

_23:12_

_Руслан набросился на меня, и я... Он был... как будто неживой. Он хотел убить меня... Я испугался и выстрелил... Боже, прости меня... Я не хотел, Руслан, я не хотел..._

(неразборчиво)

_______________

_Мне страшно, страшно, страшно, страшно. Я просто хочу чтобы это закончилось. Пожалуйста. Не могу больше. Пожалуйста пусть это всё закончится._

_Ты меня простишь. Вы оба меня простите._

_Дашенька. Антош. Я вас люблю._

_______________

_Он зовёт меня к остальным_

_Он хочет, чтобы я спустился_

_______________

_Он идёт за мной_

_Он почти здесь_

_______________

_Прости_

_______________

_Ты чувствуешь? Я тебя люблю_

***

Антон выронил блокнот и закрыл глаза, но слёзы всё равно продолжали стекать из-под ресниц и капали в траву. Он беззвучно вздрагивал, сжавшись в комок под рукой Арсения. В груди было так пусто и мёртво, словно там теперь сквозила дыра, огромная, пожирающая изнутри. Неизлечимая.

В затылок уткнулись тёплые губы. Арсений обнял его крепче, прижал к себе, без слов положил ладонь на самое сердце — туда, где теперь была пустота. Попытался заполнить её хоть немного. Унять тупую боль.

Антон не перестал вздрагивать — но накрыл его руку своей.


	15. Chapter 15

***

  
_— Идём, малыш._

_— Что?.. Куда…_

_— Идём-идём._

_— С... Серёжа?_

_— Быстрее, у нас мало времени. Я не знаю, как долго ещё смогу говорить с тобой._

_— Где мы?.._

_— Мы в Зоне. Сейчас ты увидишь._

_— Это всё... по-настоящему?_

_— Почти. Быстрее, Антош. Возьми меня за руку._

_— Что значит «почти»? Серёж… Почему «почти»…_

_Он почувствовал, что его начало накрывать. Слова несвязным потоком полились сами собой._

_— Почему «почти», Серёж? Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, я не смогу, я больше не смогу, я не смогу так…_

_— Антош…_

_— Скажи, что не уйдёшь, пожалуйста, не уходи больше…_

_Он задыхался._

_— Тише, тише, маленький, всё, всё. Дай мне руку, нам нужно торопиться. Слышишь? Иди ко мне._

_Его пальцев легко коснулось что-то тёплое и невесомое._

_— Вот так. Чувствуешь? Я здесь. А теперь пойдём._

_— Куда? — непонимающе пролепетал Антон, не двигаясь с места. — Ты же… снишься мне? Это сон, да? Лучше скажи сразу, потому что я… я..._

_В его голосе вновь зазвучала нарастающая паника. Он зажмурился._

_— Послушай. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня, Антон._

_Тепло дотронулось до его щёк._

_— Эй, — ласково шепнул Серёжа, — посмотри._

_Антон медленно, неуверенно открыл глаза и увидел — он увидел его, увидел прямо перед собой его лицо, за чёртов невыносимый год уже почти смазавшееся в воспоминаниях, а теперь такое живое, такое настоящее — такое родное._

_Воздуха резко стало не хватать._

_— Серёжа... — прошептал он, не в силах поверить. — Это правда ты..._

_Глаза обожгло слезами. Он сморгнул их, а потом осторожно протянул ладонь, чтобы коснуться полупрозрачного силуэта, — и до смерти боясь, что пальцы просто пройдут сквозь дымку, боясь, что всё рассеется, что всё это не по-настоящему._

_Рука приблизилась к щеке — и легла на тёплую кожу._

_— Серёж... Господи..._

_В одно движение он притянул его к себе и отчаянно сжал в объятиях. Пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке. Он глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал родной, почти забытый запах._

_— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не сон._

_Вместо ответа Серёжа прижался губами к его виску — еле ощутимо, лёгким колыханием ветра._

_— Я не смогу долго быть таким, — шёпотом заговорил он. — Нам надо торопиться. Я попросил Руслана, он помог мне, я попросил его привести вас ко мне. Я не мог прийти сам, связь совсем слабая, она рушится._

_— Что всё это значит? Серёж, я не понимаю..._

_— Сейчас поймёшь. Я покажу._

_Он потянул его за собой. Антон наконец огляделся — и с удивлением узнал ту самую чащу, где они остались с Арсением. Он машинально обернулся, ожидая увидеть двух спящих рядом людей — но позади никого не оказалось._

_— Антош, — позвал его Серёжа, — смотри внимательно, хорошо? Тебе надо запомнить._

_Антон не успел отреагировать — и в следующую секунду пространство вокруг замелькало — деревья, поля, редкие здания, небо — всё смазалось беспорядочным калейдоскопом, как будто они неслись на огромной скорости. Антон смотрел по сторонам, едва улавливая какие-то детали, но стараясь запомнить изо всех сил — ведь Серёжа сказал, что так нужно._

_Километры — сколько их, чёрт возьми, Антон даже, кажется, не успел моргнуть — пролетели в один миг. Они с Серёжей вдруг замерли и очутились посреди поля, поросшего молодой, сочно-зелёной травой; Антон никогда прежде не видел в Зоне такой яркой травы._

_А потом он заметил его — свечение в самом центре, откуда-то из-под земли. Голубоватое, мягкое, почти как те короткие всполохи, которые он уже видел, только ярче. Догадка, слабо трепыхавшаяся всё это время где-то на краю сознания, сейчас окрепла окончательно, стала осязаемой._

_— Это был ты. Тогда, в поле и возле института, это был ты._

_— Пойдём поближе._

_Они не подошли — как будто подплыли к свечению, и Антон увидел воду, прозрачную, слепящую своей чистотой, обрамлённую россыпью ровных, чёрных камней._

_— Мы с ним связаны, — сказал Серёжа, и Антон почувствовал, как по их переплетённым пальцам заструилось тепло: Серёжина рука словно враз стала крепче — и реальнее. — Я так хотел увидеть тебя... что, кажется, не смог без этого спокойно умереть._

_Он смотрел вниз, на поток Ручья, мирно переливавшийся кристальной прохладой._

_— Ты не должен был приезжать сюда, Антош. Ты не должен был ехать за мной. Я бы ни за что не позволил тебе искать меня здесь. Я не мог допустить, чтобы..._

_Он вдруг запнулся, но Антон неожиданно даже для самого себя договорил за него:_

_— Чтобы я не успел._

_Серёжа не ответил — лишь сильнее стиснул руку Антона, всё ещё не поднимая глаз. И в этом молчании была вся их горечь — общая, одна на двоих. Горечь, которую им больше не с кем было разделить и которую теперь они ощущали физически — друг в друге._

_— Ручей дал мне время. И я ходил, ходил, ходил. Везде, где позволяла связь. Тебя искал, знал же, что всё равно приедешь, дурёха._

_Это прозвучало так тепло, как умел говорить только Серёжа, и Антону на мгновение показалось, будто они снова очутились в солнечном Владикавказе, в родной казарме — сидя друг напротив друга, со смехом вспоминая очередной прошедший день и строя планы — безусловно, наполеоновские — на будущий._

_— Сколько... — с трудом произнёс он, — у нас времени?_

_Серёжа вновь промолчал. А затем вдруг обернулся к Антону и, оказавшись совсем близко, заглянул ему в глаза._

_— Есть кое-что важное, что ты должен знать. Послушай внимательно, хорошо? Запомни это._

_Он смотрел серьёзно как никогда, и Антон замер под этим взглядом, окончательно растеряв все слова._

_— Его спасти надо, Тош. Он тебя ждал всё это время, сам даже не знал ещё, но ждал. Ты ему нужен. А он тебе. Вы теперь вдвоём. Понимаешь меня? Возьмите камни и уходите отсюда как можно скорее, пока они не перестанут работать. Вам больше незачем здесь оставаться. — Он помолчал немного и добавил тише: — Мне Руслан говорил... «Сталкер — как сапёр, ошибается один раз». Я ошибся. Я очень сильно ошибся, Антош, и... погубил столько жизней. Пусть хотя бы две получится спасти._

_Карие глаза, большие и мягко-ласковые, как у лани, были переполнены сожалением — и надеждой. Всегда — надеждой. Антон заглядывал в эти глаза, совсем такие же, какими он их помнил, — и больше всего на свете боялся теперь, что видит их в последний раз._

_— А после? — едва слышно выговорил он. — Что будет после, Серёж? Ты... исчезнешь?_

_— Я не знаю, милый. — Серёжа улыбнулся светлой, грустной улыбкой. — Всё, что я знаю, это что ты сейчас здесь, со мной._

_Он коснулся пальцами его щеки и задержал так руку, нежно поглаживая. Они долго смотрели друг на друга без слов._

_— Можно попросить тебя кое о чём? — спросил Серёжа._

_— Да... Да, господи, конечно. Что угодно, ты ведь знаешь._

_— Я к Даше не смогу прийти. Приди ты, хорошо?_

_Он сказал это так спокойно, так легко, будто принял свою судьбу до конца, будто научился существовать в этой безвозвратности — и теперь пытался уберечь Антона от горечи собственных слов. Но этим спокойствием, этим смирением хлестануло ещё сильнее: губы Антона задрожали, перед глазами вновь помутнело. Он кивнул через силу._

_— Только не бойся ничего, — прошептал Серёжа. — Он тебя защитит. С ним ты в безопасности. А сейчас… нам пора._

_Антон вздрогнул и, мотнув головой, беспомощно прошептал:_

_— Нет..._

_— Дай мне руку._

_Рассеянно глядя перед собой, он протянул ладонь, и Серёжа бережно приложил её к своей груди._

_— Чувствуешь?_

_Под ладонью ровно, часто — живо — билось сердце._

_— Скажи то, что я хочу сказать тебе, — попросил Серёжа. — Ты знаешь. Скажи._

_Он смотрел на Серёжу, и полупрозрачное лицо расплывалось от слёз, застилавших глаза жгучей пеленой._

_— «Я люблю тебя»._

_— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выдохнул Серёжа._

_А потом исчез._

  
***

  
Малой резко подорвался с земли.

— Это он попросил Белого!

Арсений тут же подскочил за ним, сонный, ещё ничего не понимающий, — они снова уснули, и сейчас было далеко за полдень.

— Я видел его! — Антон, взъерошенный и задыхающийся, часто заморгал глазами, словно сам не верил в произошедшее. — Арс, я его видел...

— Что случилось?.. Кого? — хриплым голосом спросил Арсений.

Антон схватился за голову и с досадой зарычал, сильно сжав виски, как будто пытаясь унять вихрь беспокойных мыслей. 

— Блядь, это звучит как бред сумасшедшего, я знаю, но я его видел. Серёжу. Он мне приснился, и…

Волнение так захлестнуло его, что он не успевал дышать.

— Я не знаю, что это было, может, видение, не знаю… — сбивчиво и торопливо заговорил он. — Но это он попросил Белого привести нас к институту. Он… был как живой, то есть прямо... Прямо живой, совсем рядом, Арс, он говорил со мной, он… Это было как будто по-настоящему, он держал меня за руку, и я чувствовал… Он сказал, что нам нужно уходить, что я должен…

Антон вдруг запнулся, оборвав себя на полуслове, и короткое «спасти тебя» застряло где-то в горле. Арсений непонимающе прищурился.

— Что?

Антон открыл рот, не решаясь договорить, и вместо этого произнёс:

— Он... показал мне дорогу. Как идти к Ручью.

Арсений мигом подтянулся к Малому и сел прямо перед ним, ошеломлённо распахнув глаза.

— Арс, клянусь, это был не просто сон.

Граф рассеянно кивнул, как будто ни на секунду не сомневался в правдивости слов Антона, но вид у него был совершенно ошарашенный.

— Вау, — выдохнул он. — Это всё... вау. Охренеть. То есть... В смысле как... показал? Прямо показал?

— Ага. Всё было очень быстро, но я вроде запомнил. Это... недалеко отсюда. Если выдвинемся сейчас, то успеем ещё засветло.

Арсений неуверенно взглянул на Малого, и тот сразу осёкся.

— В чём дело? — Антон нахмурился. — Мы разве не торопимся?

— Не... то чтобы очень, — уклончиво ответил Арсений.

— В смысле...

Повисла неожиданная, гнетущая пауза. Арсений продолжал смотреть нечитаемым взглядом, и у Антона от этого взгляда по спине пробежал холодок. Он вдруг ощутил, как будто его мгновенно отнесло на много дней назад, когда ясно-голубые глаза были совсем ещё незнакомыми и скрывали за своей напускной ясностью столько тайн, что Антон никогда бы не купился на эту обманку в другой раз, но тогда всё случилось иначе и вопреки всем правилам; ледяная прохлада почему-то манила и гипнотизировала, заставляла безоговорочно верить — чему именно — Антон сам даже не знал. Он просто верил. И ни черта не понимал.

Потому что с Арсением — да, с ним всё было ебануто.

— Арс... Мне нужно спросить у тебя кое-что, — произнёс Антон осторожно и с трудом сглотнул: во рту вдруг пересохло. — Пожалуйста. Хотя бы на этот раз не...

— Спроси. 

Голос Арсения прозвучал тихо, но уверенно, и Антон почувствовал ясно, чётко — вот оно. Сейчас. Они были одни, и ни Серёга, ни мутанты, ни треклятые аномалии не могли теперь прервать этот разговор.

— Почему ты пришёл в Зону?

— Потому что... — ответил Арсений, не отводя немигающий, потемневший взгляд, — я должен был здесь умереть.

Слова тяжёлым обухом шибанули куда-то в самую грудину.

— Что?.. — севшим голосом переспросил Антон и мотнул головой, словно Арсений сказал абсолютную бессмыслицу.

Тот мрачно посмотрел на него и опустил голову, начав неосознанно покусывать губу.

— Это долгая история.

— Мы... блядь, не торопимся, — сказал Антон, своим убийственным тоном давая понять, что на этот раз Арсению придётся выложить всё как есть. Может, это было жестоко, неправильно и нечестно, но по-другому он теперь не мог — потому что знал, что это нужно не только ему — им обоим.

Арсений еле заметно кивнул и медленно привалился спиной к дереву.

— Ладно, — ответил он — в точности как в первый раз, ещё тогда, дома у Армяна. — Ладно. Блядь, даже не знаю, с чего начать...

— Врёшь, — твёрдо и неожиданно холодно произнёс Антон, и Арсений поднял на него удивлённые глаза. — Ты знаешь. Кто она такая?

Этот холод был необходим: иначе могло не получиться. Антон больше не собирался давать шанс передумать — ни ему, ни себе.

— Кто такая Ася?

— Она… Ася — моя пациентка. 

Арсений вдруг судорожно выдохнул, как будто не мог поверить, что сказал это.

— Её, — заговорил он чуть смелее, — привезли с патологией. Страшное дело, но, вообще, ничего необычного, среди рождённых в девяностые это была распространённая вещь. Мы таких детей называли чернобыльскими. Её отец был среди тех, кого отправили ликвидировать первичные последствия аварии. Сразу, в апреле восемьдесят шестого. И вроде бы ничего, хоть и дозу словил приличную, но сам жив-здоров остался, ни лучевой болезни, ни опухолей. 

Арсений замолчал, грустно глядя вниз, и провёл пальцами по волосам.

— А потом Ася родилась через девять лет. Мать… умерла при родах. И Ася одна осталась с отцом. Ей поставили диагноз: врождённый порок сердца. Веришь-нет, Шаст, но для чернобыльских детей — весьма невинная вещь, потому что в онкологическое отделение их просто толпами везли, и вот это было... по-настоящему жутко.

Он с тоской покачал головой, и Антону невольно представились прикованные к кроватям, истощённые дети с огромными, напуганными глазами и худенькими ручками, оплетёнными паутиной трубок от капельниц.

— А с пороком сердца, — продолжил Арсений, — можно хоть всю жизнь прожить и даже не узнать о нём. Иногда. Иногда — нет. Асе не повезло, симптомы начали проявляться ещё с младенчества. А детям с такими патологиями трудно живётся, вечные боли в груди, проблемы с дыханием. Не побегаешь даже толком, не попрыгаешь, приступ может случиться в любой момент, буквально в любой. Но Ася... Она вот как-то жила себе... беззаботно, что ли. Не знаю, она просто… светлая какая-то была. Улыбалась, хотя особо, ну, нечему было. Но эти дети — они же всегда находят, чему улыбаться, да?

Он сам улыбнулся, но совсем слабо, коротко.

— Она наблюдалась у нас какое-то время, и мы с ней сдружились. Не очень-то профессионально дружить с пациентами, но дети — это другое, Шаст, с ними нельзя иначе, они ведь мир делят очень просто: есть друзья, а есть не-друзья. Меня она сразу, — он тихо усмехнулся, и улыбка застыла на его губах, — отнесла в первую категорию. И как тут сопротивляться, она... просто обезоруживала с первой секунды, и... Блин, я... Я, может, странный, и мужики нормальные меня не поняли бы, но я вообще всегда дочку хотел, и знаешь...

Он вновь замолчал, а потом вдруг судорожно вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Блядь...

Антон осторожно, в молчаливой поддержке дотронулся пальцами до его колена, сжал легонько.

— У неё был дефект межжелудочковой перегородки, — снова заговорил Арсений, и видно было, что слова давались ему с трудом. — Это когда... дыра в сердце там, где её не должно быть. Если дефект маленький — ничего страшного, может зарасти. В сердце Аси дефект был большой. В таких случаях операцию делают сразу после рождения, и ей сделали в Киеве ещё, но... хуёво сделали, Тох. Хуёво. Не закрыли до конца. Но вроде всё обошлось, и решили не трогать, пока не подрастёт. И она росла, она настоящим молодцом была, солнышко такое. Владимир, отец её, приободрился даже. Решил в Питер с ней переехать. Встали на учёт в нашей областной. А потом... ей стало хуже. Ненамного, но всё могло измениться очень резко и, как ты понимаешь, не в лучшую сторону, с сердечными патологиями это всегда просто как по щелчку пальцев случается. Я предложил повторную операцию — поставить заплатку, сработать на опережение. Обычно хирурги тянут до последнего, у нас политика такая: если можно избежать операции, её нужно избежать. И это, разумеется, правильно, но мы тоже тянули, как мне казалось, достаточно. Тут пятьдесят на пятьдесят, никогда не угадаешь, либо делать сейчас — либо очнуться, когда уже поздно. Владимир не хотел, это был риск, сильный риск. Но ей становилось хуже, так что… Я уговорил его, и...

Арсений вновь устало провёл рукой по лицу и так и остался сидеть — прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Не получилось.

Он опустил руку, и Антон увидел абсолютно безжизненный, пугающе пустой взгляд, от которого внутри всё разом упало куда-то вниз.

— После начался настоящий ад. Я даже не думал, что всё так будет. Пациенты умирают... часто, от этого никуда не деться, и с этим приходится как-то жить. Но с ней... всё было по-другому. Я как будто с катушек съехал, и моя жена... Она не выдерживала, у нас начались проблемы ещё тогда. А потом... пришёл Владимир. Как будто из ниоткуда появился. Начал угрожать мне. И даже не судом, не лишением лицензии. Он сказал, что доберётся до всех моих родных. И это были не простые угрозы, Шаст, врачам, блядь, на своём веку столько проклятий приходится выслушивать, но тут... Это было что-то по-настоящему страшное. Он звонил по ночам. Мы сменили номер, но он каким-то образом узнал его. Я уволился. Я не знал, что делать, и Алёна уже на грани была. Я уговаривал её уехать, но она... подала на развод. А потом действительно уехала. Я её не винил, ей было страшно, и я... совсем тогда крышей двинулся. Ночами, блядь, не спал, под дверью караулил, всё думал, что он сейчас придёт за мной. Но ничего не происходило, и… В какой-то момент мне вдруг стало так всё равно. Я просто устал от всего. Вымотался настолько, что… Не знаю. Просто было плевать. И в один день решил окончательно, на полном серьёзе: да нет, это какая-то бредятина, он мне ничего не сделает. А даже если и сделает, то… плевать. В ту ночь я впервые за полгода спал спокойно. Так крепко, Шаст, как, наверное, даже дети не спят. И... — Арсений сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком, — он пришёл. Не один. Их было четверо. Они взломали дверь, скрутили меня. Вырубили, затолкали в машину. В багажник, блядь, Шаст... И увезли. Я когда очнулся по дороге, думал — всё, щас закопают где-то в Ленобласти, и никто меня не найдёт никогда. Помню, почему-то за маму тогда переживал больше всего. Что, мол... сына похоронит, постареет раньше времени, красоту свою испортит. — Арсений усмехнулся. — Но они... Не знаю, Владимиру, наверное, казалось недостаточным просто убить меня. И они приехали... сюда. Договорились с вояками, кордон прошли, выбросили меня из тачки через сто метров. Владимир мне ствол дал с одной пулей. Сказал...

Арсений замолчал на несколько секунд, бессмысленно уставившись в одну точку и будто припоминая слова, а затем бесцветно произнёс: 

— «Не ошибись второй раз». И уехал. Нихуёвое такое наказаньице, да?

Он наконец посмотрел на Антона и вдруг невесело рассмеялся. Антон глядел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, на его болезненную, полную горечи улыбку, на опустевший, тусклый взгляд — и не мог выговорить ни слова.

— И я сидел, блядь, один, прям на голой земле этой проклятой. Позади — кордон с вояками, которые гасят всё, что движется. Впереди — Зона. В руках у меня — пушка ровно на один выстрел. И я уже после долго жалел, что всё-таки неправильный выбор тогда сделал, но в тот момент... решил, назло, блин, жить буду. Так устал распоряжаться судьбами, что даже со своей разбираться не захотел. Ну и... побрёл вперёд. В Зону. И метров через пятьсот, это пиздец какой-то, знаю, но... меня Армян подобрал. Спас, в общем. Представляешь, вот так просто… Приютил у себя, снарягой поделился. Выживать научил. Говорю ж, добрый он, теперь-то понимаешь? — Арсений еле заметно улыбнулся от воспоминаний, но его потеплевший взгляд снова потух через мгновение. — Только не знаю, чем я заслужил эту доброту. 

Он с какой-то виноватой злостью поджал губы и снова уставился вниз.

— А потом она ко мне... приходить стала. Во снах. Сначала — каждую ночь. Потом реже. Перед выбросами чаще. Чёртов год прошёл, и, блядь... Иногда мне кажется, что я давно уже крышечкой поехал, и назад дороги нет. Но... не может же так до конца быть, а, Шаст? — В его усталых, совсем посеревших глазах вдруг промелькнул слабый отблеск надежды. — Должно же быть что-то... Может, хоть там... она меня... 

— Отпустит? — договорил за него Антон, и собственный голос после долгого молчания показался ему словно чужим.

Арсений не ответил; он лишь прислонился затылком к дереву и закрыл глаза. Антон смотрел на его бледное, измотанное лицо, на аккуратную, но слишком глубокую складку между бровей, на еле подрагивающий от дыхания кадык — смотрел и задыхался от едкого чувства несправедливости, с которой жизнь распоряжается чужими судьбами. Потому что всё это — слишком много для одного человека. Не самого плохого на свете. Обычного. Хорошего. Его Арсения.

— Ты… никогда не пытался убежать? Отсюда, Арс.

— Пытался. Несколько раз. Но, как видишь... Однажды даже почти получилось, но у самого кордона слепые псы привязались, шум подняли, ну и… вояки их заметили. Как я ноги тогда унёс, до сих пор не понимаю. — Арсений рвано вздохнул, а затем добавил чуть тише: — Ощущение было... как будто держала она меня здесь.

Антон не стал уточнять, кого Арсений имел в виду, Зону — или призрака своего прошлого. Будто прочитав его мысли, Арсений вдруг добавил:

— Но я в итоге… смирился. Подумал — ну сдохну тут, и ладно. Заберёт она меня к себе, хоть прощения попрошу.

— Ты не… умрёшь. Даже не надейся, — серьёзно сказал Антон. — Я тебе не позволю, окей? 

Он протянул руку и, мягко коснувшись щеки Арсения, задержал ладонь — всего на пару секунд, но в этом коротком касании было всё: теплота, принятие, благодарность за честность. Напоминание о том, что Арсений был не один. Они оба теперь были не одни.

  
*

Вечернее небо вновь утопало в кроваво-гранатовых лучах заходящего, уже по-осеннему неприветливого солнца. Они успели пройти гораздо меньше, чем рассчитывали: из-за аномалий, которые, как лишай, покрывали каждый чёртов метр пространства, пришлось несколько раз отклониться от маршрута и навернуть большие, бесполезные круги по периметру болот. Антон волновался, что мог сбиться с дороги, перепутать — потому что деревья и поля выглядели почти наштампованно-одинаково и казались унылой издёвкой природы; да и в конце концов, это была чёртова Зона, и обрывочные воспоминания из полубредового сна вряд ли могли сойти за надёжный навигатор. Но Арсений Малого всячески подбадривал и вообще вёл себя на удивление собранно — может, потому что старался или думал, что старается, сохранять бодрость за двоих — как всегда, с трогательной самоотдачей и не колеблясь ни секунды.

Эта его черта очаровала Антона с первой же минуты, как только он распознал её в Арсении среди пестроты его странностей, — и это так ему шло, это было чем-то неотделимым от его жизни и совершенно правильным, чем-то, от чего всегда вскользь, незаметно, но безоговорочно — на душе становилось чуть теплее.

Просто Арсений был везде, и это проявлялось в мелочах. Он окутывал заботой и присутствием, когда это было нужнее всего, потому что каким-то образом чувствовал — только ли Антона или же вообще людей в целом — Антон не знал, но это не имело никакого значения. 

Просто Арсений умел быть рядом.

— Дай. — Он протянул ладонь и приглашающе пошевелил пальцами, чтобы Антон ухватился за них.

Они долго шли молча, и Малой сам не заметил, как, вновь погрузившись в тяжёлые мысли, почти перестал следить за дорогой, — зато заметил Арсений.

— У меня рука мокрая.

Граф закатил глаза и сам переплёл их пальцы.

— Да похуй так-то.

— Ну фу, Арс, — скривился Антон, смешно высунув язык, и они оба фыркнули. — Только об меня её потом не...

— Стой, — вдруг сказал Арсений, резко затормозив и уставившись куда-то в кусты. — Что там? 

Отпустив руку Антона, он подошёл ближе и наклонился, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в густой, грубой траве. Антон заглянул ему через плечо и ахнул от удивления.

— Это же... «Мамины бусы»!

— Ага, — с завороженной улыбкой сказал Арсений. — Обалдеть.

— Просто, значит...

— Лежат тут.

— Никому не нужные.

— Ничейные абсолютно. — Арсений с картинным негодованием покачал головой, и Антон, глядя на его непробиваемую актёрскую игру, наконец расхохотался.  
  
Арсений поднял артефакт и осторожно протёр его от пыли. «Мамины бусы» еле уловимо переливались нежным рыжеватым свечением и грели ладонь.

— Пиздец ты глазастый, конечно.

— Это чтобы лучше видеть тебя, — дурашливо подмигнув, процитировал Арсений, а потом жестом подозвал Антона к себе. — Иди сюда, надену.

Малой перестал улыбаться и глупо захлопал ресницами.

— В смысле? У меня же есть. — Он ткнул пальцем в артефакт, привязанный к поясу. 

— Будет ещё.

— Зачем? А тебе?

Арсений проигнорировал вопрос и подошёл сам.

— Арс, ну, поровну? — продолжал сопротивляться Антон, отчего-то вдруг разволновавшись.

— От одних «Бус» толку мало, ты же знаешь, а вот пара — другое дело. Так что пусть хоть кто-то из нас будет нормально защищён. 

Судя по тону, возражений Арсений не принимал, но Антон всё равно недовольно пробормотал:

— И почему этот кто-то сразу я, а не ты?

Они пересеклись взглядами. Арсений смотрел тепло, спокойно, и в глазах его играли ласковые лучики.

— Я как феникс, помнишь?

— Всегда возрождаешься из пепла.

Подойдя почти вплотную, Арсений подбадривающе улыбнулся и, достав из рюкзака бечёвку, принялся оплетать ей похожий на кусочек ДНК артефакт. Антон внимательно следил за движениями его пальцев, а потом поднял взгляд на лицо и начал неосознанно рассматривать.

Арсений был совсем близко и теперь уже аккуратно привязывал «Мамины бусы» к поясу Антона. Тот стоял, не шелохнувшись, и как в тумане, завороженно смотрел на кончик его носа, немного покрасневший от прохладного вечернего воздуха, на ресницы, чёрные-чёрные и длинные, как у девушки; на губы, чуть сухие, обветренные, но по-прежнему мягко-розовые. 

Ему вдруг очень захотелось поцеловать эти губы, но в тот момент, когда он почти решился, Арсений опустил голову и подхватил с земли свой рюкзак.

— Ну что, идём? Скоро уже стемнеет.

— Ага, — на автомате кивнул Антон и не сдвинулся с места. 

— И чего встал тогда? — Арсений насмешливо поднял брови и собрался отвернуться, как вдруг Малой перехватил его запястье — и притянул к себе.

Арсений лишь успел тихонько охнуть, и в следующую секунду Антон поцеловал его.

Касание губ вышло долгим, порывистым. Арсений тут же разомкнул рот, пуская доверчиво — и снова до мурашек привычно, но всё равно обжигающе, словно в первый раз. Голова закружилась мгновенно — от мягких губ, от знакомого вкуса, по которому Антон так чертовски соскучился — скучал всегда — и он бы ни за что не поверил, что так бывает в жизни — не только в ебучем слезливом кино — но теперь в его руках было неоспоримое подтверждение, живое, горячее, податливое — открытое для него.

— Арс... — Он оторвался на сантиметр, опалил влажные губы сбившимся к чёрту дыханием, прислонился лбом ко лбу Арсения, прикрыв глаза, пытаясь не утонуть в подкатившей — захлестнувшей уже давно — волне чувств, пытаясь этим выдохом сказать ему всё, потому что это всё — так много для него одного, так много, что можно сойти с ума. — Я, блядь… Не знаю. Просто… не могу поверить, что нашёл тебя. Здесь.

Арсений смотрел во все глаза, синие, как бесконечное чистое небо, оставшееся где-то там, за кордоном, ждущее их — обоих. Смотрел и не мог насмотреться — и вдохнуть в очередной раз тоже не мог. Он бережно обхватил ладонями щёки Антона, а потом усмехнулся тихо-радостно:

— Это я тебя нашёл, вообще-то. 

И вновь поймал губами его губы. Прижался тесно, до щемящего чувства в солнечном сплетении. 

Они простояли так целую вечность, в зарослях сухой травы, в обманчиво-безмятежной тишине Зоны, и целовали друг друга, не в силах остановиться, слишком нежно, слишком отчаянно, слишком. Как будто не было ничего до и, может, не будет после — но было сейчас. Их «сейчас».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Сталкер, как сапёр, ошибается один раз» — цитата из книги «Зачистка» Алексея Гравицкого.


	16. Chapter 16

Тяжело дыша, Арсений оторвался от его губ.

— Ну ладно, хорош, у меня сейчас встанет.

— Это нормально, так иногда случается.

Антон — коварное хулиганьё — плавно потёрся твёрдой ширинкой о его пах и жарко скользнул губами к шее.

— Шаст, блядь... — выдохнул Арсений, машинально запрокинув голову, хотя делать этого уж точно не стоило: Малой тут же сладко впился в кожу и оставил на ней влажный, горящий след. Арсений титаническим усилием воли опять попытался отстраниться и слабо упёрся руками ему в грудь. — Всё-всё-всё, брейк, стоп, харэ, окстись, блядь, Шаст...

— Своим «блядь, Шаст» ты вот вообще не помогаешь, — прошептал Антон, касаясь губами его уха и разгоняя по коже волну мурашек.

Он легонько подцепил мочку зубами и сразу прошёлся по ней языком. Арсений измученно заскулил.

— Пожалуйста, давай доберёмся до цивилизации, и тогда сделаешь со мной всё, что захочешь.

— Прямо всё?

— А в футбик с тобой можно будет погонять? — спросил Малой, не меняя свой сексуальный шёпот. — Жопски по футбику соскучился.

Граф закатил глаза.

— А потом мы закажем пиццу и сядем рубиться в приставку, пока не умрём в один день, да?

— Ну-у, иногда, наверное, прерываясь на потрахаться.

— У тебя как-то совершенно по-дебильному приоритеты расставлены.

Антон хохотнул — заразительно, совсем как ребёнок, он всегда так смеялся, и Арсений залип на мгновение: он обожал этот смех — и шастунские лучики в уголках глаз, и его маленькие родинки на подбородке, над губой — и ещё одну кроху на носу, её — особенно. Обожал, как во время смеха забавно округлялись его щёки и как на них выступали красивые ямочки; и уши его дурацкие обожал — как их, господи, не обожать.

— Пиздец ты, Шаст, красивый.

Не дожидаясь, когда секундное удивление в тёплых зелёных глазах обретёт словесную форму — несомненно, наиглупейшую — он схватил Антона за воротник и, притянув к себе, быстро поцеловал напоследок. А затем выпутался из его объятий и с жутко довольным видом зашагал вперёд.

Антон остался на месте, растерянно — и очарованно — хлопая глазами.

— Ты тоже ни…

Он осёкся, боковым зрением уловив какое-то странное движение в кустах.

Рука по инерции потянулась, чтобы ухватиться за рюкзак Арсения, но пальцы лишь мазнули по воздуху: Арсений уже отошёл на несколько шагов вперёд.

— Арс… — выдохнул Антон, будто в замедленной съёмке глядя на его отдаляющийся затылок, и в следующий миг из-за кустов прямо в их сторону выпрыгнула большая человекоподобная тень.

Он не успел поднять автомат.

В один прыжок отскочив от земли, изворотливая тень набросилась на Арсения, сшибла его с ног — и Антон увидел грязный, наполовину открывающий окровавленную челюсть противогаз с красными, горящими стёклами-глазницами. 

Снорк.

Вцепившись в Арсения и не позволяя ему взяться за оружие, мутант с диким рычанием начал рвать его куртку. Малой подскочил сзади и, замахнувшись прикладом, со всей силы врезал снорку по темечку. Тот рыкнул и мешком повалился набок, на мгновение потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, — но этого мгновения было достаточно, чтобы Антон отпихнул Графа на безопасное расстояние и всадил короткую очередь мутанту в голову.

Снорк дёрнулся в последний раз и издох.

— Сука... — Антон с отвращением пнул его труп, а затем тыльной стороной ладони вытер со лба пот и обернулся к Арсению. — Ты как, норм?

— Ага... — отозвался тот, с недоумением глядя на свою порванную куртку.

— Надо валить, быстрее, вставай.

Антон помог ему подняться на ноги и торопливо ринулся вперёд, с беспокойством озираясь вокруг.

Они выбежали на широкую дорогу, уводящую дальше в лес, и сразу же затормозили. Из кустов — разом со всех сторон — послышалось угрожающее шипение. Листва зашевелилась, и метрах в тридцати, медленно крадясь на четвереньках, словно примеряющийся хищник, показался другой снорк. А за ним — ещё один. И ещё.

Арсений машинально отступил назад — и услышал за спиной свирепый рёв.

Снорки загнали их в круг. Восемь или девять особей — все, глухо рыча, скалясь и сверкая своими зловеще-красными фонарями глаз, плотной стеной начали подползать ближе.

— Блядь... — прошептал Антон, чувствуя, как к горлу подступил липкий ужас. — Блядь...

— Не отходи от меня, — чуть дрожащим голосом сказал Арсений и не глядя протянул ему руку.

Тот протянул руку в ответ, но их пальцы не смогли соприкоснуться из-за расстояния.

— А ты — от меня.

Воздух со свистом рассекла первая метнувшаяся в прыжке тварь. Арсений лупанул из автомата и в одну секунду изрешетил мутанту брюхо. Тот рухнул на землю и, булькнув собственной кровью, замер в последней конвульсии.

Остальные снорки яростно взревели и начали бешено метаться на месте, готовясь напасть, — а потом вдруг резко замерли: издалека послышалось странное, громкое тарахтение.

Антон кинул короткий непонимающий взгляд на Арсения: тот стоял с таким же озадаченным видом и пытался прислушаться.

— Что за...

Звук становился отчётливее — нарастал, словно приближаясь, и до Антона наконец дошло: это был рёв автомобильного двигателя. В конце дороги показался яркий, слепящий свет фар.

Мутанты бросились врассыпную. Арсений опомнился первый и, схватив Антона за рукав, потянул его к обочине, чтобы спрятаться за большой валун, но добежать они не успели: один из снорков сиганул на них со спины и повалил прямо на дорогу. К нему тут же присоединились ещё несколько тварей, и Антон уже ничего не мог разобрать перед собой: рычащие пасти, трубки от противогазов, когтистые конечности и красные, кровожадные глаза — всё превратилось в одно сплошное месиво. Автомат сбился под спину, и теперь его было не достать; Малой выхватил из-за пояса свой «БэПэ», но хлёсткая лапища тут же выбила его руки.

Он слышал, как Арсений кричал и пытался отстреливаться, — но не мог даже посмотреть в его сторону; куртку рвали на куски, отовсюду в кожу впивались когти и зубы — и было бы адски больно, если бы не «Мамины бусы», защищающие тело невидимым барьером. 

Он свернулся в комок и закрыл голову руками.

Раздался треск стрельбы, но звук был непривычный: не ровный и приглушённый, какой издавало оружие Арсения или его собственное, а захлёбывающийся и резкий — принадлежащий дешёвому «АКМ».

Один из снорков, напавших на Арсения, взвизгнул и упал замертво. Другие испуганно отскочили кто куда, но автоматная очередь успела пройтись и по ним.

Грудь обожгло слабой вспышкой надежды — кто-то приехал, чтобы спасти их, кто-то вытащит их, и всё станет нормально — но эта мимолётная вспышка угасла сразу же, стоило Антону открыть глаза.

Щурясь от резкого света, он с трудом рассмотрел притормозивший поодаль старый бандитский УАЗик без крыши, из которого торчали несколько мужских фигур. Весело улюлюкая и матерясь, они размахивали калашами и палили во все стороны.

Сбоку послышалась возня: выбравшись из-под дохлого снорка, Арсений перекатился за камень — и это было последнее, что увидел Антон: через долю секунды острые зубы вцепились ему в загривок и поволокли по земле на другую сторону дороги, в кусты.

— Эй, сталкеры! — заорал один из бандитов, прервав свою бессмысленно-хаотичную стрельбу. — Улётная у вас тут вечериночка!

Из машины донёсся дружный мужской гогот.

— Только тухло как-то! 

— Мы щас добавим огоньку!

Мужики высыпали из УАЗа и рассредоточились по кустам. Калаши вновь захлебнулись свинцовыми очередями; пули хлестали по сноркам, и те падали прямо в прыжках. Явно наслаждаясь происходящим, бандиты продолжали орать и гоготать — Антон лишь слышал их галдёж, но не мог поднять голову и посмотреть, насколько близко они успели подойти: ветки царапали лицо, а шею сжимала цепкая пасть. Он дотянулся до ножа и, резко вытащив его, хлестанул снорка по жилистой ноге. Тот зарычал и на секунду разжал зубы. Малой, не медля, перевернулся на спину и наконец вытащил из-под себя «Галиль». 

— Отъебись, сука! — рявкнул он, пытаясь навести ствол на мутанта, но тот придавил его всей своей тушей, а затем, разинув пасть, впился гнилыми зубами ему в плечо.

Антон взвыл.

— Антон! — закричал Арсений, и Малой краем глаза увидел, что тот кинулся ему на помощь. — Держись, я сей...

Раздался одиночный выстрел. Просвистевшая пуля — не затерялась в листве, не врезалась в дерево, раскрошив ствол в щепки, — она с коротким, глухим звуком вонзилась в какую-то мягкую поверхность.

Антон повернул голову — и в ту же секунду его сердце остановилось, заледенело всё его нутро — весь мир обрушился в один миг.

Он видел, как Арсений дёрнул левым плечом. Видел, как он по инерции отступил на пару шагов назад. Видел застывшее выражение на его лице — ясное, по-детски удивлённое, словно вопрошающее: «Как это так?»

Как. Это. Так.

Арсений пошатнулся и безвольной куклой повалился на дорогу.

— А-а-арс!!! — истошно заорал Антон и изо всех сил отшвырнул от себя снорка.

Перед глазами всё заволокло туманом.

Он не помнил, как наотмашь врезал мутанту прикладом по противогазу до хруста стекла, не помнил, как остервенело высадил в уродливую тушу четверть магазина, как в несколько прыжков очутился возле Арсения и как оттащил его за большой камень, скрыв их обоих от обстрела бандитов. 

Над головой, не прекращая, свистели пули, но кровь в ушах стучала так сильно, что Антон уже не слышал ничего вокруг. 

— Арс! — позвал он, склонившись над телом и не узнавая собственный голос. — Арс... Арсений... Пожалуйста, Арс, только не ты... Только не ты...

Арсений не шевелился. Лицо его было словно восковым; по-прежнему распахнутые глаза казались стеклянным, и, глядя в них, Антон начал задыхаться.

— Арс, нет, — бессмысленно пробормотал он, судорожно трогая трясущимися руками его щёки. — Нет, нет, нет… 

Под плотной кевларовой курткой, разодранной на груди, с левой стороны растеклось густо-кровавое пятно, совсем небольшое, как при точном попадании в самое сердце. У Антона поплыло перед глазами; происходящее всё ещё казалось чем-то нереальным, абсурдным, совершенно бредовым. Сил проверить пульс не было, но Антон, сморгнув бесконтрольно закапавшие слёзы, всё-таки потянулся ладонью к шее. Пальцы не слушались, и он ещё несколько долгих секунд провозился с воротником куртки, прежде чем коснулся уже остывающей кожи.

Пульса не было.

— Сука, — произнёс он одними губами, а потом, до сих пор напрасно надеясь нащупать бьющуюся жилку, зачастил, срываясь на крик, — сука, сука, сука, сука! Сука! Су! Ка! Сука-а-а!

Он уже ни черта не видел из-за слёз и, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в порванную куртку Арсения, дёрнул на себя в бесполезной попытке привести его в чувство.

— Арс, ну очнись, — выдавил он сквозь всхлипы почти что обиженно, как ребёнок. — Арс, очнись. Ну очнись, Арс...

Дальше он говорить уже не мог — просто прижался лбом к лицу Арсения и заплакал. 

Он не знал, сколько просидел так, но в какой-то момент издалека донёсся тяжёлый, слаженный топот нескольких пар сапог, с трудом возвращая в реальность: бандиты, увидев, что препятствие в виде снорков было устранено, решили подобраться ближе, чтобы добить слишком уж живучих сталкеров.

Бессмысленно глядя перед собой, Антон поднял с земли автомат и машинально приготовился отстреливаться до последнего. 

Хотя — был ли теперь смысл.

Слабая, почти равнодушная мысль проскользнула где-то на краю сознания — и умерла в ту же секунду: грудную клетку обожгла такая сильная ярость, какой Антон не испытывал никогда в жизни. Вскинув «Галиль», он высунулся из-за камня и начал без разбора поливать попрятавшихся по кустам бандитов свинцовым дождём. Кто-то отстреливался в ответ короткими очередями, но ему было плевать. Пули свистели, разрывая в клочья листву, поднимая с земли пыльные фонтанчики, рикошетя об валун — и врезаясь Антону в грудь, руки, ноги, но он почти не чувствовал боли — лишь жар от двух привязанных к поясу артефактов, которые защитным полем обволакивали его с ног до головы.

По щекам стекали слёзы, и он не видел ничего — просто стрелял. Менял опустевший магазин — и снова стрелял, стиснув зубы и до хруста пальцев сжав рукоять автомата. Когда патроны закончились в очередной раз, он пригнулся за камень и, быстро выдернув чеку из гранаты, бросил туда, где до этого успел заметить чей-то силуэт; за ней отправилась вторая — по другую сторону дороги. Бабахнуло дважды, практически подряд — и сразу же раздался дикий, нечеловеческий рёв: кого-то сильно зацепило взрывом.

Антон сменил обойму и, опять вынырнув из-за укрытия, увидел на дороге двоих бандитов: один лежал ничком, второй перекатывался в грязи и, держась за лицо, стенал от боли. Антон с ледяным бешенством всадил в обоих по несколько патронов и вышел на середину дороги.

— Ну, мрази, давайте, кто ещё?! — заорал он во всю глотку. — Давайте, блядь, вот он я! Стреляйте, суки!

Никто не стрелял.

— Давайте, гниды, где вы все?! Выходите, блядь, я здесь! Берите, блядь! Всё, блядь, забирайте! Всё!

Он замолчал, с яростью оглядываясь по сторонам и тяжело дыша.

Уши сдавила звенящая, ватная тишина.

Поняв, что, кроме него, больше никого не осталось в живых, он в ту же секунду почувствовал слабость в ногах и, выронив автомат, рухнул на колени почти без сил.

Горло саднило от крика, и хотелось кричать дальше, сорвать голос к чертям, выблевать лёгкие, разодрать глотку до крови, чтобы эта рваная боль хоть как-то притупила ту, другую, невыносимую — в груди.

Ему было очень больно. Так сильно, что не получалось дышать.

Он уткнулся лицом в ладони.

За какую-то несчастную секунду у него отняли всё.

Он был один.

Внезапно слух резанул тихий, еле уловимый звук, донёсшийся из-за валуна. Сердце заколотилось, как сумасшедшее; Антон обернулся в сторону тела и...

Арсений лежал на земле и с трудом, слабо хватал ртом воздух. Он был по-прежнему бледный, но совершенно точно — нет, Антону не показалось — дышал, как живой. 

Антон бросился к нему.

— Арс! — Он упал возле него и прижал ладони к его щекам, заглядывая в еле приоткрытые глаза. — Арс, господи, ты... ты... Боже...

Он задыхался, в панике пытаясь понять, что нужно делать.

— Арс, ты меня слышишь? Скажи, что сделать, Арс, блядь… 

Арсений пошевелил спёкшимися, всё ещё белыми, как полотно, губами, но с первого раза слова произнести не получилось.

— Арс, милый, господи…

— ...рестань...

— Что? Я не понимаю...

— Перестань... — наконец выговорил Арсений почти беззвучно, но Антон сумел прочитать по губам, — капать на меня... водой...

Антон на мгновение замер в ступоре, пока до него не дошёл смысл слов, — а потом облегчённо рассмеялся.

— Вот дурья башка, — с улыбкой выдохнул он, быстро вытерев слёзы рукавом. — Напугал меня до смерти, совсем ебанулся так подставляться, чёртов псих.

Арсений хрипло усмехнулся и тут же закашлялся.

— Чш-ш-ш, тихо-тихо-тихо... Только не шевелись, тебе нельзя. Господи, что же нам с тобой делать, Арс, как же тебя...

Он осторожно заглянул под разорванный на груди клочок ткани — и вдруг весь обомлел. Из сочащегося кровью отверстия прямо над сердцем, словно подталкиваемый изнутри, вылезал маленький свинцовый шарик.

— Ёбаный...

Антон не мог поверить в то, что видел. Мышцы сокращались сами собой и, совершив ещё пару усилий, наконец выплюнули пулю. Хлынувшая из откупоренной раны струйка крови остановилась через секунду: отверстие начало затягиваться прямо на глазах. Антон сидел с открытым ртом, вытаращившись на зарастающую рану, и не мог произнести ни слова.

Арсений что-то пробормотал одними губами.

— Что?.. — Антон поднял взгляд и навис над Арсением совсем близко, чтобы чётче расслышать.

Тот опять попытался ответить, но слова получились совершенно неразборчивыми.

— Арс, прости, не могу понять... Ещё раз?

— «Ведьмина…»

— «…плешь», — дошло до Антона, и он, ошалело проведя рукой по лицу, плюхнулся обратно за землю.

А потом нервно хмыкнул раз, другой — и окончательно рассмеялся. 

Он слышал эту байку лишь однажды — про сталкера по кличке Полоз, который угодил в странную безымянную аномалию и чуть после этого концы не отдал: весь скурвился, кожа потрескалась и облезла лоскутами, волосы выпали. Сгнил бы так на просторах Зоны, но нет — до каких-то сталкеров ползком добрался, те его пожалели и, хотя помочь уже ничем не могли, оставили у себя умирать по-человечески — в тепле и под крышей. А через несколько дней он вдруг как будто ожил: тело окрепло и здоровой кожей обросло, волосы опять появились, и он на ноги встал как ни в чём не бывало, весь тут как тут новенький, словно чудом исцелившийся. А в придачу к фантастическому исцелению — сверхрегенерацию заимел.

Антон никогда не верил этой истории. Мало ли по Зоне историй ходит. А сейчас перед ним было доказательство — настоящее, родное. Живое — и за это Антон не знал теперь, какие, чёрт возьми, небеса благодарить.

— Это сраный пиздец, Арс, — прошептал он, глядя на Арсения огромными блестящими глазами и по-прежнему улыбаясь немного безумно. — Сраный пиздец.

  
*

Четверть часа спустя Арсений уже сидел, прислонившись спиной к валуну, и спокойно попивал водичку. Бледность на его лице постепенно сменилась естественным румянцем; к обескровленным губам вновь вернулся привычный светло-розовый цвет.

— Зима заканчивалась, — говорил он вполголоса, — и меня такой депрессняк накрыл, что я почти решил, ну... Решил, короче. Пулю в лоб пускать было стрёмно, поэтому я просто пошёл в Зону, на север. Думал, щас нарвусь на кого-нибудь, и... Север же. Припять обогнул с запада, а там поля такие, Шаст, как на фотках, снег лежит везде нетронутый, аж дух захватывает. И вот посреди одного такого поля — смотрю — пятачок. Голая земля, ни снега, ни травы, чёрная вся, как будто выжженная. Я гайку кинул. Ничего. Думаю, ладно, нафиг, хоть сдохнуть и хотелось, но этот блядский квадрат Малевича вообще не привлекал. Туповато звучит, да? Какая разница, как умирать, если так уж приспичило. Попытался обойти, а потом... то ли нога, блин, соскользнула, то ли аномалия сама притянула, но, в общем, да. Свалился я в неё. И дальше... Пиздец дальше начался. Но мне смешно было, честно, я тогда ещё подумал — прям какая-то <i>карма</i>сутра чернобыльская, нагнула-таки меня Зона. Боль была невыносимая, даже сравнить не с чем, внутри как будто горело всё. А я просто... лежу, значит, плачу, смеюсь, блин, и думаю — пусть горит. Провалялся так несколько дней прямо там, а потом всё прошло. Пошёл дальше, и тут на меня стая кабанов напала. Пока от них на дерево лез, рукой на сук напоролся. Вот этим местом. — Арсений закатал рукав и показал правое предплечье: на светлой коже не было ничего, кроме нескольких малюсеньких родинок. — Глубоко, до кости. Вытащил его, и через минуту всё... Ну ты сам видел.

Он остановился на секунду, а затем задумчиво добавил:

— Вот ведь ирония какая, да? Захотел умереть, а в итоге и того лишился. Парадокс.

Повисло долгое молчание.

— Да ржака вообще, — с запозданием выдал Антон. — Кому расскажешь — не поверят.

Снова помолчали.

— То есть получается, — заговорил он осторожно, словно собирая воедино все свои новые и слишком невероятные мысли, — получается, что ты... бессмертный? 

— Ну, информации о времени действия этого... побочного эффекта никакой нет, но... Пока что — да? — просто ответил Арсений, пожав плечами.

Антон рвано вздохнул, как будто перед его носом только что веером разложили миллиард баксов наличкой.

— Охуеть... А я-то всё удивлялся, откуда ты такой на голову отбитый.

— Чего?! — Арсений возмущённо вскинул брови.

— Без броника ходишь, подставляешься вечно, — смутившись, пояснил Антон. — Я думал, может, ты типа, ну, рисуешься или Зону на понт берёшь. Но это вроде как совсем уж ебануто, и я решил, что, ну... передо мной?

— Ах, перед тобой!

— Ну, может, это было какое-то твоё хитрожопое средство соблазнения, откуда мне знать.

— Вот балда. Господи, с кем я связался.

Они посмотрели друг на друга — и засмеялись одновременно, совсем тепло. Как будто всё плохое осталось где-то далеко позади, хотя — конечно же нет, и куртка Арсения по-прежнему была пропитана кровью, и руки Антона по-прежнему были в той же крови, и вокруг уродливой массой был разбросан десяток развороченных тел, и повсюду, впереди, сзади, справа, слева, везде — была Зона. 

— Почему ты раньше не рассказал?

— Да не знаю... Не было подходящего момента.

— А для тебя подходящий момент — это, блядь, собственная смерть, да? Специально дождался, пока не сдохнешь, чтоб я, на хуй, тут сам чуть коньки не отбросил?

— Ну, прости меня, прости... — Арсений виновато опустил глаза. — Зассал я такое говорить, Тох, правда. Ты и так от меня шарахался, как от чумного.

— Особенно в последнюю неделю, ага, — съязвил Антон обиженно, но беззлобно. — Что-то ещё, может, есть, что мне стоит знать, а?

Арсений задумался на полном серьёзе, а затем ответил:

— Да, пожалуй, да. Только… тебе это совсем не понравится.

— Да ебашь уже, хули.

— Я ненавижу футбол.

Антон шокированно ахнул, вытаращив глаза, и попытался изобразить сердечный приступ, но тут же рассмеялся.

— Ну-у, не то чтобы прям ненавижу… — небрежно добавил Арсений. — Так, терпеть не могу.

Антон, как будто уже не слушая, наклонился к нему совсем близко и задел кончиком носа его нос.

— А ещё у меня шесть пальцев на левой ноге.

— Пиздишь, — мурлыкнул Малой, улыбаясь и продолжая медленно тыкаться в его нос в «эскимосском» поцелуе. — Я видел твои ноги, ничего там интересного, всё как у всех. Разве что слишком красивые.

Арсений закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать смех, — и его распирало от идиотской, какой-то неконтролируемой и почти беспричинной радости.

— А ещё я до двадцати двух думал, что Шер — это мужчина.

Он обхватил ладонями лицо Антона, пока тот с укоризной качал головой:

— Бля, и как это ты вообще диссертацию защитил.

Зелёные глаза смотрели с неизменным смешком — и нежностью, от которой у Арсения в груди бушевали водопады и цунами, извергались вулканы и взрывались сверхновые. Антон весь был его стихийным бедствием, его личным штормом посреди бурлящего океана, и он не сопротивлялся этому шторму, он уже давно позволил ему накрыть себя, смыть подчистую. 

Отдался ему с головой.

— А ещё, — вырвалось на выдохе, беззвучно, чтобы Антон уже не слышал слов, — я тебя...

Антон не дал ему договорить и прижался губами к его губам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к фикам:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6235530  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7696381  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7954846  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5709912  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4806366  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7640740


	17. Chapter 17

Они решили взять бандитский УАЗ. Подставив Арсению плечо для опоры, Антон крепко обхватил его за талию, и они медленно направились к машине, даже не глядя на разбросанные всюду трупы, словно вокруг ничего не было.

— Водить умеешь? — спросил Арсений.

— Батёк в детстве немного учил, — небрежно отмахнулся Антон, но, перехватив красноречивый взгляд Арсения, тут же фыркнул: — Да умею, умею, спокуха.

Разъезжать по Зоне на автомобиле было чистой воды идиотизмом: так недолго угодить в аномалию, да и тарахтение движка могло привлечь лишние уши. На чернобыльских просторах понтовались своими УАЗами только бандиты — и, может, военные, но те рассекали исключительно вдоль кордона, а вглубь на наземном транспорте не совались. Среди сталкеров тачки изредка водились разве что у группировок, но Антон никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то эксплуатировал их по назначению — словно их просто хранили на чёрный день или использовали в качестве подставки для барахла. Так или иначе, Антон, как и любой здравомыслящий сталкер, никогда в жизни не решился бы ездить по Зоне, но сейчас, даже с полураненым Арсением на руках, он интуитивно чувствовал, что — можно, хоть и стрёмно было ровно настолько же.

Ключ предсказуемо оказался в замке зажигания. Антон завёл двигатель; затем, сдав немного назад, развернулся и газанул в ту сторону, откуда пригнали бандюки, — к выезду из лесополосы. Ехать пришлось недолго: вскоре деревья начали редеть, и машина вырулила к широкой степи с извилистой дорогой, уходящей вдаль.

— Я помню это место, — сказал Антон. — Нам туда.

Он затормозил, достал с заднего сидения «Рысь» и, высунувшись из-за лобовухи, посмотрел в прицел, чтобы отыскать аномалии и другие подозрительные места.

— Вроде чисто.

— Представляешь, если б они нечаянно Ручей нашли, — вдруг задумчиво произнёс Арсений, и Антон догадался, что тот имел в виду бандитов.

Он шумно плюхнулся обратно на сидение и убрал винтовку.

— Не нашли бы. Зона ж не дура.

— Не дура, — кивнул Арсений, а потом неожиданно усмехнулся себе под нос. — Всегда забавляло, что мы о ней так говорим, будто она живая.

— Она и есть живая. К сожалению. Так что давай, — Антон покосился на Арсения и, торопливо переключив передачу, нажал на газ, — не злить её, что ли.

«Напоследок», — хотел добавить он, но решил промолчать в какой-то иррациональной, суеверной боязни сглазить, будто с этого самого момента надо было взвешивать не только поступки, но и слова — от греха подальше.

Ведь осталось совсем немного, и эта мысль была пугающей — не потому, что им рано или поздно предстояло выбраться за кордон и заново строить жизнь, а потому, что было страшно, очень страшно вдруг потерять всё именно сейчас, когда они прошли и пережили так много, что самим не верилось. Словно был во всём этом подвох — зайти так далеко и до сих пор не расплатиться по счетам; и, хотя Зона свой ход не пропускала никогда — раз за разом била под дых и брала своё, — этого казалось мало; она била, но почему-то не добивала, и в этой неоправданной милости всегда сквозила липкая фальшь — ведь единственной её по-настоящему желанной валютой была жизнь. 

Они с Арсением всё ещё были живы. Поэтому Антон боялся вдвойне. Поэтому сейчас, вцепившись в руль, как в последнюю несчастную дощечку при потопе, он просто жал на газ — и говорил, чтобы не молчать, рассказывал Арсению про «Эпицентр», «Оберег» и Серёжину связь с Ручьём — тихо и спокойно, по порядку, всё, что вычитал в дневнике и увидел во сне, пытаясь не упустить ни детали, хотя это было тяжело — и произносить Серёжино имя тоже было тяжело.

Арсений слушал молча и ничего не спрашивал, даже не смотрел на Антона — и Антон на него не смотрел; оба лишь прожигали взглядом дорогу, никак до конца ещё не осознавая, к чему она вела.

А потом на горизонте показалось ярко-зелёное пятно сочной молодой травы, а посреди него — голубоватое марево, бьющее откуда-то из-под земли ровным, прохладным светом, — и вот тогда осознание пришло разом, окатило с головы до ног.

Антон смотрел на приближающийся свет и даже не моргал; сердце стучало громко и очень часто, и пальцы, окоченевшие от волнения, саднило — так сильно он сжимал руль; и в голове единственной, пугающей и истеричной мыслью билось — «Всё».

Они притормозили метров за сто, там, где начиналась трава, и дальше двинулись пешком. Арсений на этот раз шёл сам, без помощи, но совсем рядом, касаясь плечом шастунской руки.

Антон всё смотрел вперёд, не моргая, и глаза слезились от свежего воздуха, а сердце по-прежнему колотилось как бешеное; и он не сразу заметил, как под ногами вместо мягких травяных стеблей захрустела чёрная блестящая галька.

Они сбросили рюкзаки, подошли к самой кромке воды и долго стояли, не произнося ни слова.

— Так странно, да? — вдруг сказал Арсений. — Оказаться здесь наконец. После всего.

Антон по-прежнему молчал, в каком-то оцепенении глядя на мирно бегущий поток чистой, совсем прозрачной воды.

Вода бежала, а они стояли на месте. Наконец-то остановились — и больше некуда было спешить.

— Ты знаешь, я... — снова заговорил Арсений, — не собирался идти сюда сейчас.

Антон поднял на него глаза и замер, затаив дыхание: Арсений выглядел так, словно хотел сказать что-то очень важное; он волновался, но вместе с тем излучал какое-то странное, ясное спокойствие, будто давно готовился к этой минуте, подбирал слова — и ждал. 

Таким Антон его ещё не видел никогда.

— Честно говоря, я вообще в какой-то момент передумал. Отложил это на неопределённый срок, когда понял, что застрял здесь. Здесь — не в Зоне. А <i>здесь</i>. Когда осознал, что вся жизнь впереди, и теперь это не пятьдесят лет. Не сто. Без срока. Вечность, Шаст. Наедине с кошмарами. Целая, — прошептал он, — вечность. Огромная, представляешь, бес-ко-неч-на-я. И всё это, Ручей этот чёртов, на который я когда-то надеялся зачем-то, — всё это смешно вдруг стало. Разве мог он что-то исправить? Он бы не спас меня от них, Шаст. Ша-аст...

Арсений протянул руку, мягко коснулся щеки Антона, и тот вдруг с замиранием сердца заметил, что в глазах его стояли слёзы.

— Тридцатого апреля я оказался на «Агропроме». Там был контролёр. Он посмотрел на меня и ничего не смог сделать. Он хотел убить меня, копался в моей голове, но это было бесполезно, я чувствовал каждый его шаг, и когда он понял это, то попытался выбраться, но не получилось, моя голова оказалась для него ловушкой. И тогда... кое-что произошло. Всё вдруг засветилось очень ярко, голубым светом, вот таким, — он едва заметно кивнул в сторону Ручья. — И я увидел... Я увидел химеру. Ту... химеру.

Антон глядел на него с открытым ртом.

— И тебя.

Рука Арсения на его щеке была прохладной и отчего-то дрожала; он гладил пальцем крошечную родинку над уголком губ — прямо как тогда, после пожара; в их первую ночь.

— Её — чётко. Тебя — не очень. Только, — Арсений тихо усмехнулся, — уши твои запомнил. И эту родинку почему-то. А ещё... запомнил, как мы целовались. Здесь. Возле Ручья.

Антон медленно сглотнул колючий ком в пересохшем горле и хрипло сказал:

— Но мы не целовались.

— Потому что мы будем целоваться позже. Ты. Поцелуешь меня.

Антон судорожно выдохнул.

А Арсений смотрел-смотрел-смотрел. С такой щемящей нежностью, что внутри всё сжималось до боли. Смотрел своими громадными синими глазами, блестящими и влажными, и яркими до невозможности, сейчас — ярче, чем когда-либо.

— Я ждал тебя с того самого дня. Искал везде. По Зоне круги наворачивал. Так долго… Дольше любой вечности. Я понятия не имел, кто ты, но... Господи, как я тебя ждал, Антон...

Он уронил голову ему на плечо и прошептал:

— Ты не представляешь...

Антон, как в тумане, поймал его в объятия. Мягкий голубоватый свет Ручья поплыл мутными пятнами; в глазах защипало.

Арсений ухватился за него руками, вцепился, стиснул так крепко, как только мог.

— Антон… — шептал он в его плечо одними губами, а пальцы гладили затылок, успокаивали. — Антон, Антон, Антон.

Тот глядел перед собой, сжимая Арсения в своих руках, и не мог ничего произнести, все слова растерялись, разбежались, оставив его одного, беспомощного и с колотящимся сердцем; и он хватал ртом воздух, и гладил Арсения по спине, и смаргивал жгучую влагу, и в груди было тесно, невыносимо, слишком.

— Ты... увидел будущее?

— Да.

— И ты здесь... из-за меня?

— Не «из-за», а «ради», — прошептал Арсений. — Я здесь. Ради тебя.

Антон отстранился немного и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, завороженно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты сумасшедший, Арсений.

Тот долго ничего не говорил, лишь смотрел на Антона точно так же — будто никак не мог насмотреться; будто не было, кроме него, больше никого на свете.

— Думаешь? Прям всё плохо, да?

— Ага, — кивнул Антон, еле сдерживая улыбку, и наклонился ближе. — Просто псих. И удивительный. Но больше псих.

— Не сейчас.

— Что «не сейчас»?

— Целоваться будем не сейчас.

— Дурак, — фыркнул Антон и просто прислонился лбом к его лбу. — И что, ты не разочарован? Мной.

— Ну, — задумчиво протянул Арсений, — честно говоря, пару раз кое-какие сомнения возникали, особенно когда я увидел, как ты с ножа жрёшь...

— Дурак, — повторил Антон, уже смеясь.

— Неправда. Я умный. Поэтому не разрешал себе влюбляться в тебя раньше, чем мы встретимся. Чё ты ржёшь, замолчи. Так и решил, мол, и чё, что сосались, это ещё ничего не значит. Вот встретимся — и решу.

— Чё решил в итоге?

Арсений посмотрел на него тепло-радостно — и шкодливо, как умел только он.

— У меня не было шансов. Уши твои увидел живьём, и всё. Был пацан, и нет пацана.

— А почему раньше не сказал, пацан, блин?

— Потому что знал, что скажу сейчас. Да и вообще, раньше это всё звучало бы как ёбаная хуйня. «Привет, лопоухий мальчик, ты меня пока не знаешь, но я видел, как мы сосёмся возле реки».

— Да, действительно хуйня какая-то, — Антон уже сам улыбался широко, — особенно про «лопоухого мальчика». 

Они переглядывались ещё секунду, а потом, уткнувшись друг другу в плечи, заржали вместе.

— Давай купаться?

— Тут воды мне по щиколотку, Арс.

— Да пофигу. Она же не радиоактивная?

— Узнаем позже.

— Что ж... Карпе диэм, или как там. Раздевайся, чё встал, — сказал Арсений и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду.

Антон последовал его примеру и, раздевшись до трусов, шагнул в прохладный поток. 

Воды действительно оказалось почти по щиколотку, так что плавать никто не стал: они просто умылись и уселись на берегу, а Антон и вовсе лёг прямо на камни, вытянувшись во весь рост.

Арсений всё ещё копошился возле воды: сидел на корточках и смывал с себя кровь. Антон приоткрыл глаза и, подложив руки под голову, начал рассматривать его крепкую спину с красивыми, вырисовывающимися под кожей гибкими мышцами. Захотелось их потрогать, широко огладить всей ладонью, и, призадумавшись на секунду, Антон решил — почему бы, собственно, и нет. Он тихо приподнялся и, придвинувшись к Арсению, положил руки ему на плечи.

— Ох, ты ж... — выдохнул тот, как только пальцы Антона сжались и тягуче заскользили по мышцам. — Погоди, дай я хоть... — Он шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда рука начала мягко массировать загривок. — Уф-ф… Хоть кровь смою.

— Давай я.

Антон устроился перед ним и, намочив ладонь, начал аккуратно смывать кровавые разводы с его груди. Арсений сидел послушно, как ребёнок, которого купали в ванне, мокрый и смешной.

— Бля, так вот откуда ты сразу знал, что мне надо к Ручью, — вдруг ахнул Антон от внезапной догадки. — А я-то думал, ты такой умный, что сам допендрил. Вот так наебалово.

— Ничего не наебалово, — фыркнул Арсений. — Ещё скажи теперь, что ты недоволен.

— Буду доволен, когда за кордоном окажемся. Контролёр тебе там случаем не показывал, как мы съебём отсюда?

— Нет. Он вообще мало что показал, я толком не запомнил, говорю ж. Если бы показал, было бы проще, конечно.

— Ну, всё и так вроде не то чтобы сложно.

— Сложно, Антон.

Ладонь на груди замерла; Антон посмотрел на него пристально; задумался на мгновение; нахмурился.

— Это не Ася.

— Что?

— Это не Ася тебя не отпускает, Арс. Это Зона тебя не отпускает. Валить отсюда надо, понял? И галлюны твои закончатся, вообще всё закончится. Ты пойми, — он придвинулся совсем близко и заглянул ему в глаза, — это не она создаёт монстров. Мы сами их создаём. А она только смотрит и радуется, блядь, она же жрёт нас изнутри, понимаешь? Питается нашими кошмарами и плодит свои. Надо валить.

Арсений поднял на него взгляд, и в тот момент у него вдруг сделался такой несчастный вид, что у Антона внутри всё обмерло от нахлынувшей жалости.

— Ты думаешь, она позволит мне? Я столько раз пытался сбежать, Антон, и… Мне, блядь, страшно. Вдруг она не позволит? Не мне — нам. Вдруг из-за меня ты...

— Арс...

— Тебе самому надо уезжать. И, блядь, я не знаю, Антон, я могу всё испортить, вдруг не получится, никогда, блядь, не получалось...

— Я один не поеду, — перебил Антон, не желая слышать эту его идиотскую, совершенно абсурдную идею, которую тот наверняка обмусоливал у себя в голове всё время, пока они шли к треклятому Ручью.

И он говорил правду — не поедет. Арсений, чёрт бы побрал его умную, но такую глупую голову, как будто впервые допустил эту мысль только сейчас, потому что теперь смотрел на Антона своими синими глазами удивлённо до глубины души, разве что рот не открыл.

— Уезжаем либо вместе, либо никак.

— Ты тут не останешься, даже и не думай, — сказал Арсений. — Тем более из-за меня.

— Значит, решили.

Арсений нервно усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Уверен?

— Нет, блядь, просто вбрасываю многозначительные реплики в пустоту. Тебе ж не башку вроде прострелили, чё тупишь-то, Арс? Конечно, блин, уверен, — вспыхнул Антон полушутливо, но в груди всё вдруг забилось от волнения; наигранно-саркастичный тон лез сам собой, хотя не так сейчас надо было говорить и не то. Хотелось сказать что-то важное и совсем по-другому — что у Антона теперь и думать не получалось о них по отдельности, что он для себя уже всё давно решил и был уверен, что Арсений решил тоже; что других вариантов не существовало — до этой минуты, и теперь — да — теперь Антон разволновался. — Думал, спровадишь меня из Зоны, а сам тут кайфовать останешься?

Арсений смотрел на него почти испуганно — и внезапно будто считал это шастунское волнение; коротко, облегчённо выдохнул; улыбнулся.

Антон выдохнул следом.

— Иди сюда. 

Арсений скользнул рукой по его щеке и, притянув к себе, обнял, прижался всем телом, влажной, горячей кожей — к коже. Антон наощупь поцеловал его в висок, потом в скулу, в нос — отчаянно, быстро, везде, куда попадал, — и наконец поймал губы. 

Они целовались долго, хватаясь друг за друга, как в последний раз, и плевать, что мокрые и всё ещё грязные, в чьей-то чужой крови, в ядовитых отпечатках Зоны, которые не смыть уже никогда, — плевать. 

Антон повалил их обоих на камни и навис сверху.

— Вот так это было?

— Ага. Только, знаешь, — Арсений разулыбался, глядя на него счастливо и чуть лукаво, как всегда, — в моих воспоминаниях твоя рука была у меня, ну...

— Чё ты пиздишь, — перебил Антон, смеясь ему в губы. — Озабоченный. 

— Как будто ты против. Кто-то там что-то говорил про «прям всё».

— Выберемся, и будет «прям всё». Кстати, документов, я так понимаю, у тебя нет?

Арсений мотнул головой.

— У меня тоже. Ну, то есть считай, что нет. Я ж это. Невыездной был.

— И как мы тогда... — нахмурился Арсений. — Нас на границе словить могут.

— Пусть ловят. Я тебе даже так скажу, — Антон взглянул на Арсения с самоуверенной ухмылкой, — мы сами к ним пойдём. Как честные граждане дружественного государства. Не парь шкурку. Будут доки.

Он вдруг откатился на бок, развернул левое запястье и начал что-то быстро строчить в своём наладоннике.

— И где мы их наколдуем?

— Да есть у меня тут один волшебник. Отчество? — Антон оторвался от экрана ПДА и с донельзя деловым видом поднял глаза на Арсения, а потом тут же опустил обратно, продолжив печатать.

— Сергеевич. И кто же этот Акопян несчастный?

— Кандидат, кто. Тебя ж можно по базе служивших пробить? — Арсений кивнул, глядя на Антона так, словно тот затевал аферу мирового масштаба. — Ну, вот и фотку намутили.

Арсений заёбанно вздохнул.

— Мы как будто в каком-то тупом голливудском боевике.

— А хотелось бы в немецком порно, да? — усмехнулся Антон.

— Я вообще, конечно, за многожанровость. И... — Арсений вдруг перепуганно вытаращился в пустоту, а затем с отчаяньем шлёпнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Господи, я же там на фотке лысый.

Антон заржал.

— Только ты типа не вздумай использовать это как отмазку от нашего гениального плана.

— Твоего, — поправил Арсений, — пока что очень сомнительного плана. Можно было бы просто дать бабла погранцам на лапу.

— Хуй им на лапу, а не бабла, вот что. Им уже дали на лапу, чтобы мы не давали на лапу. И чёй-то сомнительного сразу, — обиделся Антон. — Хороший план, в боевиках же работает. Так что будут доки. Доехать бы до них только.

Арсений невозмутимо пошарил по земле рукой и, подобрав гладкий чёрный камушек, задумчиво покрутил его на свету.

— Доедем.

  
*

Через час они, уже чистые и обсохшие, сидели в машине и, склонившись над шастунским ПДА, матерясь и толкаясь лбами, пытались выстроить маршрут до дома Армяна. Карта, конечно, была неинформативной от слова совсем, потому что в районе Ручья она за последнее десятилетие, по ощущениям, не обновлялась ни разу.

— Давай болота с этой стороны объедем, — говорил Антон, тыкая пальцем в зелёный экран. — Той дорогой, откуда мы приехали, возвращаться нельзя.

— Идиотские приметы, господи. — Арсений закатил глаза. — А дальше как?

— Да фиг знает. Как яйца в трусах лягут.

— Мы заблудимся.

— Нет. Нет, Арс, — уверенно повторил Антон. — Не знаю, это тупо, но у меня прям жойское ощущение, что теперь всё будет норм.

— «Жойское», — ворчливо передразнил Арсений, игнорируя при этом ёмкое и многозначительное «теперь», а затем всё-таки отлип от карты и, развалившись на своём сидении, наконец сдался: — Ладно, поехали, Сусанин.

Антон победно хмыкнул, но заводить тачку не торопился: глянул на Арсения искоса, внимательно.

— Ты как?

— Нормально. Регенерация быстро проходит.

Антон угукнул и, отвернувшись, начал нервно жевать губы.

— Ты чего? — прищурился Арсений.

— Спросить хочу.

— Так спрашивай.

— Ты... умер тогда? 

— В смысле?

— Ну, там. — Не отрывая взгляд от дороги, Антон кивнул куда-то в сторону леса, откуда они приехали. — У тебя сердце не билось.

Арсений завис на пару секунд и уставился на него странно-изучающе.

— Что там было? — спросил Антон тише, невольно вкладывая в это «там» непонятно откуда взявшийся благоговейный трепет.

Арсений, кажется, этого трепета не разделял — то ли привык уже, то ли всего лишь хотел Антона приободрить, показать ему, что всё не настолько серьёзно; так или иначе, глядя теперь на его чересчур напряжённую мордаху с блестящими, как всегда, нескрываемой детской впечатлительностью глазами, он просто фыркнул.

— Спойлеры. Видел бы ты своё лицо сейчас.

— Ой, да иди ты.

Арсений злорадно хохотнул, почти окончательно рассеивая ауру таинственности, но затем всё-таки ответил:

— Я не знаю, как это описать. Я... как будто уснул на секунду. А потом проснулся и просто лежал. Всё слышал, но не мог пошевелиться. Слышал, как ты... кричал. И это было охренеть как страшно, Тох. Ты кричишь, а я ничего не могу сделать.

Антон промолчал, продолжая смотреть на дорогу; только сглотнул взволнованно.

— Эй, — позвал его Арсений. — Не придумывай себе там ничего, фантазёр. Я же здесь, окей?

Он протянул руку и потрепал Антона по волосам, мягко пошкрябал кончиками пальцев отросший ёжик на затылке. Антон по инерции подался навстречу, подставляясь под его прикосновения, и наконец улыбнулся.

— А вдруг, — сказал он, — всё это временно, и за пределами Зоны ты заболеешь или просто начнёшь стремительно стареть и сморщишься, как мопс.

Арсений откинулся на спинку кресла и заржал.

— Я просто переживаю, — добавил Антон, — что, ну, ты и так старше меня на восемь лет, и это, кстати, принять тоже было нелегко, и когда однажды у тебя не встанет...

Арсений возмущённо пихнул его в плечо, продолжая смеяться.

— Ну, ты просто пойми меня правильно: не важно, что мы с тобой прошли тут огонь, воду и медные хуи; как только мы перестанем заниматься сексом, ты станешь мне неинтересен, и...

— Мы ещё даже не начинали, — выдавил Арсений сквозь смех.

— И к тому же здесь плохая экология, Арс, — не унимался Антон, хотя сам уже почти ржал, — это не шуточки, может, у нашей половой жизни осталось не так уж много времени, знаешь. Ну, то есть у твоей, моя-то на восемь лет...

— Ой, заткнись наконец, пожалуйста, — хохотнул Арсений, вытирая слёзы, и Антон в конце концов сдался тоже — упал лицом на руль и затрясся от смеха.

А потом бросил короткий взгляд на Арсения, мельком, незаметно, с улыбкой — и в эту самую секунду ощутил, что он — чёрт возьми, да — он счастлив.

— Поехали уже домой.

Он завёл движок и, прежде чем нажать на газ, в последний раз посмотрел на Ручей. Будто поймав его взгляд, голубоватая дымка на мгновение озарилась ласковой вспышкой. 

Антон кивнул головой.

  
*

Возвращались осторожно, но второпях. И Зона их не трогала. Она шипела, злилась, но всё-таки расступалась перед ними, пятилась назад и смиренно отползала, как сырая и холодная тьма — от ярких, согревающих языков пламени.

Арсений всю дорогу крутил в руках гладкий осколок «Оберега» и внимательно следил за маршрутом, постоянно сверяясь с ПДА и периодически сообщая Армяну, что они всё ещё не подохли; и было в этом какое-то долгожданное, почти забытое умиротворение — не сравнимое ни с чем; то, которое после мучительных скитаний неизменно пробуждалось на пути домой.

  
*

А дом — в виде обшарпанной лачуги Армяна — за время их отсутствия ничуть не изменился — разве что стал немного роднее.

Побросав рюкзаки прямо в коридоре, они завалились на кухню.

— Ну и чего, нашли свою речку-говнотечку? — спросил Серёга.

Вместо ответа Арсений пошерудил пальцами в кармане и высыпал на стол горсть чёрных глянцевых камушков.

— Магнитиков там не продавали, так что пришлось взять это.

Армян поднял на Арсения недоумевающий взгляд.

— «Оберег» называется, — сказал Антон, без спроса наливая себе в чашку остывший кипяток. — Берёшь с собой на прогулку, и Зона до тебя не доёбывается. Ни мутантами, ни аномалиями, ничем вообще.

— Работает, правда, недолго, — вставил Арсений, — недели две. 

— Может, дольше, ты ведь близко к Ручью живёшь.

— В любом случае, мы тебе про запас привезли.

— Хочешь — продавай, за них наверняка целое состояние можно слупить.

— Тут на всё, в общем-то, хватит, и на продажу, и на поразвлекаться.

— Так, молчите оба, распизделись, бля, — сказал наконец Армян, вылупившись на артефакты, как на пиратские сокровища. — Вы чокнутые.

— Это у него вместо «спасибо», — громким шёпотом пояснил Арсений, обращаясь к плюхнувшемуся за стол Малому.

Антон понимающе кивнул и, стянув из пластикового лотка печеньку, целиком засунул её в рот.

— Ой, дур-раки, — всё причитал Серёга, рассматривая камни, а потом, услышав хруст печенья, зыркнул на Антона: — Господи, уймись ты, живоглот, щас ужинать будем нормально.

— Бе-бе-бе.

— Ладно, пойду пока переоденусь, — сказал Арсений и тут же выскользнул из кухни.

Они остались вдвоём с Серёгой. Тот неспешно достал с полки пустую жестяную банку из-под чая и ссыпал в неё камни.

— Я так понимаю, — внезапно заговорил он, не глядя на Антона, — не нашли вы твоего друга.

Тот замер с поднесённой к губам чашкой, а затем, так и не сделав глоток, медленно поставил её обратно на стол.

— Нашли.

Армян тоже замер; они наконец пересеклись взглядами и посмотрели друг на друга долго, тяжело. Антон ждал, что Серёга что-то скажет, но тот лишь недовольно поджал губы и снова отвернулся к полке. 

И тогда неожиданно для самого себя Антон решился заговорить первым. Почему-то захотелось рассказать про всё — именно ему, Армяну, человеку, который до сих пор чуть ли не единственный в Зоне, казалось, Антона на дух не переносил и с которым они друг другу разве что глотки ещё не перегрызли.

— Мы нашли Серёжино тело в заброшенном институте. Его и ребят из «Эпицентра», слышал о таких? Они к Ручью шли, Серёжа вёл их, совсем чуть-чуть не добрались. Контролёра встретили. И он... — Антон опустил глаза и начал буравить взглядом чашку, — превратил их в зомби. Почти всех. Серёжу — нет. Просто... убил. Но Серёжа...

«Стал призраком». «Превратился в мираж». «Теперь разгуливает по Зоне, как привидение».

«Моя галлюцинация».

— Он до Святого ручья дошёл когда-то давно, сам. И, знаешь, Армян, это странное место, оно... Блядь, я не знаю. Я вообще не ебу, как это работает, но... Между ними образовалось что-то вроде связи. Аномальной... связи. 

Серёга молча уселся за стол напротив Антона и, откинувшись на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди.

— И, в общем...

— Он что, сам аномалией стал?

Антон поднял на Армяна ошарашенные глаза.

— Д-да... Вроде того.

— И вы с ним базарили? — спросил Серёга ничуть не удивлённым — почти скучающим тоном.

— Базарили. Он спас меня от контролёра, остановил стадо зомбаков, показал дорогу к Ручью и, кажется, привиделся Арсению полгода назад в тот день, когда я приехал.

Армян помолчал, а потом внезапно хмыкнул.

— Повезло тебе, лопоухий. Хоть попрощаться нормально смогли.

Антон ничего не ответил — просто смотрел изумлённо на его спокойное, расслабленное лицо, чуть уставшее, с едва заметным отпечатком собственного горя, которое — Антон не знал наверняка, но почему-то не сомневался — было слишком огромным для одного человека.

И что творилось в его голове, Антон тоже не знал. Но в тот момент вдруг поймал себя на неуверенной, пока ещё совсем неокрепшей мысли, что — когда-нибудь — хотел бы узнать. 

— Ладно, — сказал он и, шумно вздохнув, поднялся из-за стола, — пойду тоже переоденусь. 

Он почти вышел из кухни, но внезапно замер на пороге, а затем, помявшись, обернулся и подошёл обратно к Армяну. Тот недоверчиво покосился на него.

— Да, кстати, Сергуль. В общем, это, как говорится... От сердца и почек держите хуёчек.

Он протянул Серёге ладошку, на которой лежала пара тёплых, переливающихся рыжинкой «Маминых бус».

— Тебе нужнее и все дела.

Армян громко выдохнул, и его напряжённая физиономия вмиг подобрела.

— Фу, блядь, идиот, а как-то попроще это нельзя было преподнести? У тебя такое ебло щас, будто ты тут на одно колено собирался встать.

Антон хохотнул.

— Ну, так возьмёшь, нет? Или мне на одно колено встать?

Серёга сам встал — но не на колено, а на ноги; вышел из-за стола и, сграбастав артефакты в карман, внезапно пожал Антону руку.

— Спасибо, Малой.

У Антона чуть челюсть не отвисла — мало того, что у них с Армяном наконец-то случилось нормальное рукопожатие, так тот ещё и впервые не исковеркал его погоняло.

И это нельзя было оставить просто так.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил он преувеличенно серьёзно — в тон Армяну, а потом добавил: — Пососёмся?

Серёга выпучил глаза и тут же отшатнулся, как ошпаренный, — под хулиганский хохот Малого.

— Чё, дур-рак, что ли? Совсем берега попутал?

Тот ржал на всю кухню.

— Пошёл в очко, ты всё похерил. — Армян раздражённо замахал руками. — Давай вали отсюда, Малец. Знать тебя не знаю.

— И уйду, — смеялся Антон уже в дверях. — К Арсению. Он более сговорчивый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carpe diem (ка́рпэ ди́эм, с лат. — «лови день») — латинское выражение, означающее «живи настоящим», «лови момент».


	18. Chapter 18

После ужина Антон, уже переодевшийся, искупавшийся и теперь довольный жизнью, сидел на разложенном диване и при тусклом свете настольной лампочки чинил подранный снорками кевлар своей куртки. За окном давно стемнело, а комната утопала в тёплой желтизне; и от его рук, монотонно гоняющих туда-сюда иголку, на полу плясали замысловатые тени, напоминая что-то совсем далёкое, из детства, уютное и успокаивающее. В какой-то момент Антон так засмотрелся на эти тени, что не услышал, как открылась дверь.

— Привет.

Арсений вошёл в комнату. Он был только что из ванной, в одних штанах на голое тело: без ремня они сползли ниже тазобедренных косточек, обнажив тонкую дорожку волос, ведущую к паху. 

Антон поднял голову и замер с иголкой в руках, без капли стеснения уставившись на его обнажённый торс. Арсений как ни в чём не бывало — сволочь, не иначе — будничным жестом пошебуршил мокрые волосы, стряхивая с них остатки воды, и улыбнулся.

— Что делаешь? — спросил он просто так, хотя ответ был очевиден.

Не отводя взгляд, Антон откусил нитку и, воткнув иголку в рукав, отложил куртку в сторону.

— Ничего особенного. Есть предложения?

— Ну, — прикинул Арсений, медленно подходя ближе, — одно.

Антон вытянул руку и подцепил пальцем петельку на поповских штанах, заставив его вплотную приблизиться к дивану. 

— Попробую угадать, — сказал он, обдав тёплым дыханием всё ещё влажную после душа кожу на животе Арсения, а потом привстал на коленях и плавно — тот даже заметить не успел — подтянулся вверх, оказавшись с ним нос к носу.  
  
— Попробуй, — улыбнулся Арсений и сам накрыл его губы своими.

Поцелуй вышел открытым и нежным, без капли горечи, и, может, поэтому он не был похож на все предыдущие. Впервые за всё время, проведённое в Зоне, Антон чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это было совсем забытое ощущение, и то, что оно вернулось здесь и сейчас, с Арсением, казалось Антону закономерным и единственно правильным.

Водить руками по его тёплой, обнажённой спине, ласкать пальцами загривок, прижиматься тесно-тесно — тоже было закономерным и правильным; и никак до сих пор не верилось, что всё это происходило по-настоящему, что Арсений был сейчас в его руках, целый и невредимый; раскрытый перед ним, с готовностью отдающий всего себя без остатка.

— Не делай так больше, — попросил Антон, трогая ладонью то самое место слева, над сердцем, которое совсем недавно — у него до сих пор перед глазами стояла эта картинка, которую не сморгнуть — прошила пуля. Теперь здесь была просто кожа, без единого следа и шрама. Мягкая, ровная, с маленькими родинками. Пахнущая его, Арсения, запахом.

Антон наклонился и прикоснулся к ней губами.

— Никогда больше так не делай.

Ещё один поцелуй. Сердце Арсения билось очень быстро; Антон чувствовал его, как своё собственное — готовое вот-вот просто вырваться из груди от самого странного и вместе с тем лучшего чувства, которое он когда-либо испытывал. 

Которое он не испытывал ни к кому прежде.

— Я люблю тебя.

Слова произнеслись сами собой. Он подтянулся к его лицу и, обвив ладонями, поцеловал судорожно, отчаянно, задыхаясь — пытаясь вложить в этот поцелуй своё необъятное чувство.

— Арс, господи, я тебя люблю...

Арсений перехватил его руки и отстранился на какие-то считанные миллиметры; Антон заглянул в его глаза, огромные, почти испуганные — но очень, да, — очень счастливые.

— А я тебя, — прошептал Арсений. — Так сильно, Шаст, ты не знаешь как. Просто не знаешь.

И сам потянулся, вновь зацеловывая часто, бесконтрольно, везде.

Возбуждение накатило практически сразу — на них обоих, как на несчастных подростков, и это было ещё одно открытие — или признание. 

Поцелуи стали жёстче, требовательнее; Антон спустился губами к красивой, усыпанной родинками шее и прикусил — широко, приятно, так что Арсений шумно выдохнул и запрокинул голову, подставляясь под ласку. Ещё несколько размашистых, чувственных укусов, и Антон перешёл к соскам: подцепить кончиком языка, лизнуть, всосать — и слушать в ответ короткие рваные выдохи, от которых сладко сводило в паху. 

Он сам не заметил, как начал спускаться поцелуями ниже и, очертив губами пресс, скользнул языком во впадинку пупка. Руки легли на застёжку штанов и расстегнули её. 

Закусив губу, Арсений следил за его действиями постепенно пьянеющим взглядом и сам не трогал — просто наблюдал, позволяя Антону делать что угодно — стянуть его штаны, под которыми не было белья, царапнуть зубами светлую кожу в низу живота, провести носом невесомую линию от пупка до паха. 

Поймать губами головку, обвести языком. Взять в рот.

— Шаст, боже… Блядь… — выдохнул Арсений едва ли не со стоном.

Он смотрел вниз, и перед глазами плыло. Антон был сейчас таким красивым, что перехватывало дыхание: с этими сдвинутыми на переносице бровями, с щеками, залитыми по-юношески ярким румянцем, со сладко приоткрытыми губами, которые осторожно пробовали, вылизывали, обхватывали тесно и скользили вверх-вниз. Арсений смотрел, как загипнотизированный, и не мог оторвать взгляд, и ему было очень хорошо, и хотелось брать этот горячий, влажный рот, и всего Антона хотелось, целиком.

Антону, кажется, хотелось не меньше, и не ясно, кому из них было охуеннее: он ласкал Арсения с такой самоотдачей, что ноги подкашивались, насаживался ртом, доверчиво прикрыв глаза, и изредка тихонько стонал, сжимая себя через трикотажные штаны.

После очередного такого приглушённого стона Арсений не выдержал — подтянул его к себе за плечи и впился в мокрые, покрасневшие губы; отстранился, провёл большим пальцем по поблёскивающему от слюны подбородку — и снова поцеловал, собирая языком собственный вкус. 

Антон подставлял лицо, плавясь под этими ласками, и смотрел на Арсения шальным взглядом из-под ресниц, впервые наблюдая его таким, жадно впитывая его отзывчивую реакцию, запоминая, каким он может быть, когда получает сам, а не даёт. 

Арсений уложил Антона на диван и раздевал не торопясь: рассматривая открывавшуюся кожу, целуя, вдыхая запах; и хотелось вечность лежать так, прижимаясь друг к другу разгорячёнными телами. Арсений был сверху — и, казалось, везде; он гладил Антона по животу и груди, то и дело задевая пальцами соски, вылизывал его рот, спускался к плечам и шее и медленно покачивал бёдрами, доводя его этими неспешными, тягучими движениями, а себя — его тихими вздохами в ответ.

Изредка фантомно проскальзывала мысль о том, что ещё ничего для них не закончилось, что они по-прежнему в Зоне и по-прежнему могут умереть в любую минуту. И тем отчаяннее была жажда — от настоящего момента нужно было брать всё и даже больше, и это просто сводило с ума, делая ощущения гипертрофированно острыми. Антон задыхался оттого, насколько сильно эти ощущения распирали изнутри и выжигали грудную клетку, рискуя взорваться, как чёртова, будь она проклята, Станция, — и он был уверен, всей кожей чувствовал, что с Арсением творилось то же самое.

— Арс... Я хочу. Сейчас.

Антон взял его ладонь в свою руку и потянул вниз, к паху — и ниже, с нажимом положил пальцы между ягодиц, раздвинул ноги шире, не сводя с него тёмных, блестящих глаз, смотря на него прямо, безумно, без страха — со жгучим, сумасшедшим желанием.

Арсений выдохнул, завороженно глядя на его лицо, на приоткрытые алые губы, которые хотелось целовать-целовать-целовать бесконечно, на поблёскивающую между ними белую кромку зубов, по которым скользил язык.

— Ты такой красивый, Шаст. Очень.

Он наклонился, поймал губами ставшую уже родной улыбку — улыбнулся сам — и втянул его в долгий, глубокий поцелуй. А после — перевернул на живот. 

Антон прикрыл глаза и закусил губу; и все мысли — о Зоне, о пугающе хрупком настоящем и призрачном будущем, которое никогда не будет в их руках, пока они здесь, — испарились; остался только полумрак тесной, душной комнаты и чужие губы, невесомо ведущие вниз по позвоночнику. 

А потом он ощутил, как жаркий язык скользнул между ягодиц и принялся мягко ласкать его там, и вот это уже было слишком — слишком, слишком, слишком. Антон сгрёб под собой подушку, давя в ней глухие стоны, и в совершенном беспамятстве начал двигать бёдрами, подставляясь под этот блядский острый язык. А после — к языку добавился палец, затем второй, и Антон не мог уже ничего — только стонать тихо и протяжно, позволяя делать это всё с собой — и забирая сполна.

Арсений вылизывал его, шире разводя ладонями ноги, растягивал, вытаскивал пальцы и снова входил, и это длилось чёртову вечность, и в конце концов у Антона не было сил даже скулить — он просто хватал воздух открытым ртом и вжимался горячим, как в лихорадке, лбом в подушку. 

Неожиданно всё куда-то исчезло, и Антон с трудом бросил через плечо помутневший взгляд, но тёплые губы тут же припали сзади к его шее и паляще выдохнули возле самого уха привычное «Тише». 

А потом Арсений вошёл в него — быть тише стало просто невозможно, и мир сузился, расширился и снова сузился, грозясь сделать кульбит и схлопнуться, как «Воронка», затянув в себя пространство, словно чёрная дыра. 

Антон под ним слабо охнул — и вновь уткнулся в подушку, чувствуя, как горит лицо, напрягаясь всем телом, привыкая. Арсений накрыл его сзади собой, медленно качнул бёдрами — раз, другой — и вжался сильно, до конца, не выдерживая и теперь тоже выдыхая в голос. Они замерли так на несколько мгновений, наслаждаясь близостью, какой ни у одного из них не было ни с кем, — а дальше оба, одновременно, задвигались в плавном, до сумасшествия медленном ритме.

— Сука... — прошептал Антон. — Блядь... Арс...

— Нормально?..

Арсений подался назад, практически выскользнув из тугой теплоты, а затем одним движением вошёл опять.

— Д-да... Блядь... Сделай так ещё раз... 

Арсений рвано выдохнул — и снова двинул бёдрами; и повторил так ещё раз и ещё, выбивая из Антона приглушённые подушкой стоны, — и это продолжалось невыносимо долго, пока у кого-то из них, а может, у обоих сразу — не слетели тормоза. 

Толчки стали быстрее, размашистее, и всё равно было мало, хотелось глубже, сильнее, хотелось вплавиться друг в друга — и лишь тогда, наверное, стало бы достаточно. Арсений ускорялся с каждым движением, нависая над Антоном — а Антон брал всё это, ловя их общий ритм, насаживаясь, сжимая его внутри себя; и снова — стон на каждый выдох, и сумасшествие — одно на двоих. 

— Посмотри на меня…

Арсений наклонился к Антону за поцелуем, а потом перевернул его на спину и снова навалился сверху; поймал его затуманенный, потемневший взгляд; прислонился лбом к его лбу. Антон обвил его бёдра ногами, прижался всем телом, задышал ему в самые губы. Зажмурился. 

— Смотри на меня... Слышишь?

Антон с трудом приоткрыл глаза опять и посмотрел на него совсем пьяно.

— Ты лучшее, что могло случиться здесь со мной.

Антон, кажется, пропустил вдох; улыбнулся слабо — но очень счастливо — и, положив ладони на его щёки, притянул к себе. Они целовались, как сумасшедшие, и Арсений не переставал двигаться, и дышал ему в рот, и трогал-смотрел, не мог отвести взгляд.

Он кончил раньше и, дав себе несколько секунд на передышку, тут же навис над ним опять, втягивая в быстрый, жадный поцелуй.

Антон был уже совсем измотанный и, раздвинув ноги, просяще тёрся пахом об его живот с таким невинным выражением на раскрасневшемся лице, что Арсений больше не мог его мучить: он прильнул к нему опять, мокро заскользил языком по прессу — и ниже, к перевозбуждённому члену, заставляя Антона вцепиться в подушки в ожидании уже жизненно необходимого прикосновения. 

Когда влажные губы наконец разомкнулись, Антон сам, по инерции, толкнулся в горячий рот и тут же задохнулся стоном, а потом ещё одним — громче — когда Арсений легко скользнул пальцами сзади, внутрь, сразу тремя, возвращая недополученную ласку и начав размеренно, часто двигать рукой. 

Возбуждение достигло такого пика, что дальше уже было просто невыносимо. Антона дугой выгибало на кровати; он цеплялся за простыню, всхлипывал, закрывал лицо руками, тщетно пытаясь не быть слишком громким. Бёдра сами собой двигались навстречу тесному рту и опускались обратно — на сведённые вместе пальцы, и он чувствовал, что уже всё — подкатывает обжигающая волна и его вот-вот накроет с головой.

И накрыло.

  
*

Они вырубились практически сразу, разморённые и выжатые до капли; сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы кое-как привести себя в порядок — и забраться под одеяло, обвив друг друга всеми конечностями: это сейчас было необходимо едва ли не больше, чем сон.

Утром Антон проснулся раньше — кажется, в той же позе, крепко обнимая Арсения и чувствуя, как сильные руки сжимали его в ответ. Туловище затекло, а ещё было очень жарко — но двигаться не хотелось, и Антон просто поглядывал на Арсения из-под полузакрытых век по-прежнему сонно и украдкой целовал его в удобно подставленное плечо, чувствуя переполняющую изнутри нежность.

На четвёртый поцелуй Арсений зашевелился и приоткрыл один глаз.

— Привет, — ещё один поцелуй в плечо сквозь улыбку.

— Ты кто такой? Где я? — прохрипел Арсений — до жути неправдоподобно, так что Антон не поверил ему ни на секунду.

— Сейчас поцелую, и вспомнишь.

Он одним движением перевернул Арсения на спину и, умостившись сверху, коснулся губами впадинки на шее, затем заскользил выше, по подбородку, кончиком носа пощекотал за ухом и вновь припал ртом — теперь уже к скуле, очерчивая каждую родинку, неторопливо, дразня.

Арсений не выдержал и сам перехватил его пальцами за подбородок, а потом поцеловал мягкими, тёплыми после сна губами.

— Кажется, начинаю вспоминать, — поделился он, позволяя Антону наконец зацеловать его всего, — но воспоминания обрывочны.

— Даже так? — Антон снова присосался к шее — уже настойчивее, жарче — и медленно заскользил ладонью по его животу вниз, под одеяло.

Арсений не ответил, только прерывисто выдохнул — но это было лучше любого ответа.

На этот раз Армян их будить не стал. 

Ещё с час провалявшись в постели и взаимными усилиями окончательно восстановив память Арсения, они наконец выбрались из комнаты — в непозволительно прекрасном для Зоны настроении, вдвоём, разве что не за ручку.

Армян уже вовсю кашеварил на кухне: помещение наполнял вкусный, совсем домашний запах свежесваренного кофе и горячей гречки с маслом.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Арсений, своим слишком бодрым тоном выдавая себя с потрохами.

Он подошёл к окошку и сладко потянулся: из-за облаков проглядывало сентябрьское, пока ещё тёплое солнце. Антон остановился посреди кухни и засмотрелся на Арсения, щурясь от мягкого света — и, чёрт возьми, даже не пытаясь скрыть по-идиотски нежную улыбку.

— Утро в Зоне добрым не бывает, — хмуро сообщил Армян, неожиданно возникнув прямо перед Антоном с огромной миской ароматной гречки в руках, и подпихнул его, чтобы тот дал дорогу. — Чё припёрлись вообще, я ещё на стол не накрыл.

— Давай-ка я поухаживаю. Садись. — Арсений отодвинул Серёге стул и, перехватив миску, начал щедро раскладывать кашу по тарелкам. — Это ты пока голодный — без настроения.

Антон тоже уселся, по-детски болтая ногами и с озорным нетерпением следя за каждым движением Арсения. И сейчас ему было слишком хорошо, слишком — и просто не верилось, как он ни старался.

— А для тебя я тосты нажарил, — обратился Армян к Антону. — Арс сказал, что ты кашу не жрёшь. Слышь, Арс, там сковородка стоит. И банка персиков.

— Ну, гречку жру, вообще.

— Будешь? — спросил Арсений.

— Не-е. — Антон скривился и высунул язык.

— Балбес, — сказал Серёга.

Через пару минут хлопотами вездесущего Арсения стол был накрыт, тосты — нарезаны треугольничками, а кофе — разлит по чашкам. Красиво жить не запретишь даже в Зоне. 

Застучали ложки. Антон грыз хрустящий хлеб, положив сверху сочный, истекающий сиропом персик и дурашливо исхитряясь, чтобы он не соскользнул на стол. Арсений исподтишка следил за ним с бесятами в глазах, пока Армян вещал что-то про одинокого бюрера, который на днях после ухода сталкеров вылез бог весть из какой дыры и набрёл на Серёгин дом.

— Хорошо ещё, что я забор успел обратно присобачить. Готовлю, значит, обед и тут слышу — бормочет кто-то. Выглядываю в окно — а там он, карпик отмороженный. Стоит, в забор тычется, мямлит чего-то на своём бюрерском.

— А ты чё? — заинтересованно спросил Арсений, продолжая при этом смотреть на Антона и еле сдерживая улыбку. 

— А чё я. Пришил его, ясное дело.

— Увлекательная история, — с набитым ртом прокомментировал Малой.

— Ну, у тебя-то, конечно, получше найдутся, — обиделся Армян. — И вообще, блин. Может, вы уже перестанете ебаться на моём диване? — угрюмо добавил он, больше обращаясь к Арсению, как будто тот единственный нёс ответственность за их общие с Антоном грехи.

Антон подавился тостом и закашлялся. Арсений на секунду перестал жевать, а потом вновь невозмутимо зачерпнул гречку ложкой. 

— Мы уезжаем завтра, — ответил он, — как только будут готовы документы. И так уже слишком злоупотребляем твоим гостеприимством.

Армян закатил глаза.

— Ой, вот только не надо делать вид, что тебе за это совестно, морда ты бесстыжая, — пробурчал он. 

Арсений наконец посмотрел на него и расплылся в хитрючей, но тёплой улыбке.

Это утро действительно было добрым.


	19. Epilogue

— Что, опять?

Арсений приподнялся на локте и, протерев заспанные глаза, посмотрел на Антона. Тот лежал на спине и, испуганно глядя перед собой, пытался отдышаться.

— Я кричал?

— Нет, просто дёргался, как хлястик на верёвочке.

Шла третья неделя, как они выбрались из Зоны и сбежали в Москву, не знакомую ни одному из них; начинать новую жизнь — так с нуля, и, по-хорошему, надо было и страну сменить, но в родной всё ещё оставались незавершённые дела.

— Сорян, что разбудил. Ложись спать.

Они снимали тесную однушку в спальном районе — ненадолго, просто переждать; и с тех пор не было ни ночи, чтобы Антону не снились кошмары. Про Зону, мутантов, Арсения, истекающего кровью; про мёртвого Серёжу — и Дашу, почему-то тоже мёртвую.

Арсений говорил, что это отходняк — после контролёра в том числе; что мозгу Антона надо многое переварить и принять, что это нормальная реакция и скоро всё закончится.

Но время шло, камни уже давно раскрошились и превратились в пыль, а кошмары никак не исчезали — лишь вгрызались сильнее, душили, терзали, и Антон сходил с ума от недосыпа и уже тихо ненавидел ложиться спать.

Он сел на кровати и потёр лицо ладонями.

— Когда мы поедем во Владикавказ? — вдруг спросил Арсений, бесшумно подтянувшись к нему.

— Мы?

— Мы.

Антон поджал губы и нахмурился, но ничего не ответил.

— Слушай, ты не можешь убегать от этого вечно.

— Боже, только давай не сейчас, Арс? Пожалуйста.

— Эй... — Арсений мягко взял его пальцами за подбородок и потянул вверх, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Уже пора, понимаешь?

Антон отстранился и, откинувшись обратно на подушку, шумно выдохнул.

— Я боюсь, Арс, — прошептал он, глядя в потолок. — Что я ей скажу? Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Знаешь.

— Не знаю.

— Я возьму билеты на послезавтра.

— Ты чё, блядь! — Антон испуганно подорвался с места. — Нет!

Арсений посмотрел на него вдруг очень холодно — отрезвляюще.

— Перестань, ты ведёшь себя тупо, — строго сказал он и добавил чуть мягче: — Всё будет нормально, окей? И я с тобой.

Он лёг обратно, притянул Антона за запястье и, приобняв одной рукой, уложил его голову к себе на плечо.

— Давай спать.

— Спи, — отозвался Антон шёпотом. — Я не усну.

Арсений вздохнул устало и сонно, но всё-таки терпеливо пробормотал:

— Рассказать тебе сказку?

— Про Сову-лупоглазку? — фыркнул Антон и только тогда наконец почувствовал, что расслабился. 

Он обнял Арсения крепче и, поёрзав щекой на его плече, прошептал снова:

— Спи.

  
*

Через два дня они действительно прилетели во Владикавказ.

Антон побоялся звонить — решил просто прийти — может, потому что бестолково надеялся вдруг не застать её дома; и теперь, стоя перед наизусть выученной, когда-то родной дверью, обитой красным дерматином, он долго не мог набраться смелости, чтобы нажать на звонок. Сердце неприятно ухало в груди, ладони были ледяные и мокрые; он запоздало ругал себя, что пришёл с пустыми руками — спустя чёртовы полгода — и стоял сейчас, как дурак, не в силах сдвинуться с места; поняв вдруг, что никогда ещё на его плечах не лежало такой ответственности, и что делать с этой ответственностью, он не знал — потому что не был к ней готов.

В конце концов палец всё-таки вдавил кнопку звонка. Секунды в ожидании растянулись на целую вечность, и внутри всё забилось от волнения. Но никто не открывал.

Он позвонил ещё раз и постоял минуты две, прислушиваясь, — но из квартиры не было слышно ни звука.

Радости, вопреки его ожиданиям, он не испытал — напротив, теперь его захлестнуло липкое, гнетущее беспокойство. Вспомнив, что где-то снаружи был запасной ключ, Антон пробежался пальцами между дверным косяком и стеной, нащупал какое-то углубление и облегчённо выдохнул — ключ действительно оказался там.

Под адски колотящийся шум в ушах он отпер дверь и, шагнув внутрь, тут же задохнулся от ударившего в нос знакомого запаха их квартиры. 

— Даша?

Стояла тишина. Коридор был залит тёплым, вечерним светом, и в его лучах мерцали крошечные пылинки.

— Даш? — повторил он чуть громче — и неувереннее.

Поняв, что квартира была пуста, он разулся и медленно прошёл сперва на кухню, затем в гостиную — и, наконец, в спальню. В квартире всё было аккуратно расставлено по местам, только пыльно почему-то, и в жёлтом свете заходящего солнца эта пыль слишком бросалась в глаза.

А ещё в глаза бросился письменный стол: нижний ящик, где Серёжа — Антон знал — всегда держал старый, давно списанный пистолет, был открыт.

Антон прошёл в глубь комнаты и заглянул в него. Пистолета внутри не отказалось; на его месте лежал кремовый конверт из плотной бумаги, новый, будто недавно купленный, и Антон потянулся к нему интуитивно — ещё раньше, чем заметил написанное посередине тонким почерком собственное имя.

В груди всё разом обмерло.

Он сел за стол, развернул письмо и, сделав глубокий вдох, начал читать.

_«Здравствуй, Антон._

_Не знаю, прочтёшь ли ты когда-нибудь это письмо. Если да — значит, я всё сделала неправильно. Значит, я ошиблась в Ней и в тебе, и получилось наоборот, но, впрочем, тогда уже будет всё равно._

_С чего бы начать? Наверное, с главного._

_Я всё знала, Антон. Мы все знали. А притворялись, что нет. Ненавижу, когда люди притворяются. Они тут же становятся ужасно уродливыми. А ты никогда таким не был, и, пожалуй, потому ты мне понравился с самого первого дня. Подобные вещи видно сразу, а по тебе — тем более. Ты всегда был собой, и меня это удивляло. Даже подкупало, наверное. Всех подкупало. Его — особенно. Слишком._

_Ты такой отзывчивый и открытый мальчик. Ты как зеркало, Антош. Отражаешь людей со всей душой нараспашку, дай тебе хоть каплю любви. Таким, как ты, очень сложно увидеть черту. Потому что она там, где её определяют другие. Жестом больше, жестом меньше, твоей самоотдачи хватило бы на что угодно, и это так обезоруживает, милый. Этому сложно сопротивляться. Не каждый готов отдавать столько же, сколько берёт, а ты отдавал-отдавал-отдавал._

_Всего себя отдал бы ему, если бы не я, да?_

_А он бы взял._

_Хорошо помню момент, когда поняла это. В тот день он впервые назвал нас с тобой близняшками, и я так удивилась и обрадовалась сначала, помнишь? И правда ведь похожи, здорово, надо же, а мы-то и не замечали! Судь-ба. А потом я увидела, как он смотрел в окно на кухне, когда ты уходил от нас к себе. Окликнула его, а он обернулся лишь со второго раза, и у него было такое лицо, будто его застали врасплох. Потому что я застала его врасплох._

_А потом он начал притворяться._

_А потом — кидался на меня после вечеров, которые мы проводили втроём. Совсем не как раньше, по-другому, остервенело и без всякой нежности, как будто пытался забыться, или прощения попросить, или возненавидеть себя ещё больше, или всё сразу. Я видела ненависть в его глазах, ненависть к себе за то, что он предал меня. И мне было так страшно, Антон. Казалось, что когда-нибудь он задушит меня этой ненавистью. Сперва меня — потом себя._

_Потому что сделать с этим ничего не мог. Он любил меня — но и тебя любил. Как бы ни сопротивлялся. Пусть это тысячу раз было неправильно, но он тебя любил. И, может, в его сердце места хватало на нас обоих, но он мой муж, Антон. Я не хотела половину. Он мой муж, и я имела право на всё._

_В первый раз Виктор Олегович позвонил тридцатого августа. Он сказал, что Серёжа получил ответственное задание и был переведён в чернобыльскую Зону отчуждения, и что отныне до конца его пребывания там мне ежемесячно будет выплачиваться денежное довольствие. Ещё он сказал, что страна гордится моим мужем и он обязательно будет награждён по возвращении. Потом он сказал, что я, должно быть, тоже очень горжусь своим мужем, и положил трубку._

_В следующий раз Виктор Олегович позвонил через три недели и сказал, что седьмого сентября вертолёт, на борту которого в числе прочих солдат был Серёжа, пропал с радаров и с тех пор не выходил на связь. Всех членов экипажа было решено считать погибшими при обстоятельствах, исключающих возможность обнаружения тела. Потом Виктор Олегович долго говорил про денежную компенсацию и пособие на погребение, а когда я спросила, кого погребать, если нет тела, он ответил: «Никого. Просто так принято»._

_Я отказалась. Я не собиралась хоронить мужа, Антош, потому что он был ещё жив._

_Я чувствовала это._

_Я ждала ребёнка. Нашего малыша. И всё должно было наладиться, я знала это. Но в один день во мне как будто что-то лопнуло. Как будто порвалась струна. И я поняла, что больше ничего не наладится._

_Маленького не стало шестнадцатого октября. Если я думала раньше, что знала что-то о боли, — я ошибалась. Мне было так больно, Антон, что даже смерть перестала казаться спасением. Это был ад. Через который я шла одна._

_Тебя не было рядом, и тогда я не знала, можно ли возненавидеть тебя ещё больше. Ты забрал у моего мужа столько любви — моей любви, но отказался забирать горе. Сбежал, как последняя мразь, и оставил меня одну. Как бы ты после этого смотрел ему в глаза?_

_Я решила всё именно тогда._

_Я ведь знала, что ты поедешь, Антош, ты не посмел бы сделать иначе, потому что тебе стыдно, потому что ты себя винишь во всём. Потому что мне в глаза смотреть не можешь, милый. Потому что знаешь, что за всё надо платить._

_А я предложила тебе лучший выход. Самый честный и единственно верный. Я знала, что ты не найдёшь в Зоне ничего, кроме, разве что, своей смерти. Понял ли ты это тогда по моим глазам? Конечно, понял. Ты умный мальчик, но слишком порядочный, и ты бы никогда не отказал. Ты бы не простил себя, если бы не поехал._

_Я так хотела этого, Антон. Так хотела, чтобы всё было по-честному._

_Я думала, если ты исчезнешь, мне станет легче. Но вот ведь шутка — не стало. Почему? Не знаю. Может, потому что ты до сих пор жив. Этого я не узнаю уже никогда, но если так — не трогай нас._

_Я больше не могу так жить, Антон. Чувствую, что пора. Именно сегодня. Сейчас._

_Я ухожу. К нему и к маленькому. Мы наконец-то будем вместе, втроём. И если ты ещё жив, Антон, не смей приходить к нам. Не смей нас тревожить._

_Оставь нас хоть там._

_4 сентября 2009 г.»_

  
***

  
Антон свернул письмо пополам, как оно было, и, откинувшись на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза рукой.

Тишина давила на уши. Оранжевый, горячий свет вечернего солнца падал в окно и жёгся на коже так отчаянно, будто стремился оставить последние отпечатки, задержаться ещё ненадолго, прежде чем уступить тёплые сентябрьские закаты холодному, серому октябрю.

Позади тихонько скрипнула половица.

— Лопушок? Я принёс тебе кое-что, что обещал.

Антон почувствовал, как на его спину легла крепкая, сильная рука. А потом открыл глаза и сквозь мутную пелену увидел перед собой протянутую на ладони пачку сигарет.


End file.
